Angela Marie Snape and The boy who lived
by juliannaspencer21
Summary: Dumbledore isn't dead and Severus Snape didn't betray the Order, Now Harry had just enough of staying in the Dursleys every summer so harry runs away when he gets beaten up and runs into an unlikely person who saves him... Severus Snape and his daughter.
1. A new guardian for harry

Angela Marie Snape and The-boy-who-lived

Hey guys... I have been reading Stories about Harry being taken cared of by Professor Snape and decided to have a whack at it... Yeah, I know it's not original but I wrote the whole chapter while attending a class... Honestly you get a lot of break time in college but the bad news is you waste it on studying for this next test or doing an assignment... About the lord of the rings fanfic... Don't worry i'm still doing it...

Full Summary: Dumbledore isn't dead and Severus Snape didn't betray the Order, Now Harry had just enough of staying in the Dursleys every summer so harry runs away when he gets beaten up and runs into an unlikely person who saves him... Severus Snape.

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: A new guardian for Harry

"BOY, COME DOWN HERE NOW," Roared a voice that woke a sleeping boy barely sixteen.

Harry Potter sat up and was pulling shirt over his head while walking to the stairs... when he finished putting his shirt that was when he noticed that he was already at the edge of the stairs and that he had already pitched forward and was rolling down the stairs and bumped into his uncle who was going up and they both landed at the foot of the stairs in a heap.

Harry immeadiately stood up ut it was Vermon who had the difficulty standing up.

"Darn it boy," cried his uncle. "Can you learn how to watch your step especially going down the stairs?"

"I'm sorry i didn't see the steps," Harry said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, What?" Vermon said."

"I said i'm sorry for not seeing those steps," Harry said raising his voice he didn't like it when poeple want him to say the same phrase over again.

"Don't you dare raise that tone on me boy," Vermon warned standing over the boy. "Or you'll learn what it fells like if you do."

At this moment Petunia and Dudley went out of the kitchen and was watching the scene.

"Just because I just missed a step doesn't mean that you should get mad," Harry said. "I'm just a human being for merlin's sake."

"No you are in fact a nobody, a freak and you will always remain a freak," Vermon shouted and in his anger punched his nephew in the face and continued to beat him up.

"I have just about enough of you freakishness to last me a lifetime," Continued Vermon as he kicked Harry in his side and harry felt two of his ribs crack.

He stood up holding his side and faced his uncle.

"You're right," answered Harry. "I'm sick of you calling me just a boy a person with no name at all... I'm sick of this stupid house and especially you and this family so I'm leaving."

With that Harry went up the stairs slowly because his side hurt and he sat down on the bed while he hid his things by one hand and shrunk his belongings and pocketed them and once outside raised his wand arm in the afternoon and the knight bus stopped in front of him.

"Where to Mr. Potter?" asked the conductor.

"Diagon alley," answered Harry and sat down slowly on his seat as the bus popped away.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry sat on the afternoon drinking butterbeerwhile his hand still on his side and wandering on that is his next step when he heard a familiar but much dreaded voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter," Said a sneeering voice full of contempt and Harry turned slowly dread filling up inside him and he looked to see...

"Snape," Harry groaned.

"I am what, Potter?" asked Snape coldly.

"I'm sorry 'sir'," Harry said raising his voice.

"You will not raise your voice at me or you will be facing a month worth of detentions with me... Is that clear Mr. Potter," Shouted the Professor.

"I understand Professor," Harry said hotly.

Severus Snape cleared his throat and faced Harry.

"Now why is it that you are not with your Muggle relatives?" asked Severus.

"None of your business, Professor," Harry answered.

"I make it my business, Potter, since I Happen to be a teacher on the very school you go to," Severus said.

At this Harry kept his mouth shut and Severus and pulled Harry's arm up suddenly and Harry stood with a groan of pain.

Severus whose main reason on doing that was to give Harry a very good beating when he was stopped by Harry's groan and he took a step back and studied Harry.

"Potter, What ever happened to your nose and your side?" Severus asked.

"As I have said Professor that it's none of your business," Harry said.

Severus turned around and looked at the poeple around and pushed Harry into the room he was staying at the meantime and made Harry sit on the couch.

"You know Potter," said Severus turning to his student. "I can get all the answers I want with just a simple mind reading spell... Do you want me to try that on you?"

"Alright I'll tell you I fell down the stairs and hit my side and nose," Harry said.

Severus looked at Harry and was not convinced.

"You are a liar Potter and always will be," Severus said and pointed his wand at Harry. "Legilimens."

-0-0-0-0-

_Harry saw himself learning about horcruxes with Professor Dumbledore... with Dumbledore getting the fake horcrux, Dumbledore fighting the Death Eaters when they attacked the school, Harry falling down the stairs and getting beaten up by his uncle._

Severus let go of the spell and Harry gasped and looked at His professor who stared back at him.

"So it was your muggle uncl that hit you eh," Severus said. "You will not be allowed to return there at least for the whole day ... even though I hate to say this but You are stuck with me the whole day."

With that Severus took hold of Harry's arm and they apparated away into a beautiful manor where Harry gazed in awe.

'You got to be kidding me,' Harry thought. 'Snivellus is rich?'

"I welcome you to my home," Severus said coldly and helped him up the steps.

-0-0-0-0-

A red haired girl with sparkilng blue eyes was reading by her bedroom window was facing the front of the house whaen she felt the wards shift she looked out of the window and saw Professor Snape trying to help an injured boy.

The girl stood up and left her book called "Advanced Medical Potions and their uses" and rushed out of the room.

Severus stopped moving when he saw the front door open and rushed out a preety redhaired girl at first Harry thought that it was Ginny but it wasn't.

"Father, You arrived home early," She said. "But who is this?"

"He is the Famous Harry Potter, my sweet," Severus said.

Harry noticed that the severe coldness and his devoid expression disappeared when he faced his daughter.

"This is my daughter Angela Marie Snape." Severus said.

Angela nodded her hello and helped Harry into the house once there she helped Harry into the couch and she stood beside the door.

Severus turned to Harry and looked at him.

"Potter, I will have to ask to take your shrit off so I can examine the total damage your follish uncle did to you," Severus said.

Harry looked at Angela who was looking at him in a very Snapeish way with one of her eyebrows up.

Severus followed the glance and saw that it rested on his daughter and he immeadiately understood.

"Now, now, Potter," said Severus. "There is no reason to be shy."

Angela raised the other eyebrow and glared at Harry with her arms crossed across her but Harry still refused to remove his shirt and as a last resort Severus turned to his daughter.

"Angela, could you get the skele-fix and the dreamless sleep potions?" Severus asked his daughter.

"Yes, Father," Angela said and disappeared through the door.

Severus turned and glared at Harry.

"You may now remove your shirt now Potter," Severus said.

Harry reluctantly lifted his shirt and Severus help him and then studied his side.

"This is bad, Potter," Severus said. "It's a wonder you are still able to move without pain."

"I am used to pain, Professor," Harry answered.

"Yes, it whould seem so," sneered Severus.

At this moment Angela approached her father with the potions gave them to him.

Severus took the potions and sniffed them afterwards he gave it to Harry.

"Here, drink them," Severus said. "That on your right hand happens to be skele-fix which will cure that fracture and on your other hand is dreamless sleep so you won't feel the excruciating pain while your bones are being fixed."

Harry looked suspiciously at the potions but when recieving glares from both teacher and his daughter drank the skele-fix first before the dreamless sleep and in a few minuites fell asleep.

Severus turned to his daughter.

"He's too thin," Angela observed. "What are his family doing to him?"

"You happen to be a very good legimens," Severus said. "As well as a good occlumens so why don't you try to read his mind... anyway he has inadequate skill on occlumency."

Angela looked at Harry then at her father who was striding out of the doors.

"Father, where in merlin's name are you going?" Angela asked.

Severus stopped and turned and stared at his daughter.

"To a meeting," answered her father.

"A Death Eater meeting?" Angela asked.

"No, nothing of the kind," Severus answered. "I'm just going to Albus for a conference about his golden boy who is in my house."

Angela went to her dad and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Bring that brat into one of our guest rooms and make him confortable okey," Severus said and playfully pushed Angela back into the house and continued to walk until he got out of the wards surrounding his house and apparated on to number twelve grimaud place and walked inside the house.

-0-0-0-0-

Severus entered through the kitchen and ran into Nyphandora and Molly who was chattering about anything and everything.

"Severus, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow," Arthur said as he strode into the kitchen.

"Yes, I know," answered Severus coldly. "But I have something important to discuss with Albus."

"He's in the meeting room," Arthur said.

Severus strodes on with his cloak billowing behind him as he madehis entrance into the meeting room.

"Severus what a surprise," An elderly man cried as he stood up and went to Severus. "Lemon drop?"

"Er, no thanks, Albus," Severus said and watched albus pop one in his moutha. "But we have to talk somewhere that is private."

"Of course," Albus said and led severus into one of the bedrooms.

Once inside Severus cast a complicated silencing charm and albus raised an eyebrow.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Albus asked.

"Well, it's about Potter," Severus said.

"Well, what about him?" Albus asked.

"Potter, is currently in the Prince Manor recovering from several bruises, two broken ribs and a broken nose," said Severus.

"How did you get him?" asked Albus.

"I didn't," answered Severus. "I saw Potter in the leaky cauldron and I became suspicious and then i saw his injuries and i brought him home... what's more is that his muggle uncle did this to him."

"So what are you sudjesting?" Albus asked. "That we find another guardian for Harry?"

"That whould be satisfactory," Severus said. "I can't stand child abuse."

"Then you whould be a perfect guardian," Albus said. "In fact I have the guardianship documents right here in my robes."

Severus understood what Albus what getting at.

"Oh no, no way," Severus said. "I will not take Potter under my roof."

"Would you like Harry to return to the Dursleys and they might eventually kill him and then Voldemort will conquer?" Albus said. "Please take the boy Severus, Like how I took you in when you had no one in the world who cares about you."

Severus glared at Albus who produced the documents and placed them on the table.

"Where did you get the documents, Albus?" Severus asked conjuring a quill and relunctantly signing the papers.

"Now that will be a very long story Severus," Albus said. "On which I don't feel like telling at this moment."

Severus looked at Albus twinkling blue eyes and inwardly growled at him... after a moment placed his quill down and looked at Albus.

"Well, I am now Potter's unfortunate guardian," Severus said. "How will i tell that to Potter?"

"I will accompoany you, Severus," Albus said standing up rolling the document and keeping it on his robes. "I will personally tell Harry about the transfer of guardianship to you."

With that Albus and Severus left the room and the house and apparated to the Prince Manor and they went up the stairs."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this chapter and please Review

Long authors notes:

1.) I don't know how legilimens works so just bear with me

Take that Math teacher for that very long and very boring lesson on significant numbers and take that for having if for three hous and a half hours...

ElegantEighteenGurl


	2. Shopping and a Death eater attack

Angela Marie Snape and The-boy-who-lived

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Shopping and Death Eater attack

Harry woke up with a start and look around, he looked around and he did not recognize where he was all he saw were green and silver but it was very blurry.

"Ah, I see that you are awake, Mr. Potter," said a feminine voice that Harry thought rather familiar.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Really, Harry," The same voice sneered. "Have you forgotten everything that had transpired last afternoon?"

That sneer It was all to familiar but then Snape whould never call him Harry, He whould call him Potter... Well at least to the Professor he still had a name...

"Angela?" Harry asked.

Harry heard an audible smirk before he was given his glasses and he wore it... stood up and went to the mirror and looked his side was still tender but someone fixed his nose while he was sleeping, he wondered who did but he already removed Severus from the list.

"I look and feel a bit better," Harry said looking at his reflection and heared Angela sneer.

"You call that alright?" Angela sneered. "How long have you eaten?"

"Since the Leaky Cauldron," answered Harry.

Angela stared and pulled out her wand and conjured food for the both of them on a table and motioned for Harry to sit and sat down her self and got some food and Harry did the same.

Harry could feel that Angela was studying him and wondered what the woman taught about him but she showed no sign of expression just like his Professor so he just placed it aside and concentrated on his food.

-0-0-0-0-

Severus could have kicked himself foe ever sudjesting that Harry must have a new guardian but then he should have known that Albus Wulfic Percival Brian Dumbledore whould appoint him as the new guardian... the very idea of Gryffindors running around his home sickened but then his daughter was a half Gryffindor and Half Ravenclaw as well as a half Slytherin... but that was his daughter so that was the only Gryffindor allowed in that house.

They strode in the room just as Harry and his daughter finished their dinner.

Severus stared at Albus who was staring at Angela as if he saw a ghost.

"Anya?" Albus asked slowly but then when he saw that the girl smirk he looked at Severus and he understood. "Your daughter Severus?"

"Yes, Albus," Severus said.

"Hello my dear," Albus said and Angela raised an eyebrow. "You look very much like you mother but you act like your father... I'm sorry about what happened to your mother."

"I believe that you both are here because the Famous boy is here in this room," said Angela she had felt the wards move for the second time and expected them to enter the room soon and they did.

"Straight to the point," Albus said nodding. "But first whould you all like a lemon drop?"

"No thank you, Albus," Severus said and Angela also declined.

"Harry, my boy, Severus here agreed to become your new guardian," Albus said.

Albus got Harry in middrink and sprayed the whole drink at the table and some of them hit Angela who looked at Harry in disgust and pulled out her wand pointed at herself.

"Scorgify," She murmmered and Albus was impressed.

"Did you teach her?" Albus asked.

"Minerva helped but she mostly taught herself and that was why she was accelerated two years," Severus said. "She already has her liscence to use Magic."

"Two years?" Albus asked. "Exactly how old are you my dear?"

"I an Sixteen years old." answered Angela. "And I am well versed with occlumens and legilimens as well with a few dark arts spells."

"That is her Ravenclaw side and her boldness from the Gryffindor side and her actions which is like mine are From her Slytherin side," Severus explained.

Harry coughed and looked at Angela.

"You are a Gryffindor?" He saked Angela.

"Only partly," Angela answered.

"Well," Albus said. "I came here merely to help Severus with the announcement I will now leave you to your privacy... Good Noght," Albus said and disapparated.

Harry and Severus shrunk down and rubbed their temples while Angela started laughing out loud she only lowered her barriers in occlumens when there were no strangers around but brought it up when there were visitors or when she had to leave the house for an errand in the nearby town... She only lowered it now because she knew that Harry will be staying here and Harry stared at her in shock.

Severus cleared his throat and looked at Harry.

"Now that you are living here," Severus said with disgust in his voice. "You are going to follow simple house rules, You will be waken when the House elf wakes you, You will be punctual during times to eat... the house elf will summon you of course and more importantly, never interrupt me while I am brewing potions... am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry answered.

"Now that you are staying here this will be your room so tomorrow will be a day of shopping for your clothes and for your bedroom," Severus said.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said dazed this was his room.

"I am not finished Potter," Severus said. "You will be recieving lessons on potions and the headmaster wants to renew the teaching of Occlumency to you."

"But you know what happened," Harry groaned.

"I will teach you the potions," Severus said. "And Angela will be teaching you the Occlumens."

"So I whould Sudjest Harry, that you should get some sleep." Angela said. "For tomorrow will be a long day."

At that Severus stood up and both The Professor and his daughter left the room while Harry looked at the closed door his mind reeling on how this all happened.

-0-0-0-0-

Next day Harry found himself in Diagon Alley with Angela who walked with her cloak billowing behind her and glaring at passers by who whould point at Harry.

They had then reached Gringotts and they entered and they went to the counter.

"Oi, Harry," shouted a voice and Harry turned to see Bill running to them. "How've you been?"

"Fine," answered Harry.

"Oi, Harry," Suddenly cried two voices in unison and Fred and George came by.

"We were..."

"Going to..."

"Deposit..."

"Some of..."

"Our Earnings," Fred finished the talk.

Harry stole a look at Angela who was in one corner in silence but she lifted one eyebrow in amusement at the twins and her lips upturned a little but the rest was unreadable for she had her barriers up the moment Bill called Harry's name.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Mom and Dad are in the store this minute,"said George. "And they might be exited to met you and your girlfriend."

Angela was about to open her mouth in protest but before was anything was said whe was taken by one of the twins and pulled to their store.

Once inside there was a chorus of...

"HARRY," All of them cried.

Angela slinked into the corner contented only to watch but Alastor found her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked sternly.

"Harry Potter," answered Angela stepping into the light and glared at them. "We have unfinished shopping to do... In fact we had just arrived when hids celibracy got the most of him."

Remus laughed.

"If you sneer like that and glare you almost look like Severus Snape," Remus said. "you act like him too."

Harry cleared his voice nervously and Angela lifted an Eyebrow her impassive face showing no emotion.

Alastor Moody saw all that transpired and was immeadiately suspicious of her.

"Come Harry," Angela said. "Let us leave this place we still have to finish the shopping early... We are expected back before six and it is approaching twelve."

Harry excused himself and followed Angela whose cloak was billowing.

They returned to the bank and got the gold and started at the furniture store Angela let Harry choose his furnitures and he chose all his furnitures with the colors of Red and Gold then they went to the clothes store and Harry chose his robes both casual and formal and was trying them.

Angela was patiently waiting when she looked outside and almost fell from her seat for outside stood MacNiar and Lestrage who were strollling casually down the street.

'This can't be good,' thought Angela. 'Two death eaters together might contitute an death eater attack.'

Angela stood up and calmly walked to the dressing room and knocked on Harry's door.

"Harry are you done?" Angela asked but became concerned when she recieved no answer she took out her wand and opened the door to see Harry doubled in pain. "Oh no, Harry."

Angela at once went her hand on her cloak and fished out a potion bottle after passing it under her nose tilted his head and made him drink it... There were some points about having a Potions Master as a Father they will teach their children anything about potions... What Angela gave Harry was a pain reliever potion and Angela watched as Harry looked up.

"Thanks," He breathed. "I needed that."

At that moment Shouts started erupting everywhere both Harry and Angela looked out side to see Death Eaters firing Hexes and Curses at the innocent poeple.

"Harry we need to reach..."

"The Leaky Cauldron," Harry said as he finished the sentence. "Are you ready to fight your way to it?"

Angela nodded and readied her wand.

"Just never let go of my hand," Harry said and grasped her left hand with his left and he too readied his wand.

"Well, Here goes," Angela said as they left the store and all at once they both started firing stunners at the death eaters and they continued walking

-0-0-0-0-

They were almost near the Leaky Cauldron when Angela spotted Harry's friends stuck in one corner with a solitary Death Eater but that Death eater held their wands she let go of Harry's hand and Harry did not notice it and she slunk closeer to them and she recognized the voice.

"Weasel and Mudblood, What a surprise, " The death eater said. "But where is Potter?"

"Draco," Whispered Angela only Draco knew of her existence but he did an unbreakable vow not to tell to anyone that Severus had a daughter so she was safe.

"None of you business, Malfoy," Ron and Hermione said.

"It's the first time he is separated from you... Interesting," Draco said. "So how do you like to be killed? Bloddy or quick?"

"Dream on Malfoy," Ron spat and placed Haermione behind him.

"Protecting the Mudblood," Draco sneered as he pointed his wand at Ron. "After you it will be her... Crucio."

"Draco, No," Angela cried and suddenly grasped the wand and deflected the curse but unfortunately she was the one to recieve it and she gaped at the intensity, her barries in occlumens crashing and she fell on the floor and started wriggling.

"Angela?" Draco asked and quickly released her. "What are you doing here? does Uncle know?"

Angela turned over and was breathing heavily and Draco helped her up.

"Since when did you become a death eater?" Angela asked sternly.

"What about it, your Dad's a Death Eater?" Draco deadpanned.

"True, But that is not a reason to follow in his footsteps," Angela countered.

"Sooner or later you are going to be marked Angela," Draco said.

Angela smirked and looked at Draco.

"I highly doubt that since you are the only Death Eater aside from father who knows," Angela said.

Draco looked at Ron and Hermione threw their wands at them and turned around.

"We will continue this soon Weasel and Mudblood," Draco said as he apparated away.

Ron and Hermione looked skeptical to be looking at a daughter of a death eater.

"Um, thanks mate," Ron said.

At this moment another solitary Death Eater saw them and started to walk torwards them... Hermione was quick and fired a stunning hex but the Death Eater ducked it and continued to walk to them when he was closer to then the death eater stopped.

"What do you want Death Eater?" Angela asked coldly.

"Is that the way to talk to your Father, Angela Marie Snape?" the Death Eater asked as he Transformed his Uniform into a black intimidating robe and the face of Severus Snape looked at her with mild amusement.

"Sorry, I thought that you were..." Angela said lowering her wand.

"I understood exactly what you thought I was," Severus said. "But why aren't you with Harry?"

"I let him go when we were close to the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron," Angela said then rubbed her temples . "The Cruciatus Curse hit me and it broke all my barriers and now I have a splitting headache."

Severus fished from his robes a headache remover potion and Angela passed it under her nose before drinking and Severus smirked.

"I have to find Harry and Bring him home," Angela said. "And once I am home I am drinking one big dreamless sleep drought and no one will disturb me."

With that Angela went to the Leaky Cauldron and took Harry and threw floo powder and they flooed to the Prince manor and Angela gave Harry the parcels and went to her room which had a touch of Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw she went to her cupboard took out the dreamless sleep drought and drank it deeply and ina a few moments was fast asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this chapter and please Review

Long Authors notes:

1.) Is the scorgify spelled right... I'm not that well versed with the Spells and everything.

ElegantEighteenGurl


	3. Angela's first night In the Order

Angela Marie Snape and The-boy-who-lived

It's official Severus Snape is now my one and only Favorite character in Harry Potter Fanfics... Sorry I haven't posted a long time...

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Angela's First Night In the Order of the Phoenix

Angela woke up when she heard a crashcoming fron the door way and she looked at the window and saw that it was already morining.

"Potter, can you watch where ever you are going?" Severus Snape snapped. "Reparo."

Angela got up and went to the hall and saw that Harry was already dressed and was on his way outside for some morning air when he accidentally bumped into an old vase and he wasn't able to save it that caused Severus to rush to his door and check what happened he was already dressed.

It had been five days since the Death Eater attack and they haven't returned to Diagon Alley since.

Harry's Lessons were not going well in both Potions and Occlumency so Angela and Severus changed their teaching strategy drastically and Severus only accepted only because it was Angela's idea.

So Severus was teaching Harry to brew simpler potions showing him how to cut the ingredients correctly and he told Harry to stay focused during the potion making.

Angela on the other hand made Harry sit on the floor, close his eyes, and try to relax so that he can at last clear his mind...

"I don't see the point in all this," Harry said as he covered his nose from the stink after Angela let off a Dungbomb in the room.

"The point is that you need to have to focus to clean you mind and focus is also used in brewing potions," Angela said. "But unfortunately, you do not have any focus at all."

Severus slipped in after Harry closed his eyes and almost laughed out loud when Angela conjured a spider and placed it on the brink of Harry's neck.

Harry's eye's snapped open and he jumped up and started to dance around tyring to rech for the spider that was crawling around him.

"Angela it is not funny take it out," Harry cried.

Angela was laughing out loud and Severus had on a bemused face at Severus' nod Angela got the spider and disconjured it.

"See it told you don't have focus at all," Angela said. "Focus is needed in both potions and Occlumency Harry you need to stay focused in potions because you must be aware of the ingredients you are putting and it is important in Occlumency because you need to focus on clearing your mind and create barriers."

"If you put it that way professors Snapes," Harry joked.

Both Angela and Severus raised their eyebrows and stared at him and harry stopped laughing to look at them.

Severus rubbed his temples and looked at Harry.

"Gryffindors," He murmured. "I have to go and bring a Gryffindor into my house."

"Well, you had to go and marry a Gryffindor," Angela said.

Severus stared at his daughter and he raised his eyebrow at his daughter.

Suddenly there came tapping on the window and they turned to look, Severus had his hand on his robe and was ready to attack the intruder, Angela immediately placed back her barriers and Harry also had his wand at the reaction.

They relaxed when they saw that it was an owl and Angela lowered her barriers with a sigh of relief.

"It's Narcissa's owl," Severus said striding forward and opening the window and let the bird in.

The owl flew in and landed on the table and extended its leg to Severus.

Angela went forward and untied the letter and gave it to her father.

Severus took the letter and opened it... His eyes scanned the letter and he didn't show any emotion.

"Daddy?" Angela asked going near him and touched his shoulder.

"I have to go away for a few weeks," Severus said.

"Where to Dad?" Angela asked.

"To the Malfoys," said Severus turning to her. "Draco tried to tell about your existence."

"He didn't," Angela said. "The fool."

"Now I have to go and brew the revival potion," Severus said.

"Okay, Dad," Angela said then turned to Harry. "Since we have been distracted from your lessons and it is too late to pursue it... I would sudjest that we rest for the night and continue tomorrow, am I clear?"

"Crystal," Harry said and went out of the room and went into his room.

-0-0-0-0-

Angela entered her room an hour later after helping her father pack some casual robes into his trunk and she had bade her father to take care as he walked away with his trunk in his pocket and when he reached the end of the ward apparated away.

She jumped into the shower and enjoyed the warmth of the water hitting her skin and she stood there for a moment and afterwards reached for the shampoo and started to wash her hair.

She got out of her bathroom an hour later with her hair wrapped in a towel and already wearing her nightgown she sat on her vanity table and started to comb her shoulder length red hair after she braided it so that she can read without disturbances she went to her bed got the book she was reading and started to read.

She just read a few pages when she heard a scream coming from down the hall she placed aside her book and rushed to Harry's room.

As she entered she saw Harry trashing in his bed with his hands on his face and he was saying some words.

"You have done well, Wormtounge," Harry said.

"Wormtounge?" Angela said. "That's the guy who tried to work for dad and he almost found me... Dad went ballistic when he caught him trying to enter my room."

"Give me your arm," Harry said and he screamed in pain.

Angela then knew that Harry was in some else mind and without hesitation checked to see if her barriers were secure and strong, pointed her wand.

"Legilimens," She cried.

At once she saw herself in a dusty room with a rodentish face groveling on the floor in front of her, Angela then knew she was seeing as Voldemort is now seeing it.

Suddenly she heard a series of cracks and Voldemort looked up.

The room were filled with poeple wearing black cloaks and with white masks, one by one they went forward and kissed the hem of the evil wizard.

"Where is Draco?" Voldemort asked.

"He is indisposed, Sire," said a voice that Angela recognized as her father.

"I did not ask you a question, Severus," Voldemort snapped. "For your incompetence I will punish you... Crucio."

Angela watched helplessly as her father was hit by the curse and he started wriggling on the floor, Angela felt proud of her father that he didn't utter a shriek when he was hit.

"That will teach you not to answer questions not asked to you," Voldemort said. "Now I called this meeting to arrange... Wait... Hello, Harry and oh, you have brought a friend this time... My how lovely she looks... Too bad her barriers are stro..."

Voldemort cut off when the girl broke off and her connection and then Harry himself disappeared.

Severus then knew that Voldemort wanted his daughter and knew that she was not safe... He cursed at his daughter's stupidity and he had to look for a safe place to keep her there.

-0-0-0-0-

Angela nearly jumped out of her skin when Voldemort had addressed her and Harry she broke the connection before Voldemort could read any of Harry's memories and jeopardize all of her father's work then she cast an calming charm and bluntly woke him up.

"Let me guess you did the legilimens," Harry said. "I somehow felt it and he did too that's why he knew we were inside his head."

"You can call me stupid if you want," Angela said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Indeed you shouldn't," said a voice and Severus appeared. "Voldemort has dismissed us earlyon the account of us trying to look for you... And you my dear are in terrible trouble... If Voldemort gets hold of you he will either mark you or kill you since he now thinks you are special to Mr. Potter."

"I'm not... Er, I mean we have nothing special between each other," Angela stammered.

Severus raised an eyebrow and turned to Harry.

"Both of you need to stay safe and I think Harry will abhor this idea," Severus said. "Why don't I send the both of you to the HQ of the order of the phoenix."

Angela smilled but Harry gave a look of horror.

"No professor anywhere but not there," Harry cried.

Angela had her eyebrows raised her barriers still up and her face was devoid of any expression at all.

"I will send you there for your protection Mr. Potter," Severus said turning to him. "Or am I not your Guardian?"

"How are we going to get there?" Angela asked.

"We are taking the knight bus," Severus said. "From there we walk to Grimmauld place."

Angela and Harry both knew his decision was final and they each went to their rooms to pack.

Angela flicked her wand on her closet and her casual robes folded neatly and they landed on an open trunk and she shrunk it and pocketed it and went to Harry's room who was trying to push it through the door.

"Let me help you with that," Angela said. "Reducio."

Harry's trunk shrunk and Harry scooped it up and pocketed it and they went down and met Severus at the living room the drapes were shut and Severus was holding a red hooded cloak, He threw it around his daughter and fastened the Prince crest on her to hold the cloak in place.

"We don't have much time," Severus said. "Unfortunately I can't come with you to the night bus but I will meet you by the entrance in the headquarters... good luck and take care."

With that Severus quickly went to the edge of the ward and apparated away and Angela and Harry looked at each other.

Harry was not that happy to be going to Grimmaud place, He still hurt with the memory of his godfather falling through that veil in the ministry but he had to do it because he had someone with him.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Angela asked. "How do we get that knight bus?"

Harry strode forward until he was at the corner of the street he then raised his wand and immeadiately a bus appeared.

"Hey, It's 'Arry Potter," cried the conductor. "Welcome back Mr.Potter."

Harry turned around and nodded and Angela drew her hood over her head and entered the bus but first checked if her barriers were up..

"And who is this?" asked the same man. "Ohhh, Potter has a Girlfriend."

Harry flushed and entered the bus.

"She's not my girlfriend she happens to be... Er,... A childhood friend of mine," Harry said.

"Harry," said Angela sternly as she wrapped her arm aroung Harry's to try to pull him away. "Ouch."

Harry jabbed Angela on the ribs to keep her quiet in which she did they both found chairs and paid for their trip.

"Why did you say that?" asked Angela checking if the hood still concealed her face.

"Would you want anyone knowing who you really are?" Harry asked. "Then have Voldemort come and get you?"

The people who had involuntary heard them speaking grimaced at the name and stared at them sheepishly.

"No," Angela answered. "But next time you are going to do that alert me."

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry mocked and faced the aisle as Angela took the one by the window.

Behind them seated a reporter who was listening intently at the conversation and wondered who she was so he took his chance he stood up he held an open cup and went up the aisle but when the bus lounged he tripped and his drink fell into Angela who jumped and stood her entire cloak wet, her sudden movement made her hood drop and the reporter saw the prince crest the red hair and the surprised blue eyes he closed his hold on his tie and he was the only one to hear the audible click.

"Angela, are you alright?" Harry asked bending over to inspect the cloak.

"Yes, I'm alright," she snapped and she dried off the charm using her wand and replacing back her hood. "And what are you staring at Sir?"

"Nothing," answered the reporter. "I'm very sorry about the cloak incident."

"Think nothing of it," Angela said as she sat down noticeably near Harry.

"So where are you headed?" The reporter asked.

"Why are you asking these questions?" Angela asked. "We are not in the position on enbarking answers to strangers we have just met."

"Ok, ok, I get the picture, I'll just go," The reporter said and he returned to his seat and smilled he now had a wonderful story to tell.

-0-0-0-0-

Angela and Harry got down in a deserted street and they walked fortunate for them Harry remembered where it is and since he was now the owner of the place the house loomed in their sight.

Severus stood in front of the house and quickly gave his daughter a quick hug and ushered them inside.

Once they were in Angela looked around and gasped all the people she met in that Weasley store were in here at that moment Angela felt awkward at the dilemma she faced.

'Oh dear, what have I done?' she thought and then...

"Harry, my dear," Cried a motherly voice and Angela noticed that the woman had red hair. "Severus."

"Molly," said Severus. "I trust that Albus is here?"

"Yes, I will tell him that you have arrived," Molly said and she disappeared through the door.

Angela felt someone was staring at her and she turned around but saw no one and she just pushed it aside but she couldn't shake off the feeling and she became fidgety and Severus patted her shoulder and bent to tell her something.

"Everything will be alright," Severus said. "Trust me."

At this moment a thin man came into view and greeted Severus and Harry but when he saw her Angela swallowed.

"Hello, I am Remus Lupin," said the man moving forward with his hand extended.

"Angela Marie," Angela answered shaking his hand cordially and lowered her hood and shook her hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch the last name," Remus said.

"I didn't give it," Angela answered. "But we have met before."

"Yes, In the store," said Remus. "I said that you almost act like Severus Snape but I see that you are somehow related to him as he is with you at this moment."

Angela raised her eyebrow and Remus chuckled and led her to the dinner table and Harry and Severus followed but left them to talk to Albus.

"I apologize for being haughty at that time I was thinking of my schedule," Angela answered.

"No problem," Remus said. "You help yourself I think Albus will be along shortly."

"Thank you sir," Angela said and sat down took a plate and helped herself and started to eat.

As she was eating two teenagers walked by and Angela heard them talking about potions.

"I tell you Ron," The girl said. "You have to cut the flux weed diagonally not lengthwise or you will brew a different potion."

"Who cares about cutting diagonally or lengthwise they are just ingredients, Hermione," Ron said.

Angela almost choked on her food at what she heard and Harry slapped her on the back and the two teenagers turned abruptly on the noise and they gapped at them.

"Hey guys," Harry said. "This is Angela."

"Yeah, Death Eater to be," Ron said.

"Now wait just a minute here," Angela said. "If you are referring to the incident of Draco and I... I did it to save your ass... And there is a huge different on how you cut your ingredients either lengthwise or crosswise."

"Well, You happen to Snape's daughter," Ron said. "So you know."

"You don't have to be a child of Severus Snape to know anything about potions," Angela smirked. "Like the time you three brewed an illegal potion in an abandoned girls bathroom which happened to lead to the Chamber of Secrets."

"How did you know that?" Ron asked.

"I happen to be a good legilimens," Angela said.

"That is complex magic," Hermione gushed. "So you must know Occlumency?"

"Of course," answered Angela. "You must know Occlumen before you can learn how to be a good legilimen."

At this moment Severus appeared with Remus and Albus on his side.

"Ah, Miss Snape," Albus said and Remus looked at Severus at utter amazement. "I welcome you to the Order of the Phoenix, You will be rooming with Granger I'm afraid as several rooms haven't been totally cleaned but I find that both of you have similar tastes you will soon enjoy each others company and Harry, welcome to you new home as this does belong to you."

Angela turned and stared at Harry who grimaced.

"Come on, I will show you our room," Hermione said as she led Angela into their room. "It's filled with books but we might have a hard time removing the books from your bed."

Angela looked and sure enough mountains of books were pilled all over her bed and the whole room was a mess.

"Won't be a problem," Angela said as she pulled out her wand and point it to the books. "Wingardium Leviosa."

The books levitated out of the bed and Angela placed them on one stack on the wall neatly and she did the same with other books and finally.

"Scourgify," Angela said as she pointed her wand on her bed and immeadiately the bed became dust free. "Reparo." And the springs that were broken by the heavy books were fixed.

Angela rubbed her temples she hated mess or dirt or untidiness and she didn't feel like watching after that Granger.

"You are not supposed to used magic during the summer," Hermione said.

"Excuse me?" Angela asked as she broke from her train of thought and listened when Hermione repeated her words.

Angela said that she already had her license to use magic but she did not explain on how she got it.

Angela yawned and tapped her cloak and inner clothing and transfigured it into a night gown conjured some pillows dropped into bed and slept.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this chapter and please Review

Long Authors notes:

1.) focus... in potions and occlumency?... Hmmm, why not?... You do need to focus on them to do it well... Don't we? I mean in our everyday life we go to school we focus on our studies... go home rest, study, eat, sleep, then do the same thing over and over... Straying from the point here... anyway don't listen to the extremely bored author who is right now having a huge, mega, ultra, giga... BIG writers block and is extremely BORED...

Question:

1.) who are the poeple managing the knight bus? I forgot who they are

Can't wait what the daily prophet will write about Angela and Harry on the next chapter...

ElegantEighteenGurl


	4. A new student for Angela & Harry's Bday

Angela Marie Snape and The-boy-who-lived

In this chapter Angela will do a little bit of Wandless Magic as Severus did it on Harry's third year on when he tied Sirius Black with ropes when he didn't have his wand.

This is a Very long chapter took me a week to type this or was it Moer than two weeks?

I made up a few Spells but they are more of latin words some of which I changed the letters to make the spell...

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: A new Student for Angela and Harry's birthday

Angela woke up when she felt someone shaking her.

"Now, Morney," Angela said as she covered her head with her pillow. "You have to be discreet when you wake me up remember?"

"No, I do not remember," said a voice that made Angela start and rise up her head and glare at her. "And I am not Morney."

"I remember where I am now," Angela said as she sat up she wore her robe and got her towel and did a quick bath.

She went down the Dinner table with Hermione leading again and she entered to find some of the others already in the table eating and among them were Harry, Ron, Lupin, Tonks and her father.

She sat before her father and greeted him a good morning.

Suddenly Molly came to Angela and placed down Angela's breakfast and she stared and Harry noticed it.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said and Molly turned. "Angela always takes her morning tea before she eats."

"No it's okay," Angela said hurriedly. "I can have my morning tea tomorrow."

With that she conjured a napkin and placed it on her lap and started eating... her table manners were astounding she kept herself clean and dainty... after eating Angela disconjured the napkin and carried her plate to the kitchen and washed it after that sat down beside her father once again and turned to him. She knew he wanted to talk to her but was not able to do so last night when Angela forgot to greet her father good night.

"Angela, While I am with the Malfoys, can you be the one to teach Harry his potions?" Severus asked. "Cissy, will be expecting me soon I just said I had tofinish brewing."

"Of course Father," Angela said. "He needs it terribly."

At this moment Molly came to the dinner table bringing some morning tea to both Angela and Severus who took it thanking her sweetly.

At this moment The Daily Prophet owl came to them and delivered the paper.

Angela, not much into politics just lazily glanced at the Paper and sat her tea on the table spraying her father and a few order members who stared at her angrily.

On the Headlines of the paper was...

**Potter has a new girl in his lovelife**

And on the cover was her hiding on the corner and Harry was also doing the same.

Angela pretended not to notice it but she knew the rest of the groupo were now looking at them both... Harry had paled considerably and He hurriedly whispered to his friends.

Angela couldn't stand it no longer and she stood up and Severus hugged his daughter goodbye and left dramatically.

"Harry," Angela said and the whole order stop to listen. "Father instructed that I will be the one to teach you potions."

Harry nodded and the order went back to its business and Angela left the room and she carried their cauldrons into the living room and set them up along with a potions book she took before she went down to breakfast.

A moment later Harry, Ron and Hermione, entered the living room and saw Angela had already started brewing a potion in hers.

"I see that you have brought your friends Harry," Angela said as her hand reached into her pocket and withdrew cauldron and she enlarrged them and set them down.

As they sat down Angela conjured a board and tapped it and all at one writings on it.

"These are two potions and as you have noticed that... What is is Hermione?" Angela asked as Hermione slightly raised her hand.

"The ingridients are the same but the title on the potions are different," Hermione stated.

"Very good deducing, Hermione," Angela said. "To continue these porion does have the same ingridients but you both have to brew them differently... For example in one the bezoar must be pulverized while in the other it should be dropped whole... In another Gillyweed in one potion must be cut lenghtwise and the other must be cut crosswise... in other words there are some potions that use the same ingredients but the brewed potions are extremely different and to brew correctly you need to focus on your goal."

"Are we actually going to brew two potions?" Hermione asked.

"No," Angela answered. "You will each brew one of the two potions in the board and you will have it bottled and shown to me by the end of the morning."

Albus Dumbledore was actually watching everything that had gone through from the beggining and and saw that Angela whould make a good professor.

He calmly sat down and watched as Angela corrected the mistakes of the group and told Ron off for cutting the ingredients wrongly and even replaed then then showed how to cut them correctly.

At lunch time Ron, Hermione and Harry bottled the potions they gave them to Angela nodded that they were perfect.

"Both you and Ron did a very good job on the potions, today Harry, "Angela said as she breifly passed each potion under her nose and capping them once more. "Your focus in brewing this Potion is Amazing and Harry you brewed a tricky one and you only had a few mistakes and you have been barely passing your Potions exams... I think you were only trying to make father furious."

"I never liked Professor Snape... he always gives us a extremely long essay," Harry said.

Angela started laughing and Ron, Hermione and Harry stopped and looked at her.

"He did that to you?" Angela asked. "Once dad asked me to give him a twenty page parchment essay on every lesson I learned If you think one extremely long essay is hard try about fifteen different lessons."

"Whoa," Ron said. "I don't think I could have handled that."

"I whould," Hermione countered.

"I have to agree with Ron here, Hermione," Said Harry.

Angela chuckled silently then faced Harry.

"Harry if you chould use that kind of focus on your occlumency, then it whould protect you a alittle from the dark lord after you brought up that little barrier we will strengten it by building up your focus."

Harry pondered on that thought and smiled he now had to focus on clearing his mind.

Dumbledore Entered the kitchen and studied Angela she was reserved when she was around people but he knew when she is with her father she is a teenager but then when he saw her teach she knew that she could be perfect and besides Severus whould like to keep an eye on Angela all the time... Albus wrote on the parchment and took an Order's quickest owl and told it to deliver this message privately to Severus...

-0-0-0-0-

Angela had just finished eating and was in the library reading the book when Hermione entered and went through the books Everyone then was still eating downstair she had manged to steal a few chocolate frogs from the table for Harry in his Occlumancy lesson.

"I see that you love to read Hermione," said Angela slowly closing the book as it was old.

"Yes, And I see tht you are too," Hermione said. "I am prestudying my lessons for this year."

"Prestudying?" Angela asked her eyebrow raising.

"Yes, Prestudying," Hermione said. "I wonder who will be our Defense against the Dark arts this year?"

"How whould I know?" Angela asked. "I am not a student in your school."

Hermione looked at Angela and continued searching through the books as Angela returned to her reading.

"Angela if you were The Professor for Defense Against the dart Arts what will to teach to Seventh years?" Hermione asked.

Angela sighed and looked up as she placed aside her book.

"If I was a Professor in that subject I will teach you how to defend yourselves from dark creatures," said Angela. "I will also teach you how to immeadiately cure the injury you recieved after you get hit by a curse, jinx or a hex."

"Why don't you teach me a few?" Hermione said.

Angela stared and got the book she was reading and started to read.

"Maybe," Angela said. "After Harry's Occlumency lesson."

"Then I will be with you while you try to teach him." Hermione said.

"Great, then just call Harry and we will do the lesson right here," Angela said as she went back to her book and read a little as Hermione hurriedly left the room to get Harry.

A few momants later Harry entered the library with Hermione.

"Hermione, let go," Harry said. "I know it is time for my Occlumency lesson."

"Yes, Let him go Hermione," Angela said putting aside the book and placing it on the desk and standing up and placed the chocolate frogs on the table.

Hermione let go of Harry and sat down on the couch and watched as Angela and Harry faced each other.

"You have found your focus and I will give you time before I will try Legilimens on you," Angela said. "Everytime someone enters your mind with your barriers up you get a really bad headache thus these Chocolate Frogs are laced with a Headache remover draught."

Harry nodded and closed her eyes and focused on his memories and surprisingly a few of them were hidded behind a barrier he placed... He then nodded and Angela pointed her wand at him.

"Legilimens," She cried and smiled when her spell hit Harry she felt a little resistance of his barrier but then it broke and He saw a few of his memories which wanted her to curse Harry's family into oblivion... She lifted the spell when she saw Harry kissed a girl.

"Well?" sked Harry redfaced.

"That was very good, Harry," Angela said. "By the way who was that girl you ki-"

"Shhhh," Harry said as he quickly interrupted. "Her name is Cho Chang but I am now in love with Ginny,"

Angela smiled and handed Harry a chocolate frog when harry rubbed his forehead and he accepted it gratefullly and started to munch on it.

Harry was dismissed early and he sat down with Hermione and watched as Angela placed her wand on her palm Ron had joined when Harry was still in the middle of Harry's lesson.

"Invenio Boggart," Angela said as her wand glowed red and started moving around and she motioned to follow her and they entered the meeting room with a meeting going in... The whole meeting stopped immeadiately and they turned and faced them.

Angela ingnored them and headed to the closet and she flung it open with a spell and all at once the room became cold and a Dementor got out and headed torwards angela who was perfectly calm but the others were not.

"Boggart here," Angela heard one shout but that person was shushed by Dumbledore.

Angela acted quickly she pointed her wand lazily.

"Riddikulus," She said and the dementor's cloak became a rainbow colored one and the Dementor' robe became a woman's full lenght full sleeved dress.

Hermione started laughing and Angela conjured a Baggage and pointed to the closet

"Occlude," She shouted and the closet closed and just in time too before the Boggart retreated to the closet instead retreated into the Baggage.

Angela shut the Baggage and looked at them.

"Who was afraid of the Dementor?" Angela asked.

"I am," Harry said.

"Well do you know how to repel them?" She asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "And Ron and Hermione too."

"And Ron what are you afraid off?" Angela asked.

"Spiders," answered Ron.

"Hmmm, We might be able to use that for trying to defend yourselves from Acromantulas," Angela said. "and that might be our first lesson in Defense against the Dark arts for this summer."

They headed to the living room and there placed the boggart and she closed the lights and pulled the drapes and faced them.

"Now acromantulas are exteremly dangerous creatures they will eat just about anything and when I say anything, i mean anything with flesh," Angela said. "Acromantulas like it dark and they hate light now the spell... It is called "Lavis" now watch."

Angeal nodded at Ron who went nearer and Angela opened the Closet with an Alohomora and a spider got out.

Angela pointed at the spider.

"Lavis," She cried and they watched as Angela's wand emmited a series of flashing light and the spider started backing away. "Riddikulus."

That spent that turned the spider into a cocoon and it entered the Baggage.

"We can't do magic," Hermione said but wrote down the spell in a notebook she always brought during her stay in the order

Angela slapped her head with her hands she had forgotte tht rule as she was no longer under it..

"Well, Here's what we are going to do," Angela said. "I want you all to pass me an essay on everytime I show you a new lesson, is that clear?"

"Yes," All three chorused and they were dismissed.

Angela transported the baggage into her room and went to the library to read a little before Dinnertime.

As she was reading Ron entered the library and went to her.

"As you can see I am busy for the moment," Angela said with out lowering the book.

"I came here for two things... Uhm," Ron said.

"Go on," Angela said as she slightly lowered the book.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," Ron said. "It was very Immature of me to think that you will be a future Death Eater."

"I know very well what you taught of me and I have no ill will," Angela said. "And what was the other thing you were going to say?"

"Er, How whould you like to go out?" Ron asked.

"Ronald Weasley that is a very involuntary question," Angela snapped. "Beside whatever is the reason for me to actually go out with you?"

"Hey, you've got the wrong idea," Ron said and Angela raised her eyebrow and glared at him the Snape way.

"Tomorrow is Harry's Birthday and we thought that you might want to come with us to buy his presents." Ron said truthfully

Angela blinked and nodded.

"Yes I'll come but on one condition," Angela said. "No one is to see my face I will be hooded."

"Of course," said Ron who was wondering why she was going hooded.

"I will be ready in a couple of minutes," Angela answered as she shut the book and stood up and left the room leaving ron there.

"Great," Ron said and he too left he room.

-0-0-0-0-

Angela went to her room and bent on her trunk and rummanged through and found her money bag pocketed it changed her robe and placed on her cloak.

She met them at the entrance she saw Tonks, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ron.

"So are we ready?" Remus asked.

Angela covered her face with her hood and nodded and when they reached the end of the ward they stopped.

"Anyone who knows how to apparate," Remus said. "Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron."

"See you there," Angela said as she threw her cloak dramaticaly around her and disappered with a crack.

"Whoa," Ron said. "She can apparate?"

"Well, she already can do magic so why not apparating," Tonks said. "she whould make a very young auror."

Ron took Remus' arm and Hermione took Tonk's and they apparated away to the Leaky Cauldron and they saw Angela waiting patiently and looked up when they neared her.

They entered and were now looking at the different stores they have seperated into groups with Ron, Hermione and angela as one group as they were looking at the book store.

Angela examined a book and it was entitled "The Big book of Portions: All the Potions ever created" she took two books and she saw another book entitled "Defense Against the Dark Atrs for Aurors-in-Training" She opened the book but lowered her hood to examine it and saw that this whould be useful in the future so she also got two books.

As Angela went to pay for the books she didn't notice a shadowy figure approached her from behind and touched her roughly and spun her around.

Angela dropped the books and pulled out her wand and aimed it at the stranger only to see her father looking at her.

Severus pulled her to a dark corner and placed a silencing and a Disillusionment charm around them and Angela didn't protest to the behavior

"Angela what are you doing here?" Severus asked in a cold voice.

"I was buying a birthday present for Harry," Angela said. "And what are you doing here?"

"I came to get more ingredients for my potion," Severus said.

"Which reminds me, I to need to buy Ingredients it seems I am not only teaching Harry how to brew Potions, i am also teaching Ronald Weasley how to brew a potion correctly," Angela said with sarcasm. "Not only that they demand that I teach them Defense Against the Dark arts on Hermione Grangers Insisting."

"Which reminds me," Severus said. "I recieved an owl from Dumbledore and he was impressed at your teaching skills and wants you to teach this year but he asked my permission first and I said yes."

Angela quickly understood at what her father was going to say he wanted to keep an eye on her and at the same time let Angela continue with the Occlumency lessons.

"So what will I teach?" Angela said.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Severus answered. "Though the book I saw you with is a Good book for the Seventh Years."

"Yes I know I plan to give that book to Harry tomorrow but it will be a good course outline," Angela said.

"You better hurry on deciding the other six books for the other students as Dumbledore will send those letters soon." Severus said." And to be on the safe side since we cannot let Voldemort know that you are my daughter as my double agent status will be compromised You will be going under your Mother's Maiden Name."

"But why you think that Voldemort has spies in that school?" Angela asked. "I'm proud that I am a Snape."

"I don't think that the students will like the idea of having to Snapes in the school and they happen to be a father and daughter" answered Severus smirking. "Please go by that name... Voldemort is really looking for you after your idiotic stunt and now the papers the only thing the Dark Lord now knows is that your name is only Angela."

"Alright I'll do it," Angela said. "But I'm doing this only for you, Dad."

Severus gave a slight smile and lowered the Wards.

"I will see you in Hogwarts, Professor Anderson," Severus said as he strode out of the store with his cloak billowing behind him.

Ron and Hermione went back and stared at Angela.

"You are going to be our teacher?" Hermione asked and Angela nodded.

"Sweet," Ron said. "But why Anderson? Aren't you Sna-"

Ron was cut off when Angela gave him a glare that her father whould have been proud if he had been watching.

"I sudjest you keep that question to yourself until we return," Angela said in a low voice which Ron and Hermione only heard and they both nodded. "And I whould Sudjest we continue our shopping as I have to check on a few books for this year."

In which they did...

-0-0-0-0-

Next day, Angela arrived at the dinner table early and there was Dumbledore waiting for them patiently and she went near him and passed him the list of books for each year level and Albus understood that she had met her father in Diagon Alley and had told her and that she accepted... Angela told him also what name she was going to use on hogwarts and Albus made no commnt and accepted it as it was a family talk.

Harry came downsoon after he really wasn't in the mood as no one greeted him a Happy birthday as they pretended to ignore him.

Harry sat down and started to eat, Angela drank her tea and at Remus' nod reached into her pocket and inwardly gasped she forgot her wand inside her room and she was the only one that knew of the hiding place and everyone in the room were waiting for the gifts to suddenly appear and surprise Harry.

Angela then casually flicked her hand and all gasped as the gifts appeared... Harry's reaction was unexpected he fell from his chair in surprise at what Angela did and at the presents.

"Well, Harry," Remus said. "We want to greet you Happy Birthday."

"Thanks you guys," Harry said. "You've made my day."

They all smiled and Angela then took another sip from her tea and watched from the corner of her eye as Harry unwrapped his presents.

Harry liked his presents especially the DADA book...

"Thanks, Angie," said Harry without thinking admiring the book.

Angela cocked her head at him when she heard of that nickname but she didn't mind it she was never given a Nickname before... Her father whould always call her by her full name Angela or Angela Marie.

"Your welcome Harry," Angela said. "As it is you Birthday and you are Seventeen you are officially allowed to use magic."

Harry stared he wanted to try all the spells and he could try it with the Boggart, Angela had in her room.

Angela maybe read his mind because with another flick of her hand and the Baggage was there.

"Try the Acromantula," Angela said and with another flick the room was in darkness.

Ron stepped forward and Harry pulled out his wand and opened the baggage all at one the Boggart Spider lashed out but Harry was too quick foe him."

"Lavis," Harry cried and the seires of flashing light started to go in and out and The boggart stumbled and was backing away.

Remus stepped forward and 'crack' the Boggart became the moon and Angela then knew that he was the werewolf her father was brewing the wolfsbane potion for.

"Riddikulus," Remus said almost lazily and the moon deflated like a ballon and it retreated back to the Baggage.

"Very good, Harry," Remus and Angela said at the same time and they looked at each other and shrugged.

"As it is your birthday there won't be any lessons for today," Angela said. "you could use the rest."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this chapter and please Review

Long Author's Notes:

1.) I'm not good in journalism so please use your Imagination

2.) Invenio means to Find in Latin... I think the spell wokrs is like the point me charm but it helps locate for the one thats the person is looking for. (or parts of it)

3.)Occlude means to close in latin

4.) Lavis is my invention it means in latin to light (or parts of it)

ElegantEighteenGurl


	5. Angela's Memory& the Opening of School

Angela Marie Snape and The-boy-who-lived

Disclaimer: Some names on the sorting are the names of my family Even my name and Pen Name, Can you guess what are me names? (hint: I'm proud that I'm a girl)

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Angela's memory and The opening of School

Two weeks after Harry's birthday, Angela got down and Molly immeadiately gave Angela her morning tea and Angela thanked her and sat down in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Suddenly the door opened and Bill entered with Fleur and Agnela groaned inwardly, It was a week ago when Bill brought Fleur to the Order so they could properly plan their wedding.

"Bon Matin," Fleur greeted. "It'z a lovely day, is it not?"

Angela leaned forward and covered her face with her hands and Molly looked at Angela sheepishly.

"Yes, It is a lovely day," Molly answered. "Is it not Angela?"

Angela knew that she was trapped sighed and lowered her hands and pretended to look outside but she was looking at the door a bit wishfully.

"Yes it is, Mrs. Weasley," answered Angela.

"Oh, look zer are owlz coming," Fleur cried as she pointed outside and Molly rushed to open the window as they entered and all landed at the breakfast table right in front of the people the letters were addressed to.

Harry was a bit surprised as he had two owls with him and he saw that one was a ministry owl and the other was from Hogwarts... he took the first letter and opened it he read it then he gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Angela standing as Ron and Hermione peered at Harry's letter then at him.

Harry didn't say a word and just passed the letter to Angela who took it and read this:

_Mr. Potter,_

_You are hereby called for the examination by the Apparating Department on August 8 2007 at 3:00pm, it will be held at the fourth floor transportation department._

_Thank you for considering, and Good luck,_

_Grace A. Wendel_

_President of the Transportation Department_

_Ministry of Magic_

"Don't you think it's a bit sudden?" Ron asked after Angela read the paper.

"Yes I think so too," Hermione said. "But they are the ministry so what change do we have against them if they have decided on something,"

Harry didn't say anything and opened his Hogwarts letter and in it was listed his school books he breifly scanned the list until his eyes fell on the potions book and the DADA book.

"Angela, it seems that I already have the DADA book," said Harry. "And advanced potions for Seventh years?"

"Father, knows that you can now brew potions, Harry," Angela said.

"You know I still can't belive that Sev has a daughter," said Remus as he entered the room alredy wide awake.

Angela scowled and looked at Remus.

"And that daughter happens to be right in front of you, warewolf," Angela said.

Angela knew that Remus Lupin was a warewolf through one of Harry's memory and Angela was the one who brewed the wolfsbane potion for Remus though she stayed up the whole night.

Remus smiled a handsome smile that could sweep any woman off their feet and Angela smirked.

"You can do better than that," Angela said and turned to Harry. "I will see you in the Library after breakfast for the potions and the rest."

Harry nodded as Angela grabbed a sandwich and munched on it as she left.

"You could tell that she was well trained," Molly said.

"Angela Marie Snape is the most Predictable person I have ever met," Remus murmured to himself and started to eat his porridge.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry and his friends had proggressed with all that Angela had taught them for she was stern but patient with them whe whould scold when they did wrong and tell them to do it again and replace it and show them how to cut it.

In occlumency Harry's barrier was a little bit strong but not strong enough to block...

"You are not concentrating, Harry," Angela snapped after Potions and they went to occlumency. "Legilimens,"

Angela hit on the Barrier but it broke and she saw...

_"Harry, Voldemort may have splinched his soul and placed them in once ordinary things and hid them from the world," Albus said._

_"What kind of things, Professor?" Harry asked. "And what are they called now?"_

_"Ordinary things and they are called Horcruxses," Albus said. "We are going to look into a few memories starting with Voldemort's Uncle."_

The memory played and after that memory after memory of horcruxses came and Angela watched as they got the fake horcrux and when Albus almost died by Draco's hand after tht Angela let go.

"Well?" Angela asked with one eyebrow raised. "Concentrate more and this time I will be looking into more private memories and we will have a talk later."

Harry flinced by that tone and he closed his eyes and concentrated and managed to clear his mind some more.

"Legilimens," Angela cried and this time she hit on the barrier and it held just a little bit before breaking and then she felt another resistance in which she was surprised then she felt her spell rebound to her and Harry and the rest saw her memories since she forgot to bring up her barriers.

_"Mommy," A four year old girl cried as her mother stepped into the house._

_"Hello, my dear," the mother cried as the child ran into her arms and she carried the child. "Honey, i'm home."_

_A much younger Severus Snape looked up from his paper and stood up took his wife and gave her a deep kiss._

_"Daddy, ewww," cried the child and squirmed from their reach and that was when they broke apart._

_Then suddenly Severus and His wife saw a phoenix appear with a message to Severus._

_"Albus want's to see me," Severus said. "but I will be home soon."_

_The wife summoned a cloak and placed it on Severus._

_"Just be careful," the wife said._

_"I will," Severus said. "I love you, Anastacia Anderson-Snape."_

_"I love you too, Severus Snape," said Anya. "You better hurry."_

_Severus gave his wife one more kiss and left the room and turned to her daughter._

_"Come on sweetie, it's way past your bedtime," Anya said._

_"But, I'm not sleepy," said Angela as she yawned and let her mother carry her to bed. "I want to stay up and wait for Daddy to come back."_

_"He will, sweetie," answered Anya as she help her daughter change her clothes and placed her to bed. "Now be a dear and sleep and tomorrow you can be with your father."_

_"Okay, g'night mama," said the child then fell asleep._

_Suddenly Angela was woken by her mother who looked worried._

_"Angela, come with me and hurry," said Anya and Angela stood and obidiently followed her mother who opened a hidden panel on the wall and placed her in._

_"Now don't make a move or breath until your father or I come and get you," Anya said and then closed the panel partly shut but it wasn't noticable and Anya waved her wand around and all traces of children disappeared in an instant._

_Suddenly Angela heard a crash on the door and Anya looked around the room and tried to leave but then she wasn't able to when a few black cloaked men grabbed her._

_"So you are the informat to the Order of the Phoenix," said one Death eater. "Let's see if we can make you tell on who is informing you of what we do."_

_Then Anya was tied and a man strode in the room and the Death Eaters bowed._

_"wewe have the informat," said one._

_"Very good, Wormtail," said the man then face the mother. "Where do you get your information about us?"_

_"I will not tell you," Anya said defiantly and spat at his feet and was recied a blow from one of the Death Eaters._

_"Insolent woman," Cried tse man. "Let's see if you will talk after this... Crucio."_

_Angela's mother wriggled and __contorted painfully but still won't tell._

_Finally after an hour of torture Anya was killed because she ended up like Neville's parents._

_"Well, we came here for nothing let's go before the ministry finds out," the man said._

_After a moment Severus rushed into the room bent down on his wife's body and cried out to his hearts content._

_"I could have stopped that man if only he didn't send me," Severus wailed. "Oh, my lovely Anya, My wife... I swear to God, Lucius, that I will kill you even if it's the last thing I do..."_

_"Daddy," cried Angela from the hidden compartment and Severus looked up and stood and went to open it and Angela ran to him and hugged him and he returned the hug. 'What's happened to mommy?"_

_"Mommy's gone," Sevrus said. "She won't be with us anymore."_

_"Why is mommy gone?" Angela asked._

_"Mommy's dead, Angela," Sevrus said. "Come let us get away from here."_

_With a swish of his wand everything went right and Severus got Angela's clothes and his and they left that house and setteled on Snape manor._

And the memory ended and Angela slumped on the floor and covered her face with her hands and cried.

Suddenly she felt someone hug her and she went torwards it.

"It's okay," said Harry who was the one hugging her.

Angela stopped her crying and pulled back her dignity and stood up and looked at Harry.

"Thank you for the comforting gesture but I would like to be alone," Angela said as she stood up and went to her room and dropped into the bed and continued her crying there.

-0-0-0-0-

Next day wasn't a good day for Angela she kept recieving symphatetic looks and they left her to herself and Angela retreated into the library and dove into the books and after a moment Harry entered and sat on the chair in front of Angela who gave a short nod that she knew he was there and he looked at his hands.

"I'm sorry for you mother," Harry said.

"It's no big deal I just remembered how it felt like when I had a mother," Agnela said her eyes lifting from the book and she gave a little smile.

"If you don't want to continue the occlumency lessons I will understand," Harry said.

At that Angela's eyebrow raised.

"Who told you I was quitting?" Angela asked coldly. "I never quit... Besides your barrier was really good, you outdid yourself in a fine way."

At that Harry smiled and stood up and left and Angela returned to her book.

Lessons went according to plan and Harry was caught practising his Apparating until the big day arrived and Arthur was the one to escort Harry and Agnela was a bit hesitant to let him out of her sight but with a look at Harry she knew that he will be alright.

Angela went to the library to read, she knew that Harry was an intelligent boy and he'll get his liscense at the first try and she had observed that he was a natural at it.

Harry entered the room with something hidden behind hima nd he faced her.

"How would you like to go with me and Mr. Weasley?" asked Harry.

Angela smirked and looked at him.

"And how will I be able to do that since they know I am in hiding from Voldemort and his Deatheaters?" Angela said.

"Yeah, The ministry's covered weith them," Harry answered.

"All the more reason that I should stay here," Angela answered.

Suddenly Harry threw a cloak betwenn them and pulled her up.

"Harry James Potter, you release me this instant," Angela shrilled then Harry covered her mouth with his hand.

"We are under an invisibility cloak," Harry said. "But we have to be careful from Mad-eye Moody because he can see through anything... So are you coming with us?"

"No," answered Angela. "I have to make you the Strengthening Solution when you get back."

"I see," Harry said his face dropping a little and Angela removed the cloak in her part and stepped away from him.

"See you later," Harry said and got out of the cloak and Angela watched him leave.

Angela Hurried down and rushed into the kitchen there she abruptly stopped for there by the table was Severus.

"Dad," Angela cried and she went to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"I have finished making that potion to cure Draco," Severus said. "And I have left the Malfoys... Where is Potter?"

"He's upstairs," answered Molly. "Why do you need him?"

"Can a guardian not see the person he is taking care of?" Severus asked sternly.

"I almost forgot," Angela cried. "Mrs. Weasley, Do you know where the potions ingreadients are kept."

"I believe your father knows where they are," Molly answered.

Angela turned to her father who motioned his daughter to go down to the basement and to the cabinet on the right and there she will get the ingredients she needed.

Severus and his daughter enered the potions room and heated the cauldron and as they were brewing the Strengthening Solution .

-0-0-0-0-

After what seems to be a few minutes Harry entered the potions room to see Angela and Severus busy on a new potion which was the Wit-Sharpening Potion.

Angela looked up and saw that Harry was a bit relunctant to come near so Angela stood up and pulled him into the hallway then gave the potion to Harry who drank it.

"Why don't you stay with Dad for a while," Angela said. "I have to go and take care of something."

With that she opened the door and pushed Harry in and closed the door before Harry got out and waited until she heard Severus say...

"What is it, Potter?" asked Severus.

"Uhh, Professor can I... uhh... help you with some potions... uhhh... so I can learn a bit more of potions?" Harry stammered.

"Very well, Potter," Severus said after being silent for a moment. "Can you cut a few Ginger Roots and make it..."

"Crosswise, Professor," Harry answered nodding and went to the ingredients room and went to get the ingredients.

Severus was shocked at the answer and looked at the boy who came soon with at knife and the roots he then sat down and started to cut those roots.

"So how was your day?" Harry asked.

"Quite accordingly," answered Severus who did not look up from his cauldron. "Can you please pass me the crushed scarab beetles the one on your right?"

Harry passed the beetles and Severus added them into the solution and started mixing them.

"I had my Apparation exam today," Harry said.

Severus looked sharply at him and looked back down.

"And how was it?" Severus asked.

"I passed," Harry said.

"My heartfelt congratulations," Severus said and then lowered the fire. "That should cool for a while then we will bottle them."

At this moment Angela came in and pretended to stare.

"Oh, it's finished already?" Angela said and looked at them innocently and severus who knew what she did just rolled hie eyes and Glared at his daughter who was unfazed by it.

For a few days Angela left Harry with her father and soon they were not being to cold to each other and Severus felt that his hatred for the Potters was slowly diminishing.

One night Father and daughter were in the room when Angela heard Harry screaming, The two Snapes had one look at each other and rushed to Harry's room.

When they entered they saw that Harry was in the floor and was trashing his face on his hand.

"Potter, wake up," Severus cried slapping Harry's face and shaking him.

"It won't work," Angela said. "I will have to get into his mind and block Voldemort from Harry."

Angela built her barriers even stronger and pointed her wand and spoke the spell before her father had the chance to intervene.

Once inside she was again Voldemort who were torturing some Muggles and he stopped.

"Ah, Angela, how good for you to join us," said Voldemort.

Angela did was glare at Voldemort and brandished her wand.

"A wand can do nothing to me in Harry's mind," Voldemort sneered.

"Who said anything about doing anything to you, Tom Marvolo Riddle," Angela said. "I merely will close Harry's mind from you tonight."

Voldemort at the sound of his true hissed at her.

"That is not my name you foolish woman," Voldemort said. "I will find you whereever you are."

"I highly doubt that because if you do you are dead," Angela sneered. "Occlude Harry's mind"

Just then Angela felt herself running and escaped being shut in just in time she barely heard Voldemort's shreik in anger before she went back to her mind and she collasped into the arms of Her father.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY SUCH A THING," Severus roared. "YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK AT YOUR STUPIDITY... IF I CATCH YOU DOING THAT STUNT AGAIN... MERLIN HELP ME IF I WILL DO ANYTHING TO YOU... AM I CLEAR?"

"Yes, father," Angela said as she downed a headache reliever potion. "But look."

Harry was sleeping soundly and father and daughter stay in the room and Severus was the one who unconsciously sat close to Harry.

-0-0-0-0-

For the past few days Severus and Harry were left together and it was both Severus and Harry this time who went to Diagon Alley to get Harry's school needs Angela stayed home because of a roaring headache and was fast asleep with the help of a newly brewed dreamless sleep potion.

Angela got down that afternoon to see that both Severus and Harry were civil to each other.

They were chatting by the fire when she got down.

"Angela you're awake," Harry cried.

"Yeah," answered Angela. "I came down for a drink."

"I see," Severus said. "Accio glass."

A drinking glass sailed into Severus' hand and he filled it with cold water and passed it to his daughter.

"Will you be fine tomorrow?" asked Severus.

"Yes, Why are you asking?" Angela said.

"I need you to bring some of Potter's belongings to my lodgings in Hogwarts," Severus said. "As well as yours."

"Why is it so," Angela asked dropping into the seat he head was still heavy but the headache was manageable.

"Albus added an extra room for Potter to sleep in, just in case for emergencies," Severus said. "And he fixed the fire so that I or you can floo into the Gryffindor Common Room through my living room fire."

Harry snorted at the thought of Severus being inside the Common room and he recieved glares from both the Snapes.

"Opps, Shutting up," Harry said and pretended to zipper his mouth and throw away the key.

Severus rolled his eyes and resumed his talking.

"So anyway both of you will be moving to Hogwarts tomorrow," Severus said. "The rest of the Faculty will be arriving also tomorrow... it will be a bit of surprise for the faculty to see Potter there but it will soon be explained by Albus."

They nodded and Severus dismissed them telling them to rest early because they will have to wakeup early.

They retired to their room and Angela saw that Hermione was still reading.

"You know you will lose your eyesight reading in the dark," Angela said.

"Why you also love to read?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I read but I don't use candle light for reading," Angela said.

Hermione sighed and closed her book and placed it by her bedside table and looked at Angela.

"Tomorrow, Harry and I are going with dad to Hogwarts and we are going to stay there so I will not be abe to teach you anymore," Angela said.

"Oh," answered Hermione. "Well see you in Hogwatrs then Professor."

Angela stiffened at the word and stared at Hermione who looked surprised but she pushed it aside as Hermione prepared herself for bed.

Next morning Molly found them all dressed up and they had their baggages ready, Severus and Angela were both calmly sipping their morning tea while Harry was being smothered by Molly with kisses.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said as he came down. "See you in Hogwarts then."

"Yeah, you too," Harry said.

"Enough with the touching moment," Severus said. "We are a little behind schedule and I whould like not to miss Albus' faculty meeting later."

"Yes, Professor," said Harry and they stood up.

"Well I hate to cut it short but I think it is time for us to go," Severus said. "Angela, Potter, come let us go."

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Moddy, Miss Tonks, Everyone, Thank you for the hospitality you have shown me and I am grateful for it," Angela said as she bowed and left to the living room in which there was a steady blaze going and Severus held a pouch of floo powder and Angela went and took one.

"Just call 'Hogwarts, Severus Snape's Quarters' and you will arrive ther," Severus said.

Angela nodded and threw the powder and stepped in.

"Hogwarts, Severus Snape's Quarters," She cried and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She arrived in a slightly furnished room and everything was covered in green she stood there and then she felt someone push her and they landed in a heap.

"Did you have to stay standing in front of the fireplace?" Harry asked as he helped Agnela stand up.

As they dusted themselves off they fell again or atleast Harry did and this time it was Severus who glared at Harry.

"Have you any reason at all to stand in front of the fireplace, Potter?" Severus snapped.

"No, Sir," Harry said as his face was reddening.

Severus sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Very well, I will show you your room," Severus said.

"My room?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Your room," Severus sneered. "Albus wanted me to add another room for you in case of emergencies and as you stay here for the rest of the summer you will be staying at that room... Angela you have your own quarters Albus will show them to you and you have the rest of the summer to fix it to your liking."

Angela and Severus went down into the Faculty Room and there Angela met the other teachers who looked up from what they were doing.

"Severus, Welcome back to Hogwarts," Minerva said. "And this must be Miss Anderson."

"How do you do," Angela said kindly.

"Well, she certeinly has manners," Minerva said happily. "I'm Minerva Mc Gonagall deputy Headmistress, Albus will be down shortly."

"Thank you," Angela said and she sat down and looked at Severus play wizarding chess with Madan Hooch and win.

A moment later Albus walked in followed by Harry who looked a bit sheepish.

"Potter what are you doing in school grounds and it is not yet September 1?" Minerva asked.

"I think that Severus must answer that question," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Severus groaned inwardly and then straightened.

"I am now Potter's permanent guardian," Severus said without any emotion at all and Angela almost snorted with laughter.

"Ah, Miss Sn-I mean, Miss Anderson, how nice of you to be here," He said.

"It is nice to finally see Hogwarts on the inside, Albus," Angela said. " Da-Severus told me all about this place."

"Yes, i see," Minerva said.

Then the meeting went on about the curriculum for the school year and after that Albus showed Angela her office and she started to fix it.

-0-0-0-0-

September 1 came and the professors were busy getting readyfor the feast, Angela was helping Professor flitwick with the lighting decoratins and Harry was with the school nurse helping brew potions and Severus was checking to see if the Faculty table cloths were in order they finished just about time when the Hogwarts train landed in Hogsmeade and the teachers rushed to get ready.

Harry sat down on the Gryffindor table and waited, he didn't wait long before students passed through he waved when he saw Ron and Hermione enter and they sat besides him.

"How was your time with them?" Hermione asked.

"Actually it was nice," Harry confessed. "I got to stay up with out the curfew."

"That's nice," Ron said as the teachers started piling through and along with Severus was his daughter who sat on his right side.

A moment later Minerva entered with the first years and lead them to the three foot stool with an old tattered hat on it.

Angela almst jumped when the hat started to sing but she didn't get any of it and them she paid really close attention to the sorting.

Professor Mc Gonagall got out a large parchment and strted reading out names.

"Andrea Adamson,"

"Gryffindor,"

"Andrew Angerton,"

"Slytherin,"

"Angela Andersten"

"Hufflepuff,"

"Marie Antionette Asuncion,"

"Revenclaw,"

Welson Berton,"

"Slytherin,"

"Robert Browsten,"

"Gryffindor,"

"Regina Beatriz Calero,"

"Gryffindor,"

"Daphne Dawnson,"

"Slytherin,"

"Julianna Spencer,"

"Gryffindor,"

The list went on and on and them when they have all finished Albus stood and introduced Angela to the school as their new DADA teacher and she nodded in greetings and the meal appeared.

Angela had never been hungry in her life she ate daintily and stopped when they finished she sat with the other professors as they watched the students leave after that the extremely tire professors retired for the early morning lessons.

Angela went to her room after bidding goodnight to her dat used her wand to transform her clothes into her nightgown used the cleaning spell on her and dropped into the bed and in no time she was asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this chapter and please Review

Long Author's Notes:

1.) I know the letters short I had a writer's block there

2.) The reason I took a long time is because we had our examinations and had to study

Which do you like Harold James Potter or just Harry James Potter or Harchourt James Potter can you give me any names that starts with 'Har'? Which of course sounds good with the second name James?

Do you think it's okey if I skipped to Harry's class as I have not planed it so far

ElegantEighteenGurl

Movie Update: Watch "Transformers" It is one of my fave films i'll rate it from 1 to 5 about 4.5, the Special Effects are superb


	6. Angela's Teaches Seventh years Etc

Angela Marie Snape and The-boy-who-lived

Some of the ideas came fron a reviewer named mistress of pain or something like that and I thank her for the inspiration and now here is the story... Guess what I passed in my exam but i'm not sure with Math

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: Angela's class with the Seventh years, battle and the first DA lesson

Angela only teached Harry's class during Monday, Wednesday and friday after lunch and on those days before lunch was potions.

Draco Malfoy was making a pest out of himself again on a monday morning when he cornered Harry and his friends in the corridor near Angela's office as they were going to their DADA lesson and at that moment Angeal was talking with her father through the fire when they heard fighting.

"What, Potter, are you to famous to get on the train this year?" Draco sneered.

"Can it, ferret," Ron said. "Or whould you like to bounce on it."

Angrily Draco brandished her wand and Ron did the same.

"Stupefy," Draco cried.

"Tarantallegra," Ron cried.

Both spells hit each other the same time the danceing hex hit Draco who started to move his legs uncontrollably but Harry jumped in front of Ron and took the stunning hex.

Angela who heard everything excused herself and hurried to the scene.

"What is going on here?" She asked as she walked torwards there and didn't notice that her robe billowed behind her making her resemble very much like Severus Snape she pulled her wand and swiped it. "Finite Incantatem, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy you know very well that you cannot use magic on the corridors, Fifteen points both from Slytherin and Gryffindor and Detension with me tonight at eight."

"Yes, Professor," Ron and Draco said at the same time.

"You may go now to your class," Angela said and Slytherin went to her classroom so did Gryffindor.

Angela groaned inwardly and she entered thinking about why did Albus insist on pairing Slytherin with Gryffindorand headed to the head table she looked briefly at Harry who smiled slightly and Angela felt that she was melting and she placed on an impassive face.

"This is your N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts Lesson here we will be tackling how to Repel Dark creatures and also learn advance sheilds and advance menuevers in fighting Duels," Angela said. "By the way I am Angele Marie Anderson and don't think I will go easy on any of you because I won't... I will teach you to fight in the good side but some of you may have already chosen the dark side and for that I am sorry for you."

As she was saying her eyes landed on Draco and glared at him.

"Turn your page to 247," Angela said. "Who can tell me about Vampires?"

Angela noticed that Hermione's hand shot into the air and she sighed but she pretended to be surprised.

"Yes, Miss Granger," Angela said.

"Vampires are Blood sucking Creatures they stay in the dark some are resistant to water and metal and some can't die when you push the stake into their hearts the only way to repel them is to have light," Hermione said.

Angela stared and groaned inwardly she now understood what her father complained to her about Hermiones reciting word for word from the book everytime she was called.

"Thank you for the word for word recitation from the book Miss Granger," Angela said and Draco snorted recieving a glare from Angela. "Five points to Gryffindor."

Angela turned and Glared at him.

"If you have something to say Mr. Malfoy, I sudjest you tell the whole class this instant," Angela snapped. "This is no time for fun and games we are having a discussion and five points from Slytherin."

The whole class was shocked at what happened and and the Slytherins stared at her evilly.

"Now to get on," Angela said. "As Miss Granger said a while ago before Mr. Malfoy disrupted, Vampires hate light so to repel the vampire is to say the Spell "Lavis" First of all you need to focus yourself onto a very powerful thought, it can be anything and concentrate and point and say the spell."

Angela conjured Shades and placed them on her and told them to practice it but they should wear safety Goggles just in case in which they did.

They practised for an hour before Angela summoned a baggage here.

"Now gather around," Angela said. "Here inside is a Boggart."

"But Professor we are talking about Vampires," Seamus Finnigan said.

"Yes," answered Angela." We are still discussing Vampires, Can any who is afraid of Vampires please come forward?"

A girl stepped forward and Angela gave the girl ten points for volenteering ans hse stepped forward.

"Now since you are the here you are the first to try to repel it, Are you ready?" Angela asked.

The girl nodded and Angela pointed to the baggage.

"Alohomora," she cried and all at once a Vampire came out it rushed to the girl who screamed.

Angela jumped forward and 'crack' it turned into a Dementor and the place went suddenly cold.

"Riddikulus," Angela said almost readily and it turned into a masked man wearing a ballerina costume and the class went into hysterics.

"Are you okey?" Angela asked the girl who nodded Angela reached into her robe and gave the Girl a chocolate frog which was laced with a calming potion.

The girl ate it and then she felt calm after a minute and looked at Angela.

"I will try that again," the Girl said and looked forward.

Angela streightened and faced the Baggage and opened it then the Vampire came out and rushed at the girl.

"Lavis," the girl cried and a series of blinding flashed escaped from her wand causing the Vampire to stumble.

Angela jumped in and placed the Boggart back and closed it.

"Now will you just stay here and wear these," Angela said and faced the rest of the class.

"Each of you will try to repel the Vampire," Angela said. "Starting with Ronald Weasley."

The rest of the class went and Angela had to give a few calmin-potion-laced-chocolate-frog to a few students who did it correctly after that and they were dismissed with a 10 feet assignment to be passed on Wednesday.

Angela went to her office and sank on her chair and jumped up when she saw a shadowy figure sitted on her couch.

"Lumos," she cried and her wand lit up to see her father asleep on the couch, Angela smilled and conjured a blanket and placed it around him and left the room to her quarters.

-0-0-0-0-

Ron and Draco arrived at Angela's office to see Severus asleep on the and they both had a bemused face and Angela entered.

"Your Punishment is to clean father's cauldrons with these toothbrushes and you are not allowed to use magic," Angela said. "And Draco I am keeping an eye on you and if you do anything stupid again I will publicly annouce that you are a Death Eater and you will probably end up in Askaban with your father am Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Draco said and both of them surrendered their wands and Angela placed them in her drawer and magically locked it.

After an hour she looked and saw that Ron and Draco sat far away from each other and they had a very angry look in their eyes as they glared at one another.

"I think you are a little too harsh on them," A voice said and Angela turned to see Severus looking at the detention that was going on.

"Well they need to learn," Angela said.

"Well, I can certainly see myself in you," Severus said. "Is there anything to eat?"

"Help yourself into the kitchen," Angela said. "And I whould like a chocolate eclair."

As time progressed the cauldrons were soon finished and Angela and Severus bent down to brew a potion on the newly cleaned cauldrons Harry visited them and had fallen asleep for a few minutes when Harry sat up scaring Angela who jumped.

"What is it?" asked Severus.

"Ministry, Attack, Minister of Magic dead," Harry said then stood.

Angela roughly pushed him back down and glared at him to stay put in which he did.

"We better alert the order," Severus said.

Angela stepped forward and quickly looked for the headmaster and told him everything and Albus looked glum.

"I will send the Order immeadiately," Albus said when Severus met them.

"Sir, I whould like to join in the fight," Angela said.

"No, I will not allow that," Severus said.

"Father, I whould like it very much," Angela pleaded.

"Did Severus teach you how to fight?" Albus asked.

"Yes, he did," Angela said before Severus could answer and at the look that Albus gave Severus he nodded his head.

"Very Well, But you need to follow my orders," Albus said. "Severus, you better go."

Severus nodded and transfigured his cloak into a Death Eater Cloak and Albus lowered the Anti Apparition wards and Severus disapparated away.

"Follow me," Albus told Ange

Angela nodded since she had told Voldemort she will find a way to fight him and this will be her first step.

Albus and Angela entered the Order of the phoenix and told everyone in the order to switch into Battle mode and they went to the edge of the ward that protected the order headquarters and they apparated into the ministry and they saw the Death Eaters there..

Suddenly it became deathly cold and Angela was ready, the Dementors came for them.

"Patnorus charm, Ready, Set, FIRE," Albus cried. "EXPECTO PATRONUM."

A series of Patronus erupted form the Order's wand and they attacked the dementors fled and the Order ran to fight and the war started.

Angela had placed her sheild all around her and was fighting Mc Nair in the attrium.

"You are new," said the Death Eater. "And a good fighter."

"I make it a point not to associate myself with Death Eaters," Angela said blocking a severing charm.

"To bad," Mc Nair said. "I wouldn't want to leave a mark on that spotless record of yours."

In the end Angela managed to disarm him and she tied him and she snapped the Death Eaters wand in half and left to find her groupmates she attacked the ones that were to much for the others in the order.

Remus was helping with his fiancee Tonks fight and soon the Death eaters were retreating and Angela was fighting Lestrage and managed to defeat him but he siddenly disappeared and they Order had the victory they cheered and Angela apparated back into the Order and waited for her father who came in after a few minutes before Remus and Tonks did.

The flooed into Hogwarts and Severus downed a pain reliever potion and Angela went out and visited Harry who was still in her living room.

Once inside Harry loooked up to see Angela head torwards him.

"How did it go?" Harry asked.

"We won, "Angela said. "You go to sleep in the extra room, tomorrow is a big day."

-0-0-0-0-

Next day the prophet announced the war in the ministry and the assasination of Rufus Scrigemour and the search for a new minister of magic.

Angela went down and sat beside her father and both of them drank their morning tea at the same time.

Albus came in and looked at them and cleared his throat.

"As it is cear that we are in danger now that since Voldemort (series if whimpers and shudders escaped the students) is back and we are without a minister of magic we must be wary of sudden attack from them and therefore if the need arises students who are in fifth year and above may use magic to defend the school and it's students," Albus said. "And furtermore I am reinstaing the D.A. lessons and the advisors are Professors Snape and Anderson and Harry Potter and his friends who were the original founders of that organization."

Harry and his friends stood up and went to Albus and as did also Angela and Severus.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said. "When whould you like the first lesson?"

"This saturday after lunch and please let it be here." Albus said.

"Yes sir," Harry said. "Hermione may I borrow you coin?"

Hermione gave Harry her coin and he placed the day and time on it and Angela caught a few people rech into their pockets and look at it and they nodded.

Then after that the day progressed.

Night came and Angela was thankful for the rest, she had overslept, she wasn't speaking to Harry but he still came for his Occlumency lessons, she felt that it was unjust for her to get mad suddenly but she thought that Harry was the brother she never had.

They were now in the Occlumency lessons and Angela just stared after a few tries and still Harry had difficulty with his sheilds.

"You are not consentrating, Harry," Angela said coldly.

Harry stood up and looked at her.

"Angela, I'm sorry, I'm just distracted that's all," Harry said.

Just when Angela was about to berate Harry when the Door opened and Severus and Albus entered.

"Ah, Miss Snape," Albus said. "Glad you could be here."

Angela just scowled and stared at them then turned shraply and retreated to the wall and leaned on it.

"Now that we are all here," Albus said. "Let us progress to the moment at hand, Voldemort's Horcruxes."

Sseverus wasn't afraid of the name anymore instead he just scowled at the mention of that infuriating name, he would be and always be for the light as his wife had always been.

"As I have to go away for a while," Albus said."Minerva will be taking my place for the meantime and someone must continue the Horcrux search."

"You know that I will do it Professor," Harry said and Albus nodded.

"Yes, Harry I know you will do it but you need someone with you," Albus said. "It is a perilous journey to embark on your own you need someone who is by your side."

"If I may," Severus cut in. "Since my daughter has announced her allegiances to the light in which I am extremely proud of maybe you could pair her with him."

"Good idea Severus," Albus said. "For the quest you are going to need this."

He withdrew something in his cloak and pressed it on Harry's palm.

"I believe you used this before," Albus said and Watched as Harry's eyes widened.

On his hand was Grodic Gruffindor's sword and the hilt glittered in the moonlight.

"Some of the obstacles require Physical defense rather than Magical," Albus said.

Angela went nearer she was intrigued and she looked at the sword and them Albus pressed Something into her hand.

"In your free time I would like you to read these books," Albus said. "They are Muggle Books that teach you how to use those muggle weapons to your advantage.

Angela nodded blankly and placed them in her room for furture reading which felt to her will be soon.

"We still have no clue whatsoever on who is this R.A.B. Harry," Albus said. "But if he knew about those Horcruxes then he must have been really close to Voldemort."

"R.A.B.?" Severus asked thinking. "If he knew about thos Horcruxes, Albus them he whould be a Death Eater."

Severus who at this moment was in Voldemort's inner circle, knew all the names of the Death Eaters so he summoned a quill and a parchment and wrote R, A, B far away than each other after a few name tries he wrote 'Regulus Arcturus Black'.

Harry, Angela and Albus stared at Severus and then it hit Harry and Albus that it made sense since Regulus Black was tortured by Voldemort and killed.

"Can't believe it was that simple," Albus said shaking his head. "Angela, Harry go to the headquarters and get that horcrux wherever it is hidden."

"Or Mundugus Fletcher has the locket," Harry said.

"What made you say that, Harry?" Angela asked.

"Mundugus Fletcher stole from me a lot of stuff," Harry said plainly. "I also happen to know where Kreacher hid all the black heirlooms possibly also the locket."

Angela and Harry nodded and went to Angela's fire which was also coneted to the order for Severus to use just in case.

-0-0-0-0-

They arrived there to catch Remus and Tonks kissing on the couch in front of the fire.

Severus who went with them glared at them who apperently hadn't noticed them at all he then cleared his throat and both of them jumped from the couch into their feet and blushed.

"Thank you for the public dispaly of affection," Severus drawled. "But we are here for a business and now will you excuse us?"

They nodded and Angela had an amused face and followed Harry into the hiding place of Kreacher and saw that the house elf kept more stuff hidden in oit than before he bent down and started rummaging through and didn't find the locket.

"KREACHER," HArry cried anf the house elf appeared.

"What is sir want from Kreacher?" the house elf asked.

"Have you seen a Locket with a S on it?" Harry said. "And do not lie."

"Kreacher has seen it sir but the theif took it sir." The house elf answered

"Fletcher," Severus said and seethed at the thought, just Mundugus' luck to make it difficult for them.

"We have to trace Flether before he could sell that Horcrux to just about anybody." Angela said.

The three headed back to Hogwarts and told albus who looked grave at the turn of the events.

"Yes, I will look for him," Albus said and they left for their rooms.

-0-0-0-0-

Saturday came and this was the day for the First DA lesson and Angela overslept.

When she went down to the main hall it was already in the afternoon and she saw her father, Albus and a few other Professors seated on the faculty table.

"Good morning, Professor Anderson," Albus said cheerfully.

"Same to you, sir," Angela answered and sat down besides her father who passed her a cup of tea and she thanked him and drank.

"Have you any idea what will Harry teach to the students this afternoon?" Severus asked

Angela started at that and coughed spraying her father in the process for she had forgotten.

"Sweet Merlin," Severus cried standing up and taking the napkin and wiping himself while giving his daughter a well practiced glare but his eyes betrayed him he had laughing eyes and Angela laughed at him.

Severus sat down and casualy took his tea and pretended to spill it on the floor and it hit Angela who stood and laughed at the payback.

"Sorry, Dad," Angela said. "Actually I have no idea."

Just then Harry came up and passed a piece of paper to them and the looked.

"Dementor Repeling spell, Simple Defense spells, Duelling," Anglela read some out.

"Potter knows how to repel Dementors if you do not know," Severus said.

"I happen to know," Angela said before she ate her breakfast. "We might start with the Duelling."

Severus told Harry that the lessons were alright to teach and that we will start with duelling and when Angela had finished eating, Severus stood up as students who wanted to learn flocked in the main hall and the rest of the faculty except for the head of houses stayed there as instructed by Albus.

"Sonorus," Severus said. "Welcome to your first DA lesson, I sure some of you have already attended this lessons before but throught Albus orders we will continue them, Now will Mr. Potter come up as he is also the advisor for this lesson."

Harry got up and went forward and looked sheepishly to them.

"Quietus," Severus said and the spell stopped as the hall was quiet enough for his voice. "We will teach you how to defend your self by means of a duel."

"Severus and I will show you how to duel properly," Angela said.

Minerva conjured a platform and father and daughter stepped on the platform both with determined looks on their faces, Angela bowed while Severus nodded his head then they both turned back walked a few steps they both turned at the same time and both fire curse at the same time and both of them dunked and the cuse hit neither of them.

Severus threw a curse and Angela blocked it and suddenly spells started flying out of their wands with them shoutiong it and blocking it.

Suddenly both Severus conjured a sheild in midair and on the sheild was his crest and if Angela cinjured hers the Snape crest whould also be on it so she didn't instead she placed a barrier around her and they continued fighting until Severus disarmed her and help her up gave back her wand and bowed.

The whole student body that were there for the lessons stood their in awe.

"I want you to pair yourselves with you rpartner and I want you to practice duelling but only to disarm," Severus said.

the studentsa just stood there and Angela felt her father bristle.

"Well, What are you waiting for?" Angela snapped. "Get going."

The students rushed to find their partners Luna paired with Neville and Ron paired with Hermione and Ginny paired with Seamus.

Severus, Angela and Harry went around correcting the students and Angela caught her father scolding Neville with the misuse of the stinging charm that hit him instead of Luna.

After an hour of removing Hexes, Curses, Jinxes and more, All three teachers dismissed them and Harry, Angela, Severus fixed the room magicaly Hermione was the student that stayed behind and helped.

Hermione excused herself and left in the while Harry, Angela and Severus were putting back the house tables which were pushed aside for the lessons and they were so busy that they didn't see a shadow appear behind Hermione and followed her out of the castle because she promised Ron to meet her by the lake.

"Well, I've never thought we could finish at such short notice," Angela said as she brushed herself after a few minutes.

"Well, See you guys," Harry said. "I have to set up the Quidditch try outs."

"Oh, right you're the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain," Severus sneered.

"Good luck in choosing the players," Angela said as she and Severus exited through the Faculty door that went to their rooms.

"Sweet merlin," Severus murmered as his mark burned and Angela grabbed his left arm and looked at the mark it was black and swollen and she took a cooling salve and administered it at his arm.

"You don't have to go you know that dad," Angela said her voice filled with distaste.

"I have to," Severus said. "Much that I hate to go but he might kill me if I don't, and what will happen to you?"

Angela sighed and conjured the Death Eather cloak and gave it to him who took it and hugged her and she hugged him back the ystayed that way until Severus detached himself and walked briskly to the edge of the school's wards

"Take care dad," Angela said as she watched Severus turn and head outside and turned to her rooms and she went to her cauldorns and started brewing her potions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this chapter and please Review

Long Author's Notes:

1.) Had a huge writers block on the fighting scene

2.) I placed my own Perception of Vampires so correct me if I'm wrong I can change this chappie

I still need the full name of Harry James Potter which one do you like?

a.) Harold James Potter

b.) Harrison James Potter (thank you for sudjesting this name dear reader)

c.) Harcourt James Potter

d.) please sudjest more

ElegantEighteenGurl


	7. A friend Kidnapped and A Daring Rescue

Angela Marie Snape and The-boy-who-lived

I have already decided on Harry's Full Name it will be Harrison James Potter

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: A Friend Kidnapped and a daring rescue

Next day Angela went to the Main Hall to eat Severus was still asleep thanks to Angela who slipped a dreamless sleep potion on his tea after he returned From the Death Eater meeting he suffered the Cruciatus Curse because of a plan that failed.

Harry went up to the teachers table and went to talk with Albus and since Angela was seated closely to Albus she could hear them talking.

"Have you seen Hermione, Sir?" Harry asked worriedly. "Ron and I are worried sir, We have not seen Hermione after she helped us fix this after the lesson."

"Weren't she suppose to meet Ron and you by the lake?" Angela asked butting in.

"Yeah," answered Harry. "But when I arrived there Ron was only their."

"Why did you not search for her?" Angela asked her suspicion growing and she could see that Albus' suspicions was also growing.

Harry looked down and saw that he was going red in the face in shame.

"We thought that she went to the Library to study and since we just wanted to relax a little bit we let her go," Harry said.

Angela closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

"Did you try your Dorm?" Angela asked .

"Yes, Professor," Harry said. "Anywhere where we stay."

"We will look to it Harry," Albus said. "We will find her."

Harry nodded and returned to his seat and wondered where His bestfriend was.

-0-0-0-0-

When Hermione woke up ahe wondered as to where she was she knew by her surrounding is that she wasn't in Hogwarts anymore.

"Ah, I see that you're awake," A voice said and Hermione stood up and faced the talker only instead she faced the shadow.

"Who are you?" Hermione shrilled. "And where am I?"

The man came into the light and Hermione gasped he was a Death Eater and she Dreaded to know where she is.

"I see you see what I am," sneered the talker. "But if you do want to know My name is Lestrage."

"Your wife killed Sirius Black," Hermione said and slumped she was in danger and had no connetction whatsoever to the other side for help. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"We plan to use you as a Exchange gift," Lestrage said. "You for Harry Potter."

Hermione's head snapped up and their was hatred in her eyes.

"Harry will destroy your master even if it's the last thing he does," Hermione shouted. "I have my faith in him."

"Shut up, Mudblood," Lestrage said as he fired the Cruciatus curse at her and she screamed in pain and fell on the ground.

"Harry will find You-know-who's Horcruxes and kill him," Hermione said to Lestrage softly causing him to stare.

"How do you know of the Master's Horcruxes?" Lestrage stormed. "Anway you cannot get any of the Horcruxes, Master have hidden them."

"He will find them," Hermione said bravely. "Ron and Harry will."

"You have so much faith on your friends," Lestrage said. "It's sickening."

With that he left the room shutting the door with a resounding bang.

-0-0-0-0-

Angela had just finished teaching Potions to the sixth years since she had a free period and was now grading the potions they brewed when her father exited his room and stared at her.

"You overslept," Angela said befre her father could say anything.

Severus nodded and went to his personal kitchens and made himself tea and went to her.

"Nice," Severus said as he asid as he picked up a potion. "You taught them how to brew Veritaserum."

"Yes," answered Angela. "Ginny Weasley is the one who almost perfectly brewed the potion."

Severus smirked as Angela gave her father the potion brewed by Ginny Weasley.

"Pity, Miss Weasley is able while her older brother isn't," Severus said as he sat down and helped his daughter grade the bottles.

"So why were you tortured by that... that monster?" Angela asked.

Severus smirked but it was not aimed at her.

"He tortured me for being late and He said that I cut him off for something important," Severus said. "It seems he has a Muggleborn witch with him but he had failed to mention whom."

Angela stopped grading the potions and her mind jumped to Hermione.

"What if I told you we have a muggleborn witch that's missing?" Angela asked causing Severus to stare at her.

"And how whould you know this?" Severus asked.

"Albus told me that the Professors during their freetime to help in the search but since you said," Angela said.

"We are just supposing," Severus said. "And who is this Muggleborn witch?"

"Hermione Granger," Angela said.

Severus looked at Angela one last time and he had no doubt that Hermione was the witch that was with Voldemort right now.

Angela seeing the looke visibly paled and she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked worriedly.

"To see Albus," She answered.

"No, Not yet we don't have feasible evidence," Severus said. "How will we answer that if we don't know how they managed to bring Hermione from Hogwarts to Voldemorts hold."

"We could ask around," Angela said.

Severus smirked and crossed his arms.

"And where do you think we should start asking?" he asked.

Angela stopped to think them remembered that before school strted Harry mentioned a village near the school hoshead or something like that.

""We could start asking that village he might have carried her to the edge of the ward and apparated there," Angela said.

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment and saw that what she said was possible.

"We could ask around," Severus said. "We should start now then."

"Well, I guess so," Angela said.

Severus walked to the fire and threw floo powder on it and stuck his head in.

"Headmaster's office." he said.

Angela sat down and waited patiently and when her father withdrew from the fire.

"Albus gave us his permission and he also cancelled our lessons for today," Severus said.

Angela and Severus got out of his office and both of them headed out of the office and exited the school and apparated to Hogsmead.

-0-0-0-0-

It was about dinertime when Angela and Severus recieved an answer they were in a pub Rosmerta was removed of the Imperius Curse and her assistant was the one who told them of a student who was carried in and said that he needed to bring her to St. mungos and that she let him and that's all she rememnered before she was stunned.

It wasn't much at least that she matched the description of Hermione before she was stunned.

Angela and Severus apparated back to Hogwarts and severus walked ahead of them opening the doors of the dining hall wide with a light bang and both of them walked to the faculty table.

They passed between Gryffindor and Slytherin and Severus threw glares at students who were looking Angela noticed that Draco had a resounding smirk on his face then her gaze landed on Harry who was pale and gripped the paper like a death grip.

Angela stopped and stared at Harry who did not notice.

"Harrison James Potter," Angela said. "What have you got there?"

Harry looked up and stared at her and silently passed the paper to her who took it and read it.

_Harry Potter,_

_We have your Mudblood friend, If you want to see her again you must surrender yourself on your own will... Leave your wand behind, and come to the shreiking shack at midnight tonight. If you don't WE WILL KILL HER,_

_Voldemort_

Angela looked at Harry who had slumped.

"Mr. Potter in the Headmaster's office now," Angela said in a very silent tone that whould and did scare a few student and Draco smilled farther.

Harry nodded and stood up and went to the faculty table walking behind Angela when they reached the table Albus whose questioning eyes stared at Harry then Angela took the letter and read then he looked up and nodded and motioned Severus and Minerva to follow him in which they did.

Once in his office they sat down on the seats.

"This is serious business," Albus said. "I cannot let a student out into danger but it is now that he wants the exchange if only we can trick him."

"And we can," Angela said.

They turned and stared at her.

"On our way to the office I formulated a plan to fool Voldemort into believing that I am Harry," Angela said.

"Quite Dangerous," Albus said. "You don't have Harry's memories."

"Actually Sir, she knows a lot of my memories she had been teaching me Occlumency since Professor Snape became my guardian," Harry said.

Angela smiled shyly like she was caught in a den and couldn't get out.

"Very well, What is the plan?" Albus asked.

"I made Polyjuice Potion during my stay in the Order and I have a bottle right here in my office I can become Harry and save Hermione that way," Angela said.

Albus knew that it was a well thought out plan.

"But you know that you will have one hour to save Hermione," Albus said lookinga t Angela at the eye and was unfazed by it.

"Yes I know," Angela said. "Don't worry, I'll have Hremione out before I change back."

-0-0-0-0-

It was already Midnight when Angela drank the potion containing Harry's hair and changed into him for good measure and safety Angela used her wandless magic to transfigure her wand into a copy of Harry's glasses and wore them.

Harry looked at the exact copy of himself standing infront of him and pulled out a parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry said and it turned into a map.

Severus smirked audibly and Harry looked down sheepishly remembring the time he had his hands on the parchment.

Harry traced his wand and nodded to Angela who went closer he told her to follow this route and was told on what to do with the Whooping Willow.

Angela now desguised as harry rushed to the Whooping Willow took a stick and pocked the knot freezing it then entered the hole into the shreiking shack.

Angela walked farther and looked through the room until he found a room that was occupied and she entered and found herself looking at Avery.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, what a plesure to see you again," He spat. "No wands I hope."

"I did as Voldemort requested," Angela said.

"Still I whould like to search you for any weapons and the wand," Avery said.

Angela shrugged and raised her arms and the Death Eater felt her afer a while was satisfied and he grabbed Angela's arm roughly and disapparated away.

When they arrived she was thrown into the floor Angela looked up and fixed her glasses but she knew she could see with out them then right in front of her was scariest sight she ever seen a man had slits for a nose and red evil eyes stared at her and they were angry.

"Harry Potter at last," Voldemort said.

Angela stood up and looked at Voldemort.

"Release, Hermione and you can do whatever you want with me," Angela said playing Harry's part so well.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, always the hero, never the victim," Voldemort said. "Wormtail,"

"Y-yes, M-master?" stammered Peter Pettigrew.

"You arm," Voldemort said and took it when he was offered it and placed his wand on the scar and Angela knew that he summoned his followers and knew her father was not far in answering and she was right after a unison crack a few death eaters and she saw a Death Eater stop.

"POTTER? WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Roared a voice.

"Nothing, Professor," Angela shouted.

Then a hand connected with her cheek and Angela looked into through the Death Eaters Mask and saw Hurt and Pain reflected on it.

Angela took a deep breath and glared at her father.

"You will not talk that way to me, Potter," Severus said quietly.

Angela pretended to fume as she watched Severus come up and kiss the robes of Voldemort who enjoyed watching the outcome.

"My followers here is Harry Potter who has surrendered himself willfully and he is with out his wand," Voldemort said. "In exchange to his Mudblood Friend but unfortunately I have plans with your Mudblood friend Harry, I'm going to kill her to serve as a warning to all Mudblood witches that they will be next."

Angela's head snapped up and was about to rush at Voldemort when arms wrapped around her and she was punched in the stomach.

"Traitor," She cried. "You promised to set her free."

"Ah, Harry, I meerly meant to let her go free after she has been killed," Voldemort said. "But if you like you can say good bye to her... But first Crucio."

After thirty minutes of torture, arms dragged her and she was thrown into the cell where Hermione was in and Angela saw that she was a wreak.

Hermione stood up her hair askew her uniform torn to shreds and her wand lay on the ground snapped.

"Harry, What are you doing here," Hermione cried. "You should be in school."

Lestrage stayed behind and smirked at Angela.

"Harry Potter here, Played hero and this time he cannot escape," Lestrage said. "You will both be killed and do you know what this it?"

Lestrage held up a key and Angela recognized it.

"Your Gringotts key," Angela said her suspicion growing. "What about it? beside this is what you are looking for."

Angela innermind just sighed in relief that she know knew a location for a Horcrux

"You will never find out," Lestrage deadpanned. "I will never betray my Master."

Suddenly her eyesight blurred and Angela turned around and an hoped that Lestrage didn't notice that her eyes changed from green to blue.

Hermione looked at Angela and saw that Harry wink and removed her glasses, turned and pointed at lestrage who was stunned bent and pried the key from his pocket and got a few of his hairs and pocketed them.

"Harry, How did you know how to do Wandless magic?" Hermione asked.

"I am not Harry," Angela whispered and transfigured her glasses back to her wand and rmoving the bonds as they were chains.

As she was saving Hermione she was slowly changing back to Herself at last when she was finished she was already in her true form.

"Professor," Hermione cried surprised and Angela covered Hermione's mouth.

"Not now," Angela said as she did the disillusion charm on hermione then her and they slowly walked away Agela's robe billowed behind her as they walked briskly away.

They stopped at the door where they had to wait for a couple of Death Eaters to open the door and they slipped before them and they passed the meeting place and slowly made it outside Angela had helped Hermione as far as possible then Apparated to the edge of the ward in Hogwarts and Help Hermione to the Hospital room.

Pomfrey rushed Hermione into a bed and helped her lie down.

Albus and Minerva entered the room not long after and Angela took out a pain reliever and downed it all.

"Professor Anderson," Hermione said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Miss Granger," Angela said. "Now please excuse me while I retire to my quarters.. Albus, Poppy, Minerva, I bid you all a pleasant evening."

"Professor wait?" Hermione cried and Angela stopped and turned.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" asked Angela.

"Why did you do it?" Hermione asked.

Angela stood stockstill she wasn't expecting that question but she smiled and went to her and bent forward for only her to listen.

"Well, I whouldn't leave a friend in trouble am I?" Angela said as she whispered and winked then abruuptly turned and exited the hospital wing but she stopped at the door.

"I happen to know where A horcrux can be found," Angela proclaimed and Albus and Minerva just stared at her.

"Very well, Porfessor anderson you will see me in my office with Harry," Albus said and they walked out of the hospital wing.

-0-0-0-0-

When they arrived at the stone on thew specific time as she had to change to her usual she met her father who looked at her with a smirk on his face the only sign that he was extremely happy at the outcome.

They stopped at the stone gargoyle and they looked at each other.

"Toblerone," Angela said and the Stone Gargoyle jumped aside and they descended the stairs and entered the office.

"Ah, Severus, Angela, glad for you to come," Albus said. "Please sit, Harry will be shortly, Minerva went to pick him up."

They waited for a few minutes when Harry and Minerva entered he was clutching his scar and looked worriedly at Angela who calmly stared back.

"Severus do you have any report?" Albus asked.

"Voldemort is planning an attack on Dumstrang soon," Severus said then turned to his daughter. "About a while ago, I'm very sorry I acted out of impulse I almost forgot that you weren't Potter."

"It's okay, Dad," Angela said hugging him. "No harm done."

"Miss Snape, You said something about Horcruxes?" Albus said addressing Angela now.

Angela reached into her robe and brought out the key and the hair and placed it on the table and Albus bent and studied the key.

"This is a Gringotts key," Albus said. "To whom did this key belong?"

"Lestrage was actually stupid enough to tell he didn't know that he was talking to a Snape who deduced what he hid in the vault butI have no idea whatsoever as to the shape of the Horcrux," Angela said.

"Ah, Figures, Lestrege Sr. was a classmate of Voldemort so one of his trusted followers," Albus said.

"Not to mention that Lestrage Sr. is part of the inner circle," Severus added.

Angela looked at her father and nodded then yawned.

"The hair came from Lestrage and whoever," Angela said as she stood up. "Now will you excuse me I'm extremely tired and I need my rest. "Good morning to you all."

Angela went to her room and magically changed her clothers to pajamas and dropped onto the bed and slept.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this chapter and please Review

Long Author's Notes:

1.) Angela and Severus are well versed with Wandless Magic because to master it you need huge amounts of focus and consentration, Albus Dumbledore can do this too

So far can you tell me how you like this fanfic... Please and Thank you

ElegantEighteenGurl


	8. The Mug of Helga Hufflepuff

Angela Marie Snape and The-boy-who-lived

Disclaimer: (Can't believe I forgot all about this in my excitement to write...) Harry Potter and all related characters (except Angela Marie Snape) belongs to J.K. Rowling... Angela belongs to me however...

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: The Mug of Helga Hufflepuff

The nest day found Hermione in the Headmaster's office telling Angela, Severus and Albus the truth about how she was kidnapped then she left for the teachers to discuss the story.

"Hermione does not know who kidnapped her," Severus said after a brief pause. "Supposing that the kidnapper was a student?"

"Highly probable," Albus said. "But Hermione has a lot of enemies that are Slytherin."

"How about Malfoy?" Angela asked. "He's a Death Eater and he hates Hermione."

"Voldemort plans before acting," Severus said. "He can't just send his Death Eaters to a Suicidal mission."

"Yes, I agree, Sending one of his Death Eaters to Hogwarts is a Suicidal Mission, knowing that there might be more kidnappings I will have top alert the professors to stay on their guard and I will order the Order to patrol the halls of the school as also the teachers and the Head girl and boy," Albus said.

"And it so happens that our Head Girl was the one who was kidnapped," Severus said in a matter of fact.

"Yes, I happen to know," Albus said. "If any Student can be kidnaped right under our noses then we need to triple our guard with Harry."

"Oh, wow Albus," sneered Severus. "Your golden boy might not that."

"It is for his own safety," Albus said. "Also a order member by your quartes."

"No, Albus I will not have people except for that Potter and my daughter in there," Severus said.

"Why don't you transfer Harry to his rrom in Dad's quarters that way he will be safe," sudjested Angela. "And that way Dad can watch over Harry."

Albus nodded at Angela's sudjestion.

"Yes, It's a good plan," said Albus. "But I will still triple the guard for Harry."

Albus snapped his fingers and a house elf appeares.

"What does Sir want from Dobby?" asked the house elf.

"Dobby, I whould like you to transport Harry's Belongings to Severus' extra room in his quarters," Albus said.

"Yes sir, Right away, Sir," Said Dobby as he disappeared.

"Now to get on with business," Albus said. "Getting the horcrux from Gringotts."

"You have Lestrage's hair," Angela said. "But they might find a way to tell if a person is under the Polyjuice Potion."

"How about Tonks," Severus asked. "She's a Metemorphagus."

Angela remembered Tonks who kept changing her nose into other Order Member's noses or other body parts.

"She might be useful but if she is called by Scrigemour he might find out and use it as a publicity stunt," Albus said.

Rufus Scrigemour was trying for a eversince the assasination of Fudge was trying with all his power to become the new Minister of Magic in fact he sent an owl to Harry requsting a talk with him but Harry refused him.

"He still want to get to Harry," Angela said.

The three knew that if Rufus can get to Harry he will use Harry to get the Head minister affair and they knew that Harry hated ton being used.

"We are straying from the subject," Severus said. "How about Angela go and get it."

"Harry must also go to," Angela said. "As this is his mission not mine."

"It became your mission when Severus agreed to take care of Harry," Albus said. "As it is also Severus but he cannot show his face so he will be the one to say when to go and he will provide the healing potions."

"Okay, dad, when are we going?" Angela asked.

"This Saturday is a Hogsmeade weekend so Harry and you will be able to leave." Severus said after much thought.

"Okay, this saturday then," Angela said.

-0-0-0-0-

Saturday dawned and Harry found himself with two owls one from Rufus himself and the other from Angela he took it and looking at the table where Angela was saw her wink and started eating her soup.

Harry looked on her paper and opened it ond what the paper said:

_Headmaster's Office, 9:00am, See you there, It's hunting time,_

_ Angela Anderson_

_P.S. I love Hershey's Kisses._

Harry almost choked on the post script as he was chewing on his pancake and Hermione sharply slapped him on the back he looked at Angela and Severus and saw that they were looking him waiting for his answer so he nodded and the Professors went back to their food.

At then minutes to nine, Harry saw Albus, Angela and Severus got up at several occasions and exited separately and Harry then stood up and exited the Dining Hall he was then followed by Draco who hid everytime Harry turned.

Harry made a Detour since he felt someone following him and followed his instincs and went to his dormitory and got his map and saw that he was right Malfoy was following him so what he did he took his firebolt and his Invisibility Cloak and exited and ran face to face with Draco who was arguing with the fat lady.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" asked Harry with a growl.

"Nothing," Draco snapped. "Is it wrong to stroll?"

"I believe he was spying on you," said the Fat Lady. "And by that I'm changing the password."

"Honestly, will I degrade myself into spying?" asked Draco with a Sneer. "Honesty, No, Have fun with your flying 'Potter'."

Harry walked away and when he was in earshot he shrunk his broom and wore his Invisibility Cloak and rushed to the Stone Gargoyle and spoke the Password and entered he was the last as they were only waiting for him and he removed his cloak.

"What took you so long?" Severus asked coldly.

"Malfoy was spying on me," answered Harry plainly.

"Ah, Yes, so he is the spy," Severus said. "I should have known."

"So when are we going?" Harry asked.

"In a little while," said Severus," You will meet Angela in Three broomsicks and both of you will Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and then Gringotts."

"Oh, Don't fprget Godric's sword," Albus said.

"I have it with me," Angela said withdrawing the sword. "Harry tlod me to keep it."

"Good," Albus said. "When you get to Gringotts get hold of a Goblin called 'Munkstrap' and give him this letter, he will help."

Angela nodded and took the letter and looked at Harry.

"Harry, see you at Three broomsticks in an hour," Angela said as she stood up and left the office with a graceful sweep of her robe.

"She takes after you, doesn't she, Severus?" Albus asked.

"Yes, she does," Severus said as he still looked at the door his daughter dramtically exited..

-0-0-0-0-

Harry arrived and stayed at the Three Broomsticks and stood up when Angela entered the Pub and gasped at what she wore she was wearing pants and a shirt under a scarlet robe and her Red hair was in a ponytail and the sword was probably hidden in the robe she looked very different from her professor look, in fact more of his age than the grown up stunt she has to do in Hogwarts.

"Hey," Harry said and Angela said.

"Whoa, who's the babe?" Seamus asked not racognising Angela who scowled and glared at him.

Ron choked on his butterbeer when Seamus called their Porfessor babe and Harry slapped him in the back.

"Honestly," Angela said. "Ron, your table manners are something to be desired."

Angela sat down and ordered a butterbeer.

"Here's to things that are going to come," Angela said as she raised her glass and the others did the same and drank.

At this moment Ginny came in with a bright face but it fell when she saw Harry with another Girl and Harry saw her rush away.

Harry made a move to stand but from a pointed look from Angela and he sat down again.

"Well," Angela said standing up and Harry also did. "It was nice being here but Harry and I have to be somewhere so is it okay to borrow your friend for a few minutes?"

"Oh, Yeah go ahead," Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione," Angela said and they walked away they hid in a alley and they Apparated to Diagon Alley and they headed to Gringotts bank and they entered the bank and went to the Goblin who looked at them suspicously.

"Yes, I whould like to talk to Munkstrap please," Angela said.

The goblin stared at her and went to get the head Goblin and after a short wait the goblin arrived with another but important looking Goblin it approached them and ooked at them.

"I am Munkstrap," He said. "How may I be of service?"

Angela wordlessly gave Munkstrap the leeter and he skimmed it and looked at them.

Harry handed over the key and Munkstrap nodded and led them to them to the trollye headed to lestrage's vault.

When they were out of earshot Munkstrap faced them.

"Normally, We don't allow this things to happen," Munkstrap said. "But for your exception I whould like that evil thing destroyed."

Angela removed the sword from her robe and tied it around her waist and removed her robe and placed it on the chair and motioned Harry to do the same and he did.

They arrived at the vault and Munkstrap opened the vault for them and stepped back but did not leave.

Angela and Harry cautiously entered and on nothing inside.

"Lestrage said that the horcrix is in his vault but why..." Agnela statred to say but they were stopped by an unseen force Angela closed her eyes and focused her strenghth on in and found out what it was.

"This is Dark Magic," Angela said. "We need to give a drop of our blood."

Harry then took out Godric's sword and closed his hand around the blade qwisted the blade slightly and let a few drops fall on the sheild and Angela did the same and the shield shimmered for a moment and disappeared and they passed through.

On the edge of the room on a pillar sat the horcrux it was a mug and near the Horcrux were two Armours.

"The cup of Helga Hufflepuff," Harry said as he weent to it and took it.

Angela then saw those two armours move she shouted and Harry turned and dunked a swing from the sword one of the armours swung to try to behead him.

Angela withdrew Godric's Swrod and managed to block the next armour from killing Harry.

"Go, now," Angela shouted to Harry who stood there. "I will follow."

Harry watched for a few minutes as Angela faught them but then He used his magic to tie a rope around an armour's legs when Harry saw Angela getting tired and this caused the armour to fall and break into parts.

Angela saw that and repeled the other and they once again opened the sheild and they sa down Angela had the most scrapes especially a big gash on her forehead and a few bruises.

Angela wrapped the Horcrux with an extra cloth she had brought and healed her cuts and they Apparated to Hogmeade and Harry went to find his friends and Angela headed to Hogwarts.

When she arrived to Hogwarts she went to the dungeon to find her father when arrived to see Salazar Slytherin on the protrait and she gave the password.

"Parseltougue," She said and she entered she found her father in his Potions Room and he immeadiately looked up when she entered the room.

"Angela, are you alright?" Severus asked running to his daughter and inspecting her and then narrowed his eyes as he saw those bruises.

"Yes, father just bruised," Angela answered. "And very tired."

Severus motioned her to the couch on the side of the of the room and Angela fell on it and placed the horcrux on the table.

Severus saw the wrapped mug and knew what it was and growled inwardly at the danger Albus placed on his daughter.

Angela relaxed herself and drifted to sleep and Severus conjured a quilt and covered his daughter with it and sat on the chair in front of the fire and watched the fire as his daughter slept on.

-0-0-0-0-

It was after Dinnertime when Harry, Angela and Severus gathered into Albus' office to witness the destruction of the horcrux.

Angela removed the cup from the wrapping and placed it on the table.

Albus took his wand and pointed at the cup and the rest retreated to the side.

"Revelo, Voldemort's Soul," Albus said and The cup glowed and a man slowly got out of the cup.

"Professor Dumbledore," It said. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Yes, It has been a long time Tom," Albus said. "Though I am sorry to say that you are just a piece of Voldemort's piece."

"Am I?" He said immeadiately showing anger. "Then I guess that you want to destroy me then."

"That is what I intend to do," Albus said. "Though It is for the good of the whole wizrding commitee that all your Horcruxses are destroyed once and for all."

"I will not go without a fight," He said and turned around and saw Harry.

"You," He cried and lurnged at him.

Harry was thrown backwards and Harry found out that this was a whole different kind of ghost it still was connected to the original Soul which is in Voldemort so it couldn't phase through anything and it could feel pain but his thought was cut short when his scar burst out in excruciating pain..

Angela grabbed the attacker's shoulders and pulled him away from Harry who was clutching his scar.

"Relinquo, Voldemort's soul," Albus said and pointed.

Voldemort screamed and gave Angela a deep scratch in her cheek and disappeared in a wift of smoke.

"First horcrux to be destroyed went well," Albus said. "I give you my heartfelt congratulations to the both of you."

Severus approached his daughter and tilted her chin torwards him and appled a wound healing balm on the cut and the blood stopped spilling.

"Potter, Albus and I have decided that you are going to stay in my quarters for the remaining of the year," Severus said. this is for your own good, Am IUnderstood?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry said groaning inwardly.

Angela then looked at the clock in the office and saw that it was about 9:30pm and she bid Albus and the rest goodnight and she left she had a really good bath and changed to her Nightgown and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this chapter and please Review

Long Author's Notes:

1.) I got the name Munkstrap from one of the names of the cats in the play called Cats which is written by Andrew Lloyd Webber who also wrote the phantom of the opera

2.) The spells are actually taken from a latin textbook

ElegantEighteenGurl


	9. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team and war

Angela Marie Snape and The-boy-who-lived

Disclaimer: (Can't believe I forgot all about this in my excitement to write...) Harry Potter and all related characters (except Angela Marie Snape) belongs to J.K. Rowling... Angela belongs to me however...

I guess it's too early to out a new chapter... but Ideas kept on entering my mind and i continued typing until I finished this

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: The Gryffindor Quiddith team and the war at Dumstrang

A month had passed from their Gringotts adventure and Harry was still having ttrouble with his Occlumency and this time Angela had seen all of Harry's childhood but this time Harry had managed to strenghten his barriers.

"What's the point of this?" asked Harry getting off the floor and eating the Chocolate frog Angela handed to him.

"To Close your mind from legiliments," answered Angela plainly.

"Aside from that," Harry said.

Angela looked down on her feet and Harry waited for her to speak.

Angela cleared her voice and looked up to see a expectant Harry loooking at her.

"I-uh, after I teach you Occlumency, I-uh, wanted to teach you how to do wandless magic," She stuttered. 'Why am I stuttering?'

Harry looked at her and sawa that she was telling the truth.

"I whould like that very much," He said. "I will try Harder."

Harry relaxed some more and managed to strenghten his barriers a bit more.

"Let's try this one last time before dinnertime," Angela said raising her wand. "Legilimens."

This time Harry relaxed instead of tensing up and saw that Angela smiled then lowered down her wand.

"Good Harry," she said. "I couldn't get in at all and that is exactly the barrrier I had in mind.. Congratulations, Harry."

"Thanks Angie, for not giving up on me," Harry said.

"Anything, I could do for a friend," Angela said.

"Hey since this is our freetime and we have nothing to do, Could you come and watch us practice our Quidditch moves?" Harry asked.

Angela was taken aback by the request and thought that it whould be alright.

"Yeah," answered Angela. "Besides someone has to keep an eye on you."

Harry laughed at the comment and Angela blinked in surprise.

"Well, Come on then," Harry said as he took her hand and went to his room in Severus' quarters and took out his Quidditch uniform and his Broom and went to the restroom and changed.

-0-0-0-0-

When Harry and Angela reached the quidditch field when the rest of the team were ready and Hermione was seated in the stands.

"Alright team, Gather around" Harry said. "Professor Anderson is here to keep an eye out for us and I assure you that she will not divulge any of our secret moves."

The group nodded and Angela sat on the stands and watched a few moves and did not notice that Hermione moved closer.

"Ron is not that confident," Angela said to no one in particular. "And why is that a problem?"

Hermione looked at Angela and looked at Ron.

"Ron has been suffering lack of confidence in quidditch since the slytherins called him their king because he couldn't save a single ring.

Angela chuckled at Hermione who unconciously rhymed but immeadiately sobered when Hermione glared at her.

"If only I was a student I could teach Ron how to block all those balls," Angela said. "I happen to know the song the slytherins are singing to Poor Ron."

Suddenly Harry flew up to them and called Ginny to the stands when she arrived he borrowed Ginny's broom and lent his broom to Angela saying.

"Proffesor, could you help us?" Harry said. "Ron is not that confident."

Angela's eyes widened she knew that he had heared everything she said and had taken the chance to help Ron.

Angela took the Broom and kicked off the ground and turned the Broom around.

"I sudjest that the rest take the time to rest as I might take a long time training Ron," Angela said and gracefully caught the quaffle and flew to Ron.

"For your Information, Mr. Weasley is that I have never played Quidditch but I do have a very good aim so be prepared." Angela said and watched as Ron visibly paled.

Angela flew around and she faked left and Ron followed and Angela scored when she moved sharply to her right and threw the ball which went through the hoop.

"Lesson number one, Never follow your opponent, Be alert at all times," Angela said. "You must have Constant Vigilance."

"Bloody Hell, You just sound like Mad-Eye-Moddy," Ron cried out and the whole Gryffindor team heard it.

"Do you know what Vigilance means then?" Angela asked. "It means you have to be alert and aware of your surroundings, have caution, that is what Mad-Eye-Moody is trying to instill in your brain."

Harry listened into the words Angela just said and it made sense to him.

Angela then threw the ball casually intoa the right hoop and watched as Ron instinctively blocked the ball.

"Good," Angela said. "Remember to Relax in a game and to always be prepared and aware."

After a few tries from Angela, Ron managed to block all then Angela tried a new stratrgy she started singing.

"Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherins all sing:

Weasley is our king.

Weasley was born in a bin

He always lets the Quaffle in

Weasley will make sure Slytherin wins

Weasley is our king.

Weasley os our king,

Weasley is our king,

He always let the Quaffle in

Weasley is our king."

Angela watched as Ron stiffen and he indeed let all the Quaffle she threw in and she smiled.

"That is your problem," Angela said. "You feel to much... When you want to play quidditch you put yourself in a bubble and tune out the sounds around you."

Ron followed what Angela said and He blocked all and Angela smiled and they both landed on the ground.

Angela flicked her hand and Butterbeer appeared in front of them.

"I believe a toast is in order," Angela said as she took her butterbeer and the others dsid the same even Hermione got one for her friends sake. "Here is to Ronald Weasley and to his new found Confidence and that will be Twenty points to Gryffindor."

At that they lifted their cans in salute to Ron and drank in his honor.

Ron smiled and Looked at his can.

"Thanks guys," He said and Angela patted him on the back.

"I may have Slytherin blood but I am also a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw so don't fear me," Angela said.

"Professor if you don't mind my asking," a player asked.

"Go ahead," Angela said.

"How old exactly are you?" asked the girl. "I mean you can't be more than Sixteen or Seventeen years old."

"Ten Points to Gryffindor for sheer Boldness Miss Cortez," Angela said. "and you are right... I should be a student studying in this school at this moment but since I have already recived my liscence I can teach... I am sixteen years old."

"Then you whould be my classmate," Miss cortez said.

"Correct," Angela said. "Except that I was home schooled and mostly studied by myself."

"Then who are your parents?" Asked another.

Harry who was drinking his butterbeer choked on it and sprayed his groupmates with beer he wasn't expecting that question and neither was Angela who sat there stunned.

"E-excuse me?" Angela asked after drying herself. "Could you rephrase the question?"

"Who are your Parents?" The girl asked.

"Miss Nguyen, Isn't that a bit personal," Angela said as she cleaned the Butterbeer away after they finished it.

"Please Ma'am," Pleaded the girl.

Angela thought quickly and opened her mouth to speak.

"Mother died when I was very young, she had an uncurable disease, My father raised me alone but he was mostly out of the house and I whould only see him during the summer where he whould bring his friend to teach me magic, I seldom had fun with my father as was busy with his work," Angela said.

"And what is your father's name?" Asked a very curious student.

Angela was reluctant to tell and hoped that a distractio whould come her way and sure enough she spotted her father heading torwards themm and she sighed in relief.

"Angela, Here you are," said a stern voice which froze the students and they turned to face Severus.

"Fa-Severus," Angela said then stopped it was weird calling your Dad by his first name after calling him dad for so long. "Wh-What is the matter?"

Severus raised his eyebrow when he heard his daughter stutter but pushed it aside for the meantime.

"You are needed in the headmaster's office this instant," He said and glared at the Gryffindors who shrank.

"I will go there this instant," Angela said turning and Severus followed suit their Cloaks billowing behind them as they headed to the school.

"Did you divulge anything to those students?" asked Severus.

"No," Angela answered truthfully. "Why does Dumbledore need me?"

"He wants you ready on the first platoon ready for Dumstrang school soon," Severus said. "A lot of Death eaters have been spotted in that vicinity and their Headmaster asked for help and Albus gave it."

"And where will you be?" Angela asked.

"You know where I will be... in Voldemort's inner circle," Severus said as he clasped his arm and hissed in pain and angela gave him a cooling charm.

"But how will I know if it's you?" Angela asked.

"I will raise my fist into the air twice," Severus whispered then abruptly turned and headed to the edge transfigured his cloak and Disapparated.

Angela entered the office to find only Mad-Eye-Moddy, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Minerva inside.

"Ah, Miss Snape, a pleasure for you to join us," Albus said. "Please have a seat."

Angela sat down and stared at him.

"Miss Snape even if you are not a member of the Order I am placing you second in comand of Alastor's Army temporally, If Alastor falls, You take command," Albus said angela was left speechless .

"I will not Partner with the daughter of the Death Eater Albus, "Alastor said. "What if she is in league with Voldemort."

"Miss Snape, please Roll up your sleeves and show him you don't have the dark mark," Albus said.

Angela rolled up both sleeves and showed Alastor who had his whizzical eyes moving frantically over it he looked away from it when he was satisfied and angela unrolled hi sleeves.

"Fine," Alastor said. "But if our Army fails because of her you are but to blame for."

"We shall see," Albus said. "No to move along... Alastor and Angela's Army will move first, Followed by Remus and Tonks', lastly with Kingsley and Minerva's all will be at stratigic point here, here and here."

Albus pointed his want at the enlarged map of the Dumstrang grounds they had in cases just like this the planning went on for some time when a golden feather appeared.

"The Death eaters are forming ranks go and be brave," Albus said.

Slowly they flooed into Dumstrang and saw that the rest of the Order were there already.

Alator grabbed hold of Angela's arm and turned her roughly.

"No tricks, understand," He said. "I still don't trust you."

"Yes, I know," Angela said. "Remember Constant Vigilance."

Alastor was surprised that she knew his motto then saw something by the window and the poeple in command went to it.

"Green Sparks," Alastor said. "They want a confrontation before the fight."

"But should we do it?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, I think we must," Remus said.

The Hogwarts personel alerted the Dumstrang ersonel to tell them about the green sparks and the Deputy headmaster went with them.

The seven neared the sixgroups of Death Eaters and they Removed their masks to show who they were.

Angela secretly blew a sigh of relief that her father weren't assigned this part then she was Lucius Malfoy among them.

Malfoy walked confidently forward and the Deputy headmaster walked forward.

"Here's the deal," Lucius said. "Surrender to Lord Voldemort and your lives will be spared, Fight and you will die."

"What ever You-know-who's planning, We will fight," The deputy said with his heavy accent.

"So you have decided on death," Lucius said and placed back his mask and the others did the same and turned around and they left for their group.

Angela watched them as they walked away somewhere among that way was her father wearing the Death eaters uniform at last she turned around and followed the others.

"Is everything allright Angela?" Minerva asked.

Angela looked back and Minerva saw the look of worry.

"He'll be fine," Minerva said. "Honestly he is the bravest man I have ever seen in my life he will get out of this safely as we all."

"I hope you are right about that," Angela said.

Remus gave Angela an affectionate squeeze and went to Tonks.

"Guys before we join the group we have an Announcement to make," Remus said.

Angela and the group truned to face him but the Deputy Headmaster entered the school.

"What is it Remus?" Minerva asked.

"Tonks and I are getting married," Remus said.

"Wothcer, Miss Snape," Tonks said as Angela went and hugged Tonks.

"Congratulations, Nymphandora," Angela teased.

"Hey," Tonks said pretending to pout.

"Enough with this childish nonsense," Alastor said.

Both Tonks and Angela glared at him and they entered the school.

"Hey, Miss Snape," Bill said running up. "Glad that you came frankly, Since Severus Is Harry's guardian here are two invitations... One for Harry and the other are for your father and you."

Angela opened the Snape invitations and saw that it was another wedding announcement she smiled again thinking of Remus and Tonks.

Suddenly they were called to form ranks and Angela placed herself besides Alastor and their Army marched first followed by the rest.

They marched until they were at spell point and they stopped.

"Platoon A, Ready the shield," Alastor cried and half of the Army raised their wands.

"Platoon B, Ready to fire," Angela cried and the rest of their army placed their wands on their sides.

Suddenly there were a series of blinding flash of Green light and immeadiately the shield was up and it saved them.

"Stunning Spell," Angela cried. "FIRE!."

Suddenly Red flashes of light emmitted beghind her and they saw the Death Eaters Block it and charged at them.

"CHARGE," Alastor cried and they ran until they met the Death eaters in a head on collision and the actuall war started.

-0-0-0-0-

After two hour of fighting Death Eaters, Angela found herself face to face with Lestrage.

"Avada Kedavra," He shouted.

Angela sidestepped it and threw a Furniculus Charm who blocked it.

"Where's your Master?" Angela asked.

"It's none of your business," Lestrage said as they circled each other.

"What is he too chicked to fight his own war?" Angela goaded.

"I will not have you say that about the Dark lord," Lestrage said enraged. "Crucio."

Angela just blocked it with ease and remained at ease enraging the Death Eater even more then when he threw a crucio Angela once again sidestepped him and threw the body binding jinx and left Lestrage on the ground then she took on Avery who she managed to use the Silencio but suffered a mild cuttling charm so she tied the Death eater and healed the cut.

Angela and the rest had faught bravely when Angela asw Remus and Tonks were in trouble she ran to them and jumped between them and blocked the Killing curse and the Cruciatus curse at the same time.

""How dare you get between the Death Eater and his Prey," Growled a Voice knowing full well that it was Lucius.

"They are innocent people and you are not innocent," Angela said poised to fight.

"Why do you care about them?" sneered Lucius.

"Because they are People," Angela shouted. "You can't just go and kill innicent people."

"You don't understand," Lucius said. "We are doing this to help the Wizarding World."

"In what killing innoocent muggle-borns?" asked Angela. "I don't think so. You murderer."

"Crucio," shouted Lucius.

"Impemidenta," shouted Angela and both spells hit each other.

Lucius had slowed and Remus rushed and pulled the wand away from Angela's way as she fell down and writhed in pain then stood up when Remus mangaed to remove it from her path.

"Thanks, Remus," Angela said as Remus helped her up and Tonks hugged her.

Suddenly a green light emitted and the Death Eaters around started to retreat and The Order cheered that they have won they accounted all and grived that they have lost a lot of Order members especially Alastor Moody who had jumped in front of the Killing curse to save Minerva and Minerva killed the Death Eater to Avenge him.

"Alastor was a very good Auror and Mentor," Tonks said as her eyes teared for her mentor. "He was a very good soldier in the end, He will be remebered as a hero who saved his fellow order members from death."

They bowed their heads and in grief and the rest of the army too bowed their heads.

"Ready, Salute," Angela cried and they raised their wands and red sparks flew to the sky they did this three times and the fourth was all the people in the army did the spark spell and they disbanned.

Miverva went to Angela and pulled her aside.

"Before he died he gave me this," Miverva said passing a crumpled letter to her.

Angela opened the note and almost choked at the words.

**Miss Snape,**

**It has come to my attention that you truly are a good person and I am truly sorry for my prejudice on you, I have seen you fight and I am amazed at your skill, you are not afriad to defend your friends as I watched you defend the other Order members and you have therefore have gained my trust... If you are reading this then that is to say that I am dead... Miss Snape as my final wish for you is to train Harry to be as strong as you, he is destined to defeat Voldemort... yes the whole Order knows of theexsistence of the Prophecy and Harry is a very powerful Wizard but he is yet untrained on controlling it, I hope you train him well I have my faith in you,**

**Your friend, **

**Alastor Moody**

-0-0-0-0-

Angela flooed into her quarters with tears in her eyes, She then made herself promise that She will teach Harry well and fell on her couch and let the tears fall.

Harry entered her quarters and stared at Angela who was crying, he rushed to her and hugged her and she clung to him her tears running down thru his neck wetting his shirt.

"Shhh, Tell me what is the matter?" Harry said.

Angela reached into her pocket and gave him the letter and he read it.

"Alastor died protecting Minerva," Angela explained but I should have been there to save him. "I mean he was my Partner in the war."

"Mad-eye-moody knew what he was doing," Harry said. "It's not your fault he died."

Angela pulled away and thought if she had saved Alastor then Tonks and Remus whould be dead.

"You're right Harry," Angela said. "If I saved Alastor, then Remus and Tonks won't have their wedding."

Harry touched Angela's face and removed thos tears from her eyes.

"I will learn as much as I can," Harry promised. "So that Mad-eye-moddy's death will be for nothing."

Angela smiled and stood up.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Angela reached into her pocket and drew out the invitations and gave one to Harry who smiled.

"So they still went through the plan," said Harry. "Well I'm glad."

Suddenly Severus rushed into the room he still wore his Death Eater Uniform and headed straight to his daughter.

"Angela, are you hurt?" Severus asked.

"No, Father," Answered Angela. "I was hit by a cutting charm but I healed the wound."

Severus looked sharply at his daughter and nodded that she had cured it then saw the invitation on Harry's hand.

"Potter, If you want to go to the Weasley's Wedding I allow you to go." Severus said.

"Father we are invited too," Angela said and gave Her father the other invitation.

"Potter, we will accompany you, "Severus said. "We will go to Hogsmeade this saturday and buy our Dress robes."

Angela nodded and looked at the clock which showed 7:30pm.

"I think I will sneak into the kitchens and eat there," Angela said as she exited her room and headed to the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this chapter and please Review

Long Author's Notes:

1.) As I am not familiar to the Quidditch players in the sixth book i had to make new ones Except for Ron and Ginny

2.) I'm not sure if the Weasley is our king is correct, I just reasearched it from the net...

ElegantEighteenGurl


	10. Angela's Memories and an Announcement

Angela Marie Snape and The-boy-who-lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters (except Angela Marie Snape) belongs to J.K. Rowling... Angela belongs to me however...

Please keep in mind that while reading Angela's momories is that Angela is a year younger than Harry...

I have read part of the book seven only the part of Severus' memory but not all...

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten: Angela's Memories and the Halloween Announcement

A week has gone by and the Dumstrang Students have flocked to Hogwarts for Protection against Voldemort.

Harry was now remarkably good with his occlumency and is now taking up legilimency to help with his focus for the next lesson which is Wandless Magic.

Harry was also passing Potions to Severus' liking but he still gave Harry private lessons since Harry is staying in his Quarters.

Twice that week Harry woke up on a school day with Severus slamming the door open and Shouting that Harry get up and get dressed because he might be late for class.

Severus had twice been with Harry when he suffered the attacks from Voldemort and had grown to respect the boy for his bravery to withstand pain but of course he did not show it.

Harry was now looking into Angela's Memories and saw how it is to be a daughter of a Potions Master... It's disadvantage and its Advantages.

"Legilimency is easier than Occlumency," Harry said.

"Yes, It is because you have mastered Occlumency," Angela said rubbing her temples she was having a roaring headache and she refused to take the pain potion for fear of addiction. "After Legilimency will be the Wandless magic and advanced Dueling where I will teach you complex spells and to conjure your own sheild."

Harry kept quiet comtemplating on what she said and he attacked her memories again on the time when her mother was still alive.

_"Where is my little girl," Said The red haired woman._

_"Here, Mommy," The girl said running up and hugging her._

_"I see that you two have a very good time together," said a man coming with a pretend pout on his face._

_"Daddy," the little girl shouted and ran to him._

_Severus picked up his daughter and swung her around and hugged and Angela hugged him back._

_"Quite a hug you have there, Angela," Severus said._

_"Just like her father," the woman said._

_Severus carrying his daughter in one side took his wife in the other side and kissed her admist the giggles of their daughter._

_After the kiss they sat down in the grass for a lovely afternoon picnic Anya noticed that Severus had a worried look on his face._

_"What's wrong Severus?" Anya asked as she kept an eye on her daughter playing with her doll._

_"Lucius is hunting for the informant to the Order," Severus said. "If he finds the informant he will kill the person."_

_"Is that so?" Anya said. "Severus you don't have to worry."_

_"Anya, We are both informants to the Order if you get killed I don't know what I'll do," Severus said._

_"If I am killed there is only one thing you can do," Anya said. "Keep Angela away from those Death Eaters."_

_Severus lay down and stared up to the sky._

_"Albus says that Voldemort will return," Severus said. "But he did not mention how but I must keep an eye on that Harry Potter."_

_"That, Honey, is still a long way to go," Anya said as she bent down and kissed her husband._

-0-0-0-0-

"You could have warned that you were entering my mind," snapped Angela.

"How do you remember that one," Harry said. "What more does Dumbledore know about me that I dont, I mean does he have to let Proffessor Snape be my Bodyguard?"

"Harry, look, think back, How many times did Dad save your life?" Angela said.

"How should I know," said Harry angrily.

"Harry, Remember in your first year when Quirrel let the Troll in, Dad went for Quirrel who was trying to get to the Sorceror's stone and you thought that Dad was trying to get the stone," Angela said. "In your fourth year Dad was keeping an eye on Igor Karkaroff because he thought that Igor was the one who put your name on the Goblet and it was Dad that contacted the Order when you went after the Prophecy."

"But-" Harry said but was interrptued by Angela's hand.

"Dad was only trying to protect you," said Angela cooly. "He doesn't hate you, he hates your father for wht he did a long time ago, its just pure prejudice."

"Prejudice," Harry snapped. "He made it so hard for me during all those years before."

Angela wanted to relieve Harry of his Prejudice so she looked Harry in the eye.

"Harry I will show you a few memories that will change your perception about Father," Angela said. "My memories are now an open book."

Harry was relunctant to read Her memories but curiosity got the best of him so he pointed at Angela's head.

"Legilimens," He said and He was plunged into a pool of memories once again.

_"Father, What Happened?" A ten year old Angela rushed to helpher wounded father on to the couch._

_"Professor Quirrel, Set a Troll into the castel and tried to steal something very important from Hogwarts, I tried to stop him but got bit by Hagrid's infernal Three-Headed Dog," Severus said._

_"I wish I could see Hogwarts," Angela said._

_"I whould like you too but you have to stay here at all times," Severus said as he took his daughter and kissed him. "You want to see my memories as what we do every year?"_

_"Yes, Father," Angela said as Severus placed Healing balm on his injured leg the balm was especially made for the Snape Family and The ingredients very hard to get._

_Severus led Angela into a Pensieve and drew all his memories and placed them in the Pensieve._

_After watching all the memoreis Angela faced her father with a smirk._

_(New Memory)_

_"Angela I have to go early to school," Severus said._

_"Father let me ask you this one last time," Angela said. "Is this Sirius Black a Death Eater?"_

_Severus sharply turned and faced her._

_"No, he wasn't," Severus said._

_"Then why do they think that Sirius is a Death Eater?" Angela asked._

_Severus smirked at that._

_"They think that if you kill a whole lot of people you work or dare I say Slave for that fiend Voldemort." Severus said._

_(New Memory)_

_"Angela, I want you to stay in the Manor at all costs," Severus said._

_"Why father?" asked the thirteen year old Angela._

_"Voldemort is Getting Stronger and may get a body sooner than we think," Severus said._

_"How do you know this?" Angela asked._

_Severus showed Angela his barely seen Dark mark._

_"If it continues to get darker then that signifies the strengthening of the Dark Lord," Severus said. "I have to keep an eye on Igor Karkaroff as the Twizard Tournament is about to happen and Igor is the headmaster of Dumstrang."_

_"What do you think he'll do? Kidnap Harry?" asked Angela._

_From the pointed look Severus gave her._

_"In a way," Severus said. "He might put Harry's name in the goblet."_

_Angela looked at him._

_"Father, don't forget your memory at the end of the year,"_

_"I do not forget that," Severus said._

_With a swish of his cloak and a goodbye kiss from his daughter he left the mannor._

_(New Memory)_

_(Plays a part from Severus' Memory about the mark burning up and contacting Albus, about it)_

_"Angela, Voldemort has indeed comeback," Severus said after Angela came out of the Pensieve with a worried look on her face. "I want you here at all times and I will add more wards than usual so expect that you won't be able to leave at certain times."_

_"Yes, Father," Angela said. "But what about Harry?"_

_"Harry will be watched," Severus said. "Mrs. Figg is watching over him."_

_Suddenly Severus gripped his left arm and Angela rushed to him._

_"Father, What is the matter?" Angela asked worried._

_Severus showed Angela a blackened mark on his arm and Angela backed away._

_"This is how he calls them," Severus said. "But I must go as I am a spy to the Order."_

_With that he transfiguured his cloak and placed on his mask and moved to the edge of the ward and Disapparated._

_(New Memory)_

_(Here is after Angela watches Severus contact the Order in search after Sirius after being in Dolores' Office when Harry tried to escape to the Ministry to try to save Siruis from Voldemort)_

_"I have to stay in spinner's end for the whole Summer," Severus' head said through the floo network._

_"But why?" Angela asked she was kneeling in front of the fireplace._

_"Voldemort assigned Peter Pettigrew to assist me," Severus said. "And I will not let him get hold of you to Voldemort."_

_"Love you Dad," Angela said._

_"I love you too, My child," Severus said and disappeared through the fire."_

-0-0-0-0-

Angela collasped as Harry let go of the spell and Harry carried her to her room and placed her down on her bed and pulled the blanket around her and left the room and headed to his room in Severus' quarters.

'He really was protecting me all this time,' Harry thought as he resolved to perfect his potions. 'I am in debt to him.'

He continued walking until he bumped into Remus who was getting out of Severus quarters.

"Harry, it's so good to see you," Remus said hugging.

"Good to see you too Professor," Harry said hugging him back. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, to get some Wolfsbane Potion," Remus said. "So how have you been spuirt?"

"Oh, lessons, assingments, lessons again, quidditch practice," Harry said.

"I hate to bother in your chit-chat but Mr. Potter is late for his curfew," a voice said at the doorway and they turned to see Severus glaring at them with one of his eyebrows up.

"Coming Professor," Harry answered and turned to Remus. "I hope to see you soon professor."

"Sure you will Harry," Remus said and turned to walk away.

Harry entered the Potions master quarters and stood there in front of Severus who assesed him.

"On what terms have you arrived early?" Severus asked.

"Sir, Angela retired to bed early," Harry said. "I looked into her memory too much."

Severus raised both eyebrows.

"I guess you know what I have been doing then?" Severus asked nonchantly.

"Yes, Sir, and thank you," Harry said.

Severus was taken aback at the thanks he was expecting a snide remark but this was different, it him him in his heart.

'Maybe this Potter is more than meets the eye,' Severus taught. "You may retire Potter."

"But Sir-," Harry said.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Severus answered coolly.

"I was hoping that you could teach me potions tonight sir," Harry said.

Severus stared at Harry and led him to his private lab where a few potions were already shimering.

"Potter, some of these Potions are highly dangerous and must be treated with care," Severus said. "I want you to brew them carefully and gently."

"Yes, Sir." Harry said as he watched as Severus conjure stands and levitated Potion Books and palced them on the stands on the desired page and left Harry to follow them and went to brew his Veritaserum.

Harry went to a few Potions and dutifully stirred them and after an hour Severus went to check on him and found that Harry had only made a few tiny mistakes and he turned to see Harry asleep on a chair in one corner he removed his robe and placed it on Harry then stepped back and looked at him.

'I'm not sure what to think anymore,' he thought. 'Oh, if only Lily were here now she'll know what to do.'

At this moment Angela entered she was massaging her temples which were trobbing and going to the Potions cabinet got out a pain reliver and an addicton antidote and downed them at the same time.

"Why are you watching Harry that way Dad?" Angela asked curiosly.

Severus sharply turned around and looked back at Harry.

"It's nothing just Remembering a flashback," Severus said as he cojured a table and chairs and some tea and they both sat for dome midnight tea.

Angela understood and looked at the potions.

"You brewed them all yourself?" Angela asked.

"I had help," Severus said. "I know what you did to make him change so."

Angela flushed and put down her cup.

"Dad, Do you remember when I was little and you were painting the whole house and I wanted to help," Angela said remembering that particular memory.

Sevrus smirked and smiled.

"Yes, where you even painted the furnitures a bright blue color that was meant for your room," Severus said.

"And don't forget the look you gave me when to turned to see," Angela said laughing her head off.

Severus smiled fully and the Snape Family finished their tea and Angela and Severus talked about their other pastimes.

Harry then suddenly groaned and hit his head on the wall and The Snape Family stood up wands ready and watched as Harry gripped his face and scream.

Angela rushed to the Potions Cabinet and got out the dreamless sleep potion and poured hit down her throat but what she recieved was a kick on the side of her head.

She flew and landed beside Harry who was now calmer and she stood up and Severus inspercted the kick.

"It will heal in time," He said as he applied the bruise healling balm. "Now go to sleep, Tomorrow is an important day for Potter."

"You're starting to care for him are you?" Angela asked as she headed to the door.

Severus did not answer that question and Angela smiled and exited the room and left her father's quarters to her own.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry woke up on his bed and he stood up he tried to remember what Voldemort had done but he was suddenly stopped by something.

"HARRISON JAMES POTTER," Angela shouted as she opened the door with a bang causing Harry to fall from the bed. "YOU FORGOT TO OCCLUDE YOUR MIND BEFORE YOU FELL ASLEEP... THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN... AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry said as he got up from falling down the bed from surprise. "Um, why are you here?"

"To wish you luck?" Angela said. "and I hope you do give this to Ronald."

She passed a package to him and he looked at it curiosly.

"They're enchanted earplugs," Angela said. "It will help him during the game."

Harry nodded and placed it by his bedside table and took his clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Why isn't Severus here to wake me?" Harry asked through the bathroom.

"Father, went to the Slytherin Tower for some business," Angela said.

"Meaning telling the Death Eater Business," Harry said as he stepped through the shower.

"I'm not obliged to tell what my father does does as he sometime does not tell me himself," Angela Answered

He got out a moment later and saw that his Quidditch Robes and Broom were ready by the bed and Angela had already left.

When he got to the main dining hall Angela and Severus both walked in together but Angela pretended to accidentaly drop her wand.

Harry stood up and picked it up just as Angela bent to pick it up..

"Have a care," Angela whispered. "Draco may have some tricks up his sleeve."

Harry nodded and straightened and thanked Harry for retrieving her Wand and headed to the Faculty table.

When Angela seated Albus stood up and faced them.

"I have an announcement to make," Albus said and the hall silenced. "This Holloween we will be hosting a Halloween Dance for some ministry Members and the newly elected Minister of Magic Rufus Scrigemour so Dress Robes will be in order."

Then whispers erupted and Albus hit his glass lightly with his fork and the whole student body silenced once more.

"As you probably know that Holloween is just a few weeks away," Albus said. "Hogsmead day will be transfered A week before October thirty first so the ladies will be able to buy their nessecities."

With that Albus sat down and Faced Angela And Severus who were beside Albus.

"Come to my office tonight," Albus said. "I have someone I want you to meet and bring Harry."

_**To Be Continued **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this chapter and please Review

Long Author's Notes:

1.) About the Minister of Magic i purposely made it that way as I have some plans for Rufus in the near future

2.) I have a few plan that Revolvs around Severus, Harry, and Angela and you might be surprised...

ElegantEighteenGurl


	11. Mundugus fletcher

Angela Marie Snape and The-boy-who-lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters (except Angela Marie Snape) belongs to J.K. Rowling... Angela belongs to me however...

Sorry, I mixed up some points in the books but I did have Plans for Rufus but I did read the Books Secretly because mother does not like magic...

Sorry for not posting this so long is that I had my Midterms and That I lost my ideas but I soon regained it and here it is... The next chapter is still in progress and this hint will be a WAR and a Confession...

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven: Mundugus Fletcher

Harry entered Severus' Classroom after Herbology and sat beside Hermione and started to prepare his Cauldron apperently the last subject of the day.

Hermione was in one part and Ron in the other.

"Blimey, mate, I forgot my Essay," Ron said.

"You did," Harry said. "Boy, Professor Snape will be mad."

"Indeed, that is true Mr. Potter," Severus said. "Five points from Gryffindor for sheer stupidity."

Ron bowed his head and the Slytherins snickered and Hermione shot them a Venomous look.

"The potion we are brewing is a more complex and dangerous potion and it is highly corrosive if it is wrongly brewed," Severus said then tapped the board with his wand and The Discussion appeared along with the ingredients list and the procedure.

"This is called the Draught of Death," Severus said.

Hermione raised her hand and Severus glared at her.

"What is it Miss Granger?" Severus asked coldly.

"Isn't this a Forbidden Potion?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it is considered Dark," Severus said. "But the Headmaster specifically told that I whould have to teach you these."

"Why are you scared, Mudblood?" Draco sneered. "Or you whould have been better Dead in a cell."

"Can it, Malfoy," Ron said.

"Defending your Girlfriend again Weasel," Draco drawled. "Or whould you like Potty to come and fight for you."

Ron almost went and attacked Draco when Severus did a loud banging on his wand that sounded like a bullet shot.

"That is enough with your childish behavior, Mr. Weasley, Detention, Report to Miss Anderson's Office tommorow at eight and we will decide on what disiplinary sanction to give to you," Severus said. "Now everyone get back to work."

-0-0-0-0-

The Potions lesson did not go well the only people who got them almost right were Harry, Draco and Hermione.

Neville had burned a hole into his cauldron and Severus gave him a very good Scolding and almost deducted a Hundred points from Gryffindor.

That night Severus dragged Harry to the Headmaster's office and roughly pushed him to a chair and sat down in front of Harry and crossed his arms and waited.

Angela soon rushed in and slammed the door behind her and Severus shook his head and pressed the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, I'm late," Angela said as she straightened her robe and fixed her hair.

"Yes, but you did not have to run here," Severus said. "That is very unladylike for a young woman."

Angela swallowed and gave a nervous laugh she knew she whould get a discussion later then she sat on the seat beside her father and they looked at Albus who was petting his phoenix.

"I have called you here tonight because I have good news for you," Albus said then he stared at them they saw the seriousness in his eyes and they waited for the news.

"Last night, Remus was walking along the road near Grodic's Hollow when He saw a person in the shadows bargaining with another in the shadows and Remus of course recignised him as Mundugus Fletcher."

"I bet he was selling the Things he stole from Sirius' home," Harry said.

"That's not the point," said Angela. "Is that if we find Mundugus we find the Horcrux."

"If he hasn't sold it already," Severus said.

"I would love to see what Grodic's Hollow looks like," Harry said.

"You are not going," A voice suddenly said and Harry turned to see Severus looking at him.

"And why not we are in this together," Harry said. "Are you going?"

"No, I am not going," Severus said. "Only my daughter will."

"I agree with Severus," Albus said. "It is dangerous for you to go and besides if we send Angela, Mundugus will probably think that she will be a new customer."

"Yes, I understand," Angela said. "Then I'll try to get the Locket back from him."

"Yes," Albus said. "That's why we need a person that knows the Order but whom he never met before and you fit the picture Angela but also inform your groupmates in case that the Locket had been sold."

They nodded and Angela stood to change to another robe the robe she wore was a Professor's Uniform and she went to her room but as she was about to enter harry came running in.

"Professor, Please wait," He called and Angela stopped.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" She asked turning around.

"When you go to meet Mundugus Fletcher, can you get somthing from my family's house as a keepsake," Harry said.

Angela was taken aback by the plea but then understood the longing.

"Yes, I will indeed try to get a memento of your Parent's for you," Angela said and she opened the door for her room. "Good night Harry."

With that she entered the room and closed the door.

She immeadiately wore a Dark green robe and hid her wand on a slit on the lining of her Robe and went to meet her father who held a Portkey.

Severus pinned a Brooch on her and looked into her eyes.

"Now remember if you are in trouble just rub this brooch and speak my name and I will be with you in no time at all," Severus said.

Angela understood and took a chipped mug and portkeyed to a empty road and she dusted herself off.

'Well I'm by myself in this time,' She thought. 'How will I be able to find this Mindugus Fletcher?'

She walked for a bit and then stoppped at a house that was a Ruin she stopped and looked at it.

'That house looked like it suffered a fire,' Angela thought. 'but why didn't the owners fix it?'

At that moment Angela realised that this was the Potter home.

She continued to look but she did not notice a figure sneek up at her and study her.

"Such a unfortunate ending," he said.

Angela abruptly turned and looked at him suspiciously.

"And who might you be?" She asked.

"Fletcher, Mundugus Fletcher," He said. "And who are you?"

"Angela Sna-Snakers," She stammered and hoped that Mundugus did not notice that.

"I sell a few merchandise which is of course has intrinsic value," Fletcher said. "But for forty Galleons I can give you a tour on the Potter's house."

He pointed to the ruined house and looked at her expectantly.

"In fact I was looking for a store so that I can buy a birthday gift for my friend," Angela said. "But I will look at your merchandise first."

Mundugus smiled like a kid at chirstmas and showed her his merchandise all of them and to Angela's disappointment the Locket was not there.

"I assure you that there are more nicer things I can get for you," Mundugus said.

Angela looked straight into Mundugus eyes and read his mind and at last knew who got the Locket and hated to tell Harry who it was.

"I'm sorry but I can tell that these are stolen artifacts," Angela said bluntly. "As they have the Black quest on it."

Mundugus blanched and stared at her.

"Who are you really?" asked Mundugus.

"Angela Marie Snape," answered Angela. "Yes, the daughter of the one and only Severus Snape and the friend of Harrison James Potter."

Mundugus swallowed and looked at her.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I happen to be looking for a locket that you took from Grimauld Place I want it... And you have to get it from Umbridge if you fail I will not be merciful you will bring me the locket at my Office in Hogwarts." Angela said.

Mundugus swallowed and nodded and set of to do her bidding.

Angela stood watching him and when he had disappeared then she turned and stared at the ruin and entered the house and she was careful then she stood at the foot of the stairs looking for some thing that was safe from the damaged home when she felt the floor beneath her fall and she fell through and she hit the floor with a thud which rendered her unconcious.

When she came to she checked her wand and found that it was intact and she lit hewr wand and it showed her that she was in a secret underground passage and she stood up and walked to the other side out of curiosity and she found herself facing a wall.

"Alohomora," She said and the door opened to a spacious library and she flicked her wand and the candles there flared to life as Angela walked she bumped into a table and a box fell and opened and out came a love tume she took it and saw that it was a Muggle music box with the name Lily Evans inscipted on it she shrunk it and placed it on her cloak for Harry's souvinier of his Mother then Angela was looking through the books and then she noticed a little carboard box behind the stack of books she took it and blew away the dust and she opened the box to show two unopened letters.

She took then and read the envelopes.

"To Albus Precival Wulfic Brian Dunbledore," She read one Envelope and the other was addressed too...

"Dad... what has Dad got to do with the Potters?" Angela asked but she shrugged and pocketed it and disapparated to the barrier of the School.

Angela rushed to the School and went straight to the Headmaster's office she passed the prefects who at that moment were patrolling the corridors they stared at her in shock but she went past them then bumped into...

"Dad," Angela said out loud forgetting she was at that moment in the corridor and Severus looked at her with a worried look.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Angela.

Severus conjured a mirror and gave it to Angela who turned red she was full of scratches.

"Why did you not summon me with the brooch I gave you?" Severus said.

"Never mind that," Angela said. "We have to go and see Dumbledore."

"We?" Serverus asked extremely puzzled.

"Yes, we," Angela said as she dragged her father to the Stone Gargoyle.

"Wonka's Everlasting Gobstoppers," Angela said and they went up.

Angela banged open the door and Fawkes flapped her wings ina alarm and albus looked up.

"Severus, Miss Snape what brings you here at this hour?" Albus asked.

Angela stode forward and drew from her pocket the two letters and placed them in the table then retreated to the wall.

Severus and Albus went nearer the letters and the recognised the handwriting.

"Angela where did you get this?" Severus asked taking his letter.

Angela told them and they listened gravely and they did spells at it to authenticate it and found that it was real and they of course didn't like the news that the Horcrux was in the hand of the very witch that Severus despised when they worked together last time.

Angela had also enlarged the music box ang Angela found out that it was Severus who gave the Muggle music box since his father wanted to destroy the music box but he gave it instead to Lily he of course used magic to change his mother's inscribed name to Lily's name.

Angela excused herself and as she was about to leave her father took her arm and passed to her a curing Slave and she took it and went to her room transfigured her robe to her nightgown and started applying the salve and she wrinkled her nose at the foul smell it emitted but she did not say anything after that she covered the bottle and covered herself with her blanket and fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile Severus excused himself from Albus' office and Went to his quarters, he was carrying the music box and as he was carrying he encountered dozens of memories he had buried in the past all of them betweem Lily and himself.

Severus entered Harry's bedroom and placed the music box on the boys mantle piece and opened it so it could play the song softly for Harry who stirred slightly in his sleep and smiled.

Severus heart skipped a beat when Harry smiled and he at once left the room and then went to his office and closed the door and lit the fireplace with his wand and sat on his favorite chair that was facing the fireplace and he withdrew Lily's letter...

He opened it and he pulled out tho parchments he recognised on as a wizarding birth certificate and the other a letter.

Thinking that the birth certificate was of no importance he read the letter... as he was reading it his eyes strted to grow bigger and bigger and all at once grabbed the Birth certificate and there in his eyes as plain as day was his name on that Birth certificate...

The whole school was awoken by a shout of...

"**WHAT HAVE I DONE**,"

To be Continued 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this chapter and please Review

Long Author's Notes:

1.) The Draught of living Death is entirely Different and I made the Draught of Death at the last Minute so i haven't found out what it does.

2.) About the Everlasting Gobstoppers well don't mind me mind the Package of Everlasting Gobstoppers beside the keyboard that was meant for my sister... My mouth is watering but I dare not touch it...whimpers

ElegantEighteenGurl


	12. Severus' Confession

Angela Marie Snape and The Boy who Lived

Have fun reading this chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve: Severus' Confession

Angela and Harry rushed into Severus room for they had woken up when they heard the scream and they ran, only to see him on all fours his weeping.

Harry didn't know what to do... In fact this was the first time he saw the Potions master weeping.

Angela bent down, took her father and placed him on the couch.

"What is it father?" She asked.

Severus calmed down somewhat but facing Harry was a bit disheartening especialy with those eyes.. Lily's eyes...

"I am alright now," Severus said as he stood up and started pacing around the room... how could he tell Harry? he knew what transpired between them... then again Harry knew what he had done to protect him.

"Well, If your okey Professor, I think I'll head striahgt for bed," Harry said as he turned.

Severus turned sharply he knew that he had to tell him now or maybe he wouldn't be able to tell him at all in the near future.

"Potter, before you retire, May I have a few words with you?" Severus asked.

"What is it, Sir?" Harry asked.

"Sit down and I will tell you," Severus said. "Angela you too."

Harry and Angela sat down in chairs and watched as Severus continued to pace around the room trying to fix his thoughts he knew that Angela were reading them because her eyes were growing larger and larger by the minute.

After a while Severus cleared his throat and faced them

"During my childhood," Severus began. "I grew in the Muggle world as my father was a Muggle, My father never liked me at all, in fact you could say that I Abhored my Muggle blood, so one day escaping from a beating from my father I ran into a rather interesting Muggleborn Witch, that muggle born witch taught me that Muggles were not that bad just a few of them for they were.. how do you say it afraid of witches... that muggleborn witch is none other than your mother, Potter,"

"So you were in love with mum?" Harry asked.

Severus looked like he had swollowed rotten cheese by the look of his face and Harry backed away carefully to the edge of the chair.

"Do not make the mistake, that I was in love with Lily," Severus said. "I was in love with her other witch bestfriend... Angela's mother... Anya Anderson... Only Lily knew of Anya's and My Marriage and she was pregnant at that time having married That potter a year before and she was pregnant with you..."

"And your point is?" Harry asked.

Severus blinked and sighed.

"Believe me Harry when I say this, that this is hard for me to tell you but if you still don't believe me well then I'll just tell you," Severus said and took a deep breath to steady himself. "Potter, I am you godfather and Blood Guardian."

Harry was shocked he was not expecting this Severus passed Harry the letter and he read it for himself...

Dear Severus,

If you have recieved this then that means that Voldemort has succeded in destroying us (but hey, lets hope he's dstroyed as well) and if my Harry is still alive and well, i whould like you to take him, since he is your Godson and I have named you Harry's blood Guardiani if Sirius Falls...

I know that you are probably shocked at reading this as no one told you and you might not believe me if i told you this but to Prove I am telling the truth I am enclosing Harry's birth Certificate and you can see that I am telling the truth...

I couldn't tell you and Anya as you Severus is a spy for Voldemort and you will be in danger if Voldemort finds out that you are the Godfather of the prophesied one, he might kill you.

Anyway, i think you are even more able than Sirius to watch over Harry as Anya is Pregnant with your own child and for that i congratulate you...

Love,

Lily Potter,

Harry looked at his Birth certificate and looked at Severus he saw that his mothers choice of godparent and Guardian was standing in front of him looking just as surprised as he was.

Severus smirkedhe remebered the time he brought Harry home and signed those guardianship papers, he now knew they are now of no importance as he was really the godfather.

"What does Blood Guardian mean?" Harry asked.

"Blood guardian means is that when a Wizard parents die and they are underaged or so they will be taken cared by their Guardians if they are available at the moment." Angela answered.

"So, my parents and Sirius is too... That means..." Harry said. "I should have come to you when I was a child."

"I think I'm going to have to talk to the Dursleys about how they are treating my godchild with alittle bit of Respect," Severus murmered. "And I am sorry for what I did all these years."

"You didn't know that I was your godson then, Sir," Harry said. "Don't worry I will never return there again... I want to be in anyones family except theirs."

"Then that is a yes for me," Severus said. "Then this christmas whould you like to return to the Manor and celebrate christmas with us?"

Harry looked like a child on christmas day, he had found a family and he wouldn't pass the moment he at once accepted and Severus nodded clearly relieved and they headed to their rooms.

-0-0-0-0-

Next day the whole school were there talking about the scream they heared and they had different stories about the scream.

Severus entered the main hall followed by his daughter who almost tripped, she had no sleep at all, she had stayed up all night unable to sleep pondering on what her father told them.

A couple of students laughed and Severus turned to the surprise of the students and to the disgust of the Slytherins help Angela to her seat and sat down in his seat beside her.

Angela covered her mouth to cover a yawn but Severus noticed it.

"What have you been doing all night," Severus inquired gravely.

"For your information, I was awake all night," Angela said as she paused to yawn again. "Thinking about what you told us."

"Did you not clear your mind," Severus said as he took his morning tea and Angela did the same.

"That is exactly why i stayed up all night for," Angela sighed. "I may have to excuse myself from teaching the whole day."

"You may excuse yourself," Albus said he had listened in to the conversation. "Severus will take over."

Angela smiled and ate her breakfast and retired to her bed and slept.

-0-0-0-0-

Angela woke up when it was the afternoon and she went down to the classroom just in time to see Harry and his class enter.

"I don't think you can teach yet," Severus said he had just came from the dungeon and was ready to teach them.

Angela looked at her father she took out a pepper up potion and drank it and walked to the classroom.

When she entered she heared a few give a sigh of relief but the slytherins gave a groan.

"We are now going to talk about advance Dueling," Angela said. "Dueling is only for self defense. It is not for killing."

"For example, Someone throws you the Cruciatus Curse you have to sheild yourself," Angela said. "Mr. Potter please come up."

Harry looked and stood up and walked to the front.

"You have dueled before," Angela said. "Why don't we duel to show your classmates how it is to Defend."

Harry swallowed and nodded and Angela asked them to move their chairs to give them space and they readied their wands.

They turned took three steps then they turned around at once shouting curses well Harry was but Angela's was silent.

"Expilliamus," Harry cried but then Harry was hoisted upside down by his ankle and Angela smirked.

"Levicorpus," Angela said to inform him but then he already knew.

'I should have known she was going to use one of her dad's spells,' Harry thought as he occluded his mind and he saw Agnela's pleased look that he had done exactly what she wanted him to do. "Well two can play with that game."

"Put me down," Harry cried and Angela let him go with a slight smile.

"You did what I have expected you to do," Angela whispered. "I am proud that you thought of Occlumency... Ten points to Gryffindor."

Angela then paired everyone and watched them as they dueled, she commented the DA group for their quick thinking and gave plus points.

Angela saw that Darco was also good in dueling, He was dueling Goyle who was a poor opponent than him.

-0-0-0-0-

Albus came in during the lesson he looked at Angela meaninfully and she nodded and dismissed her class early and they entered her office and she sat down.

"May I use your fire to contact Severus," Albus said.

"Sure, go right ahead," Angela said.

Albus withdrew from his robe a pouch of floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Severus snape," He called.

After a moment Severus entered the office through the fire and looked at Albus.

"You are clearly aware that I am having a class at this moment," Severus sneered.

"I have called this emergency meeting is that the new minister of magic may try to get to Harry to try and make him part of his campain," Albus said. "But I think that Harry will not like that."

"Yes, He won't," Angela said. "Harry does not like being used and forthermore, he does not trust the ministry."

"Then we must guard him," Albus said. "In the Halloween ball we must add more guards."

"I agree," Severus said. "but we need to do it so that Harry won't feel that he is being watched."

"Hear, Hear," Angela said. "We just have someone that Harry knows that can watch him with out him knowing."

Suddenly Father and Daughter had the same idea they looked at each other and smiled.

"Dobby," they suddenly said at the same time.

And Albus smiled too, Dobby could stay hidden when spying and his magic is different from them he was the perfct one and besides Dobby woks in the Gryffindor Tower so it is the perfect opputunity.

After a few minutes Albus left so did Severus and Angela sank to a chair she felt a bit disheartened and almost jumped when Harry came in.

"Harry, what's the problem?" Angela asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for my mother's music box," Harry said.

"No problem Harry," Angela said smiling. "Have a nice night."

Harry nodded and left the room and Angela stood up and headed for her bed transfigured her work robe to her Nightgown and dropped to bed and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this chapter and please Review

Long Author's Notes:

1.) Well, The suspense has ended… Severus is not Harry's father but Godfather chosen by Lily Potter and Sirius was chosen by James Potter….

ElegantEighteenGurl


	13. The Halloween ball

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related characters belong to J.K. Rowlings… Angela belongs to me however.

I guess a lot of you were fooled into thinking that I was going to put Harry as Severus' son… heh heh heh… No, I have a special to do with Angela and Harry… I'm not going to tell it now but you will see… If I told you then I'll be spoiling my story… A lot of it…

Guess what… I have my own computer… So I can type away in ease… To tell you the truth I was always using Word pad to write the chapters… Now I can write using my very own Microsoft word… in which of course has it's own Spelling and Grammar check….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen: The Halloween Ball

A few weeks had passed and Harry had to be protected from dateless girls because they might give Harry love potions and Angela and Severus had gotten annoyed of always checking if their were love potions on every eatables the women gave him it was not getting desperate because the next night was the Halloween ball.

"When will they stop giving you gifts," Angela said sniffing one chocolate frog and detecting Saffron. "Yep, this is laced."

Harry grimaced at the chocolate and plopped down in the sofa… they already bought their dress robes and it was cleaned and pressed.

Severus on the other hand only consented to go because He was Harry's guardian he was going to wear a wizard's Tux and Angela was going to wear a blue dress robe.

Harry, on the other hand also bought a wizard's tux as his dress robes were small for him.

"When will they stop that," Harry asked. "They know that my date is Ginny."

Angela smirked and threw the chocolate away to the trash bin and inside the trash bin were nine Muggle croissants, a Muggle chocolate bar, ten chocolate frogs, twelve Butterbeers, eight Firewhiskeys (Severus had sneered at the Firewhiskey) and an Berty Botts every flavor beans.

"Things they do for fame," sneered Severus as he threw an ordinary sandwich into the thrash. "I can't believe I am reduced to smelling love potion laced food."

Angela smirked once again but Harry had gone to hysterics and Severus shot Harry a death glare.

Harry saw that look and tried to stop but it worsened by now he was laughing so much that tears were coming out of his eyes and he was grasping for breath.

Severus shook his head and by now his lips were twitching as he was trying to conceal a smile forming in his lips but he couldn't help it soon he was smiling a small smile and he picked up a butterbeer smelt it and found that it was laced free he shook it, opened it and sprayed it at Harry who didn't move quickly and got it full on his face.

Harry blinked and got his wand and pointed it at Severus.

"Aguamenti," Harry cried and water splashed Severus until he was dripping wet.

"Potter," Severus cried and took out his wand and they both did a mock duel pose. "Two can play with that game."

"You're on," Harry cried.

Severus had a smirk on his face but his eyes were twinkling slowly they turned walked three times, turned sharply and both fired their spells.

"Tarantallegra," Harry shouted while Severus did the Jelly-legs jinx.

Angela took one look at them and started laughing her head off… Severus' legs were moving as fast as they could and Harry was by far trying to balance but he was always swaying… both wizards have dropped their wands in surprise and they both couldn't get it which made it more hilarious for Angela because they were both trying to reach for their wands.

Angela was still laughing and the men were still in their dilemma when Albus entered he stopped as he watched the scene in front of him Severus dripping wet and Dancing and Harry fighting for balance.

"Am I interrupting something?" Albus asked.

"No, this is what you get with playing around," Severus said.

At Albus' questioning look, Severus told him that they were just joking around.

Angela sobered quickly and did the reverse spell on them both and they both fell to the floor in a thud they quickly stood up and pocketed their wands.

"Now what is it you wanted to say?" Angela asked as they sat down in the couch while Severus sat in his comfy chair that had been transferred close to the fire.

Albus cleared his voice.

"As you know that tomorrow night is the Halloween ball," Albus said. "And that the new minister of magic Rufus Scrigimour will be attending."

The Snapes and Harry nodded that they knew.

"During those times Harry, he may try and succeed to single you out and try to make you do something for the ministry," Albus said.

"Like what?" Harry asked. "Sir?"

"I do not know yet," Albus said. "but he may try to make you the icon of the ministry."

Harry grimaced on the thought he hated Fame.

"Then we will not leave Harry's side," Angela joked. "Honestly how can we look for Harry when Rufus singled him out."

Harry had a suggestion but he dare not say it in front of the headmaster.

They talked for a while by this time Harry had zoned out of what they said he only returned to earth after Albus had decided to leave.

After Albus left Angela looked at her father.

"Honestly, Dad, are we going to keep on throwing tracking charms at Harry? Rufus could feel that too," Angela asked.

"I may have a suggestion," Harry said.

Both father and daughter looked at Harry.

"I have this map," Harry said as he grabbed his book back and ruffled through it and pulled out a parchment that was old and a bit wrinkled.

"It's a blank parchment," Angela said plainly.

"But watch," Harry said as he laid the parchment on the table and Severus and Angela bent closer.

Harry placed the tip of his wand on the parchment and said the words…

"I Solemnly swear, I am up to no good,"

The parchment turned into a map with little moving dots with names under them.

"Well, well, well," Severus said. "A very detailed map of Hogwarts, Secret passages and all."

"You can keep track on me with this," Harry said. "Just keep me away from that Minister even if it's a friendly chat."

Angela promised then her eyes strayed to a dot with her name below it.

"Dad, Look at this," She pointed at a dot that was written Angela Marie Snape not Angela Marie Anderson. "This map tells you who you really are."

Harry yawned and Severus saw that.

"And I think that everyone needs their beauty sleep for tomorrow," Severus said picking up the map and keeping it on his drawer and locked it. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"And I suggest that you wash away that beer from your face before you sleep," Angela said then hugged her father goodnight and went to her quarters showered for an hour and wore her nightgown and slept.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day Angela woke up at first she thought that she was getting up to teach but after she saw her dress robe hanging in the peg on the cabinet she remembered.

'Well, I might just as well get started,' she went to get ready she had to curl her hair and tie it expertly and of course where there is a party there must be make up.

Severus and Harry were also getting ready for the party, Severus had fixed his tie the Muggle way but Harry was having difficulty in the end Severus did Harry's tie.

Severus scowled at Harry's hair he pulled out a potion from his drawer, poured it on his hands and placed it on Harry's hair.

"What did you put?" Harry asked worriedly thinking that he will end up with out his hair or worst his hair will end up like Severus'.

"Relax, Potter, this is like Muggle hair gel," Severus said. "But it does not make it hard."

Harry looked at Severus' hair and almost blanched Severus' hair had no grease in it in fact it was shiny it was slightly trimmed and pulled back and it somehow made Severus look like a real gentleman, not the scowling, sarcastic, Terror professor, Harry knew.

"If you would kindly close your mouth," Severus sneered. "You look like an idiot."

'Yep, some people never change…' Harry thought sheepishly.

After fixing Harry's hair Harry turned to look and gasped, Severus did a good one on his hair it wasn't messy in fact it was fixed and styled to looked like a young gentleman.

Angela, Harry and Severus met in Severus' office and Angela scrutinized Harry.

"Wow, Dad, he looks good," Angela said.

"Do I?" Harry asked.

Angela nodded and looked at the time.

"Go and pick up your date, Harry," Angela said. "Dad and I will be at the great hall."

Harry nodded and left the Office and passed couples who stopped and gaped at him and Harry had to admit that Severus was right about looking like an idiot when gapping.

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room and the women gapped at him and Harry sighed.

"Oi, Harry over here, mate," called a voice and Harry turned and saw Ron with his Date Hermione.

"Blimey you look good," Ron said. "Who did this to you?"

Harry shrugged and looked at the fire.

"Snape," He answered plainly.

He hadn't told them that Harry' other godfather was Severus, he didn't want o fight and besides Ron might give a fit.

Ron blanched at that and Hermione looked astounded.

Ron pulled him closer and the three went nearer each other.

"Are you sure it was the greasy git?" Ron asked. "It will be more believable if you say it was his daughter."

"No Ron, It was Snape," Harry said and stood up just when Ginny went down she wore a red dress robe and her hair was in a plaint.

"Harry, Oh, my gosh, you look handsome," Ginny gushed and went to his side.

Harry's face reddened but not that much by Ginny's comment but of Angela's comment on how he looked.

"Well, then het's go," Harry said and took Ginny's arm and led her out of the Gryffindor common room.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry and the other students assembled at the great hall to wait of the procession of the ministry and of the Hogwarts staff.

Harry looked around and saw a few order members there as well.

Remus was talking with Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody was by the concession stand and Kingsey was standing by himself studying the students.

After a good thirty minutes…

"Announcing the Hogwarts staff," came a voice that belonged to Kingsley.

Slowly the Faculty door opened and out marched first Dumbledore with Minerva, then Hagrid with shockingly the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, then came Severus and his Daughter the whole student body had then gotten a shock when they saw their potions professor all dressed up and the rest of the Professors came all dressed in Dress robes.

Harry was looking at Angela, she was very beautiful she had her hair up in curlers when he left and she was wearing a robe, in fact Harry was not sure if she would be ready but now she elegant to be seen.

"Harry, is that Snape?" Ron asked clearly shocked.

Harry nodded speechless, Angela caught Harry watching her and she flashed a smile.

When the Hogwarts staff had seated on their designated seats Kingsley once again stood up.

"Announcing the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrigemour," He announced and at the same time the doors entered and in strode a man his back was straight and showed an air of Importance behind him followed Percy Weasley and Lucius Malfoy.

Harry groan and he could see that both Snapes were not that happy it was shown through their eyes but did a good show at hiding it.

Lucius' eyes fell of Harry and he did a small secret smile and Harry shuddered involuntarily.

"Ah, Severus," Lucius said extending his hand.

"Lucius," Severus said accepting the hand but somewhat coldly but it had beed this way ever since.

"Ah, who is this with you?" Lucius said his eyes lighting up a bit.

"Hi, Angela Marie Snape," Angela said. "The daughter of Anya Anderson."

Severus didn't say anything he was worried.

"So what brings you to Hogwarts?" Lucius said.

"I'm a teacher here," Angela said. "I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"At so young an age?" Lucius sounded shocked. "Severus, a word."

Severus' heart nearly skipped a beat but he nodded and they went to some secluded spot.

"As you know Severus is that the Dark Lord have been looking for her ever since he saw her in Potter's head," Lucius said leaning on his cane he always had with him.

"I am clearly aware of it," said Severus.

"Then why didn't you—" Lucius said but was cut off by Severus who raised a hand to silence him.

"Miss Anderson is in the careful watch of the order," Severus said. "I am still observing her."

"But why didn't you tell this to our lord," Lucius asked.

"I was sworn to secrecy," Severus said. "If I told Our lord then Something dreadful will happen to me… And the dark lord does not want to lose a good spy."

Lucius understood and they broke apart they now noticed that the waltz had already started and Angela was in her seat waiting.

Remus had stepped in front of Angela and asked for a dance and she looked at Tonks who nodded and Angela accepted Remus' hand and stood up.

He led her to the dance floor and started the slow waltz.

"You look lovely," Remus said in a low voice so as not to be heard by Lucius. "For a Snape that is."

"And my father?" Angela asked in the same low tone.

"Well, I always thought that he will be using his same dreary Robes but he looks good," Remus said

Severus who was dancing with professor Sinistra waltzed by he heard the comment about him he turned to Remus.

"Did I hear you comment nicely about the way I look?" Severus asked as he danced by.

Remus laughed and waltzed with Severus' daughter Severus gave an audible Smirk hen he once again danced by both Angela and Severus were graceful dancers causing Remus to laugh again

After a few more dances the dancers sat down on their respected table and Angela and Severus scanned the crowd and they couldn't find Harry she then knew that a search was in order.

Angela stood up and took her little bag and went saying that she had to use the rest room to retouch her makeup and left once in the bathroom she took out the marauder's map and recited the words that activated it and saw that Harry was in the grounds at Hogwarts at the corner of the Forbidden forest.

She took out her makeup bag and was doing her makeup and was thinking of a way to remove Harry from the ministers grasp, when Hermione came in.

"Hermione, Good, just the person I wanted to see," Angela said.

"What is it," Hermione asked.

"Harry, now is at the edge of the Forbidden Forest with the minister of magic," Angela said.

"Harry does not trust the ministry," Hermoine said. "but how do you know that he is there."

"I have Harry's map," Angela answered. "Now all you have to do is to get Harry as far away from Scrigimour as possible."

"I will," Herione said and went out of the Comfort room,"

"Good luck, "Angela said as she disactivated the map…

"Mischief Managed," she whispered and kept it.

To be Contunued….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this and please Review

Long authors:

1.) I know you are probably laughing at the mock duel thing I was laughing my head off as I was typing it… maybe I will put a memory of Severus' childhood the Pranks he would play to The marauders… heheheh


	14. Harry and the Minister

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related characters belong to J.K. Rowlings… Angela belongs to me however.

I just watched "The seeker: The Dark is Rising," The movie is somehow in my expectations but they removed parts from the Book I wanted very much to see…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen: Harry and the Minister

Harry was dancing with Ginny when Percy intervened and Harry gave up his dance and surrendered Ginny to her Elder brother.

Harry went to the Concession stand and got a punch and lingered by the table he then noticed at the corner of his eye that the new minister was heading his way and he groaned inwardly.

'Better get through with it once and for all,' Harry thought and finished his punch.

Rufus neared and stood besides Harry and bowed and Harry did the same thing.

"It is a pleasure to at last be meeting you," Rufus said.

"And the same to you," Harry said cautiously,

"My, what a beautiful night," Rufus said striking a conversation. "Would it interest you to have a stroll with me?"

"Minister, I-" Harry started to say, but the minister took Harry's arm and roughly pulled it.

"Glad that you accepted," Rufus said in Pretend cheerfulness.

He forced Harry out of the castle and literally pinned Harry to his side.

"Now, Harry, I have this proposition to make," Rufus said. "How about you become the face of the Ministry of Magic,"

Harry didn't like the idea at all he scrunched his nose and looked forward.

"You will be getting 24 hours bodyguards and-" Rufus said but was interrupted by Harry.

"With all due respect, sir," Harry said. "But I decline to acknowledge your request."

Rufus' mouth opened in protest but a Death Glare coming from Harry silenced him.

"I will not use my _fame_ for such idiocy," Harry sneered, he had spat at the word Fame.

Then he froze in his tracks his eyes opened in shock.

'Did I just sneer?' he asked himself. 'I'm starting to sound like my uncle.'

"But this is for your safety," Rufus argued.

"If you actually believe that I will be the ministry's Golden boy then you are wrong, I simply refuse to join you for I am Dumbledore's man through and through," Harry said then caught himself.

'Oh, well, I guess you learn how to be like them, if you lived with them long enough,' Harry thought. 'Angela, hurry up and find me.'

And as if on cue Hermione ran up breathless, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Harry, Thank Merlin, I found you," Hermione said worriedly. "Professor Anderson… Is… Uh… Uh… Wanting to have a word with you."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the obvious lie and then nodded.

"Why, of course Hermione I will follow," Harry said and turned to the minister. "I am sorry but I have to go."

Harry abruptly turned and smiled to himself so relieved that he was no longer with the minister.

-0-0-0-0-

Angela got out of the Comfort room and hurried to the great hall after she watched Harry walk away from the minister heading to Hogwarts she sighed in relief.

She was busy minding her own business when a man blocked her path only to find that it was Lucius.

"Would it greatly Interest you, if you would like to dance with me?" Lucius said with a Falsetto voice and Smile.

Angela would have loved to decline the invitation but that being a lady she knew that it wouldn't be at all polite if she declined so she placed a false smile on her lips.

"I would gladly dance with you my good sir," Angela said.

Lucius continued his false smile but extended Angela his right arm and she accepted it and they went to the dance floor.

They waited for the music and they bowed to each other when the music started and they started Dancing.

"Well, You look lovely tonight, aside from the time you fought us," Lucius sneered.

"I do not take compliments from Death Eaters," Angela sneered back. "Nor do I associate myself with them,"

'But I do,' She thought to herself. 'My father is a Death Eater but is a spy to the order.'

"What is it between you and Harry?" Suddenly cut in Lucius.

"What is that supposed to be?" Angela asked.

"My Lord, saw you in Potter's head," Lucius said. "What were you doing in Potter's head."

"What do you think I was doing?" Angela shot the question back. "Maybe, trying to protect Harry from Voldemort invading his mind."

Lucius hissed when His master's name was spoken like that and Angela smirked.

"Don't you dare say that name," Lucius said. "It's sacred to my Master."

"Tell me Lucius, "Angela said. "Does a master have to torture poor defenseless Death Eaters for every failed mission just to prove his point? Does he have to kill Muggles just to appease his taste for blood."

"What we are doing is for the Noble cause…" Lucius started to say but Angela cut him off.

"Noble?" Angela sneered. "Noble? on what cause? Killing people? Is that what you call Noble?"

"We are doing this for all wizards alike," Lucius said.

"All wizards, Lucius?" Angela asked. "I have heard of Death Eaters killing Muggle-born Wizards and Witches."

"Those Mudbloods have stolen our magical abilities for themselves," Lucius said. "We are trying to cleanse the Wizarding world of this filth, and that is My Lord's dream."

"Voldemort's dream is sick and I will be Dead before I will ever join him," Angela said that a little to loud that the other dancers looked at her in shock when they heard Angela say the Dark lords name the music had also stopped.

Angela smiled sweetly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, slip of the tongue," Angela said and the music started again.

-0-0-0-0-

Severus at that time was keeping an eye on Angela the whole time from his seat he frowned when he obviously saw them having a heated discussion then Severus heard…

"Voldemort's dream is sick and I will be Dead before I will ever join him,"

Severus smirked when Angela had at last told the truth he was hiding for a long time, he was sick and tired of Voldemort's dream and it sickened him to no end, plus only Voldemort's inner circle in which of course included him had to see his missions in fulfillment.

He knew what will Lucius do after the party, He knew that he would be tortured for this but then He was Voldemort's most important Servant.

'As if I were,' Severus thought.

Harry entered not soon after and his gaze fell on Severus.

Severus narrowed his eyes and gave a glare that clearly said… where-in-Merlin's-name-did-you-come-from.

Harry understood the glared and and mouthed only one word. "Minister." Then he went to get Ginny to dance with him

Severus mouthed an O as he understood now he stood up and went to Lucius.

"I would like it very much if I would dance with my colleague," Severus said curtly and Lucius was forced to surrender Angela to her father and left her aside.

"Thanks," Angela murmured gratefully.

"Let us enjoy this dance shall we," Severus said but don't forget to look angry at me."

Angela placed on a glare that made Severus proud and they continued dancing.

At early hours in the morning Angela dropped into her bed tired she had transfigured her Gown into a nightgown she fell asleep when her heard touched the pillow.

-0-0-0-0-

Angela woke up to a sunny afternoon and she got out of her bed and bathed a bit today their won't be any classes because of the ball and Angela felt like visiting her father but when she walked into his office she did not find him in it or in his Lab tht was when she started to get worried then she remembered that she had Harry's map she then pulled it out.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she said and she started looking for her father.

"I see that old thing is still around," said a voice that made Angela turn sharply to the smirking face of Remus Lupin.

"Remus, What are you doing here?" Angela asked.

"I just wanted to check on Harry," Remus said. "And to see how you are coping up."

"Coping up on what?" Angela asked clearly puzzled.

Remus went over and looked over the map and placed a finger on a specific place.

"Did you happen to check this particular spot for your father?" Remus asked.

Angela followed the finger and saw that it was pointed to the Hospital wing.

"Why would my-" Angela started to ask but then was silenced by a gasp.

The dot labeled 'Severus Snape' was in the Hospital Wing and another dot labeled 'Poppy Promfrey' was Hovering around her father.

Angela did not waste time she quickly left the Quarters and Walked briskly to the Hospital wing with her cloak billowing behind her and when she entered she stormed in and gasped at the condition her father was in.

He was all bruised and battered and he was bleeding from deep cuts and he was unconscious.

"What happened to him?" Angela asked.

"You-know-who, that's what happened," Poppy said.

Angela sat on an empty chair and grasped Severus' hand tears falling from her eyes.

"Dad," She said. "I'm here."

Poppy looked at them and she let them be and walked away suddenly finding Inventorying the potions she had, a very interesting job to do.

For three days Angela left Her father's side only to teach both her and her fathers' lesson.

Severus was transferred to a hidden Hospital Room complete with bathroom bed desk and an extra bed for Angela.

Severus regained consciousness just as Angela was going to pour a Potion down his throat.

"I was about to administer the anti-fever potion when you woke up," His daughter said. "How are you?"

"How bad exactly am I?" Severus asked.

"You were pretty bad three days ago," Angela said. "But Poppy did wonders to you."

Suddenly a bad smell assaulted Severus' nose he turned his head and saw that a cauldron was at the other side of the room.

"Angela," Severus said.

"Yes, Dad," Angela answered.

"What potion are you brewing?" He asked.

"Why, it's the Dreamless sleep potion." Angela answered.

"Why does it smell like a Rotten Egg?" Severus asked wrinkling his nose.

Angela quickly turned with an exclamation and rushed to the other side of the room and lowered the flame.

Severus chuckled and Angela grinned at her father like a guilty person.

"Well, We can still save it," Severus said sitting up and feeling his back and stood upand went to the other room. "Do you have Peppermint?"

"Peppermint?" Angela asked.

"Yes, Peppermint," Severus answered.

Angela mutely handed him the bottle and Severus got it and pulled out a leaf.

"In some of my potions if I made a simple small mistake… all I do is just add a small pinch of Peppermint it nullifies the mistake and corrects it but the trick to fix the potion with Peppermint is to turn the ladle three time clockwise and twice counter-clockwise." Severus said as he did what he told him and a few minutes later the potion became the right shade of color and texture.

Suddenly the door opened and Harry entered.

"Good Evening sir," Harry said. "I see, that you are up."

"Thank you, Potter," Severus said.

Angela bent down and added the last ingredients and let it simmer.

"What happened Dad?" Angela asked.

Severus walked to the window and stared out.

"I knew that after the party, Lucius would quickly alert the Dark Lord about your presence right after the party and he summoned Voldemort to the Malfoy mansion told The dark lord about you and then we were Summoned I was tortured but not that much in Voldemort's eyes," Severus said. "After an hour later I was fighting for consciousness the meeting was over and I apparated to Hogwarts and I lost consciousness… I do not now how I ended up here."

"As long as you are alive," Angela said going to her father and hugging him and Severus returned the hug with fervor.

Harry just stood there looking in awe, he loved seeing Severus in his fatherly side and sighed he wanted his father to be that way but then his father was dead.

Severus turned his head at the sigh and he understood that sigh.

"Harry, Come here," Severus said and sat down on the bed and motioned Harry to sit here.

Harry jumped and stared gapingly.

"Harry, what did I say about Gapping," Severus said.

Harry Immediately shut his mouth but was shocked again.

"S-s-sir, You called me Harry," Harry stammered.

"Well, that is your name, is it not?" Severus asked.

"Well, yeah," Harry answered. "But what happened to 'Potter'"

Severus smirked and looked at him in the eye.

"I cannot always call you Potter," Severus said. "For you are my godson and practically part of my family."

Harry smiled and looked at Angela who had stood to watch them.

"You may call me Severus," Severus said. "But you must call me Professor, or sir in Public."

"Yes, Uh… Severus," Harry said.

Severus nodded and smiled but became serous again.

"Harry, we must keep this secret," Severus said. "If Voldemort finds out He will hold either Angela or I as hostages for you to come and save us."

Harry grimaced at that thought.

"Yeah, I guess we can keep that quiet," Harry said. "I don't want any of you to get hurt."

Angela smirked then quickly turned and went to the finished potion took out her wand and summoned the bottles that were on the bookshelves and placed then on the floor then conjuring small stool sat down and started pouring Potions into the bottles.

Severus looked up and looked questioning at his daughter who was busy bottling the potions.

At this moment Poppy entered and stopped her mouth was open in shock.

"Severus what are you doing out of bed?" Poppy asked. "You are still hurt."

"Well, I can assure you that I am just fine," Severus said.

Severus stood up and made for the door but Poppy blocked it.

"Poppy, if you would just let me through?" Severus said.

"No, Severus I will not let you go," Poppy said. "You are still hurt."

"I can assure you Poppy that I can heal myself," Severus said.

"You are no medi-wizard," Poppy said.

"No, I am not," said Severus. "I am a Potions Master."

With that he pushed Poppy away softly and started to walk away.

"Petificus Totallus," Poppy said and Severus was hit with it and Angela rushed and saved her father from hitting his nose as he fell forward.

Severus was turned and to face Poppy who had a smirk in her face and he glared.

"You are in no condition to leave this place until I seem fit," Pomfrey said then released Severus.

Severus dusted himself off and scowled when Promfrey pointed to the room.

"Just this once," Severus said. "Then never again."

With that he marched back to his Hospital bed and lay down.

Angela was stifling her laughter but with a look from Harry who was also doing the same they burst out into peals of laughter.

"Oh, that's helpful," sneered Severus.

And once again Angela and Harry went to hysterics and they never heard Severus mutter.

"Oh, why did I have to take Gryffindors,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Long authors Notes:

1.) The Peppermint thing is not true… I just made it up I lost my Files… One of my files were a list of Potions and Potion ingredients from also a list of spells

2.) I have now placed a hint already on how Harry will prove his love to Angela…

ElegantEighteenGurl


	15. The locket of Salazar Slytherin

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Charaters belong to J.K Rowlings, Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter fifteen: the locket of Salazar Slytherin

"Oh, That was bad," shouted Angela who was covering her eyes, as a bludger nearly hit a player in the arm.

She was seated with her father in the teachers stand watching the Quidditch game of Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

"It's okay," Severus said. "They are very skilled players."

"Dad, it has almost been a month since I went to Grodic's Hollow for the Horcrux," Angela said. "We haven't gone any nearer in getting that locket from Umbridge."

"What did I tell you about patience," Severus said.

Angela sighed and looked at her father.

"Patience can get you anywhere," said Angela.

"That's right," Severus said. "And it will always be right in the end."

Suddenly the cheer erupted and all of them leaned, Harry and Draco were neck-to-neck flying downward and Angela noted the gold speck they were both trying to get.

Severus was keeping an eye on both his godsons, Harry and Draco, suddenly Harry extended his arm and grasped the Snitch and pulled up and waved the snitch and the whole Gryffindors were screaming and waving.

Severus smirked and stood up and stretched his back and it cracked, they had sat down there for hours and it was cramped and Angela did the same.

"Well, I am certainly glad that this is over," Angela said. "I won't even be able to stand if I stay in this position for another hour."

They headed to the dinner hall and Severus said that he was needed at the kitchens and he left.

Angela turned around wanting to walk some more, her mind clearly on the Locket when suddenly a shadow emerged from the Forbidden Forest and Angela turned sharply and with drew her wand and the man threw up his arms in surrender.

"It's bloody me," said a voice that belonged to Mundugus as he neared her.

"You've got it?" she asked going near.

"Yeah," he said removing a locket from his pocket and handed it to her.

When she held the locket she felt the evil from it and knew that this was the Horcrux.

"Thank you," Angela said as she with drew her moneybag and gave him a few Galleons and he turned tail and went.

"Ah, another Horcrux with Voldemort's soul," said Angela and she pocketed it and made her way to her father's office and found that he was not in yet.

"Guess that I will have to wait after Dinner," she said and went to her office to grade the essays of the third years.

She lost track of time when the house elf called her for dinner she stood up and checked if the locket was still in her pocket.

Angela walked past and she deliberately walked behind the headmaster and dropped the locket in his place.

Albus' eyes opened wide and looked at Angela who nodded, she then noticed that Harry and Severus were not in the Great hall.

"If you are looking for Severus," Albus said. "He said he would be in his quarters."

Angela quickly walked away and went to her father's rooms and when she entered she saw Harry and Severus casually waiting for her.

"Well, about time you got here," Severus sneered.

Angela looked at the table and saw that it was filled with, Pasta, butterbeer, and sweets.

"I got to admit this is new to me," Harry said. "I mean I'm in Gryffindor and here you are throwing a party."

"Well, is it wrong to congratulate my nephew for winning the game?" Severus asked opening a butterbeer.

"Not only that," said Angela. "For having another Horcrux in our grasp.

"Really," Harry said. "Then that must mean that you have the locket."

"It's with Albus now," Angela said and took a swing.

Severus raised his Butterbeer.

"A toast for finding a Horcurx," Severus said.

"One more step to destroying Voldemort," Harry said.

"One more step to Freedom from Evil," Angela said.

"And here's to Harry," Severus said once again.

They clinked their cans together and drank then that was when the party started.

They have eaten and drank and Severus passed each of them an anti-drunk Potion in which they took in one gulp.

After taking it they stood up because the fire blazed and Albus' head popped.

"I have just received word that Death eaters have once again materialized at the Ministry and the Aurors are preparing a full frontal attack," he said.

"Oh, We better go and help them," Angela said.

"I will be with the Death eaters," Severus said as his mark started blazing he folded his Death eater's uniform and started walking.

Harry entered his room and Angela flooed to the headmaster's office and then flooed to the Order.

The Headmaster came in soon after and told them the Predicament.

"Severus is with them at this moment," Albus said. "But we must be ready."

They all Disapparated away and they saw that the war had already started and they butted in to help in the fight.

Angela rushed and threw curses everywhere it hit Death eaters then she met her father who nodded and raised his hand at the same time to let her know that it was him and she fired curses at other Death eaters.

Time flew and Dead bodies of Aurors and Death eaters on the ground and the Death eaters were moving back.

Angela let her ground down and bent to help a fallen Soldier.

"No, don't, it's a trap," Whispered the shoulder in pain.

"What?" Angela asked.

The soldier pointed and Angela turned and saw that Death Eaters had surrounded her.

One of the Death Eaters removed his mask to show his face.

"We meet again, Miss Anderson," Lucius sneered.

"Lucius," She growled and pulled out her wand and immediately all the rest of the Death eaters had their wands on her.

"I rather won't do that," Lucius said. "Come now, Miss Anderson, The Dark Lord will want to see you."

"Tell him to go to Hell," she said. "I will not go with out a fight."

With that she fired a stinging hex at Lucius' face and tried to make a dive for it but then she was stunned at the back and she fell.

-0-0-0-0-

When she came to she found that she was tied.

"Ah, she is awake," a voice said and it made Angela's skin crawl.

Angela checked if her occlumency barriers were up and it was strong.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the meeting place with the Death Eaters she looked and saw a man with snake skin, Holes for a nose and Red, Slited eyes.

"Ah, Miss Anderson," he said and Angela shuddered.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"You are being held Hostage until Potter can come here," Voldemort said.

Angela knew that this was going to happen so she stood up and faced him.

"Harry, will not come for me," She said with conviction.

"How do you know about that," Voldemort asked. "Potter will come for you."

"Harry, has his mind blocked, you cannot reach him," Angela said. "I taught him how to block his mind… I helped destroy your Horcruxses."

Voldemort's eyes opened wide and he stood and took Angela's chin and they both glared at each other.

"And how did you find out about the Horcuxses?" Voldemort asked.

"Harry," Was all she answered.

Voldemort stared into her eyes but got nothing.

"Put this Wretch in the dungeon," He said and pushed her so that she fell with a thud.

"Why, you, when I get out of this, you are dead," She screamed.

A couple of Death eaters dragged her to a cell and threw her in but then suddenly Angela gave a Death eater an upper crust and started to run.

"Hey, You," shouted another Death Eater

Angela dunked curses and she fell and scratched her elbows she knew that there was an anti-apparition ward in this and she needed to escape but then she knew that the exits were blocked by guards, she had to think up of a plan.

Thinking fast she hid at a corner and found herself at the main room where there were they had new sets of Death Eater costume.

"They actually keep spares?" Angela asked out loud and she took one and the mask and wore them.

She calmly walked to the main meeting room and walked past Voldemort who was currently talking to his snake she involuntary shivered as she passed to the other room and she found herself in a very long corridor she calmly passed until she was at the door there posted on the door was Wormtail.

"Halt," Wormtail said showing his silver hand. "Show me your Mark before you leave."

'They do this?' she asked herself.

Angela started to raise her left arm and Wormtail bent forward to see more suddenly the left fist collided on his forehead and he dropped down unconscious she started running into a vast forest.

She continued to run and when she was terribly lost she stopped.

'I guess it's safe to Apparate,' she thought and then turned in her place and landed on the edge of the School ward.

Then she started running and when she entered the School it was nearly breakfast and the students ran away from her until she reached the headmaster's office and burst in Suddenly Harry, Severus and Dumbledore drew their wands.

"Who are you Death Eater?" Albus asked.

"Death Eater?" asked Angela then remembered that she was still wearing the costume she removed it and threw it at the fire in which immeadiately caught fire.

"I escaped," she simply said.

Severus hugged her and then grasped her left arm then looked and was relieved that she didn't have the mark.

"Why is there a meeting?" Angela asked.

"Well, for one thing now," Albus said. "We found out all the Horcruxses."

"Wonderful, "Angela said. "And what are they?"

"Well, For one thing they'll be harder to destroy," Albus said. "They are all living creatures."

Angela paled and looked at Harry who nodded.

"Yes, I am one of the Horcruxses," He said.

-0-0-0-0-

Angela downed a whole cup of coffee and a Pepper-up Potion, she was at her father's private kitchen and her father was seated down reading the prophet while waiting for his tea to boil.

"How can I stay up the whole day with out sleep?" she asked her father after she returned the now-empty Potion bottle back to him.

"Well if It's gets worse," Severus said. "Then I can substitute."

"Yeah, but now all the Students are wondering If I am absent why is it always You, and If you're absent why is it always me," Angela said. "I think some of the student's are starting to suspect that we are related."

"Well, that is true," said Severus. "I almost had a heart attack seeing you as Voldemrot's prisoner."

"But I'm here, Dad," Angela said. "You've taught me well."

"I can see that," Severus said. "But be more aware… you are the only thing I live for."

"I am you daughter aren't I?" She asked.

"Even more," said Severus. "You are my one true treasure."

"Dad," she said and hugged him and He hugged him back.

"Enough, with the goggly sight," sneered Harry jokingly as he entered the Snape kitchen with his Pajamas he had gone to Albus' office in his pajamas earlier..

"Do you actually know the concept of a Proper attire?" Severus asked swiping Harry with his wand and changed Harry's Pajama's to his school uniform.

"Thanks," Harry sneered and sat down.

Angela passed him his toast and his breakfast and yawned.

"Maybe I could substitute your class in the afternoon." Severus said looking at his daughter.

"I don't think my classmates would like that," Harry said. "We get you before lunch and we will get you again after lunch."

"What are they saying Harry?" Angela asked.

"Why is it always the greasy git substituting the DADA every time Miss Anderson's not available," Mimicked one of his classmates.

Angela laughed heartily and Severus smiled.

"Well I'm sorry to burst their bubble but I taught Angela everything she knows," Severus said

"Considering that she is your daughter," Harry said.

"Yes, considering that," Severus said. "I am proud of my daughter."

Suddenly Harry and Angela stood as did Severusbecause they heard footsteps outside.

Harry Immediately grabbed the Invisibility Cloak that he placed aside and threw it on both Angela and him.

Lucius Malfoy entered the room in a fit he was black and blue everywhere because of the Crucio.

"Tell me all you know of Miss Anderson," Lucius growled. "How could she think up of an escape plan so fast?"

"She is fast for you, isn't she," Severus said drinking his tea.

"Yes, she is rather fast," Lucius said. "She in fact disguised herself as one of us really good and managed to pass the Dark Lord with out him noticing."

"She must be a master of Disguises then," Severus said.

"Or she must be a spy for that traitorous Order of the Phoenix," Lucius said.

"No," Severus said.

Lucius looked at Severus in shock and Severus quickly collected himself.

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked clearly shocked.

"She is not with the Order," Severus said. "Nor have I seen her in the Headquarters."

"I see," Lucius said. "Do you have a Pain-reliever potion?"

"In fact I do," Severus said standing up and walked to the cupboard and opened a secret panel and passed a potion in which Lucius scrunched his nose and Severus rolled his eyes and poured it on a teacup and passed it to Lucius who accepted it.

Angela and Harry hiding under the cape both rolled their eyes.

"Lucius thinks he is high up," Angela whispered.

"Not all can be treated like royalty," Harry reflected.

"Yeah," Angela whispered.

Severus crossed the room and faced Lucius with his back behind them.

"You know I can hear you conversations over there," Severus whispered behind his back. "Are you done Lucius, I have a class to teach."

"Of course," Lucius said. "Not all people can have the finest things in life."

"Wanna bet," Severus, Harry, and Angela whispered at the same time and Harry and Angela looked at each other.

"Of course," Severus said taking Lucius to the door. "I'm sorry but I have to go to my class."

Lucius nodded but stared suspicoisly at the room and turned abruptly and left.

Severus closed the door and waited for a few minuites then he turned and nodded and Angela and Harry threw off the cloak.

"What a beast," Angela exclaimed. "He is oh, so-high-and-mighty, I could skin the man right there and then."

"Now, Now, calm down," Severus said. "Violence can't get you anywhere."

"I know dad," Angela said exasperated. "If Lucius pulls that stunt again, Heaven help me I will hex him to oblivion."

"The Gryffindor side is coming out again," Harry said to Angela. "Loyalty to family is just as important than a friend's loyalty."

Severus smiled and Angela cleaned the plates and Harry left for his classes.

-0-0-0-0

Angela entered her classroom when It was time for Harry's

Angela taught with fervor she taught them complex spells for dueling and some of her father's spells.

"My father, invented some of these spells," Angela said to the class. "they are only for your use they are not registered… I am giving you these spells because I know that one day if Death eaters come to attack your family, these spells are very useful… now stand up and face your assigned partners."

The class stood and Angela swiped the desk and they flew to the sides and turned to face her class.

"First will be to try to disarm your opponent but not in the way he expects to," Angela said. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, please come up and face each other."

"Now Mr. Weasley throw Harry any curse you can think off," Angela said. "And Harry try dangling him up in the air by his ankle."

Ron's mouth opened wide and Harry smirked.

"I bet you knew that I used it on Ron," Harry whispered when Angela passed close to him.

"Yes, I do know," Angela said rolling her eyes. "Occlumency lessons,"

"Yeah, I do recall," Harry sneered at her and Angela smirked. "Ready everyone, Watch them now."

Ron fired the disarming spell and Harry blocked it.

'Levicorpus,' He thought hard and a shout from Ron and erupting laughter told him that he had succeeded to levitate Ron.

"Quiet," Shouted Angela. "Suppose that you are attacked by Death eaters, would that be a laughing matter?"

The whole class was silent the only teacher that can make them this quiet was Snape.

"No it isn't," Angela said quietly. "If you meet a Death Eater, well, it might probably be your last."

"Aren't you exaggerating there, Professor?" Draco asked.

Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Ten points from Slytherin for cheek, Mr. Malfoy," Angela said.

The whole Slytherins were quiet and the Gryffindors were shocked.

"I, Mr. Malfoy, am not in a good mood today," Angela said narrowing her eyes. "Be thankful that it was just points not a detention,"

At that malfoy huffed and Angela turned and looked at Ron and Harry.

"Where was I?" Angela asked. "Oh, I remember now… Before Mr. Malfoy crudely interrupted I was about to and Am awarding ten points to Gryffindor."

"But how could have Harry known that spell," Parvati asked.

"He knows my father," Angela said mysteriously.

Draco smirked.

"All of us know your father, Miss Anderson," He said.

Angela sent him a death glare.

"Yes, I am well aware of that Draco," Angela said. "Anyway you are under the Vow to say anything else, or should I remind you."

"Draco, under the Vow?" Parvati asked.

"Yes, I am," Draco answered hot tempered. "I am telling my father about you… You..,. you traitorous Slytherin."

"Yes, Draco, I may have the Slytherin blood, but I am not like you," Angela said Quietly.

The Gryffindors looked at one another in shock at learning that she was a slytherin.

"Not only is she a slytherin but she also has the trait of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," said Harry. "She is teaching me how to defend myself from Voldemort."

A shudder passed through the students and Angela didn't feel like teaching anymore.

"Your assignment is to research about spell invention and it's procedures and we will take this up next meeting," Angela said and dismissed them.

She slumped down in her seat and when she looked up she saw that Harry, Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors stayed.

"Oh, hey guys," she asked.

"Are you really a Gryffindor?" Neville asked. "And also a slytherin."

"Only partly on both," Angela answered truthfully.

"What did Malfoy mean about us knowing your father?" Neville asked.

"Er, can that be for the next time," Angela asked. "I have to rest, I had no sleep the whole night."

"Yeah, we better go," Harry said and ushered his classmates out and Angela sat on the chair for a few minutes and stood not soon after and Retired to her much needed sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Long authors Notes:

1.) I Completely had Writers block but I was fighting it to try and finish this chapter.. how did you like it?

ElegantEighteenGurl


	16. Home Sweet Home

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Charaters belong to J.K Rowlings, Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

Happy Halloween, this is my Halloween treat to you all, I finished typing this Oct.30… a few more hours until Halloween… I hope you have a Spelltackular Halloween…

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen: Home sweet home

Harry was seated with his friends at the Gryffindor table when Professor Mc ginagall came up with the parchment to those Students who are going to stay in the school.

Harry did not sign and Ron noticed that.

"Harry, why didn't you write your name down?" Ron asked.

"Because Ron, I will be with Professor Snape on Christmas," Harry said.

"Exactly," Ron said. "The Greasy git is going to stay here right?"

Harry looked up and saw Hagrid talking to the headmaster about something then Albus leaned to whisper something to Angela who nodded and stood up to follow Hagrid Severus was still asleep since it was a Saturday after staying up the whole night brewing that Wolfsbane potion.

"Harry, mate, are you in mars? Or what?" Ron asked snapping his fingers at Harry's face.

"Huh, What, Oh, sorry Ron, you were saying?" Harry asked.

"Were you even listening to me?" Ron asked.

"What was your question?" Harry asked.

"Aren't you going to staying with Snape for Christmas in the school?" Ron asked.

"Who told you that we are going to stay in the school, Mr. Weasley?" asked A voice. "You happen to be misinformed."

Ron jumped and turned around.

"For your information I do have a home," Severus said then neared Ron to whisper. "Then how would I raise my daughter?"

"Sorry Sir," Ron said as Severus straightened.

"You should be," Severus sneered. "Ten points from Gryffindor for that misinformation."

With that he turned and walked to the head table.

"Raise his daughter," Ron mimicked loudly and with out thinking and Harry hit Ron through the ribs with his eldow.

"Ow, Why'd you do that?" he asked rubbing his ribs.

"We are not supposed to know that Severus has a Daughter," Harry whispered and turned around and sighed in relief for the Gryffindors were still doing their gig.

"Where did he raise his daughter actually?" Ron asked out of the blue.

"At the Prince Manor," answered Harry.

Ron started and Harry reached a hand and closed Ron's mouth.

"Manor? The greasy git is rich?" Ron asked.

"Well, he is a Potions master," Harry said. "Besides he inherited it from his mother… I think."

"I will have to see him to believe it," Ron said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes, Roland, that hearing is as good as hearing to believe, "said another voice and this time it was Angela.

"Yeah," Ron asked. "How is hearing better?"

"I will show you," Angela said and she took out her arm and ron shielded himself with his arms but then stared as Angela pressed the tip of her wand to her head and withdrew a gray wisp of thread and reached over and placed it on Ron's head and it melted in.

Ron's eyes opened wide and he lost consciousness.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, he just passed out after I copied some of my memories of the manor into him," Angela said calmly.

"But isn't the memory thread supposed to be white?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but if you duplicate your momories it is gray," Angela answered.

Hermione absorbed it in and Harry looked at Angela.

"Why are you here, Ma'am?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, Potter can you come with me to get some potions, a Hippogriff is sick."

"Buckbeak?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"Ah, I see that you know him," Angela said.

"I own him," Harry said.

"Well, then both of you come with me," she said and Harry stood.

"I can't," Hermione said. "I will bring Ron to the Gryffindor tower."

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Hermione answered.

Harry nodded and stood up and followed Angela who approached her father.

"Da-I mean, Severus, could we get some potions a pet of Hagrid's is sick,"

Severus nodded and stood and led them to his quarters.

"Here you are, dear," Severus said passing the potions to his daugter who accepted it.

"Thank you sir," she said and turned and Harry followed him.

Angela went to Hagrids hut and Hagrid led him to where Buckbeak was.

Buckbeak eyed Angela wearily and she bowed and looked at the bird unblinking with out Occlumency barriers on and a moment later the Bird returned the bow and Angela touched the bird.

Harry who realized that he wasn't breaking let out his breath and did the same to Buckbeak and petted it who leaned over to Harry.

" 'e 'nows 'is master," Hagrid said smiling.

Angela smiled and bent down.

"Now, Harry I would like you to open Buckbeak's beak and I will pour down the Potion," Angela said.

"Hey, Buckbeak, is it okay if I can open your mouth?" Harry asked placing a hand on the Hippogriff's beak.

Harry opened the beak slowly and Angela poured the Potion down and Buckbeak shook his head.

"Whoa, it's okay," said Angela as she started to pet the hippogriff and the animal calmed. "There you see we won't hurt you."

Harry nodded and they stood when Buckbeak fell asleep for what Angela did was mix the fever-reliever and the dreamless sleep potion.

"There, he will be alright after this," Angela said standing up. "Come Mr. Potter, it's time to go."

With that he followed Angela after they bade Hagrid goodbye and they walked away.

-0-0-0-0-

The week passed quickly and Harry, Angela and Severus was once again looking at a familiar place… The Prince Manor.

"Home, Sweet home," Angela said as they entered into the all-familiar living room.

Angela sat down into the couch and looked at Harry.

"I remember the time you first entered this house," Angela said. "I can't believe it has been months and months ago."

"Don't even remind me," said both Severus and Harry at the same time.

"It would make want to curse them," Severus said.

"I don't want to think about those Dursleys," Harry said.

Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have you started speaking in unison?" she asked.

"I do not," they said again at the same time and this time they looked at each other.

"Maybe," they started to say but then stopped again.

Angela broke into peals of laughter and they both glared at her.

"Is…that… proof… Enough?" she asked between laughs.

They both stayed quiet and the house elf came to them with the broom to attack the intruders.

"Master Severus, Miss Angela, Master Harry," The house elf squealed and dropped the broom. "You're home."

"Morney," Angela said and stood.

"More, has been lonely without it's masters," Morney said.

"Morney how about you working in Hogwarts when we are there," Severus said.

"Morney, would love it master," Morney said.

"Good, now please transfer our luggage to our rooms and prepare tea," Severus said and they headed to the sitting room to wait for their tea.

Morney came in soon after and with him came ttrays.

They took their tea and they checked their room, which was exactly as they left it but neater and cleaner.

Harry went to Angela's room and caught her hiding a broom.

"Wow, a Firebolt," Harry exclaimed.

"My dad gave it to me," Angela said. "I only fly when I am bored being inside this house but I only fly inside the Barrier.

"I see," Harry said then went to his room and took his own Firebolt and went to her room.

"Why don't we fly right now," he asked.

Angela smiled and nodded and together they headed outside, once outside Harry transfigured a rock into a ball and they both kicked off the ground.

Together they played catch in the air and Harry saw that she could be a very good chaser they kept laughing and chasing the ball if they missed it.

When they entered they ran into Severus who was waiting in the Living room couch and he looked up.

"Both of you had a good time?" he asked.

"The grandest, "Angela said smiling.

"Well, then, I suppose it's time for dinner," Severus said standing up and facing them.

"Yeah, I think food would be just fine," Harry said and Angela agreed.

Severus nodded and they went to the dining room and had their Dinner.

-0-0-0-0-

Angela was now in her room brushing her hair when she caught snow falling she stopped brushing and went to the window.

She loved snow, how it fell and everything as she was looking her mind flew.

"_Daddy, look it's snowing," cried a four-year-old girl._

_Severus sighed and went to his daughter and looked out._

"_Yes, I can see that," He said._

"_I wish momma, could have seen this," Angela sighed._

_This was their first Christmas without Angela's mother and they had just moved into the manor that Severus inherited from his mother along with it a grand inheriatance._

"_Look, Angela, It's almost Christmas," Severus said. "Christmas is a time for happiness and Joy… Maybe you can see that being a good girl will constitute presents."_

_Angela nodded and Morney brought with him some hot chocolate and they each took it._

_After the hot chocolate, Severus carried his daughter up the stairs and tucked her in her room._

"_If you be good and sleep maybe you will find presents at the living room for you," Severus said smiling._

"_Really?" Angela said. "Will they be toys?"_

"_Maybe," Severus said and kissed his daughter's forehead and left the room and Angela turned and fell asleep._

_The next morning Angela woke up really and remembered that she might be having presents she shot out of bed and ran to the living room then she saw on one corner presents neatly piled up and she squealed but ran up to her father's room and jumped on the bed and continued jumping._

_Severus groaned and opened one eye only to let that eye fall on his daughter._

"_Dad, wake up, there are presents down there," Angela cried still jumping._

"_I will get up if you stop jumping," Severus said as he covered his face with his blanket._

_Suddenly Severus sat up and gasped for breath and glared at his daughter who was across his legs giving a guilty smile she had accidentally fallen and had landed on Severus' stomach causing to sit up._

"_What time is it anyway?" Severus asked then stared at the clock by his bedside. "Angela it's 4:56am, it's way too early for you to be up."_

_Severus was about to fall asleep again when Angela started to shake Severus._

"_Come on dad, Come on," she pleaded and Severus sighed and stood up and puled his robe together and tied it._

_Angela ran ahead and Severus followed_

_-End Of memory-_

Angela sighed a looked away, the pain from losing her mother was not that painful anymore but she went back to brushing it then she braided it and dressed in her flannel nightgown and started to read.

Next day Angela woke up to a beautiful morning and she dressed in her winter clothing and got out of bed and Morney brought her breakfast on the bed and when she finished it she let the house Elf take it way and she decided to take a stroll.

Harry was also there making snow angels and waved when he saw Angela and she waved back and then continued with the stroll.

Suddenly something hit her behind the head she slowly turned and bent and scooped up snow and rolled in into a ball and threw it but Harry dunked it.

"You throw like a girl," Harry teased. "Oh, Yeah, You are a girl."

"Oh, Yeah, well two can play that game," Angela said as she started to make her fortress and Harry did too.

After they finished they started throwing Snowballs and dunking.

A moment later during their snowball fight an owl flew to their range and Harry who had thrown the snowball gasped as the owl was hit with it.

The owl in shock fell into the snow with a squak.

Angela and Harry rushed to the hole and picked up the owl and angela and Harry rushed to the manor and placed the shivering owl in front of the fireplace.

"It's Pig," Harry said.

"Pig?" Angela asked. "Harry, it's a bird."

"No, It's a nickname for Pigwideon," Harry said and looked at the owl as he thrust it's leg to Harry who took the letter and opened it.

Dear Harry,

Blimey, Bill and Fleur's wedding , is in four days, You should be here, this place is a mad house, We re getting the place sick and span… Fred and George are having fun de-gnoming the garden, Ginny is washing and poilishing the silverware and the glassware… I can't believe we still have them but mom says she only brings them out for very special occasions like weddings.

Percy's being a Prat, he won 't even come to his brother's wedding… Did you know he's dating someone, named Marietta Andrews? She is such a Busybody, she loves to gossip, Marietta is obviously dating Percy because his family (US) knows about you.

Uh, Oh, Mom's heading this way, I gotta go, Take care, Happy Christmas.

Ron

P.S You are invited so I want to see you Ass here in four Days, Oh yeah mom also Invuted professor Git and Angela.

Harry finished reading the letter he couldn't believe it, Bill and Fleur will soon be married.

Angela was with her father making Potions and here he was with Morney trying to clean the puddle of Melted snow around Harry, he stepped away and Morney then went to the puddle and Harry went to his room to answer the letter.

Hey, Ron,

I got your letter, I can't believe it, did Fleur really want to wait until the rest of the family are there? Well, Good for Them, I bet she couldn't wait anymore, How is Bill after being bitten by Fenrir? Anyway I'll ask, Severus and Angela and see if hey come,

Harry

Harry entered the Potions lab and watched for a while then Severus and Angela looked up.

"What is it Harry?" Severus asked.

"Well, How would both of you like to see a Wedding?" He asked.

Then both Angela's And Severus' stared at Harry.

"May I inquire whose wedding it is?" Severus asked.

"Why, Severus my wedding," Harry sneered. "Of course it's Bill's and Fleurs wedding."

Angela groaned and Severus cleared his throat.

"Please, It would mean much to me if my family could come," Harry said.

Both Severus and Angela both looked at Harry and they agreed.

"But I need something Other than Black for the wedding," Severus said. "Green or Blue."

"Preferably, Blue, "Angela said sizing her father. "And let's have you hair cut."

So they had agreed to go shopping and a hair cut for Severus tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Long authors Notes:

ElegantEighteenGurl


	17. Family outing and the Wedding

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Charaters belong to J.K Rowlings, Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seventeen: The Family Outing and the wedding

The next day the Snape family went out Angela and Severus wore their brooches with the Prince crest, as they were of course family.

Severus had gone only a few steps ahead and that left Angela with Harry who were chatting away gaily.

They entered the store where they sold Robes and the shop owner.

"My, my, look at what the cat dragged in," She gushed. "Severus Snape, I haven't seen you for a while and Miss Snape you look lovelier every time I see you… How are you, Severus?"

"Ecstatic," Severus said.

"We are here to get robes for the wedding," Angela said.

"Very well, dear all three--" she said but cut herself off when she saw Harry with them.

"Harry Potter," she gushed. "An honor, Being here in my shop… You know what, you look even more handsome than those Magazines."

Severus looked uncomfortable and Harry looked sheepish and Angela was shaking with laughter.

They went to their platforms and tape measures started to measure them.

"You know Miss Snape you should marry him," the seamstress said while she was choosing Robes for all of them.

"What!" both Harry and Angela exclaimed.

"Well, the poor boy is without a family," the seamstress said.

"With all due respect Angeline Wilkins," Severus said. "Let my daughter live her life… She will be able to tell who will be her partner in the future."

"One more year then you will have to announce to the world that she is your heir," Angeline said. "All that riches and the Manor all Angela's when you die."

Angela cleared her throat.

"Not all riches can bring happiness," Angela said. "But only Love can give you true Happiness."

"Yes, Dear, I suppose you're right," Angeline said.

Angela breathed a sigh of relief and Angeline continued to Gossip about the rest of the townspeople.

Angela was fitted with a halter gown of pale blue and it was perfect for her, Severus was fitted with and auburn Robe but he flatly refused it and were given a navy blue robe with silver trimmings and it was perfect for Severus and more colored robes for Severus though they were mostly Greens.

Harry was given a bright green Robe that matched perfectly with his eyes and they paid for it.

"Next is the Hair cut," Angela said. "A haircut fit for a gentleman… short to show that he is a respected Wizard."

They headed to the hairstylist and Severus was placed into a chair.

The haircutter was a French male, and he looked back and studied Severus.

"zis 'air, is 'orrible," he said in a heavy French accent. "but if 'e vants t look ztern but a gentleman I guess this look will fit perfectly. Snip, Snip."

He started to cut Severus' hair.

"Vhy, did you make it grow so long?" the Frenchman asked.

Severus thought of answering the question but he kept quiet.

The Frenchman continued to cut Severus' hair until it was short and clean… Severus got to admit that he did look good with short hair plus it will help him be a gentleman because long hair on gentle men is a disgrace.

"Do you alwayz keep Greaze in you 'air?" the Frenchman asked. "You keep on Brewing Potions."

"I happen to be a Potions Master," Severus snapped.

"Well, Invent something for your 'air," The hairstylist snapped back. "Greazy 'air is so 'esterday."

"Believe me I already done that," Angela said. "I was hoping to keep it hidden until Christmas but I guess you need it now… It's a shampoo that protects your hair from the grease-like appearance it takes after you brew Potions."

"I see," Severus said as he paid for the haircut and left. "Angela why are you doing this?"

"Dad, You should stop mourning for Mom," Angela said. "She will never come back… I think it is time for you to wear a different color other than Black."

"Angela, I know your mother will never return," Severus said. "I must avenge her."

"We both want to," Angela said. "You can't do this alone."

"I know," Severus said. "But I cannot lose you too."

"Oh, Dad, You will never lose me," Angela said. "I will always be here."

With that Angela hugged her father who hugged back.

Harry cleared his throat and the hug stopped.

"Well, where are we going next?" he asked.

"I was thinking of buying a present," Angela said. "Maybe dinnerware?"

"Preferably Glass," Severus agreed. "I know the perfect store"

Severus led them to a store and they entered to see dinnerware's everywhere.

"Ah, Severus," said an old man.

"Mr. Miller," he said nodding his head.

"Nice hairdo," Mr. Miller said wobbling towards them with a cane. "Ah, Angela, Last time I saw you, you were a tiny tot, Broke my expensive vase I recon."

Angela flushed and remembered the severe scolding she got from her father that day.

Harry snorted and quickly sobered when Angela gave him a glare.

"Well, what can I do for you today?" the old man asked.

"We are going to buy Glassware dinnerware for a wedding," Severus said.

The old man's eyes flew to Angela who blushed and shook her head.

"For a friend of yours Severus?" Mr. Miller asked.

"A friend of Mr. Potters," Severus said and Mr. Miller's eyes opened wide.

"Then Mr. Potter will not hesitate to choose a Present that deems worthy for his friend," Mr. Miller said and turned around and showed them his best works.

"My, silverware's are good too," said Mr. Miller.

"No," Severus and Harry cried at the same time.

"It is not Advisable to give Mr. Weasley some Silverware," Severus said.

Angela remembered the time she saved Remus from Fenrir just with a silver spoon and she shuddered inwardly.

"Why is Bill a-" Angela started to ask but was silenced by glares coming from Harry and Severus.

Harry leafed through the dinnerware and chose a nicely made glassware that was decorated with leaf designs and flowers.

"Yes, that is suitable," said Severus, agreeing to Harry's choice.

They paid for the Dinnerware and Mr. Miller had it gift-wrapped.

They left the shop with Harry carrying the Dinnerware and Angela was just besides him.

They entered their home just as the Grandfather clock chimed five and the girft was placed in the living room..

"We still have time to do our things," Severus said.

"I have to do my assignments," Harry said going to his room.

Angela went to the library and took down a book it was a Muggle fiction called Pride and Prejudice she had bought this book in London with Morney a long-long time ago when she was having her apparating exams..

Severus had managed to convince the apparating ward to allow then to test her and they did but secretly and she passed.

She sat down in the comfortable laid-back recliner and opened the book.

Angela only looked up to see the house elf pop up and bow.

"Miss Angela, it is time for dinner," Morney said.

"Very, Well, tell father I will be there shortly," she said as she placed the book back and she exited the door.

-0-0-0-0-

Four days flew by and it was the day of the wedding.

Harry, Angela and Severus had dressed up in their robes that they have bought Severus was in his new Navy blue robe and he was just fixing the sleeves.

Harry was doing the same thing except that it was his hair he looked at Severus', which was short, neatly combed and grease-free which made Severus every inch a handsome Gentleman with stature.

Angela was In her room and she was putting her hair up in a plait and placed a jewel tie that held it in place and wore her gloves that reached to her elbow and she wore her mother's pendant and she studied herself it was perfect.

She was the last to be ready and when she got down and entered the waiting room where Severus and Harry were waiting. Severus had pride in his eyes while Harry on the other hand was gaping and speechless and Severus pushed up Harry's chin and gave Harry a look.

They readied the floo and Harry helped Angela into her coat so that Angela's dress won't have soot on it.

Harry was the first to enter and he disappeared into the Burrow.

When he got out he fell off and Ron helped him up.

"Hey, Mate," Ron said.

Suddenly the fire blazed again and Harry helped Angela off the fireplace.

"Professor," Ron said automatically.

"Mr. Weasley," she said and Harry helped her remove her coat and Ron gapped at her as did the rest of the Weasley family.

She magically removed the soot from her hair and stepped back just as Severus appeared and they gasped and gapped some more.

"S-Se-Severus, nice haircut?" Molly stammered.

"Thank you Molly," Severus said then gave the gift to Bill. "This is from Harry, Angela and I."

"Thank you, Professor," Bill said.

Suddenly Fleur in her wedding dress came down in distraught.

"Why are zey not yet 'ere?" she cried. "ze wedding going to start soon."

"Your family will be here soon," Bill said. "Harry and the Snape's are here."

Fleur turned to acknowledge them and her eyes opened when she saw Angela.

"Angela, zat dress is beautiful," Fleur exclaimed.

"Why thank you, Fleur," Angela said. "You certainly look beautiful."

"Merci," Fleur said. "My Family are not 'ere yet."

"Well, they certainly not going to miss their daughter's Wedding," Angela said.

"Angela let us look for our seats," Harry said and Angela nodded.

"Sorry to keep this short but I do have to go," Angela said and went with her family they found seats for them at the near back and they sat down.

Fleur's family arrived soon after and the wedding soon started and the presider was Albus Dumbledore himself.

In wizarding wedding only those in the Wizengamot can do the ceremony they are the one to tie the couple together in marriage.

"We have gathered here to witness the joining of this couple right here in marriage," Albus said. "I, Albus, Wulfic, Percival Brian Dumbledore, head of the Wizengamot, holder of the order of Merlin first class, will be the one to join these two together."

Then Fleur and Bill knelt down and Albus readied his wand and looked around.

"If anyone here has some objections speak now or forever hold your peace, "Albus said.

No one spoke or stood up they stood that way for thirty seconds then Albus coughed.

"May the couple join hands," Albus said and they did it and he placed his wand on top of their hands and the Wedding started.

"Do you, Bill Weasley, take Fleur Delacour to be you Wife, To love and protect her, for richer or for poorer, and in sickness and in health, until death takes you apart?" Aldus asked.

Bill stared into Fleur eyes their was trust in there and he smiled.

"I do," he said with all his heart and Fleur smiled.

Albus' wand lit up and a ropelike thread winded around Bill and Fleurs hand.

"Do you, Fleur Delacour, take Bill to be you Husband, to love and protect him, for richer or for poorer, and in sickness and in health, until death takes you apart?" Aldus asked.

" 'es, I do," Fleur said.

Albus' wand once again lit up and another ropelike thread winded again around Bill and Fleur's hands

"Fleur Delacour, I will love you forever with all my heart, I will Protect you and I will never leave you," Bill said and another thread erupted and winded around.

"Bill Waesley, I will love you forever with all my heart, I will Protect you and I will never leave you," Fleur's said and another thread erupted and winded around and suddenlt a bright light suddenly erupted and it swirled around the couple and it entered the hands.

"I now announce to the whole wizarding world that you are now Husband and Wife," Albus said.

The whole congregation cheered and some raised their wands and shot sparks up to the sky and after the wedding was the wedding Buffet.

"That was beautiful," said Ginny, sniffling.

"I know," said, Angela, She was seated with them because she was among their age and Harry was with them.

Severus was with the grown up and Albus had liked the new hairdo so did Minerva.

Remus was shocked speechless when he saw Severus he saw that in all their childhood Severus always had his hair long.

"What made you decide to have a haircut?" he had asked the answer was…

"My daughter decided that it was time for me to get one,"

The rest of the Buffet was dancing well into midnight.

The first dance was always for the newly wed, then it was the father-daughter dance in which Severus had to dance with his daughter.

After that it was Harry and Ginny for two dances and Angela danced with Fred Or was it George either way the twins both danced with Her.

Soon Harry danced with Angela it was a slow waltz and Harry and Angela just stared into each other's eyes.

Severus was watching them and raised his eyebrows as kissed his daughter but let it be he accepted his daughter's choice and he looked away.

"Ow," she cried looking down watching Harry's leathered shoes with a beady eye.

"Sorry," He said and the dance soon ended and they bowed to each other when Suddenly…

"Morsemorde," cried the voice, which came from Fleur's father and the Dark mark blazed in the air.

"Papa, vat are you doing?" Fleur asked in a panic.

"Hurry, we are at war," Albus shouted and immediately the Order member's transfigured their gowns to their everyday Robes so that they were ready for war… Severus had apparated away and wore his cloak and mask and landed where Avery was, who was watching the party by a nearby hill.

"Well," Voldemort asked.

"The Order are in an alarm and they are not rteady for this war they were totally unprepared," Severus said.

"Good," Voldemort said..

"Sire, Is Mr. Delacour one of us?" Severus asked.

"No, he is under the Imperius Curse," Volemort said. "But for your incompetence… Crucio."

He did not make Severus stay under the cruse long and he sent the Dementors there first then the Giants, then the Death eaters.

Down there, Albus set them up in ranks and Angela was with her platoon, Harry, Ron Hermione, and Ginny and Gabriella were left inside.

Harry immediately flooed Ginny and the rest to Snape's place and he got his invisibility cloak and left to go back and help them.

When he arrived he saw that the war had already started but the Order member's were not that orderly and soon they were backing away he donned his cloak and he rushed out to help them.

"Vat are we going to do?" asked Gabriela.

"We are just going to stay here," Harry said.

"Whoa this is snape's house?" Ron gasped. "I'd never believe it where with memory or not."

"Ron, stop ogling and sit down," Hermione said.

Ron grumbled and sat down and they waited

Five hours passed and half of the small group, were half asleep when Angela and Severus walked

"Their here," Harry said he had stayed awake.

Angela smiled when she saw Harry she was scratched and a bit sore in some edges and she will be heaving muscle pains all the day tomorrow but she was alright nonetheless.

The rest of the group opened their eyes and sat up and stared at their Potions Professor.

"Harry, the Weasley Family will be staying here until their home can be rebuilt," Severus said.

"Honestly, Severus, We can afford to build our home ourselves we have the-" Arthur was saying until Severus cut him off with a Glare.

"I do not have the time nor the money to listen about you Rant about rebuilding your own home," Severus said. "If you pay for your own building materials, you would sooner and later end up in the streets… Now I have the money to give you because if the Dark Lord finds out that it was I that rebuilt your miniscule definition of a house… then leave the design and the time and the sturdy materials to my builder."

Angela propped up her cloak into a peg and brushed herself off and turned to the Weasley family.

"Come," she said. "I will show you your rooms."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Oh, my goodness, I'm fidgeting on my seat… as I type this It's getting exciting … Even I'm exicted…I'm going to burst with excitement…

Long authors Notes:

1.) I'm not good with Fashion so please use your Imagination for Severus' hair.

2.) The wedding and the Buffet, I just made it up it just entered my head to kind of use the unbreakable vow but not of that kind the vow will break after a recipient dies.

ElegantEighteenGurl


	18. Merry Christmas And a Snapey meeting

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K Rowlings, Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

Past Chapter's notes: I noticed that In the kiss part I wasn't able to type who Kissed Angela… it was Harry… But I'm guessing that you already knew that… But they are not yet a couple… Not yet anyway… Harry still has to prove his love…

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eighteen: Merry Christmas

Angela woke up to from a sound sleep and she blinked her eyes and stood up and walked to the Window to open the drapes.

'What a lovely morning,' she said and she went to her wardrobe and chose a reddish brown dress robe and after thirty minutes of bath and dress up she opened her door to the Twins running to the stairs followed by Ronald Weasley who had an extremely long nose.

Angela's mouth twitched and headed to the stairs until Angela had to squish herself to the wall because Ginny started to follow Ron because she also had an overly large nose.;

"Miss Weasley, and Messers Weasleys," said Angela sternly. "The stairs are not for playing… You might have an unfortunate accident."

The twins were eyeing Angela who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry," The weasleys said.

"Vat is all zat noise?" Fleur asked going down to meet them. "Oh Angela, Merry Christmas."

"The same to you Mrs. Weasley," Angela said.

"I SAY, SEVERUS, YOU ARE GIVING US TOO MUCH," shouted Molly. "WITH ONE CHILD MARRIED, FRED OR GEORGE CAN HAVE HIS ROOM… WHAT YOU ARE BUILDING FOR US COULD EASILY BE A MANSION."

Fred and George heard that and so did the people who were awake.

"Fred, George do you have the extendable ears?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Fred (Or was it George?) answered.

"But we also have a new kind of eavesdropping thing-"

"We would like to call it the eavesdropping eyes,"

Fred or George, Angela didn't know produced a binoculars.

"It's just a binoculars," Angela said.

"No, no you just out it a feet away from the door and you can look through it and see," george said.

Luckily for them they brought more and they passed it to them and Angela also took.

They looked through it and they gasped for there in Severus' study was the model of the Weasley's new house.

"Do not ever contradict me," Severus was saying quietly. "It seems fit for me to do this… Besides your land is large enough to hold this house."

The Weasleys opened and shut their mouths but they were speechless and they eavesdroppers removed their binoculars and returned it to the twins who immediately hid them.

"Oh, and Angela would you like a sweet?" Fred said.

"No thank you," Angela said looking at the noses of Ginny and Ron.

"Aw, man," Both of them said and Angela smirked.

"Sorry guys, she knows Legilimency," Harry said coming down and luckily with out the awfully large nose.

"Hey, you don't have that large nose," Ron said.

Harry smirked and sat down besides Angela and Ginny looked away and Ron noticed that.

"So Harry what happened to you and Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I Uh," Harry said red faced.

Angela stood up and went to the kitchen and made tea and gave them to the Weasleys and Harry who started to drink them.

"I think I'm still in love with Dean," Ginny suddenly said.

Harry took Ginny's cup and smelt it.

"No Amortentia or Ashwinder eggs," Harry said. " So it's no Love potion… it's also not Veritaserum."

"Very good, Harry, to know the ingredients of Two love potions," said Severus as he exited his study.

"Thank you Severus," Harry said. "Merry Christmas."

"Same to you Harry," Severus said then withdrew from his dress robes two gifts and he gave them to Harry and Angela.

They opened their presents and Angela received a bracelet and a embroidered Handkerchiefs and Harry received a Gold wristwatch and Just like Angela embroidered Handkerchiefs.

"Wow, thanks," Harry said and Angela Hugged her father and Angela summoned her gift to her father and Gave her father a new set of cauldrons and a new set of Potions ingredients and a Brooch with the Slytherin emblem on it.

And Harry gave Severus; Gold quills not the cheap kind.

Then Harry turned to Ginny after Severus headed to the kitchen to make himself his morning tea.

"What do you mean that you like Dean?" Harry asked.

"I've been planning to tell you all these months but Dean asked if we could go back together and I was hoping to tell you then I just had this." Ginny said.

"Ginny it's you who live your life," Harry said. "Maybe it is better this way, I might not live after this war anyway."

"Harry," reprimanded Angela, she knew that Harry was a Horcrux and it was either up to Severus and Angela to kill him someday.

They had planned to kill Harry after they had killed Nagini then Angela will be the one to fight Voldemort and Severus will be the one to kill Voldemort through the Killing curse, and Harry knew this and had accepted it.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I think this discussion should be discussed in a later date, "Angela said and Harry nodded.

Severus entered and motioned them to a room they entered this room and gasped it was a music room there was a grand piano in the center and all sorts of musical instruments all around.

Severus made himself comfortable in the Grand piano after magically tuning the piano and Angela took a Violin and tuned it and they readied then selves.

"You do know how to sing Christmas carols do you?" Severus asked.

"Yes, we do," Molly said and motioned her children to the room and they piled around behind The snapes and they started playing Severus magically animated the instrument and 'Deck the halls' started playing with Angela singing in a Soprano tone and Severus' baritone voice with Harry singing with them.

Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Fa la la la la la la la la

'Tis the season to be jolly,

Fa la la la la la la la la

Don we now our gay apparel,

Fa la la la la la la la la

Troll the ancient Yuletide carol,

Fa la la la la la la la la.

(here the Weasleys do the Fa la la la la la la la la to the ending)

See the blazing yule before us

Fa la la la la la la la la

Strike the harp and join the chorus

Fa la la la la la la la la

Follow me in merry measure

Fa la la la la la la la la

While I tell a Yule-tide treasure

Fa la la la la la la la la

Fast away the old year passes,

Fa la la la la la la la la

Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,

Fa la la la la la la la la

Sing we joyous all together,

Fa la la la la la la la la

Heedless of the wind and weather,

Fa la la la la la la la la.

Fa la la la la la la la la.

They sang more Christmas carols with either Harry or Ron giving a croak or two in the wrong places.

Angela knew hoe to play the Violin and the piano, her grandparents had clearly insisted that she learned how to play the piano and the Violin to be a respected Witch her grand father wanted to be proud that he had a very accomplished gentlewoman and Her grandmother wanted her to know so that when she whould hold parties she could show her grand child to them playing the piano and the Violin.

Angela knew how to read Muggle music and play it her favorite muggle composer were Mozart, Tchaikovsky, and Beethoven now she was playing the "1812 Overture Solonnelle" Composed by Tchaikovsky.

The rest of the wizards were enthralled Severus just smiled and looked he was also accomplished with both instruments, the Violin and the Piano he waved his wand at the rest of the instruments and he joined with the piano and Angela smailed as the orchestra continued.

Severus and Angela both bowed after they finished and Harry and the Weasleys clapped.

Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs.

"She knows how to play… That…" Ron said pointing to the Violin.

"That is a Violin, Ron," Harry said. "All rich Muggle ladies have to know how to play with at least one instrument."

"But she is clearly not a Muggle," Ron said. "But why make all the rich ladies learn at least one instument?"

"It is for stature Mr. Weasley," Severus said. "My father wanted her to he a woman of Stature and He never stopped until he taught Angela properly."

"Really, Grandfather would pace behind me while I played if I ever hit a wrong note I would get a severe scolding," Angela said. "My whole life ranged from studying magic, Potions, posture, etiquette, and musical instruments."

"Wow," Ron said. "All study, no play."

Angela nodded and kept the violin in the case and Severus lowered the covering for the Grand piano and the Weasleys left the room.

Severus and Angela were about to leave when an owl started tapping on the window..

Severus went and opened the window and the owl entered and stretched out it's leg and Severus lookedat the reciepient and saw that it had a stamp meaning that it came from a muggle.\, he opened the letter.

Dear Severus,

You are cordially invited to a family reunion, your uncles, Septimus Snape and I have both returned from America to celebrate Christmas with us and they dearly wants to meet you and your daughter. I hope you will arrive at dinnertime.

Your uncle,

Secundus Snape

"Secundus, Septimus, Severus," Angela said. "Who thinks up these names?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders.

"You've better get dressed then," Severus said. "My uncles have the same temper as I if we are late."

"Ohh, I'm scared," Angela teased.

Severus rolled his eyes and went up to his room where he chose a Brown longsleeve sweatshirt and pants.

Angela chose a Blouse and a skirt and a purse and tied her hair into a ponytail.

Severus bid them goodbye and they headed for a quick stop at a muggle store to buy gifts for Angela's granduncles.

They arrived at Spinner's end, where the Snape family has lived for years.

"Severus, Angela," Tobias said as he opened the door. "I haven't seen you for years."

"Grandfather," Angela said. "It's so good to see you again."

"And you Severus," Tobias said then pulled his son aside and whispered into Severus' ear. "Now remember no magic business."

"Ah, Severus, my nephew," said a man coming to meet him he wore all black and wore an trench coat and Angela noticed that he managed to make it billow and with him a woman… a very beautiful woman.

"Uncle Septimus," Severus said though she was staring at the very beautiful woman. "This is my daughter Angela."

"Nice to meet my grand niece," Septimus said. "but homestly I'm not that old am I?"

Angela stared at the woman besides her great uncle and went nearer to her father.

"Dad, she's a-" Angela started to whisper.

"Yes, I know what she is," Severus said.

The woman smiled and nodded to Severus and Angela.

"Oh, This is my wife, Madeline," said Septimus. "She is of French decent but only half but she was raised in America."

"Pleased to meet you really," Severus said.

"I should be getting ready for the dinner," Madeline said.

"Oh, wait I'll help you, "Angela said.

The women entered and Madeline went to the ref and looked through it.

"Well, auntie, it's okay, I'm a witch too," Angela said and Madeline sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin," she said. "Then she pulled out her wand."

"So you are part Veela?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Madeline answered. "Father was a wizard and mother was a Veela… That does mean that my children will be Witches and Wizards."

"Dad, teaches in a wizarding school, "Angela said. "And I happen to be also teaching there... does Granduncle Septimus know you are a witch?"

"Yes, and he accepts it," Madeline said.

"I'll bet that Granduncle septimus will be shocked to find out that Dad's a wizard," Angela said. "So what are we making?"

"Christmas pudding," Madeline answered.

"Great," said Angela and summoned the Flour, salt, and the rest.

Severus and Septimus entered the kitchen and gaped at the sight the ladle was spinning by it self and the plates were cleaning themselves.

The witches went far from Christmas pudding and made a Christmas meal.

"Your daughter is a Witch?" Septimus asked.

"Yes, and so am I, "Answered Severus.

"Oh, here comes Secundus," Septimus said as he watched a shadowy figure head towards them.

The witches stopped everything and they busied with the cookin g the muggle way.

Secundus was a millionaire having won his reputation as a famous Criminal Lawyer, he does not believe in magic so there is nothing out for the extraordinary with him he had a very haughty wife with him too.

Septimus separated from Secundus when he found that Madeline was a witch, he had feared for his wife and he chose to work in a muggle-wizarding law firm where He gets pain in half in galleons and half in muggle money y right He was in middle rank in riches with both worlds they do have a House elf the Muggles and The wizards go to him for law enforcement help.

"Septimus, Severus, Madeline, and who is this little girl?" Secundus asked.

"Little girl," Angela huffed. "I'm sixteen."

"Allow me to introduce my daughter," Severus said going to Angela. "Angela Marie Snape."

Angela smiled and nodded and Secundus nodded back.

A few hours later at exactly seven thirty the feast was ready and they started to eat.

"So Angela, what school do you go to?" Secundus asked.

Angela almost chocked and she looked.\ at her granduncle Secundus.

"I, Er, am in the school where my dad works." Angela said.

"Oh, what does he teach?" Secundus asked.

"Po-" Angeal almost blurted out but Severus saved her.

"I teach chemistry and cooking classes," Severus answered.

"Ha, Interesting mix," Secundus said.

Everyone at the table except Secundus knew that it meant Potions, Septimus had on an unreadable face and Tobias was scratching his head, Madeline was looking into her food and picking on it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the Snapes went to open it when they did there was a horde of children with a woman with them.

"Marry chirstmas my dear fellows," She said. "We, the Good children Orphanage would like to greet you a Merry Christmas."

With that the children started singing the "We wish you a merry Christmas."

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

And a Happy New Year!

Glad tidings we bring

To you and your kin.

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

And a Happy New Year

Oh, Bring us some Figgy Pudding,

Oh, Bring us some Figgy Pudding,

Oh, Bring us some Figgy Pudding,

And a glass of good cheer!

We won't go until we get some,

We won't go until we get some,

We won't go until we get some,

So bring it right here!

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

We wish you a Merry Christmas,

And a Happy New Year!

Secundus, Septimus, Tobias and Severus drew out their wallets and drew out muggle money and gave it to them and gave them to the woman.

"Thank you and Merry Christmas," The Woman said and then ushered her children t the next house.

The Snapes entered the house and they went to the room and they chatted for a bit and when it was almost midnight.

Secundus excused himself and he and his wife left first and after that Septimus and Mazdeline but they waited for Severus and Angela who bid goodbye to Tobias.

"Mind you visit me soon," Tobias said.

"We promise," Angela said and waved goodbye.

When they were out of earshot Septimus, Severus and the Women sighed inrelief.

"Severus, may we sleep in your place tonight?" Septimus asked. "We just Apparated here from America."

"For A muggle you know all these Magical terms," Severus said impressed at His uncle. "I guess there is no hurt to it."

Severus took hold of his uncle and Angela to Madeline and they apparated away.

They arrived home and Septimus looked At his nephew in approval.

"Well done Severus," Septimus said.

"Alright let's go in," Severus said and they entered.

When they entered the light turned on, Angela and the rest blinked to see Harry had stayed up to wait for them.

"Harry, you're still awake," Angela said.

"My word, could it be Harry Potter," Septimus said disbelieving.

"Yes, meet my Godson Harrison James Potter," Severus said. "Thus I am his legal guardian."

Ron came down for a drink of water and saw them and listened.

"I am Septimus Snape, And this is my wife Madeline snape, She's half Veela," Septimus said extending his hand.

"Hello, Harrison James Potter," Harry said accepting his hand.

"Not more Snapes," Ron groaned and They turned to face him.

"Mr. Weasleys did your parents ever teach you not to eaves drop into others concersation," Severus asked.

"Sorry Professors," Ron said then headed to the kitchen.

"Mr. Weasley where are you going?" Angela asked.

"To the kitchen," Ron answered continuing walking.

"Well that's not the kitchen, that's a-" Angela paused as she recoiled and closed one eye as Ron hit himself on the wall. "Wall."

Harry started laughing and so did Angela, Severus and Septimus were smirking Madeline was debating either to laugh or to help the boy..

Ron got up red in the ears and entered the door to the kitchen and Severus then showed them to their room.

Angela went to her room and got ready for bed as she fell asleep her mind was playing the song "We wish you a Merry Christmas."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Long authors Notes:

1.) Septimus and Secundus are names I got from watching Stardust… I like the story and the effects… especially this character named Septimus he would be a handsome Severus if he was pictured that way…

2.) I wanted Severus to have a heart and I did it perfectly… In the books it looked like he had a cold heart… I didn't like that…

ElegantEighteenGurl


	19. Back at Hogwarts again and a Meeting

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

I never did thank any of you for the reviews… Well thank you for the reviews they are the ones that kept me writing… Thank you for following this story… I hope you really like this…

I'll be trying to make this chapter longer

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K Rowlings, Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nineteen: Time for Hogwarts again and a terrible meeting

"Oh, do hurry up Ron, we are going to be late if keep at that speed," Ginny snapped. "Despite that, I don't think that Angela does not want to be late."

Angela was left behind to watch over the house while her father left for Hogwarts early.

"Indeed," Angela said in a monotone.

"Okay," Ron said and after stacking the rest of his stuff Angela unceremoniously shrunk the trunk and turned around and stalked off.

They entered kings cross station at quarter to Eleven and got safely behind the bsrrier and found seats for them.

Angela didn't enter the train; she had sent her trunks with Severus so he had everything ready.

Angela watched as the train left and turned around to find Lucius standing there.

"Mr. Malfoy," Angela said.

"Miss Anderson," Lucius said.

"Good day," Angela said and started to leave when Lucius placed a hand on the shoulder nearest to him.

She brushed it off and glared at him.

"Have a care on who you're dealing with Miss Anderson," Lucius said. "You don't know who will be around the corner… Friend or foe."

"I'll take my chances," Angela said. "Good day."

With that she apparated to the school and she stormed in with a terrible mood.

She entered her father's quarters and found him bent over a potion.

She sat down with a Hmph and Severus looked up and looked at his with a quizzical look.

"Lucius Malfoy," Was all Angela answered and Severus mouthed an O then he went back to his potion.

"You know, you can tell me," Severus said.

Angela sighed and told her father and he chuckled at that.

"Oh, What's so funny?" Angela asked clearly irritated.

"I have never seen you like that for a long time," Severus said.

Angela glared while Severus smirked.

A moment later Angela stood up and went to her father's cauldron and saw that he was brewing Skele-fix.

She bent and gave her father the desired ingredients and Severus looked up.

"So you're not your sulky self anymore," Severus teased.

Angela stuck out her tongue at him and Severus chuckled softly.

-0-0-0-0-

Classes started the next day and Angela entered her class with the seventh years with a smirk plastered on her face very much like her father.

"Please keep your wands, we won't be using them," she said.

The students followed and Draco entered five minutes late they had already formed groups and they were waiting instruction.

"Mr. Malfoy, class has started a five minutes ago," Angela said. "Ten points from slytherin."

"What's happened to her?" Dean asked Ron and Harry. "She's as snarky as Snape."

"You got that right," Ron said. "But she's only snarky to Malfoy."

"Now, gather around," Angela said. "We are going to learn how to use wandless magic."

A excited whisper spread around the whole class and Angela ignored it.

"Some of you may be able to do it… Others won't," she continued. "Wandless magic needs concentration… Mind you It's hard mastering this skill if you are not focused enough… Now watch."

Angela placed her wand aside she had gotten a new one since her wand was accidentally snapped during the surprise attack during the wedding reception at The Weasleys.

She conjured a candle with a wave of her hand and she flicked her hand upward to light it then she flicked her hand around to close it.

Angela conjured more candles and told them to line.

Students started to flick their hands and Angela carefully taught them.

The only people who got them correctly were Hermione and Harry… who had these lessons last week and was still learning on how to use wandless magic.

But when it came to Ron, Angela was right in front of him and the candle at the moment when the door opened, Ron was distracted and the candle exploded and the wax all landed onto Angela.

"That happened Mr. Weasley is because you were not concentrating." Angela said pulling out her handkerchief and wiping her face with it.

Angela turned to face the door to welcome the visitors in and she saw Minerva and Albus with her granduncle Septimus Snape with his wife and a little boy that looked ten years old.

"This is the Defense Classroom taught by Angela Marie Anderson," Albus said motioning Angela to come closer.

Angela nodded and barked at her class to keep practicing them she closed the door.

"Granduncle, "she greeted. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"I wanted to see if Hogwarts would be a perfect school for Tertius," Septimus said. "Since his relatives work here."

"It would be a perfect place for him," Minerva said. "His relatives are here to watch over here."

"I like this place," said Tertius. "I like the castle."

"And you might be coming here soon," Albus said bending down and facing the boy with Twinkling blue eyes.

"I have to go back in," Angela said. "Granduncle, Grandaunt, and Tertius."

She opened the door and she blinked and so did the others, her classroom was a mess she knew by the looks of thins that there was a magical duel.

Now she looked at the two people who had done them they were fist-fighting, a wand was discarded in the floor.

She strode top them and pointed at them

"Impedimenta," she shouted and they slowed.

She went and separated the two and held them by their ears.

"Harry please release the spell, "Angela said.

Harry waved his hand and they bent in pain.

"Wrecking my classroom and muggle fist fighting," Angela scolded looking At Ronald Weasley and at Draco Malfoy. "That will be detention for the both of you."

"Yes, Professor," Both of them said.

"Good," Angela said. "Be here after dinner you will clean this classroom without magic."

Draco looked sick and Ron had paled.

"You destroyed my classroom so it is fair if you have to fix it," Angela said. "Class dismissed."

Septimus Snape excused himself and his family and Minerva and Albus nodded.

Severus entered the classroom then he had a free period and then looked at the classroom he was witness to the later parts of his daughter's scolding.

"Well, Now that you're here, father," Angela said. "Tea?"

"Why yes," Severus said.

"I would love to," Septimus said and His family nodded.

They retired to Angela's office and Angela waved her wand and the tea appeared.

"I like Hogwarts," Madeline said after sipping her tea. "Despite his relatives are here… That way he won't be in trouble."

"I agree," said Severus.

"Yes, I would to," Septimus said. "So how are you Severus?"

"Magnificent," Severus said. "My daughter is in good health as you can see."

"We did not ask about your daughter," said Septimus. "We asked about you."

"I am just fine," he said. "I am a bit busy with lessons, meetings, and potions."

When he said meetings, he subconsciously touched his left arm where the dark mark was.

"Ah, so are you a Potions Master?" Madeline asked.

"Why, Yes, of course," Severus said.

"Ah, my heartfelt congratulations," Septimus said.

The Snapes chatted a while then Dobby popped up and announced dinner.

Angela and Severus nodded and they exited the room and they entered the great hall.

Albus stood up and silenced them.

"Tonight we are graced by the appearancen of parents who are deciding to allow their grandchild to study here... please welcome Septimus Snape and his wife Madeline Snape.

The whole student body, were shocked to see the Snapes in the school.

"I thought Snape doesn't have a family?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Said Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione said at the same time.

The whole Gryffindors looked at the group.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked nervously.

"Er, nothing, Neville, go finish your food," Harry said then he glared at his friends.

"The next time we better keep our mouths shut," Harry snapped at his friends.

They nodded sheepishly and bent of their food.

After dinner Ron and Draco grudgingly entered the Defense room for their detention.

"You will be scrubbing the burnt walls then repainting them… They will be hard to remove but easier to paint," Angela said. "First yopu have to remove the burnt marks awith this sandpaper… that will cause you to remove the paint too… Be careful with the sand paper it can wound you, wear gloves if you have too…then you need to pain it… Three coats… You'll have to wait until the first layer of pain that you placed dry then you can apply the second coating then wait until dry again then apply the third coating.. afther the paint is dry then you can apply the varnish … while you are waiting for the paint to dry you will repair the desks you have accidentally toppled with your spells."

Angela flicked her wand and tools appeared there were six sets of paintbrushes, two cans of paint, a pack of sand paper, Wall varnish, Two hammers and two sets of nails.

The two wizards' mouth fell open in shock.

Angela looked questioning at them.

"I can assure you that is just the easy way out of the detention…" Angela said. "Or whould you like Professor snape to give you your detention."

"NO," They both cried at the same time then Draco and Ron looked at one another in panic.

Angela smirked and conjured a seat and summoned her book that she was now reading a Muggle book called "The Three Musketeers" A book her grandfather gave her it was written by a muggle author named Alexandre Dumas… in fact her grandfather gave her a lot of classics last Christmas. The next on her reading list was "The complete set of Mysteries solved by Sherlock Holmes" which was written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

The two students each grabbed the sandpaper and started to scrub the Scorch marks… after a few minutes they started to complain that their arms were getting rather achy.

Still Angela went on reading and ignored the complaints.

"She's as snarky as her father," Ron said.

"You have no idea," Draco said. "She's very much like Severus, she only uses a Variable choice of words when she meets people she doesn't trust."

"Indeed," Angela sneered from her place. "The person in question is right here."

"That doesn't sound Variable choice of word," Ron said.

Draco smirked and Ron looked sheepish.

"Hmph, Talk about me if you will maybe that will pass the time," Angela huffed the stood. "Now if you will I will excuse myself… But… I will be coming at random times to check on your progress."

"So how do you know anything about Angela?" Ron asked.

Draco kept quiet he was under the unbreakable curse that was the only impediment to telling Voldemort who Angela really is.

"Damn that stupid Vow," Draco said throwing the sand paper down.

"Vow? As in the unbreakable Vow?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Weasley, the one and only, What did you expect the Love vow?" Draco snapped.

Ron cringed at the mention of the love Vow.

"But I think Harry likes Angela," Ron said.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at this news.

"Oh, really, A moment before I gag," Draco said then made a vomiting noise.

"Why would snape put the Vow on you?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious Weasley, I'm a Death eater and she's a Death-eater-to-be but safely hidden," Draco said in anger as he angrily scrubbed on a burn.

At that moment Harry entered and Angela exited the room she had came from.

"Good evening Harry, tonight we will doing our exercises on dueling," Angela said. "We are going to do a actual battle scene… No killing curses or unforgivables, use strong spells."

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand.

"Prepare yourself," she said.

They bowed and walked back and turned abruptly and fires the worst curses both could think of.

Angela deflected the curse and it his the wall and left a scorchmark.

"Hey," Ron whined.

"Don't… worry… Mr… weasley…" Angela said after pausing to fire and dunk curses. "I will do Harry's and my messes,"

Then both of them conjured their shields and then they continued fighting.

"Incendo," Harry cried and the fire ball flew to Angela who used her shield to protect herself.

"Incarcerous," Angela cried and Harry did the fire charm again and the ropes burnt.

Angela managed to banish Harry's wand and she smirked… A mistake for her part… her wand also disappeared form her wand.

They started to fight wordless and Wandless the only sign is the spells erupting from their hands.

A fireball formed in Angela's hand and threw it at harry, who deflected it with his shield.

Angela formed another fireball this time a bit stronger than the first and threw it at Harry, he staggered at the impact and managed to deflect it out the window.

Angela used her both hands to conjure the biggest and strongest Fireball and hurled it at Harry who paled and dunked causing a big hole in the door and a huge burn mark on the wall outside.

Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore peeped through the hole in question and watched as the scene unfolded but they left a few minutes later with Dumbledore magically fixing the door and the wall.

Ron and Draco stood there by the wall looking at Angela in shock their mouths were open and they were as white as a ghost.

"Harry, did you or did you not practise the new spell Dad created?" Angela asked rubbing her forehead.

"Erm, Yes, but I was not expecting you to use those Fireballs," Harry said. "I was caught unprepared."

"You have to be prepared for anything when you finally meet Voldemort I'll bet it will be much worse than this duel… It will be the duel to the death."

Angela readied herself again.

"Prepare yourself," she said.

Harry prepared himself turned walked and turned to face Agnela when a Great stinging hex was fired his way and it hit his arm.

"Ouch," he cried. "That hurts."

"Will, you stop acting like a two year old brat and act your age," Angela said.

Harry's head snapped up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Angela sighed and picked up her wand walked to Harry and cured it.

Harry looked at Angela who was looking down at Harry's arm his heart skipped a beat to have her this near him, Angela too was feeling the same thing and her heart was racing.

A caugh caught their attention and they turned to see Severus, Septimus and his wife, then Draco and Ron turned back to their detention or still scrubbing the same part.

"We will finish this tomorrow Harry," Angela said then magically fixed Harry and her messes and turned and left the room followed by Harry.

When they assembled Severus looked at them after he conjured teas.

"Uncle Septimus have decided that they are moving to live near us," Severus said.

"That's wonderful," Angela said.

"Yes, it is," Madeline said then she looked at Severus. "What does 'Snarky Greasy Git' mean?"

Angela and Harry looked at each other in silent laughter while Severus was caught in mid drink and sprayed the whole table.

Angela bit her balled fist to contain her laughter and Harry bit his lip until he could tast something metallic.

"May I ask where did you hear it?" Severus asked calmly once he4 was in total control with his emotions.

Angela turned to look away from the expression Severus was giving out then noticed that Harry had a bleeding lip.

"Oh, Harry your lip is bleeding," Angela said.

"I probably bit it too hard," Harry said.

"Here let me help," Angela said as she took out her handkerchief and wiped the blood away.

"Ah, young love," said Madeline. "Severus very soon you will be seeing little children around."

"Huh? What?," Severus said then he thought little children Running around and breaking stuff.

"Are you even listening Severus," Madeline asked.

"I'm sorry but I was caught up thinking something else," Severus said. "Anyway whoever my daughter chooses I will commend."

Angela's eyes landed on Harry after Severus said those words and Harry stared back.

"But only if the man is worthy for my daughter's hand," Severus said. "He must be trustworthy in my terms."

"Oh, He is, "Angela said suddenly then her face reddened.

Severus and Harry raised their eyebrows and so did Septimus but Madeline smiled.

"Then that is your greatest weapon," She said.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"Love is your greatest weapon," Madeline said. "It holds a greater power than Black magic."

"Yeah, how are we going to use Love against Voldemort-" Harry started saying but he cut himself off…

Somewhere in the deep recesses on his mind he heard Albus and the pensieve with Trelawney reciting the prophecy.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,

Born to those who have thrice defied him,

Born as the seventh month dies,

And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal,

But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not,

And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives

"A power the dark lord knows not, A power the Dark lord knows not," Harry said standing and walking around. "Albus said that that, that power the dark lord does not know was the power of love my mum did to me… but Since Voldemort has that same power now then I got the new power the dark lord does not know because I love Angela!"

Angela stood up and placed a hand on Harry's forehead.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Harry held Angela by he arms.

"But you know Voldemort suspects that you love me," Angela said she was very happy that Harry had Admitted his love but now she was even more worried at what Voldemort would do to Harry.

Suddenly just as Severus was about o drink his tea when he suddenly jumped and spilled his tea on the front of his robes.

Angela and Harry knew what it was; Voldemort was once again calling his death eaters…

"Please excuse me," Severus said as he stood up and left the room.

-0-0-0-0-

Severus apparated just in time and bowed and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord..

After joining the circle Voldemort stood up.

"My, loyal death eaters, This is the moment of our triumph, Bellatrix Lestrage my most loyal and Dear Follower managed to cast the The Imperius Curse to the minister of magic," Voldemort said. "Scrigemour didn't know what hit him."

A murmur ran through the Death eaters and Severus was appalled.

Voldemort motioned to Mr. Lestrage to bring a prisoner, in which he brought a Young lady who was severly tortured.

"This young Auror," Voldemort pointed. "Tried to stop Bella from ever doing the curse, Am I right, you Whelp?"

Voldemort aimed a kick at her and Severus inwardly cringed as the death eaters were laughing.

Voldemort brought Avery to torture her and he did so by doing Crucio on her and bringing her to a room to do god knows what on her, the only thing they could hear was…

'No please no,' and screams of pain.

Severus cringed and looked away from the door and saw that Voldemort was wearing a smug empressions and he wanted to vomit

After Avery got out with a very broken and whimpering woman Voldemort dismissed her for later tortured and they placed her back in her cell and Avery returned to his circle.

"Now on to Business," Voldemort said as he returned to his throne. "Bella, Make yur new toy pass a few laws… First, All Muggleborn Rights are disbanded, forbidden and Null and Void, Second all Muggleborn witches and Wizards are to submit themselves for an interview so that they can continue their daily life but they have to pay higher taxes, if they are found guilty or they haven't submitted themselves will see themselves in Azkaban, Third Muggle studoes is Forbidden in all schools, fourth, Albus Wulfic Percival Brian Dumbledore is stripped from his Ministral and headmaster duties and that Severus Snape is the New headmaster of Hogwarts, fifth, All those affiliated to the Order of the phoenix and to Harry Potter is now a wanted criminal as Harry is a Wanted person, Last, all saying my name "Voldemort" must be rounded up and shown to me and all my loyal Death Eaters must be pardoned by the Minister."

Voldemort paused and ran a finger down his nose in silent revelation.

"I want to celebrate a dinner party would be in order," Voldemort said. "When all these edicts are in achievement… Lucius and Narcissa Will you have the honors in preparing the feast?"

"We would be delighted my lord," Lucius said bowing.

"That will be all," Voldemort said as he dismissed his followers.

Severus apparated to the barrier and quickly went to the gargoyle.

"Wonka's Laffy Taffy" Severus said shaking his head, Honestly where does Albus get these sweets.

He entered the office and saw that Albus was bent on paperwork.

Albus motioned Severus to the chair and looked up when Severus had seated.

"Severus, what brings you here?" Albus asked.

Severus' mind jumped to the poor woman his stomach turned and he vomited at the side of his armchair.

Albus immediately stood and went to Severus.

"Severus, are you alright?" Albus asked conjuring a glass and filling it with water and handed it to Severus.

Severus accepted the glass and started to drink… But as he was drinking his mind showed Severus a picture of Angela and Avery.

He sprayed Albus in the face and closed his eyes.

"No! Merlin, No! Don't let that happen," he cried.

"Calm down Severus," said Albus as he wiped the water from his face. "Now what's all this about?"

Severus grasped Albus and he stared wildly into Albus; eyes.

Albus could see the fear in Severus' eyes this was the first time Severus let his guard down and had shown emotions to the headmaster and Albus was clearly shocked.

"I was called to the meeting," Severus started explaining. "Voldemort was happy because the Minister is under Bellatrix's imperius curse but Oh, Albus, there was a captured Auror, a young woman, it was Paullina Daffodil, one of the graduated students from five years ago,"

"Yes, I do remember her," Albus said. "Well go on."

""She… Oh, Merlin," Severus exclaimed. "She… Voldemort… Avery…"

Severus paused and Albus patiently waited for Severus to continue… at this moment all the portraits of the other headmasters and headmistresses were now wide awake and listening to what Severus had to say but they pretended to be still asleep well, except for Phineas.

"She tried to stop Bella from throwing the curse at the minister and Voldemort gave Paullina to Avery who…" Severus stopped there and covered his mouth to stop from vomiting once more.

Albus paled at the revelation and took Severus and hugged him like a father would do to his son and shushed him.

Severus calmed down and withdrew from the hug.

"You are in grave danger," Severus said. "Voldemort have passed a few laws and the Minister will announce soon that you are stripped from your ministral and headmasters duty and he gave me the Headmasters job… and the order personel, Harry, Angela… Everyone affiliated to Harry are now wanted criminals."

When he said Headmaster he said it with much vitriol but Albus was not surprised.

"Go and take the headmaster job, "Albus said.

"oh, really," Severus sneered. "It would be better if you are still the headmaster."

"I know that but it will be easier for Angela to get to Vol-" Albus said but then stopped when Severus hissed at the forthcoming mention of Voldemort's name.

"Don't mention the Dark Lord's name it will trigger people to round you up and show you to the dark lord, "Severus said.

"As I was saying," Albus said. "Now that Voldemort has the ministry I will have to go into hiding so you must take the head master job… Phineas how would you like to have your other end of your portrait transferred to Severus' home."

"Whatever you wish, Headmaster," Phineas Drawled.

Severus then understood at what Albus was getting at now that Voldemort had a hold on the ministry Flooing and letter sending are very dangerous and If phineas was with Angela then he could send messages to his daughter and Harry.

"Fine I'll get the job but I'll surrender it back to you when Voldemort is defeated." Severus said then he bowed in respect.

"Kindly wait," Albus said as he disappeared through the floo and sEverus sat down and looked around his future office.

"Voldemort is sick, "said Phineas. "All these Edicts are not for humanity at all."

"I seem to remember him as a student," Dippet said. "He was always a loner, poor chap."

Severus halfheartedly listened he sat in the couch and watched the fire the crackling of the fire was very peacefull and the ranting of the former headmasters were nothing but jibberish and Severus fell asleep on the couch.

Albus shook Severus awake not soon after and he sat up.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's almost breakfast," Albus answered. "I let you sleep, looked like you needed it."

"Thanks," mumbled Severus. "I best be on my way."

"Oh, wait Severus here," Albus said giving Severus a carefully wrapped painting and held open the door.

Severus enterd his daughter's room to see that she was on her Vanity mirror tying her hair.

She turned around and smiled at her father and he smiled back.

"So how was the meeting?" she asked as she tied her hair.

Severus placed the painting aside and sat on an extra chair.

"Awful," he said.

"Don't make me guess," Angela said as she took her tie and started to wind it on her hair.

"You don't even know the gravity of it," Severus said.

"That bad ehy," Angela said as she finished tying her hair and she faced her father.

"The minister signed a few edicts last night," Severus said then explained everything to Angela except the Auror thing.

"Oh, So how do you know that Rufus signed the edicts last night?" Angela asked.

Severus smirked and stood to pace the room, Angela's eyes never left her father she sat patiently one hand on top of her hip and the other resting on the table.

"Knowing Bella she wouldn't hesitate to have it signed as soon as possible," Severus said.

"Ah," was all Angela said. "what's that?"

Severus turned to the painting and he took it and turned it to see Phineas leaning on the side of the frame with an irate and bored face.

"Finally, someone thought of turning me around," snapped Phineas. "It was getting rather tiring at staring at the wall for a long period of time."

Angela's lips twitched as did Severus.

"Well, why are you here?" Severus asked.

"Headmaster Alfred came from the other frame that was in the Daily prophet he told Albus and Albus told me to tell you that Rufus had signed the edicts last night and It will be in the Daily prophet this morning and Albus has gone into hiding." Phineas said. "And you are the new headmaster as it is."

"I certainly wish I can call myself that," Severus said.

"Well, please excuse me," Phineas said and left the frame.

"Here take this and frame it to the room where you frequent, this is how we will contact each other," Severus said and Angela took it and watched her father leave.

Soon after Harry entered Angela's room with his trunk in his pocket, Angela also had the liberty to pack.

Severus soon entered with a very surprised Hermione.

"There we are," He said. "There is no time to lose the Aurors are coming for all of you… you are going to be at Prince Manor you will be safe there with the strongest wards I have placed."

They nodded and and Severus took out a cup.

"Portus," he said and passed it to them.

They held the portkey and he last thing Severus saw was the look of love from his daughter that was directed to him and he collapsed.

"I will miss you, my child," he whispered as he left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Long authors Notes:

1.) Septimus and Madeline does not know that Severus is a Death eater…

2.) I think you must have noticed that Septimus is a Muggle…

3.) Hey, don't look at me… I'm craving for Wonka's Laffy Taffy Right now, we don't have it in the house and the malls far far away and I'm not allowed to leave the house…

4.) Phineas? is that the right spelling? I'm not sure

ElegantEighteenGurl


	20. Evil days are here again

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K Rowlings, Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

I know that in the last chapter sounded very much like the Seventh book of Harry potter well I was kinda suffering from a Writer's block and I was typing away things just kept flowing into my mind and I just typed them… This story has taken a life of it's own… I still have Writer's block but I'm trying to fight it.

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty: Evil days are here

Weeks passed and they were terrifying weeks, The aurors were on a spree rounding up every Muggleborn Witch or wizard, and there was talk already that Azkaban was filled with those Muggleborn witches.

Twelve Grimmauld now became Empty for they moved their headquarters to a new place the Prince Manor with the permission of Severus Snape of course the order members had to stay in the Manor, Angela and Harry found rooms for those staying or Some still had homes to go to and they regularly visited, Mc Gonagall and the rest of the teaching staff that is with the Order still taught at Hogwarts.

Angela was in the table reading the news and drinking her tea when Harry entered.

"The news gets worse and worse doesn't it," Harry said as he sat down beside Angela.

"Yes," Angela sighed. "We still have to kill Nagini and then you then Volde- You-know-who, I mean."

"Time will come," said Harry as he entwined his hand with Angela's and kissed her hand then pulled her to kiss her lips.

"Why, you sneaky devil," Angela said after they broke the kiss but Harry could tell that she was happy.

Harry pretended to look innocent and shrugged and Angela rolled her eyes.

"Just because I am no longer a teacher doesn't mean you will go around stealing kisses from me," Angela said.

"That was the only restriction I had not to kiss you," Harry said. "But since you're not anymore."

Harry mischievous glint in his eye bent near her and she went farther.

"Don't you dare," she said she was leaning away from her seat then she fell off.

Harry looked into her shocked surprised face and laughed.

"You should have let me kiss you," he said as he helped her up, what all he got was a playful whack in the head with the newspaper.

Angela started into his eyes and he to hers, green eyes staring into blue eyes and before they knew it Harry drew Angela once again into a deep kiss.

They stayed like that until Remus and Tonks entered they paused into the doorway.

"Ehem," Remus said. "I thought the Snapes prefer Proper decorum rather than this?"

They broke apart rather hurriedly and looked at Remus and Tonks rather red in the face at having been caught.

Tonks withdrew from her pocket a list and passed it to Angela and Harry.

"Those listed are Muggleborns who had not come for the interview," Tonks said.

Angela opened the list and saw that the list was an arms length.

"There are still a lot of Muggleborns here," Angela observed. "Why did you show us this?"

"Maybe we can rally them to us," Tonks said.

"Why are you telling me this I'm not your leader," Angela asked. "The one in charge for the meantime is Remus."

"We know that, "Tonks said. "But you happen to be a leader of a Platoon,"

"Ah, then I guess it is a good idea," Angela said returning the list as the rest of the order members entered.

Molly Weasley arrived with pancakes and behind her followed Morney with the rest of the pancakes.

"Look here guys," Remus said. "The ministry says that the true reason on why they are rounding up Muggleborns is because these so called witches and wizards have stolen these powers from real Witches and Wizards."

"That's absurd," Angela said. "The only way for a Muggle to steal magic is when you have magic in you."

"Exactly," Hermione said. "I certainly didn't steal my powers, if I did then I would have been a baby when I supposedly stole them."

"It's the most stupid thing I have ever heard," Harry said.

Angela stood up and excused herself and went to her father's lab to brew potions for the upcoming war though she didn't know when it was it was good to be prepared but she heard from the other Order members that they are going to surprise those death eaters in their dinner party.

She checked her father's stores and found that she was rather low with a few ingredients so she had to run and buy a few ingredients.

She went to her room to change and opened a secret panel on the wall and selected a gray wig and Contacts.

She wore the wig and the contacts and took out her make up kit and made herself look old.

She hunched her back and pulled out a cane.

"It's good that I took up acting as a side course," she said in a crackling old won\mans voice that she had practiced for a few minutes.

When she exited the room, Tonks and Remus were heading to their room when Remus jumped, slipped and landed on his bum, while Tonks gaped.

"What are you staring at guys?" Angela asked in her normal voice.

"Man, we thought that there was really an old woman in the house," Remus said as Tonks helped him up.

"You could be a very good Auror, Angela," Tonks said.

Harry came running and saw the commotion.

"Remus, are you alright?" Harry asked then turned to Angela.

"Who is the Old lady?" Harry asked.

"Old lady, who are you calling old lady," said Angela in her well-practiced crackling old lady voice. "During my day we were not that impertinent."

Remus and Tonks burst out laughing at Angela's antics and at Harry's confusion.

Angela Started to shuffle to the stairs when Harry held Angela's ARM.

"Let me help you down Granny," Harry said.

"Who you calling Granny, Sonny Boy," Angela snapped in her old Woman's voice.

That brought more laughter from Remus and Tonks and Harry shot them a perplexed look.

Harry headed off to the Potions lab he thought Angela was in but Angela was heading out of the Manor and into the street to the town.

She saw how changed this town was there were aurors everywhere and keeping watch she saw Kingsley with them and his partner a new member of the Order his name was Andrew Crosby.

She entered the store and Browsed the stalls of ingredients they were stacked in Alphabetical Order she got her ingredients.

"Here, let me help you," said a Familiar voice and Angela turned to see her father.

Her father was with Avery but Severus knew that This Old Woman was actually his daughter

"Thank you young man," Angela said and surrendered her packages to Severus and Avery.

She continued to buy Her ingredients and giving it to them until Avery had to really play her part she would stop and pretend to remember what she was going to buy.

"Oh, and some Fluxweed," Angela said. "And some Runespoor Eggs."

Severus raised his eyebrow at that and Avery made his way to get the eggs.

"In my pocket is a letter enclosed with a Portkey," Severus said though he couldn't get it so Angela reached into the pocket and got the letter and hid it in her wig… She had a hidden pocket in her wig and rushed to pretend to look at some ingredients when Avery returned with Runespoor eggs.

Angela paid for the baggages and Severus shrunk them and handed them to Angela.

"Thank you and have a good day," Angela said as she shuffled out.

Angela soon entered the Manor and rushed to her room and removed the wig and the letter

My dear Daughter,

I terribly miss my dear child, I have gotten used to have her all around me the past months and I now feel lonely that she is away.

There may be a way to kill Nagini, Lucius Malfoy is holding the Promised Dinner party this Saturday don't forget to bring the Sword… you will only have one chance to Kill Nagini and this is it don't waste it.

Enclosed is the Portkey that will bring you undetected inside the wards of Malfoy Manor

Good luck

Your father,

Severus Snape

Angela placed the portkey and her drawer and smiled it was time for a little Revenge.

She went to Remus' room and saw him bent over his books.

Remus offered his visitor the seat and she sat to patiently wait for him to look up.

"So what may I do for you Miss Snape? "Remus asked.

"How about if we do our own surprise attack to the Death eaters," Angela said.

"It would be a Miracle to catch them unprepared," Remus said.

"That's why I am giving you the miracle," Angela said. "This Saturday, Voldemort and his Followers will be having a Dinner party."

"Dinner party?" Remus said. "How do you know all this?"

Angela lifted up the letter and Remus took it and read it after a few minutes he stared at Angela questioningly.

"Nagini, why kill the Snake," Remus asked.

"It's our private business," Angela said. "Harry must not be with us… he is not ready."

"Yes, I see," Remus said. "Angela, we must prepare the Troops."

Angela nodded and Remus took a whistle out of his pocket, walked to the window and blew three shrill blasts.

The now large Army of order members stopped what they are doing and assembled at the manor's back lawn Remus and Angela got out to the Balcony and Remus magically raised his Voice.

"This Saturday, There will be a Death Eater party at the Malfoys," Remus said. "Why don't we crash."

"Make them pay for what they have done," Shouted a Woman.

"We will certainly give them a Good surprise they never knew how fast our army grew after You-Know-Who passed those laws." Angela said looking at the crowd.

"Yes, We must prepare immediately, Saturday is just a few days away and we have to prepare," He boomed. "Angela, Harry and the rest of the Healers will be brewing healing potions but Angela will also be on the Practice field as she is also a Leader of a Platoon… The rest practice and be ready."

Their rose a yell of "Aye!" and the Group disbanded to practice.

The days flew by with the Prince manor abuzz with stuff people were caught leaving and arriving, Angela, Harry and the healers that have joined were going crazy brewing healing potions, skele-grow, Skele-fix, Pepper-up, one invisibility potion, and many more.

Angela seldomly had time in her hands and Harry too, the moment they woke up at Dawn they continued working until lunch where they had their Brunch for they were always missing breakfast as they couldn't leave their potions.

On the day of the fight, Angela checked the Potions cabinet they were fully stocked of healing potions that would have lasted two Snapes for more than ten years.

She quickly checked the box that Harry had been doing during his spare time with Hermione, Portkeys that will only activate when the Password "Phoenix" was said all the Order member's should be wearing this during the fight they were easy to hide but also easy to hold because they were bracelets for women and wristwatches for men.

Angela joined Harry in the Practice field for a Practice duel and they readied their wands.

"Prepare yourself," Angela said.

"I'm ready," He said.

They bowed turned walked turned to face each other then fired curses, Angela and Harry matched each other perfectly, none of them would give each other a break, the rest of those in the field including Tonks and Remus stopped fighting to watch.

"Harry's pretty good," Remus said.

"Yeah," Tonks said.

"Oh, he lost his wand," Shacklebolt said. "Too bad for him."

"Oh, look," Tonks said. "He banished Angela's wand using Wordless and Wandless magic."

This time Angela was doing the Fireballs and this time Harry was ready…

Then it was time for Angela to do the big one Harry was expecting that, when it was heading to him.

"Frioexplosicion," Harry shouted and a White ray burst out from his hand and the fireball froze them exploded and smirked at her.

"Good Harry, "Angela said. "Confundo."

Harry blocked the Confundus Charm and continued fighting.

"You're getting better Harry," Angela said as she immediately threw the levicorpus spell in which Harry was lifted by his ankle.

Remus burst out laughing and at Tonks inquiring glare Remus told her that Snape invented that Spell and His friends used to use that Spell against its creator.

Harry threw the stinging hex at Angela who didn't have time to side step it and got it on the arm and Harry landed hard on the ground.

Angela immediately healed it and then saw Harry right in front of her with his shield conjured and his wand on her head.

"Good work Harry, You finally beat the Teacher," Angela said. "The student outshines the teacher."

The rest applauded and they continued their practicing until it was lunch, during Lunchtime, Angela, Harry and Remus went around passing the portkeys around and then they readied them selves until sunset.

When it was time Angela dressed to jeans and tied her hair into a ponytail and looked at herself, the Sword of Gryffindor was on her waist.

Hermione entered and passed her a brooch, it was like the dark mark that was the way to alert the order that she had managed to lower the Wards undetected by those inside, Hermione told her that Remus had the other and Harry passed the Invisibility cloak because when she drank the potion only her clothes can be seen to hide then she would wear the Invisibility cloak.

Angela nodded and took her father's Portkey and she felt the tug in her stomach and landed in the lawn facing Malfoy Manor she immediately lowered the Wards and glanced at the manor none of them left to check the Flocculating Wards.

She drank half the brewed Invisibility potion and she had an hour to find that stupid snake and kill it if she didn't then she'll have to drink the rest but there'll be dire consequences if you drink the invisibility potion so soon with out gaps why she might be invisible for a long period of time.

She searched the grass for that wretched Snake and stepped on its tail Angela sidestepped its bite and she unsheathed the sword and raised the sword.

At that moment Lucius looked out the window drinking Firewhiskey he looked out while drinking Angela's way though he couldn't see Angela but he could se the sword raising.

He sprayed the drink causing the rest of the Death Eaters to turn and look at his also0 Voldemort.

Avery turned to look and he also blanched.

"M-My-Lord," Avery cried and pointed out the window.

Voldemort turned and looked out as the sword flew down and blood splattered on it so.

Next thing they knew is that a wand was raised and something gold erupted from the sky and it enlarged itself on the sky they saw that it was a symbol like the Dark Mark but it was an image of a Golden long tailed phoenix that was raising its head and looking around.

Suddenly the whole Courtyard was filled with order members and the death eaters weren't expecting this so they grabbed their wands and rushed out of the Manor.

Voldemort was still in the house when he saw the bloodied invisible person head towards here and threw something he looked down and his heart contorted with Rage for there by his feet was the head of hid beloved Snake, Nagini.

"How's your precious Horcrux-snake Voldie," sneered the Invisible person. "Or should I say Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Crucio," Voldemort shouted and the invisible person gasped and fell.

When he let her go Angela relished that she had snake blood on her that was how Voldemort got her with the curse.

"Very Typical of You," Angela said standing. "You can attack me because I'm covered with your pets blood."

With that Voldemort's eyes widened when he saw the fireball materialize from nowhere and head straight for The Dark Lord, Voldemort dunked the fireball as it flew by him and it hit the curtains in which caught fire.

Severus and Macnair tried to quench the fire, they had stayed to protect Voldemort… Well in Severus' case keep an eye on his daughter, he knew that it was his daughter the moment she spoke.

"Not so powerful anymore," Angela sneered. "Just one more Horcrux left and then it will be just you."

"Harry Potter is mine," Voldemort seethed. "You will not kill him."

"Indeed I don't have the heart to kill Harry," Angela said. "Much less hurt him."

"Aww, How pitiful," Voldemort sneered. "Love, How fraudulent it can sometimes be."

"Love is **NEVER** a Fake, Voldemort," Angela practically screamed the word never. "Love is powerful if you love unconditionally, you wouldn't know because you never experienced it… I feel sorry for you."

"Love is foolish, amateurish and not for the kinds of me," Voldemort snapped.

"Whatever you say Voldemort," Angela said shrugging.

With that she shook her head and turned away, Voldemort saw that and pointed her wand at her and shouted the killing curse at Angela.

Then things started to happen all at once Angela turned just as Voldemort fired the killing curse and was rooted at the spot Severus saw that and started running to try and get his daughter out of the curses' way, out the corner Harry had smuggled with the Army had been fighting and was very close to Angela and Voldemort, witness the curse heading to her.

"No, Angela, "He cried and rushed, he pushed her to the ground and turned to face Voldemort and got the killing curse full in the chest.

"Harry?… Harry… **HARRY!!!**" Angela cried ash she watched Harry crumple to the floor apparently dead she held into his arms and started to sob.

At that moment Severus got hold of his daughter as she materialized.

"Severus, what is this?" Voldemort asked.

Severus stood up and brandished his wand at Voldemort, and glared at Voldemort, Voldemort on the other hand saw this as betrayal.

"You keep your slimy hands away from my daughter," He said quietly saying these words with finality. "If you do then I will not hesitate to kill you."

Voldemort's eyes opened in surprise and narrowed them evilly but Severus was unfazed buy that look he just wanted to Curse Voldemort to the next century on what he did to his Nephew.

"Dad," Angela said pleadingly after doing a Retreat signal in the sky. "I want to go home,"

With that Severus withdrew his wand Angela bent and carried Harry's body and Severus held her and he apparated to the Prince manor.

-0-0-0-0-

That night the Order Members celebrated a Victory they had taken down a lot of the newer Death eaters next thing the Order did was go and set up the Army Camp surrounding Hogwarts they mourned for Harry whose body was in the tent, Severus and Angela were there as was Hermione and Ron.

Draco Malfoy and some of the students were brought to the tent; Tonks, Shacklebolt, Kingsley and Fred made them kneel in front of them.

"Yes, they are death eaters," Severus said after he inspected their left arm. "I knew that Draco was a Death eater but the others I clearly ashamed on all of you, just because Your parents were death eaters doesn't mean that you should be like them… just look at my daughter she doesn't have the dark mark on her, and Draco You are relished from your Vow You-Know-Who knows."

"And keep them in the Hogwarts Dungeons under lock and key," Remus said after he entered the tent to see Harry. "Give me the key after you have locked them in."

The rest of the Aurors dragged the students away and Remus bent over Harry, Angela noticed that Remus had tears in his eyes she went closer and touched Remus' shoulder and he held her hand.

"Does it hurt to lose someone you truly love?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Twice," Angela said. "First it was my mother when I was four and now Harry."

"So what will we do the prophesied one is dead," Remus asked. "How will we Defeat the Monster?"

"Harry died protecting me, "Angela said. "I will make sure that he didn't die in vain… I will be the one who will kill Voldemort."

-0-0-0-0-

A few days passed, The students have rejoiced to see that Angela had returned and with them Hermione but they were shocked to learn that their beloved Professor Anderson was actually Professor Angela Marie Snape the only daughter of their dreaded Professor Severus Snape.

Partnering with Angela was Remus Lupin they were partnering to help each other with their Order duties Remus took the older years while Angela took the younger years, Severus on the other hand partnered with Minerva to share the Headmaster/mistress Duties he went back to teaching his beloved Potions but this time he was even more kinder to the other houses.

One Saturday as Angela, Severus and Remus were in the tent were Harry's body was in this time it was placed in a opened gold coffin but they were not yet in the mood to bury him he surprisingly hadn't started to decompose or stink, so they decided to bury him after the war when they looked up to see.

They were discussing the possibility of War here in the school, which of course was lead by Voldemort, they fought about the best defense stations and the best offense stations, they also had to argue about some volunteering students who wanted to fight against the Death eaters, Angela argued and said that the higher years in the DA which consisted of most of the student body of fifth, sixth and seventh years were ready.

"And besides we need all the people we can get," Angela finished. "We already brought the centaurs with us through the help of Firenze."

"I agree," Severus said. "But they are just students, what will their family say if they are killed."

"Then we will tell them they died as heroes," Angela said. "What honor it must be."

"I will not have my daughter to die in battle," Severus snapped. "Fine let the students fight."

At this moment they looked at he tent opening to see a scout heading towards then in a rather hurried pace.

"Mr. Lupin, Miss Snape and Mr. Snape, Death eaters and Evil beasts have assembled a mile down the road," said the scout.

Severus, Remus and Angela looked and saw that it was true they even had a few Giants.

"Alert the order to prepared themselves," Remus said. "And alert the centaurs and the higher years to be ready… WE ARE AT WAR!!!"

To Be Continued 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Long authors Notes:

1.) Frioexplosicion is Joined words in Spanish (My abuelo's native language… Abuelo in Spanish means Granfather)… Frío is cold in Spanish… I tried to remember frozen and freeze but I'm only a little versed in Spanish considering the rest of my family actively talking Spanish… and Explosición well is explosion in Spanish…

2.)Don't worry… Harry still has a part to play… Remember Harry's a Horcrux…

ElegantEighteenGurl


	21. Am I dead?

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K Rowlings, Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

Thanks for the reviews, five months I've been writing this story I have forgotten my other fanfics, I need to type the other chapter for the other fanfic and post that too… Scratches head

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter twenty-one: Am I dead?

"Where am I?" said a voice and he opened his eyes to see tall grass bending in the wind the weather was sunny and he sat up to see that he was wearing a white robe.

"I must be dreaming or I must be dead," he said shaking his head then he stood and looked around.

He walked a little then…

"Harry, oh my son," came a voice.

Harry turned around to see two people run to him one had jet-black messy hair with brown eyes, and the other had fiery red hair and green eyes they wore white Robes like his.

"Harry, my son at last," the red haired cried and enveloped Harry in a hug, Harry was shocked to finally feel the hug he so wanted all these years.

"Mom," Harry said and Lily hugged her son tighter. "Dad."

James Potter smiled and nodded he had his arms crossed over his chest but he would seldomly mess up his already messy hair.

"Am I dead?" Harry asked.

"No not technically," Lily said. "You are in a coma."

"Coma?" Harry asked.

"You are in between dead and alive," James said. "As you know you are a living horcrux so You-know-who destroyed his soul but the curse also affected you but only minimally that reduced you into a coma."

"We are here to help you decide whether you would like to stay or not," Lily said. "Oh, Harry, is it nice to be a family again?"

"Lils, Harry's mission is not yet finished," James said.

"But I can't stand of him staying away from us any longer," Lily said.

"You know what happens if that soul does not finishes his mission," James said. "He becomes a wondering Spirit."

"Mom, Dad," Harry said. "I missed you so much."

"We missed you Harry," Lily said. "Oh, we have made a picnic for you,"

So the Potter family headed to the picnic and they sat and had their picnic .

Harry told them about his life but he kept his love life away, he didn't want James to find out that he was in love with a Snape.

"So have you fallen in love?" James asked quite out of the contrary.

Harry chocked into his sandwich and looked at his Dad, what he didn't want his dad to asked he it.

"There is this girl you see," Harry said, he didn't want to talk about it but hey he only got to meet his parents after he met them in his fourth year. "I just found out that we loved each other, and-"

"And, go on," James said clearly excited about this girl.

"She's the daughter of Snape," Harry said.

It was James' turn to choke on his sandwich and Lily patted him on the back sharply and gave a meaningful stare at James who rolled his eyes then looked inquiring at Harry.

"Snivellus has a daughter?" James asked.

"Yes, and we are her godparents," Lily snapped.

James mouth opened and closed in shock then looked at Lily who was glaring once again at James.

"It's Harry's life," Lily said. "We don't control it, we watch over it."

"How did we become Her godparents?" James asked.

"Do you remember Anastacia Anderson?" Harry asked taking another bite from his sandwich.

"How do you know her?" James asked clearly puzzled about all of these. "Why would she have any connections with Snivellus?"

"Severus married Anastacia and they had Angela but if I remember correctly that Anastacia was murdered," Harry said took a sip from the water besides him.

"If she's dead then I'll just call her here," Lily said then she shouted to the air… "Anastasia Snape."

At first there was nothing then a red haired blue-eyed woman approached he looked questioningly at the three with a raised eyebrow then it raised again as the ghost remembered her best friend.

"Lily Potter is that you?" Anastacia asked.

"Anya," Lily cried standing up and hugging her. "This is my son Harry your godchild."

"Hi, Harry," Anya said looking at Her godson and smiling. "My you have grown."

"Anya, I have great news for you," Lily said. "Harry is in love with Angela."

"Angela! How is my daughter?" Anya said tearing up. "The last time I saw her was when I hid her behind the panel."

"Angela's alright," Harry said. "Severus is alright too."

"Severus, I miss him," Anya said breaking down lily and James went to comfort the lonely ghost. "Can you give them my message if ever you choose to go back from this coma?."

Harry nodded he had to go back it was his decision, to be with Angela and to kill that bastard Voldemort.

"Tell, Severus that I'm sorry for ever leaving him in the first place," Anya said. " Tell, him that I love him and that I miss him… and that I will be waiting… tell him it's okay for me if he marries again."

"I got that," Harry said smiling at the thought of Severus marrying and almost burst out laughing but then again Severus was a gentleman.

"Tell Angela, I'm sorry that I had to leave her at a Very early age, and that I miss her and I love her…" Anya said.

As she said this she was crying And Lily was supporting her and James was rubbing circles in Anya's back.

Anya composed herself and started at Harry and she smiled at him.

"Any to you I give my blessing," Anya said. "If you Ever plan to marry my daughter then I give you my blessing."

Harry became quite red in the face and Lily and James smiled and they looked at each other and nodded.

"Isn't it a bit early to talk about marriage?" Harry asked.

"You love Angela right?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Then go for it," James said but as he said it he grimaced. "We're here for you along the way."

"Thanks I decided to Return," Harry said standing up.

"Good for you," Lily said.

"Not so fast," said a voice and they turned to see Tom Riddle come towards them he had anger in his eyes and something black was emitting from him. "He is not going back, he is coming with me to the other side."

James and Lily went in front of their son to shield them from the piece of Voldemort's soul.

"Oh, do we have to do this again?" Tom riddle asked wryly. "You do remember why I killed you was to get to Harry don't you?"

"You will never get Harry in this state", James said. "We're all spirits and we can't die again."

"Mom, I thought you said that the Horcrux was destroyed?" Harry asked as he gripped his mother's shoulder.

"I thought so too," Lily answered back. "But you do have that connection with Voldemort through your scar."

"Well, Potters," Voldemort asked. "Will you stand down or do I need to wrestle him from your grasp?"

"Mom, Dad let me fight him," Harry said as he broke from his parents and faced them.

"Son I don't want you to get hurt," Lily said hugging him. "But if this is you decision then go."

"Yes son, be brave," James said and hugged him.

Harry hugged them and then turned to Voldemort and they started fist fighting.

"Good luck my son," Lily said as they went far and watched them fight.

-0-0-0-0-

That night Severus, Remus, Tonks and Angela readied the armies for the battle, they had appointed Firenze for the Centaurs, Remus and Tonks were taking the first platoon, Angela and Severus for the Second platoon, Kingsley and Shacklebolt for the third platoon, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for the fourth platoon, and Minerva and the Durmstang headmaster with their army of students ready to fight.

Suddenly the dark mark flew over to the sky and stayed there, Angela looked at Remus who nodded, and she raised her wand.

"Avisgloria," Angela cried and the gold phoenix shot out of her wand and like the dark mark stayed in the sky.

"Nice spell," Severus said impressed at the mark his daughter created.

"I didn't want to be idle," Angela answered as she lowered her wand and looked at her father.

Severus smirked and looked ahead as the main Death Eaters approached, Remus, Tonks, Severus, Angela and Minerva met them with scorn.

The Death Eaters removed their masks to show Lestrage, Avery, Macniar, and Lucius.

"Get away from this school," Angela said walking forward. "You are not welcomed here."

"Give yourselves up to the Dark Lord and you will not be harmed," Lucius said walking forward. "Fight and you will all be killed unmercifully."

"You Lucius Malfoy killed my wife," Severus said darkly. "We will fight for the light."

"We will meet in the battlefield, Traitor," said Bella.

"I hardly doubt that, Bellatrix," Severus smirked.

With enough said the Light turned their back and went to their respected platoons.

Angela and Severus faced their platoons and Angela magically raised her voice with Sonorus.

"This is the day where Justice will stand," Angela said. "We are now facing this battlefield for one reason only to stand for what is right, I know some of you are probably scared and would have probably left the others to fend for themselves **BUT **we are not that kind people, we will fight together and stand for justice together and Die together, then Justice will be with us, What do you say are you with us?"

There was a resounding roar of "Aye" as the Order Members who were listening to Angela's speech they spirits have risen and there was a certain fire in them and they readied.

Tonks and the others looked at Severus who shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"My daughter has watched too many Muggle Movies," Severus said. "While I left her with her grandfather's for her lessons on Music and Etiquette."

"If we could adjourn the formalities and take care of those Dementors," Flitwick said as he pointed to the Dementors heading their way.

"Platoons form your positions," The leaders shouted and the rest of the members formed four lines.

"Line one and three, ready to fire the Patronus charm," said Angela and the other leaders did the same as it was by routine.

The lines one and three did the fighting ready stance in unison and watched as the Dementors going nearer.

"Ready… Aim… **FIRE!**" Angela shouted and with the huge amount of army there were huge amounts of Patronuses of every kind whizzed passed Angela and Severus smiled.

"Angela it's the giants they hate fire," Severus said. "The tar is ready… Let it burn."

Angela smirked and pocketed her wand and used her two hands to create a fireball.

'Ignis,' Angela said and saw a fire grow from her hands she tossed it to the Tar and barked an order for them to back away.

The Giants recoiled from the fire and they looked for ways to quench it but found nothing and tried to step over but they got burned and they hollered in pain.

"Angela here comes the Death eaters," Remus cried as he watched Angela keep on throwing those fireballs at the tar to keep the fire going.

So Angela stopped what she was doing and drew out her wand and did a very severe Severing Charm that beheaded one Death Eater and the real war began.

-0-0-0-0-

"Death is not so bad Harry," Tom said as Harry landed on the ground hard, he spat out blood from his cut lip and wiped it on his fist.

They have been fist fighting for both of them had good hits, Harry made himself stand and looked at Voldemort with Anger.

"How would you know?" asked Harry. "You're the horcrux."

"True," Tom said. "But I remember being torn from my body and entering you."

He attacked with lightning speed and hit Harry in the stomach that caused him to land back on the ground windless.

Harry then felt a Stick and as Voldemort attacked again drove the stick into Tom's chest and Tom staggered back and looked at Harry ion shock.

"How did that happen?" He asked as he disappeared into a wisp of smoke.

He stood up and saw that Anya was still there and so was his parents.

Anya smiled and went to him, and patted him on the head.

"You fought well," Anya said. "You truly are the son of James Potter."

Harry practically beamed at what his godmother said and hugged her who hugged back.

"I have to go back Auntie," Harry said. "Angela needs me."

"Take care of yourself," James said then smiled evilly. "Prank Snivellus crazy for me will you?"

"Yeah, I would," Harry said. "So how would I have to get out of this coma thing?"

"Just head down that way," Lily said pointing to a place that was filled with blackness, it was the first time Harry noticed it.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry uncertainly. " Is that safe?"

"Of course it is," Lily said. "You do want to go back to Angela don't you?"

"I do," Harry said then put up a brave face. "Well, here goes,"

He said goodbye to his parents and went off to the darkness.

"Keep safe kid," James said as he watched his son run then they themselves disappeared back to where they came from.

-0-0-0-0-

The war had continued longer than ever the grounds were littered with dead bodies among them was the Herbology Professor and the Arithmancy Professor, Shacklebolt and Kingsley but Kingsley had a broken leg and there was blood everywhere.

Severus was now fighting the one and only Narcissa Malfoy.

"My Husband did what's right and killed your wife," Narcissa said. "Shame that a Slytherin ever married a Gryffindor."

Then suddenly Narcissa's wand flew from her wand to Severus' outstretched hand he glared angrily at Narcissa.

"I will let Lucius feel the pain of losing a wife," Severus said as he pointed Narcissa's wand at her. "Avada Kedavra."

Narcissa's mouth opened in shock and that was the last thing she did before the curse hit her and she breathed her last, Severus smirked and saw that Lucius was nearby and there was an unreadable look.

"You killed my wife, "Lucius said.

"As you did to mine," Severus said. "So I think we're even."

"You're not going away with that Severus," Lucius said. "Crucio."

Severus fell down, Angela saw that and went to help while concentrating on her opponent, the only thing she could do was take a handful of Lucius' long blond hair and pull.

Lucius felt someone pull his hair hard and his head followed the pull and his back bended with it so his wand went up and Severus stood and thanked his daughter.

Angela took down her opponent and went to find Voldemort, to once and for all kill him.

When she was near the tent that Harry was in she did not see a raven-haired boy with sparkling green eyes exit the tent and looked at Angela lovingly.

Angela walked past the tent then felt someone hold her arm turn her around and placed his arm around her waists.

"Let me… Harry?" Angela said as she tried to fight to be let free but then stopped fighting when she looked into the man's eyes.

"Angela," He whispered the name longingly and passionately. "I'm back."

With that Harry pulled Angela into a deep passionate kiss, Angela immediately melted into the kiss, they broke soon after and Angela studied Harry.

"You're back but how-" Angela was cut off by a short kiss on the lips by Harry.

"I will tell you soon enough," Harry said. "But first we've got a bigger fish to kill."

To Be Continued 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Long authors Notes:

1.) Avisgloria is just a spell I made its actually two Latin words mixed together Avis is of course bird and Gloria or Gloriæ is glory hence Avisgloria means "Bird of Glory"

2.) I couldn't let Harry be gone I was planning for him to return in two or three chapters but I felt it was best

I know Two chapters at the same time… well I'm so excited to start typing the second chapter and I couldn't stop… next chapter the duel to the death between Harry and Voldie….

ElegantEighteenGurl


	22. The demise of Voldemort and a New Enemy

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K Rowlings, Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Demise of Voldemort and Great Aunt Helen Prince?

Harry and Angela were on their way, to fight Voldemort, Angela gave Harry the invisibility cloak she carried around always, they made their way with Harry under the cloak and Angela putting down those Death Eaters that were on her way.

Voldemort was on the other end and Angela had to do a Patronus so that those Dementors wouldn't suck them, she reached Voldemort who turned to face her.

"I knew you would be coming soon, Angela," He sneered. "Foolish girl."

"That is Miss Snape to you," Angela snapped. "You will pay for what you did to Harry... and you are out of Horcruxes to never return."

Angela brandished her wand and started to fight, Voldemort had to admit that this young Snape was taught well in dueling, then She felt Harry's wand appear into his pocket she dunked as she switched wands and threw hers to any direction and pointed Harry's wand at Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort cried.

Angela pointed at Voldemort using Harry's wand and shouted the stunning spell, all at once Priori Incantatem, happened and the place was alight with a white light and the phoenix song burst out, the people on the battle field stopped fighting and Albus who had joined the fight though fashionably late knew what was happening, Voldemort's eyes widened and Angela smirked, after all she is part Slytherin.

"Surprised Tom?" Angela drawled. "I'm now using Harry's wand. I switched with him you know."

"What do you mean?" Voldemoert asked clearly puzzled.

"It means that Angela and I switched Wands so that Angela will do the Priori Incantatem and I can kill you," Harry said smirking then pulled another wand he randomly picked up and pointed it him.

"Angela, you may let go now," Harry said.

Angela nodded and pulled Harry's wand out of the connection and Harry threw the killing curse At Voldemort before he could recover, the Order Members and the Death eaters came running Just as soon as the curse hit Voldemort who crumpled a moment later.

Then Angela raised Harry's wand in the air, to raise the sign of the Order in the Air to signify Victory.

"Avisgloria," Angela said and the Gold phoenix burst out of Harry's wand and hit the sky and The Order members gave good cheer and they all ganged up on the rest of the Death eaters while Some of the Death eaters fled for their life.

Severus went to his daughter but stop when he saw Angela kissing someone he thought of as Dead, then he went to the boy, he cleared his throat and they broke the kiss.

"Well, here's someone who certainly defied Death twice," Severus sneered but Harry could hear happiness in his voice.

"Uncle Sev," Harry cried and hugged him.

"Yes, yes, yes," Severus said impatiently and patted his nephew in the back. "Now will you please let me go."

Angela smiled and poked Harry who let go of Severus, Harry wrapped an arm around Angela who blushed, Albus neared Harry and looked at him he looked at harry with awe at him standing he heard from the others that Hrry was dead but then here he waswith his arm around Agnela.

"You look put out," Albus said. "Let's have you checked out with Poppy… Both of you, Angela I think you might have a concussion with that wound in your temple."

Angela touched her forehead and looked and saw that her fingertips had blood on them.

"I certainly don't recall where I got this wound," Angela said in contemplation. "I fought so many of Death Eaters."

"Albus I am perfectly aware that I can take care of my daughter and Nephew," Severus said. "And the Headmaster's place is yours I prefer to teach potions."

With that said Severus led his family to the dungeons and pulled out healing salves and a Nutrient potion for Harry who drank it with out question.

"I saw Anya and my Parents," Harry said. "Anya wanted to tell you something all these years."

"Well, Enlighten us with your NDE," Severus said reclining in his favorite one-seat couch

With that Harry told them of what had happen and when he told of the blessing Angela and Harry blushed at the same time and Severus amusedly raised an eyebrow but then blushed when Harry told him that Anya said that it was okay for Severus to marry another.

For three days Hogwarts held no classes to recuperate from the battle and fix Hogwarts, on the first day and second day Hagrid piled the bodies of Death eaters and Order member's that were killed in the battle into two piles The order pile was topped with a Banner with the insignia of the Order on the Phoenix, while the Death Eater pile was unceremoniously burnt the burning was done on the third day.

"Today, we commemorate those that had heroically laid their life in battle, they fought for what is right, and we have prevailed through their help, We will remember this day as the fight for freedom here in Hogwarts thought and throught the history of the Wizarding world, Fare thee well my noble soldiers," Albus said he was reinstated with everything and the Minister was being Ousted at this moment and they were planning on making Arthur Weasly the new minister.

Angela in charge with the final salute marched to the file of Aurors who had joined the Order.

"Attention," Angela said and the Aurors clinked their heels together. "Auror Salute."

Aurors placed their hands across her forehead (The Army salute you know the thing with the forehead) and the Angela did the same and they placed it down immediately.

"Hero salute," Angela said and raised her wand and gold sparks flew up, Angela called out The salute three times as was custom then marched forward and took the Bucket of Tar and threw it on the banner she had to throw thee bucketful of tar before she stepped back and raised her hand.

'Ignis,' she thought and she made the fireball a little bit bigger and threw it at the tar, which burned brightly and fiercely, and she stepped back.

Harry and Severus watched the whole thing when The head of the Auror Division walked up, he had joined the Order incognito and had shown what he really was after Voldemort's death.

"You know Severus, Your daughter and Harry can be really good Aurors," He said. "I would like them to study in the Auror Academy, with a Scholarship."

Harry liked this opportunity and said yes immediately, Severus smiled and said that Harry will go but he told the head of the Auror department that he will talk to his daughter about it.

Just as he was about to head back inside when he noticed something in the corner.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Severus asked reading his wand.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, Severus Tobias Prince-Snape, not to your great-Aunt," said the woman materializing.

"Great Aunt Helen?" Severus asked then raised the wand some more. "Why are you here?"

"Why is it wrong to visit my great-nephew?" she asked and Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Get out and stay away from my family," he growled. "You are a Shade."

Aunt Helen's face contorted in Anger, as everyone in the grounds looked at them worriedly they had thought that the Shade was a legend.

"I'm warning you Severus ever anger a Shade and all you love will fall before you," Aunt Helen said. "I want the Elixir of Eternal life and Beauty."

Angela and Severus gasped, they were the guardians to that potion, and Merlin himself brewed it and Gave it to his apprentice (the many times great- Grandfather of Severus) when Merlin was on his Deathbed with strict Instruction to only let it out when the need arrives only the guardians must know that it only exists for in actuality it passed into Legend but not for the guardians who knew where it is.

Angela became guardian because Guardianship of the potion only passed through the Firstborn child of the Firstborn blood line of the Prince line, Eileen's father was the first born child followed by Aunt Helen so she was not guardian, then Eileen herself since she was the only child, then Eileen's only son, Severus became guardian because he was the only son, then Severus' Daughter, Angela became guardian … the guardianship inheritance starts when you reach the age of fifteen ergo Angela was guardian of the potion for a year.

"That elixir is a Legend," said Minerva. "Is it?"

Angela and Severus stayed quiet and Aunt Helen looked at them incredibly.

"I want that potion Severus, Give it to me," she ordered.

"No," he said. "The Potion can only be removed when the need arrives."

"We, guardians are not allowed to touch it for where it is hidden," Angela said. " except when we have to shimmer it for a few minutes every ten years."

"Ah, yes, you're sixteen or seventeen now so you have come to your inheritance then," Aunt Helen said. "Well then if I don't have then then no one will."

She spread her fingers and they became arrows and she shot them, Angela went in front and shielded her family she blocked all except for one which hit her shoulder, she gasped and fell unconscious.

Severus bent down and pulled the arrow from his daughter then smelt something in the tip.

"No, not that potion," Severus said. "Not the draught of Slow death."

"Yes, that potion," Snapped Aunt Helen. "Come, Come, now Severus, if you give me the elixir I will give you the Antidote."

"Everyone knows better than to trust the word of the shade," Snape said. "leave this place you are not invited here."

Aunt Helen stared and hissed, and glared at her Nephew

"Heed my warning "Aunt Helen said as she started to fade. "Give me the elixir and she will live."

Severus bent down held his daughter, Harry was tight lipped and his eyes showed Worry, A shadow went over Angela and Severus looked up to a very inquiring face of Minerva and Albus.

"Severus, my office please," Albus said. "Poppy, Please bring Angela to in Hospital wing and try to stabilize her."

"Harry you may come with us," Severus said as he followed.

Harry debated whether he should follow his uncle or be with Angela in the Hospital Wing but then changed his mind and followed after Severus, it seem he knew hat was going on except for him.

Severus, Harry, Minerva, Remus and Albus were assembled in the office when Albus faced Severus with a curious glare.

"Explain Severus," He said.

"What else is there, My daughter and I are the keepers of the Elixir of eternal life and beauty, the guardian ship only goes to the first born either woman or man, " Severus said. "Now that my daughter is poisoned I have to look for another way to cure her."

"Why don't you just stick a Bezoar down her throat?" Remus asked.

"What My Aunt Helen used was an Ancient potion and the ingredients are extremely rare, but I do know of this potion that can cure my daughter but to get those ingredients will be hard to get indeed as it will be a quest," Severus said. " Crushed Bezoar and Phoenix tears can only stabilize the patient for only four hours."

"Tell us of this quest?" Albus said.

Severus made a very ancient scroll appear and he unrolled it to read from it.

When treated by a potion so evil that a cure is impossible to make 

_Only he of pure mind and heart may do the quest to cure the sick,_

_He must take a leaf from Asfarinx,_

_Then ye go to the entrance of the realm of the fairies for a pile of dust so pure that evil itself will shun from it,_

_Then ye must go to the ancient Dragon long asleep and get a tear from it and lastly,_

_A strand of hair from the lady on the lake given to those who have a just heart,_

_after you collected the ingredients brew the potion by adding the fairy dust and boil for ten minutes then the Dragon's tear for twenty minutes, then the lady's hair, for thirty minutes and lastly the crushed leaf of the Asfarinx,_

_After ye have brewed the potion ye only has three days to administer it to the sick before that potion becomes worthless._

"What is this kind of Potion, Severus," Minerva said.

"This potion is an ancient healing potion, the ingredients are now hard to come by seeing that Asfarinx is no longer in the Market, as it has supposedly become extinct" Severus said. "I'm afraid we have to go to Welsh to get those ingredients, but I'm not technically of pure heart."

"I will go," Harry said. "I will get these ingredients, for Angela."

Severus looked and then knew that he was worthy for the Quest, and he nodded.

"Yes, you are worthy," Severus said. he had switched From spy to guardian. "For your quest I will help you."

He motioned Harry to sit besides him, and he sat, with his heart eager to start the Quest, Severus looked t his Nephew and couldn't help but be worried.

"The quest starts in Wales, where you have to try and locate this mystical island named Avalon, You need to look for a Famous king's grave and there you will find a seven colored plant, getting the leaf might be a bit of trouble though, as will the others," Severus said. "Next is what you chose to get next, But The Lady of the Lake must only Appear to you for she rarely appears anymore, The lady of the Lake is an Elemental, she is made out of water so it might be a hassle getting her hair."

"How about this fairy dust?" Harry asked.

Severus looked at Harry, and smiled.

"Only time will tell," Severus said. "I'm not sure about the Dragon, he is somewhere in welsh but I don't know where, This Quest will be extremely dangerous Harry, especially since we are up against a Shade."

"What does a Shade do?" Harry asked. "It wasn't taught in class."

"A shade is a legend, Harry," Minerva said. "But seeing that Legends can sometimes be true then A shade in a Wizard or Witch that practices Ancient Black magic and can make or summon their own army of Monsters… Voldemort was mellow but if we were to fight this then it will be much more compared to this war."

"Exactly," Severus said. "Though our Magic has been lessened through time we must fight against the shade's creatures with swords. But The guardians power still retain the power to creat and intensify those spells."

"So that's why your spells are very powerful," Minerva said.

"Not all Minerva," Severus said looking at her. "The other talents we have we learned on our own."

"Ahh," Albus said then looked at Harry. "If you are determined to go to this quest then I will ask the Ministry to let you take your N.E.W.T.s a little bit early."

"Thank you Perfessor but for how long will it be ready?" Harry asked.

"Maybe in a week," Albus said.

"But Angela-" Harry started to say but was cut off By Severus.

"Can be stabilized for the meantime," he said. "Just Powdered Bezoar and phoenix tears mixed to her tea can slow down the poison but not remove it."

"Headmaster," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry," Answered Albus softly.

"Please hurry with the N.E.W.T.s," Harry said. " I love Angela so much I don't want her in more pain."

Albus smiled at Harry and Harry turned to the Door.

"Harry, where are you going?" Severus asked but he had already guessed to where Harry might be going and he was correct.

"To be with Angela," Harry answered truthfully. "May I Uncle Sev?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow at Harry in curiosity.

"Harry since when Have you started calling me Uncle Sev?" Severus asked.

"I'm sorry sir?" Harry said sheepishly.

"No, Harry, It's quite alright," Severus said. "Anyway, I am your uncle, and uncle Sev sound fine, and Uncle Severus might be too much."

"Both sounds just fine to me, Uncle," Harry said. "I have to go now."

Severus playfully pushed Harry to the door and faced Albus once Harry had left he saw them smiling at him and he scowled.

"My, My, Severus we didn't know you could be a soft shell," Minerva joked.

"Don't bet on it," muttered Severus. "Anyway where was I?"

-0-0-0-0-

In a far away place somewhere deep in a homey cave a Woman opened her eyes.

"How dare my nephew defy me," Ranted the Woman. "Now he has sent his nephew and Angela's Lover on a Quest to get the ingredients to make the most powerful Healing potion on earth, The boy who lived must not succeed… he must fail from the beginning… What are the strongest weak points in men."

A woman entered and heard that, she placed the laundry down and looked at her Grandmother.

"Their lust Grandmother," answered the woman. "Any Man goes to a Woman with a delightful body just to make Love to that woman… that is not a pure act anyway."

Helen turned around sharply and smiled at the plan that was formulating in her head.

"Then How about you seduce the Boy," she said.

"No, I won't, but you could summon a Succubus," Said the Woman.

"Because it's not what you want… it's that man who runs the mill," Helen snapped.

"Yes, I want Roland," she said. "And I will have him, on my terms."

With that the young woman stormed away and Helen sighed and turned around, fuming.

"If you want something done you've got to do it yourself," she said out loud and went to her room.

-0-0-0-0-

Angela woke up when she felt one side of the bed go down and she opened her eye to see Harry sitting in the side of the bed, she noticed then that she was at the hospital wing.

"Hey," he said bending down. "Feeling better?"

"Much better not that you're here," Angela said happily.

Harry bent down on the bed and kissed Angela who wrapped her arms around his neck.

Madam Promfrey came in a second later and practically froze in midwalk as she watched them kissing when she felt that it was enough she cleared her throat.

"Mr. Potter, that is hardly nice for you to kiss your Girlfriend in public," Poppy said. "And Angela your father will be here soon."

"Thank you Poppy," Angela said. then looked at Harry's face and saw that Harry had something to tell Angela so she sat up to face him better. "Harry what's the problem?"

"I'm getting my N.E.W.T. Examination a little but early," Harry said to her, Angela raised an eyebrow at this and patiently waited for him to continue. "I will also be gone for sometime but not that much,"

With that he explained the Quest and found that Angela knew that potion she was hit with but being too sick to go knew that Harry was worthy.

"Now that Great great-aunt Helen wants that potion, she will try to do anything to keep me sick and she might already be aware that you are going to be getting those Ingredients and she might be trying to do anything in her power to stop you."

"I will get those ingredients even if those are the last things I am going to do," Harry said as he patted Angela in the head and smiled but got up when Severus entered the wing holding a cup of tea that was mixed with crushed Bezoar and Fawkes' tears.

"Angela, this in your tea is a stabilizer that will slow the potion for four hours until Harry can get those ingredients," Severus said. "After you drink your tea we will transfer you to my Quarters and to your room."

"Yes, father," Angela said and drank her tea and Harry left to study for his N.E.W.Ts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Long authors Notes:

No it's not a poem but a way to make a potion an Ancient Healing Potion Never brewed for more than thousands of years ago

What I meant of powers they are Elemental powers since Druids worship the Elements, fire earth, wind and water, Angela didn't use her Druid powers on the Fireball she said a spell "Ignis" People without druid powers will have difficulty making the fireball bigger as Angela had done easily because she had a very little Druid powers just like her father.

I based the Enchanted sleep of the Druids from a Book written by Terry Brooks, Books about "Shannara" You should read them they are nice… Terry published His first book "The sword of Shannara" when he was only in high School.. can you imagine that… I'd like too someday

Asfarinx is just something I made up, It only Grows on Avalon the place where king Arthur was buried.

I'm guessing that you're surprised that Three days after the death of Voldemort Ahrry is facing another Adventure this time I'm basing the Adventure on King Arthur but not that much

Thank you for _**ladycross**_ for a suggestion

ElegantEighteenGurl


	23. The start of a Journey

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K Rowlings, Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

_**Note:**_ 'Angela' is the succubus and Angela is the real one

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Three: The start of a Journey

That weeks later Angela went home after the school had adjourned, With Gryffindor winning the house cup, and Harry had now graduated and was now resting to prepare for his quest.

Angela would stay in the library or take a book to the Music room and magically make the instruments play the orchestra, she was not allowed to get angry, agitated, or anything too stressful, at this moment Angela was listening to Strauss after listening to Mozart's, she made the charm so that she would calm down as Classical music always soothes her nerves.

At this moment Harry entered the music room to catch her dancing the waltz, he stepped up and bowed and offered his hand when Angela faced him.

"Would you like a dance?" Harry asked, Angela smiled and accepted the hand and they bowed, Angela magically restarted the music the "Treasure Waltz of Strauss."

Harry wrapped his left arm on her waist and Angela's left arm on his shoulder and they held their left arms outward and Harry "Led the dance".

Severus was walking back from his lab to go check on his daughter and passed the Music room in which he heard music and looked in he was greeted with Angela dancing with Harry he leaned on the doorframe and smiled, and then scowled as his mind jumped to His great Aunt.

'She will pay for what she did to my family,' he said as he shook his head and walked away to gather his taught, the whole wizarding world was not supposed to know the existence of the potion only the Guardians were supposed to know and Now Albus and Minerva knew it's existence, he mentally cursed His Aunt Helen for this, he always knew that she was obsessed for beauty, but it turned twisted when she was doing the dark arts just to keep young and Beautiful she remembered that his great-great Grandfather disowned her when he found out about that and banished her from the family.

Harry and Angela looked together, and Harry smiled and looked At Angela.

"How would you like to pull a Prank at Uncle Sev?" Harry asked.

Angela's eyes lit up with excitement, and she smiled mischievously.

"I was hoping you were going to ask that," Angela said. "What do you have in mind?"

A moment later Severus entered the living room with three cups of tea and Placed it down and placed it in the round table Angela and Harry took their cups and as Severus was about to drink when Angela spoke up.

"Um, Dad, I left my book at the Music room, could you oplease get it?" Angela said.

Severus blinked and looked at Harry who was busy with a Muggle book and pretended he didn't hear, Severus sighed and placed the teacup on the table and left, Harry and angela looked at the door and at each other and they broke into mischievouls grins, Angela took out a Vial of Dreamless sleep potion and placed a drop into Severus' cup and hid the vial as Severus returned with the book.

"Here you go?" Severus said and took a deep swing from his teacup he didn't notice when Harry and Angela smiled and quickly hid the grins when he placed down the cup.

They looked and chatted for the meantime until they noticed Severus blinking his eyes.

"Please excuse me I must be really tired," Severus said as he stood but he didn't make it to the door Angela and Harry placed him on the couch.

"You have everying ready?" Harry asked.

Angela removed Glue, Glitters, lipstick and other makeup and placed them on the table.

"Let's do it," Angela said. as she removed the lipstick cover and started to put whiskers in his cheek then she removed her compact and Harry took the glue and plan to squirt it all over the right sleeve and placed Red glitters all over it and the left sleeve Gold Glitters the pants were blue and Yellow and the chest and hair were Green and Silver but during the time Harry needed to put Glitter's in the chest and Right leg they had run out of Glue.

"Angela we have run out of glue?" he said. "But Oh, I know."

He left and returned with a big jar of Honey and smeared it all over Severus and added Glitters as well as Honey in his hair and the silver glitters.

Angela went to her father's bathroom and returned with her father's shaving cream and squirted it around both hands as she didn't know which hand her dad would use to wake up.

After an hour they stepped back to admire their creation and Angela took out a Feather and went closer and ticked her father's side he only turned to the side and Angela and Harry Stifled a laughter, Angela bent and tickled her father's nose and the hand went flying and SPLAT! Angela and Harry could hold back the started to Guffaw.

Severus was asleep when he thought Ants were moving up and down his face and he freaked when he thought that they were entering his nose, his hand flew to his face and then he felt something squishy his his face so he opened his eyes and saw his left with a pile of Shaving cream and less shaving cream on the right, his hand went to wipe off the cream in his pants and that was when he saw the glitter, he rushed to the mirror and gaped at what he saw that was when he heard laughter he spun around and Glared at them.

"**ANGELA MARIE SNAPE AND HARRISON JAMES POTTER, BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO PAY," **Severus roared and went after them for they scampered out of the room in laughter but Angela turned back and withdrew a camera and took a few shots and dashed away with Severus chasing after them.

Severus got to Angela and started a tickle fight and Harry joined in, there was a trail of glitter and honey and Morney was cleaning after them.

Angela broke off after she had trouble breathing, she leaned on the banister and took a deep breath, and she was covered in glitter, honey and Glue, not to mention shaving cream.

The Draught of Slow death slowly drains you of energy and life and it is not a pleasant feeling, as it burns the insides of your body and Angela dropped to the floor in pain and Shpouted for her dad.

Severus and Harry were on her in a flash and Severus carried his daughter to her room and gave her another dose of the Stabilizing tea.

Harry looked at Severus to see his shaking in his anger; he placed a reassuring hand on his uncle.

"I will get those Ingredients, Uncle Sev, Believe me," Harry said.

Severus turned and looked at Harry, fear evident in his eyes, and he smiled a wan smile and hugged his nephew.

"I hope you turn out alright in the end," Severus said. "I was hoping I would tell you this before you left but I need to tell you something."

Angela Propped herself in an elbow while Severus and Harry conjured seats.

"Now This Great-Aunt Helen was the brother of my Grandfather Randolf Prince, since my grandfather was firstborn he became guardian when he reached fifteen, Great-Aunt Helen was second born so she of course didn't become the guardian, but My mother, my daughter and I did As my mom, Angela and I were the only children sired…"

Severus paused and looked at a window not knowing on how to continue, Harry waited patiently but soon became impatient and asked the question that was playing in his mind.

"How did this Great-aunt Helen become a shade?" Harry asked.

"They become shades because they use magic only for themselves and they turn it to something Evil and that is Black magic, Harry," Angela said Standing up from her bed and Magically cleaning herself and the bed and laying back down on the mattress. "The first known Shade was named Morgan Le Fay, she was born with a deformity in her face and at a young age learned how to control her magic, she started to use her magic to make her beautiful and when she had achieved that she aspired to become queen but the king had already married Guinevere, so Morgan made the Knight with a pure heart fall lustfully in love with the queen after sleeping with the king the day before the marriage that is and the queen too fell in the Spell and committed Adultery together by Making Love when king Arthur was gone in search of the grail, when Guinevere was about to be burned in the stake then Lancelot saved her and they disappeared shortly… Arthur's son with Morgan named Mordred brought upon the fall of Camelot and the death of King Arthur and Of Mordred… Morgan was devastated to learn her son was not king and Merlin had placed a curse on her saying that she will no longer have children and will never be queen in despair she plunged a knife into her chest and died a slow death."

"So what are these monsters they can create and summon?" Harry asked.

"Oh, they summon Spirits, like Ghouls, Incubus, Succubus, etc, The army the Shade creates are The Whydyn, The Morfrays, and the shadow wraiths." Severus said.

"Uh, huh, and they haven't been seen in years?" Asked Harry.

"Consequentially, they haven't been seen for at least a thousand years ago," Angela said thinking back she had propped herself with pillows and had leaned herself back. "The best thing only is to fight them is with swords the Morfrays are deadly they only know death and they are-" here Angela gave a huge shudder.

"What? What are they?" Harry asked.

"They are insects in sects forming into a body, they are the Shade's deadliest assassins," Severus finished for Angela. "The Whydyn are more like Orcs."

"Orc, What's an Orc?" Hary asked.

"Um, well, they are tall longhaired fine limbed, they smell awful, they looked like a mix between a pig and a Human and they are the sole warriors of a Shade," Angela said. "Next are the shadow wraiths, they are like Dementors but the are formless and just a black void, Only one person survived an ecounter and said that they first suck you Blood then they start with your inards going outward and the worst thing is that they eat you while you are still alive."

"So this guy that survived, how long did he live?" Harry asked.

"He lived for half a day after being saved," Angela said. "He had most of his organs gone and it was a miracle he lived long, just long enough to say good bye to his family."

Silence reigned for forty minutes with Harry looking at Angela who was studying the covers and Severus was looking out when he felt the floo ring.

"Kindly excuse me as I will have to open the Floo," Severus said then went to his daughter's bedside. "Never leave this bed and you have to rest while I try to contact a healer through the floo."

Severus walked out of the room and went to the sitting room and opened the floo and allowed Albus and Poppy to enter along with a woman healer who had blonde hair and bright blue eyes .

"Welcome to the prince Manor," Severus said glancing at the healer.

"Ah, yes, Albus this is Rowena Fairchild a rather delightful healer," Albus said. "She is newly transferred here from the states and she is hoping for a place to board."

"Indeed," Severus said he wasn't happy but having a healer around will benefit Angela. "Miss Fairchild I will show you to your room."

Severus offered his arm which Rowena took and lead her to an extra room now that the member's returned to the old Headquarters, Severus lead Rowena to a magnificent room and excused himself and exited the room to join Poppy who had gone in search of Angela to see if she was alright.

"Poppy, I'm fine," Angela said as She rushed out of the door and into the hall. "I don't want anymore of people fussing around me."

"But you're poisoned, dear," Poppy said.

"Once again poppy I'm fine after Harry gets those ingredients and brews them-" Angela said when she was cut of when Harry came rushing.

"Me, brew it," Harry yelped. "I thought Uncle Sev was the one to brew it."

"Harry, you are of pure heart you must brew it after you have completed the ingredients," Angela said. "I have my faith in you."

Harry fidgeted on the weight, Kill Voldemort but Brewing a potion, to save Angela was a different thing what happens when he had done it wrong and he had to do the quest again but when he returns…well he didn't want to think all about it.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile in the Shade's cave, Helen was standing over a large pit of darkness and she was reciting a long spell with her arms stretched on her sides.

"In this time of darkness I call on the ancient powers of the Dark to heed my plea and please send the one to fulfill the lust of men," Helen said.

Suddenly from the void a silhouette of a woman drifted and glided over to the Helen.

"What is it you want of me?" the succubus asked.

"I beg of you to seduce a man named Harrison James Potter," Helen said. "I cannot let him prevail in his quest."

"It shall be done," The succubus said as she disappeared and reappeared and looked around in a place that and saw a raven-haired boy who was packing his clothes to get ready to start the quest.

The succubus immediately looked into Harry's memories and found that he loved Angela, the Succubus glided to the hall and took the form of Angela in a silk nightgown and she opened the door.

Harry looked up and smiled then he saw 'Angela'.

She went to him and she smiled.

"I thought that you should be in bed?" Harry asked.

'Angela' sat on the bed and stretched out on Harry's bed and looked at Harry and patted the bed.

Harry shook his head to clear it and backed away from 'Angela' who sat up with a look of alarm in her face.

"What is wrong Harry?" she asked.

"Angela, I thought you didn't want to rush things," Harry said thinking about their talk in the middle of His N.E.W.T.S review with Angela that night when they almost went overboard with the kissing but stopped when Angela told Harry off saying that harry needed to remain pure and that she didn't want to rush things.

'Angela' quirked up an eyebrow and stood up and went to him and kissed him passionately.

"Well, maybe I was mistaken," said 'Angela' as she pulled Harry to the bed and threw him in it.

Warning bells were ringing inside Harry and he tried to get out of the bed but 'Angela' held him and she gave Harry an offended look.

"Oh, Angela," Harry said. "Last time was purely accidental… I wasn't thinking clearly, you were."

Suddenly Angela entered the room looking at the package in her hands the Succubus hissed and Harry's eyes opened.

"Harry I brought you… Eek a Succubus," Angela shrieked as she dropped her parcel and Harry rushed to her side.

"He is mine human," The succubus said. " You cannot go between a succubus and her prey."

"Leave this place monster," Angela said. "By the name of the light Fie, begone foul creature and leave my love Alone."

The succubus went and attacked Angela who was pushed to the hall and Angela rushed to the sitting room where Albus and Severus looked up and gaped at them when he saw two Angelas enter one of them picked up an iron poker and brandished it at the other.

"Begone," one said glaring the Snape glare.

"You can't make me," the other said smirking.

"Once again By the power of the light, begone you foul creature and never darken this place again or touch Harry again." Said the first one.

The succubus gave a great screech and attached, Angela swung the poker like a sword and pierced the spirit who shrieked and disappeared and Harry went to angela who returned the poker and faced Harry.

"Are you alright?" They both asked at the same time.

"Yes, I'm fine," They both answered again they they both fell quiet.

"Um, thank you for saving my arse," Harry said. "Did you kill it?"

"Harry, are you kidding?" Angela asked. "You can't kill spirits you can just repel them…Iron is one thing and rock salt is just the same principle."

Severus went to his daughter and hugged her and checked her over and gave his daughter a stern order to go back to bed in which Angela grudgingly followed after another cup of the stabilizing tea and a vial of dreamless sleep potion.

-0-0-0-0-

In the cave, Helen was having a fit she watched through a mirror as Angela defeated the Succubus she threw the crystal onto that wall so that it shattered at the impact.

"That little pipsqueak," Helen hollered. "How dare she thwart my plans… no matter if they want it the hard way… poor Angela when she finds out her beloved Harry Potter is dead."

Here she spread her arms and laughed an evil maniacal laugh, then he stormed to the pit and started to chant a spell in a totally new language and suddenly out of the void flew all sorts of insects and they formed into two bodies and they bowed in front of the Shade.

"Search for a boy that has hair as black as a raven, eyes as green as an emerald and a scar the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead and kill him," Helen said as she turned and left her assassins who somehow disintegrated and flew away into the woods and collected themselves and stalked away.

-0-0-0-0-

Severus dropped down to his bed and got ready for his sleep when he jump out of his bed with his wand out in front of him when he heard only one word…

"Severus!" snapped the voice.

Severus wordlessly lit up the room and saw his great Aunt Helen on his bathroom mirror.

"You, what are you doing in my mirror?" Severus said quietly Anger flaring in his eyes.

"Give me the Elixir, Severus, and I will cure your daughter," Helen said.

"No," Severus said. "We cannot do that, it can only be used for the greater good."

"What good is there if we cannot use it," snapped Helen. "Oh come now Severus, not even a little sip for me."

"No," Severus as he threw his towel around the mirror and stalked back to his bed admist shouts of…

"Severus, come back here this instant, I warn you Severus, Severus Is this how you treat your elders… **SEVERUS QUINTUS SNAPE**, **COME HERE THIS INSTANT!**" Helen shouted enraged but Severus groaned and tried to cover his ears with his pillow and groaned because he can still hear her, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the direction of the bathroom muttered a silencing spell and his great aunt's sceams were cut short and he drifted for his afternoon sleep.

He was woken not long after when a piece of metal suddenly heated in his pocket and groaned that meant that there was a sudden meeting with the order of the phoenix he groaned as he stood and transfigured his wrinkled robe to a new and the robe was the color of royal purple not to mention the intimidating high-rise collar that reached to his chin and the Prince crest brooch showing displayed proudly on his robe.

He flooed to Twelve Grimauld Place and there they congratulated Arthur Weasley for successfully replacing the ousted Rufus Scrigemour in was known to be the fasted oust on wizarding history, he sat on the meeting table and looked to see Remus and his fiancée Tonks, several of the new order members as well as Bill and Fleur Weasley and Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Albus entered with Minerva and they sat at the table, and looked at them and smiled.

"I have called this meeting to say that we are not going to disband now, the last time we did Voldemort had come back and we are not going to disband not yet until all the rest of these Death eaters are captured and there is another thing we are once again at war," Albus said. "We are up against a Shade."

A murmer ran through the whole room they didn't see the Severus take in a breath and let it out shortly, Albus shot red sparks and they looked at Albus.

"Yes, I know what yu are probably talking about," Albus said. "but there is a shade and regretfully she is after a legend that happens to be a reality… she is after the elixir of eternal life and beauty."

Murmurs passed once again then the door opened and Harry stepped in.

"Uh, hi," He said. "May I speak to Uncle Sev?"

"Of course Harry," Albus said, motioning Severus to go to his nephew.

When they were alone Harry turned to face Severus, and looked at him.

"I'm going to go now uncle Sev," Harry said. "I got to finish this quest as soon as possible."

"I know Harry, And you will be successful in your endeavors," Severus said. "Here I got something for you."

He withdrew from his pocket a sword and gave the hilt to Harry, who took it and drew it out and studied the blade.

"That if folded steel," Severus said. "It is perfectly balanced and that is gold in the handle, Goblins made these… they still build us weapons if we desire it."

"Oh, thank you uncle," Harry said as he hugged Severus who hugged him back.

"Take care Harry," Severus said. "You carry the heart of my daughter… Merlin and the light be with you."

With that Severus escorted Harry to the ward and watched as Harry apparated away.

"Keep safe my boy," Severus whispered as he stood there, after wards he entered the headquarters to continue with the meeting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Long authors Notes:

Do you remember when I said that Harry needed to prove his love for Angela He had proven it when he jumped to get the killing curse for Angela and He is going to prove his love once again to Angela…

The iron thing I got from a Tv show called "Supernatural" I liked the show…

Did I mention Sev's full name? If so please tell me if I didn't do you like the full mane?

ElegantEighteenGurl

One question:

What will Harry get first?

The leaf of the Asfarinx

Or the fairydust


	24. Harry's Adventures in Avalon

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K Rowlings, Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

Thank you for LordWicked for the dutch (as he is one)… He corrected the dutch… thank you… the English translation will be in the parenthesis, he was the one who alerted me and I fixed my dutch…

Here is the edited chapter twenty-four

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Four: Harry's Adventures in the island of Avalon

Harry looked around to see that he had apparated to a front lawn he had to apparate four times cross country and he was extremely tired the front lawn he was standing on luckily was an inn, he entered the inn and booked a room for him for an extended stay, and paid the innkeeper for a weeks stay but with further notice if he was going to extend his stay then he went to his room and started to unpack, he placed the picture of Angela beside his bedside table and magically placed his clothes on the wardrobe and hid his wand as this was a muggle inn he transfigured his robe and shrunk his sword and pocketed it and went to the ground floor as his room was on the second.

"Is there a library near here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my dear sir," the innkeeper said in a heavy welsh accent. "Turn right after the first corner and left in the second and there right in front of you is the library."

"Thank you," Harry said as he left and started to walk to the library with his mind on his girlfriend who was dying.

For three days Harry never tarried from his search he flew from book after book that was in English, in his search about Avalon or of the Lady of the lake, but he never found any references.

He dolefully approached the librarian who looked up and assessed Harry.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Do you have any references about an Island named Avalon or anything about the lady of the lake?" Harry asked.

"Please wait," the librarian said then scanned her files and looked at Harry and shook his head. "I'm sorry sir there in nothing in these files of your inquiries."

"That's because you are looking in the wrong place," said a child's voice, Harry turned and looked at the little boy who somehow looked like him, he had a book in his arms but he had short black messy hair and emerald green eyes and he also wore glasses, Harry could tell that he was bookish like Hermione.

"Whoa are you my big brother?" the boy asked, looking startled at the similarity, and Harry shook his head and smiled.

"No, but I almost got the same question," Harry said. "So what were you saying that I was looking at the wrong place?"

"Well, technically, you were asking about legends," The boy said. "The legend of King Arthur."

"King Arthur, now where did I here of that name before?" Harry murmured incoherently.

"King Arthur's right hand man and Adviser was Merlin," The boy continued, Harry looked at him sharply and snorted incredulously. "Figures, everything has to do with Merlin."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked, Harry turned sharply and his shoulder hit an unsteady pile and caught them before they toppled but a heavy book crushed into his foot and he cried in pain. "Sweet Merlin, I hope my foot isn't crushed."

"Are you alright mister?" the boy asked, Harry looked at the boy and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine, Mr… uh," Said Harry.

"Hector, Hector Clwyd," the boy said pushing up his glasses and studying the man as he picked up the book then Hector turned and faced the librarian.

"Hallo Hector, wat kan ik voor je doen?" The librarian asked.

(Hello Hector, what can I do for you?)

"Hallo tante, moet ik hier het boek terugkeren dat ik heb geleend," said Hector passing the book to his aunt who took it and checked to see if he had fines.

( Hi auntie, I'm here to return the book I borrowed)

"Wat vond je van dat boek?" she asked as she placed the book into the returned books section.

( How did you like the book?)

"De koning Arthur was beter in dit verhaal, en Merlijn was geweldig, er word gezegd dat Merlijn mensen magie kom geven waardoor ze tovenaars en heksen werden... is dit waar?" Hector asked excitedly, as the librarian shook her head.

( King Arthur here was better in this story, and Merlin was great, it is said Merlin gave magic to people causing them to be wizards and witches... Is this true?)

"Nee, mijn jongen, dat ios het niet, ga maar spelen," she said she playfully pushed her nephew away.( No, my boy, it is not, go now and have fun)

"O.K., tante, ik zie u spoedig weer, maar ik zou die kerel daar even willen spreken, hij zei werkelijk iets intressants. En ik ben er benieuwd over," he said as a crease of worry passed over her face but Hector went over and hugged his aunt.( Okay, auntie, see you soon but I would like to talk to that guy over there he said something really interesting a while back And I was wondering about it)

Hector headed to where Harry was who was now bent over an old map.

"Avalon was said to be right here," Hector said as he pointed to the center of the lake. "It is also said that the lady of the lake also resides in the lake… Er, what's your name?."

Harry turned and smiled, at the bravery of the little boy.

"My name is Harry," he said. "And thanks for telling me."

"It's okay," Hector said. "About what you said about everything has to do with Merlin, what does that mean?"

Harry looked sharply and wondered what to tell him, and he just shook his head.

"I'm sorry kid I can't tell you," Harry said. "I wish I could but I can't."

"I see," said Hector clearly disappointed. "How about I bring you to said lake… maybe you would like to see it?"

"Yeah, I would love that," Harry said as Hector started to walk with Harry out walked together and chatted and Hector would point out things and tell Harry their significance and Harry would just listen patiently and nod that he understood.

They stopped at the edge and Harry looked into the woods, and Hector looked in and at Harry and smiled at him.

"Let's go," Hector said and pulled Harry in and they started walking.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I come here everyday to said lake and just watch the water flow," Hector said. "A lot of guys my age find me weird they keep on saying that I do weird stuff."

"What kind of-" Harry started to say when his danger senses flared to life he stopped and Hector almost bumped to him.

"What is it?" Hector asked loudly and Harry shushed him, his ears were straining to hear anything and Harry had his hands on his pocket where the sword was.

After for what seems like an hour they heard a roar and Harry pushed Hector aside as the Morfrey slammed into him and he fell and he evaded the sword thrust and he withdrew his hand holding the shrunken sword.

Harry didn't think anymore and took his wand out and pointed it at the sword and did the Enlargement Charm causing Hector's eyes to widen, the Morfrey was going to attack again when Harry removed his sword and blade met blade.

It was a deadly battle with both trying to get the upper hand and hector just watching in shock, at the battle before him he saw that the insect monster threw Harry who landed on his side as the monster rushed to kill its prey Hector saw Harry show a stick and shout….

"Impedimenta," and the Monster slowed and Harry did the reasonable thing he raised his sword and chopped off the monster's head and the dead Monster melted into nothing.

"Whoa, Harry you're a wizard," Hector cried but Harry didn't say anything as he inspected Hector he saw that Hector had a few scratches and he knew that it won't do if his parents saw him like this and his clothes too.

"Hector, I will just heal you and fix your clothes, I won't jinx you or hex you just cure you?" Harry said as he pointed his wand at him as he started whispering healing spells and Hector's scratches closed and his clothes fixed.

"Whoa," Hector said as he started to blabber in his native language as they at last headed to the lake and Harry bent down to wash sweat and mud from himself that was when he saw something he took it and saw that it was a metal plank that had been buried there for thousands of years, he took it and wiped away anything on it just to make it readable.

Hector gasped as he read the plank, and Harry asked him to translate it for him in which he did.

Hidden before ye is the island of Avalon, burial place of the faithful king of the light Noble King Arthur, only those of pure heart and mind may come to the island as it is hollowed ground for the light none of the dark shall ever trample in this ground… If ye is of pure heart then walk to the island if ye are not doom befalls ye if you walk to Avalon, All hail the light!

"Walk to the island," Harry said and he stood up and breathed deep and closed his eyes and placed his foot into the water thinking. 'For you my sweet Angela.'

Hector almost screamed in alarm when Harry placed his foot into the water and gasped as he was standing in the water and gasped in awe when an island had materialized.

"Hector, this water is enchanted, It will only support those with a pure heart come with me and let's see," Harry said as he passed a hand to Hector who grasped it and placed his foot in it and the other and like Harry he too was standing with Harry, slowly they headed for the island that had materialized for them.

But before they could go further jumped back to the surface and they looked at each other when something got out of the water and with the agility of a fish headed towards them and faced them.

"Noble men, I am the lady of the lake," she said. "I have been watching you both, what is it you seek?"

"My lady," Harry said. "My friend and I mean no harm in coming here but I seek the Asfarinx to brew the curative to cure my one true love and a lock of thy hair, give me anything for me to do just to get a lock of thy hair."

"That is a truly bold assertion," The lady said. "Nevertheless I have always been kind to those kind of heart, but I must deem you worthy for my hair as I have with everyone else, you must go to my sister the lady of the woods ask her for her consent to get a twig from the golden tree she guards and give it to me, but for now I will aid you get the plant you want in the Hollowed island."

"Thank you my lady," Harry said as he bowed and Hector gasped as he saw a boat sail towards them it was a magnificent boat the Lady of the lake went back to the water as The boat stopped in front of them.

"Well, then let's go," Harry said as he climbed into the boat and helped Hector in, he wondered to himself on how did Hector ever became involved in this quest. "Are you settled?"

"Yes, sir," Hector said, as he watched Harry turn and stare at him then shake his head and push the boat way from land. "Well we'll just have to be patient is all."

-0-0-0-0-

Severus groaned as he got out from his bed as the third day of rouge Death Eater raids dawned before him, he passed Angela's room but had to backtrack to see Angela standing looking out the window watching the sun come up her arms around a picture of her beloved Harry.

"Are you alright my child?" Severus asked.

Angela turned and Severus saw that she had tears in her eyes, he strode forward and pulled his daughter into a hug and Angela hugged her father back.

"I know that you miss him but you have to be patient," Severus said. "I am also worried but I cannot assure you of his safety, but I firmly believe he will put the sword into good use."

"I hope so," Angela said as she looked at the sun as it slowly climbed upward, Severus also watched for a few moments then passed Angela her stabilizing tea in which she drank and left for his room to dress for breakfast, when he arrived t the table he saw that Rowena was at the table eating her breakfast and chatting gaily with Angela, though only three days they have become fast friends.

Rowena had respect for Angela because Angela never tells anyone that she was in pain, the only way you could tell, is by her eyes, they become glassy, and when that happens Rowena or Severus always have a vial of the Stabilizing tea with them in hand.

Rowena now looked at Severus as he entered the room and sat at the head table and Morney gave him his tea, and the Daily prophet.

"These Death Eater attacks are getting worse each day," Severus said sighing remembering the attack two days ago. "No doubt that this is the work of Bellatrix Lesrtrage."

Angela went over and saw that a Muggle village in London was totally and completely destroyed, the headline was saying… _**DEATH EATERS ATTACK MUGGLE VILLAGE IN LONDON.**_

"This is awful," Angela said, her nose wrinkling at the news, and Rowena looked at father and daughter.

"I have to go and talk to Albus," Severus said as he stood up and walked to the floo and threw Floo powder and disappeared into the Headmaster's office while Rowena and Angela finished their breakfast.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry and Hector sat on the drifting boat they were in the middle of the lake and they were quiet, each on their own thoughts, Hector was thing about Magic while Harry was engrossed on his thoughts about Angela until Hector broke the silence.

"Did Merlin give you your magic?" He asked, bringing Harry out of his thought and into the present.

"Huh, what? Uh, I really don't know, I really sucked at History of Magic," said Harry truthfully. "The professor there was a ghost and the subject was really dragging and most of the time I was sleeping."

"So witches and Wizard go to school to learn magic?" Hector asked clearly awed at what he was hearing.

"Of course," Harry said. "We have to learn on how to control our Magic before we become full fledge witches or wizards… I myself am a fresh Graduate."

"I wish I was a wizard," Hector said dolefully. "If I were then no one would pick on me."

"They would still pick on you because you cannot tell anyone that you are a wizard, if you did them you are breaking the Ministry of Magic's code of Secrecy," Harry said.

"Then aren't you breaking the code as it is?" Hector asked worriedly for the sake of his friend.

"I'm not breaking it you found out, so it's safe," Harry said, thanking Merlin that they were about to change the subject as he could read in Hector's mind that he was changing his question.

"My birthday is in three days," Hector said. "I will be eleven then."

"I remember the time I was eleven, it was crazy," Harry said shaking his head. "I still remember it clearly until now."

Hector didn't press it, because he felt that it was again pertaining to magic and he didn't want his friend to be in trouble.

The continued in silence until they docked into the island and they climbed out and Harry had his wand and sword ready while Hector looked around in awe, Harry turned and bent to face Hector.

"Now what ever you do always stay within my line of sight, don't touch anything for they might trigger traps and watch your footing because some rocks are also traps," Harry said. "We are just here to get the Asfarinx and we're gone."

"What's an Asfarinx?" Hector asked.

"A seven colored plant, it is on the grave of someone," Harry said and he started to search and Hector also started to help look, both didn't notice a shadow in the trees.

-0-0-0-0-

"This is unacceptable," roared an order member. "These Death eater attacks are erratic,"

"How will we ever prevent the next one?" asked another.

"Why isn't the ministry helping out?" asked a third.

"I can assure you I have sent Aurors to pose as Muggles to forewarn us," Arthur said. "But think, if the muggles find out about us, it will be a catastrophe, they'll be trying to kill us once again."

The room erupted into a furious argument, And Severus who was at the meeting felt a headache coming after waiting patiently he lost his temper, the only ones not joining the fight were Remus, Arthur, Albus and Severus, who after a moment lost his temper

"**THAT IS ENOUGH,**" Severus roared and the whole congregation stopped fight and looked at Severus in shock. "Merlin, you all act like children bickering and fighting amidst ourselves, we can never have things resolved if we are like this."

"Severus is right," Albus said. "Only to resolve this matter is to be united… not disunited, we are in this congregation for only one thing to stop the dark from ever becoming more powerful… now Arthur it is a good idea what you did, that way we can be alerted by them when the death eater's strikes."

They continued to talk until Albus dismissed them and Severus flooed home with a terrible headache and he groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Here, this will help," said a voice and Severus saw that it was Rowena with a bottle of a headache remover in which he accepted and downed in a moment. "How is Angela?"

"She's resting," Rowena said as she placed the empty teacup on the table and whisked it away to the kitchen with her wand.

"I thought that you were still working at this time?" Severus asked.

"I was let off from work early," Rowena said. "Angela is headstrong, focus and determined, she has the traits of a respectable young lady."

Severus smiled and nodded, and looked at Rowena.

"Not only that she's courageous, smart and loyal," said Severus. "She will stand for her friends even if it kills her, she can be cunning if she wanted to but her friends always have to go first."

"I see," Rowena said. "Angela is gallantry in the making, oh dear what shall I say to Lady Angela if she wakes up will I say 'My lady it's time for your bath?'"

Severus snorted at that and laughed, Rowena smiled broadly and did a mock impression of anger and Severus laughed even more, he never laughed like that ever since his Wife was murdered, and in that closed room Angela smiled hearing her father laughing but then a tear fell when her mind flew to Harry.

'If only he can hear my thoughts,' she said as she drifted to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry and Hector were still searching for the plant for three hours and Hector managed to get himself muddied by falling into quicksand, and Harry had to conjure ropes to get him out of there, they were now resting under a long branched tree.

"How will we ever find this plant?" Hector asked. "If we don't know what it looks like."

"We'll just have to keep looking," Harry said. "The plant is on top of the Grave of a famous king... Now I know we have to look for the grave of King Arthur"

"I'm hungry," Hector said.

"Well, this is only what I can do," Harry said as he conjured some cookies and drinking water and gave them to Hector. "But be warned magically made food are not really that tasty."

"At least I have something in my stomach," Hector said as he started to munch the cookies and Harry lay back in the grass and rested.

After thirty minutes rest they continued in their search until Hector spotted something what looked a trellis of thin pieces of sticks woven together into a beautiful pattern, Harry headed towards it and there they saw a tombstone with these words…

_**Here lies Arthur, king of Camelot,**_

_**Defender of the light,**_

_**Ere waits to be woken from this sleep by the light's call,**_

_**Beware all ye of Dark for Arthur will rise again**_

"So King Arthur is real then," Hector said. "So probably Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain and the other knights of the round table are probably real too."

"Hector look, the tomb is full of the Asfarinx," Harry said as he started to the tomb and removed his sword to cut out a leaf.

Hector saw something move and he at once alerted Harry who managed to block the attack, then his eyes opened to see a knight in full Armour and shield, be had brown short hair and brown eyes which was burning in anger, the knight backtracked a little and attacked with renewed force that Harry staggered as he blocked the attack, then he started to fight with the knight, Harry knew he was no match for the said knight as he was stronger and had more training than Harry ever had.

"How dare thee, defile a great king's tomb, you shall pay for you transgressions," Roared the knight.

"I can assure you I mean no such thing," Harry gasped as he blocked all the attacks but the knight wouldn't listen and just kept on attacking, the knight saw alarm in his opponents face, and all his opponent only did was defense not offense how could the knight stoop so low as to have an inadequate enemy but nevertheless his orders stand.

Hector didn't know what to do, he wasn't good on sword fighting or any form of fighting at all, so he tried a different approach, running to them but safely keeping away from the flying swords he started screaming.

"Nay, Nay, My good knight that is not our intent," Hector shouted remembering the old English speech, in which he practiced for his class, but the Knight didn't listen and still attacked Harry, then at that Harry's sword came flying out of Harry's grasp and reach and Harry backed away when he couldn't find his wand as it dropped accidentally when he was blocking those attacked while the knight went nearer.

"Thee are dead," The knight roared as he prepared to Run his opponent through and Harry closing his eyes waiting for the stab to go through.

'Sweet Merlin, what will I do,' he thought. 'Oh, Angela, I'm so sorry, I love you.'

Then suddenly Harry heard the knight scream in pain and he opened his eyes and then gaped at the person standing between him and the knight.

To be Continued

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Oh my gosh, A cliffhanger… Who helped Harry at the last moment? Not telling but please give a guess…heh heh heh… wait for the next chapter… oh, I can't wait to start typing the next chapter… I'm fidgeting in my seat in excitement…

Long authors Notes:

Hmm, A quest inside a quest… Where in the world did I come up with that? My mind is being jumbled even more… someone unexpected returns (Can't tell who though)… then the death eaters and the shade… Hector's surprise…. Etc… too many… can I cope up?… Yeah I can as my motto is _**NO FEAR! FACE EVERYTHING WITH DETERMINATION AND STRENGTH **_so I can do this…

ElegantEighteenGurl


	25. Mistaken and a pleasant surprize

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K Rowlings; Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

Duh, Duh, Duh, Dum, the chapter you have all been waiting for… Please welcome… You'll have to read the whole chapter to find out who it is…

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Five: Mistaken and a pleasant surprise

Harry gaped at the man before him, as the knight circled around him, he had dropped his sword and the man kicked it away from the knight, Hector was in total shock at what he had seen, he was sure that that person used to be an animal before, but judging by the look Harry gave him that he knew the person, the person had rags on him his hair long, he was thin, but he had a regal air around him,

"You stay away from Harry, you moron," the man croaked.

"What hast thou done to me?" The knight asked. "Thou shall pay."

"Bring it on," the man said, as he crouched and the knight studied the Man, and charged, the man just pulled out a wand and pointed it at the knight.

"Incarcerous," the man shouted and the knight was tied tightly and he fell, Harry immediately helped the knight to sit.

"All I wanted was the Asfarinx," Harry said as he strode into the tomb and tried to pluck a leaf but he was shocked that it passed through his hand, he tried again but to no avail, 'I cannot stop now, Angela needs this curative.'

After a few tries he gave up, and was on the verge of despair when the knight spoke softly.

"Thou should hast spoken that thou wanted the plant," he said. "Ye must talk to it, for the plant to give what thee wants."

"Talk to it, "Harry said. "Well the plank said to walk the lake, the lady of the lake came and made us ride in the boat maybe it is another surprise… ehem… Hi, I'm Harry, and I, uh, need a leaf from you because, Uh, My girlfriend is sick and I need a leaf from you to brew the curative to cure her she was poisoned by a Shade who wants the elixir of eternal life and beauty and I-"

Harry stopped talking because two leaves fell, he bent to pick them up and found that he could, Harry breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the plant and the knight who was released, that was when Harry turned to the man who protected him.

"Hey, kiddo," he said, and Harry pointed his wand at him.

"I saw you die," he said. "I saw you fall."

"But I'm right here, Harry," the man said then span around. "See."

"You could easily pass for an imposter," Harry said. "You are not my uncle, Sirius Black."

"Harry, I am your uncle, I am Padfoot," Sirius said. "No one knew that except the real Sirius Black and I can complete it too… James was Prongs because he turns into a stag, Remus is Moony because he's a werewolf, Peter the traitor is Wormtail because he turns into a rat though it's ironic because he acts like one, and I turn into a big black dog, and we four are called the marauders and we are also unregistered Animaguses except for Remus, And I'm in the order of the phoenix."

And Sirius slowly reached into his pocket and withdrew his communication mirror, and Harry lowered his wand when he recognized it, only Sirius would have the other mirror.

"How did you get out of the veil?" Harry asked, and Sirius sighed.

"I'll tell you later," Sirius said, "For now let's get out of here."

Harry bent down to the knight as the knight looked his arm was bleeding from a dog bite so Harry healed it and let him go.

"My apologies my good sir," the knight said. "I will gladly help in this quest for the ancient curative but I mustn't leave the island, so I will tell you where the other's are."

"Thank you sir, uh," Harry started to say but was cut off when he didn't know the knights name.

"Sir Lancelot of the lake," The knight said and Hector gawked at the knight.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Hector asked and Lancelot faced him, and smiled.

"Aye, lad, but I'm enchanted by the fair lady of the lake to guard the burial place of King Arthur," Lancelot said.

"But why you what happened to Guinevere," Hector asked.

"Guinevere left for another," Lancelot answered sadly, "And in my despair I came here to ask a boon from the lady to let me guard my kings grave to release me from my treachery."

Harry, withdrew an updated map of Wales and gave it to Lancelot who placed it on the ground, Lancelot pointed to some mountains and told them that Straboo the Dragon was asleep in these parts somewhere, then he pointed to another dense forest and said to go to the center of the forest and the lady of the woods will appear if he called her and Lancelot gave them daggers, to protect themselves and he also gave Sirius a sword since Harry had one and Lancelot lead them to the boat and they got on, and drifted to the other shore and Lancelot disappeared into the woods..

Sirius changed into Padfoot and snuggled at the feet of Harry, Hector was replaying his conversation with Lancelot in his mind.

"So how are we going to get to this dragon?" Hector asked.

"First we research on thins to get there," Harry said. "I thought broomstick but I couldn't carry three people with me and plus I didn't bring my firebolt and When we have found Straboo we have to wake him up and try not to get killed."

When they arrived to the other side Harry gave Hector a good Scourgify to removed the dried mud and Sirius followed them in silently padding along tail wagging behind him, Harry brought Hector home and went to his home where Sirius lay down in the front of the fireplace and Harry went to the shower.

-0-0-0-0-

For three days The order members were going back and forth issuing warrants of arrest for the known Death eaters, and now on their list was Lucius Malfoy, Draco already being in Azkaban, Severus was with the Aurors when they approached the Malfoy Manor.

Severus was hooded with the Auror cloak was with them and one of them knocked sharply on the door and a house elf opened it.

"What does sirs what?" asked the elf.

"We are here to see Lucius Malfoy," said one. "We have a warrant for his arrest for being a Death Eater."

They entered and Severus was the last to enter they found Lucius in his study and he looked at them.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby under arrest for crimes against your fellowmen and your country," said one auror and Lucius took his wand and stood.

"You will not take me alive," said Lucius.

"Oh, but we shall," said a voice and Lucius turned to see Severus with his wand raised.

"**YOU,**" screamed Lucius outraged.

"Stupefy," Severus said lazily and the spell hit Lucius and he fell and felt the coin light up. "There you go gentlemen, I will be off the headmaster has need of me."

He apparated to the wards of Hogwarts and entered the school he headed straight for the office of Albus, the gargoyle just jumped aside as there were no passwords to say during school vacation because there were no students in Hogwarts, he entered the office and saw Albus holding the list of the new first years.

"What is it headmaster?" Severus asked.

"It would seem that a muggleborn wizard just turned eleven as my owls are not yet returned from their extended vacation of their hunting spree how whould you like to deliver the letter to a Mr. Hector Clwyd." Albus said his eyes twinking.

"As you wish headmaster, "Severus said. "But this would mean I will be a little bit behind in replenishing Poppy's potion stocks."

"Yes, I know," Albus said taking an candy wrapper and pointing his wand to it and turned the wrapper into a portkey and Severus took it and felt a tug and landed in a front lawn and he went up to the door transfiguring his robe into a muggle attire and pressed his finger into the buzzer, a woman opened the door and asked him in dutch, then switched to English when Severus raised his eyebrow at the woman.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I'm here to talk to someone named Hector Clwyd," Severus said. "I'm a professor in a school and we are interested in your son."

The woman's eyes widened and opened the door wider and let him in, and Severus entered.

"I'm sorry, my son just left for the library," Blodwen Clwyd said. "You could wait for him if you like."

"Ma'am, I only have to talk to Mr. Clwyd, if he is interested to enter the school that I represent," Severus said.

"What school is that?" Blodwen Clwyd asked.

"Hogwarts," Severus said. "May I please speak to your son, I have a very tight schedule."

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry," Blodwen Clwyd said and gave the instructions for Severus to follow for the library.

"Thank you, I will return shortly to tell you about Hogwarts," Severus said as he exited the door and started to walk briskly to the library and reached it in a short time then he noticed a large black dog waiting patiently, the dog looked at Severus and bared its teach and started barking.

"Down boy," Severus said. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to enter the library."

The dog still bared its teeth and got ready to pounce, and Severus backed down with alarm etched on his face.

The librarian rushed outside and she looked at Severus and the dog.

"Snuffles, stop that," She said. "I didn't let you to wait here for your master just to have you bark at people."

The dog shut his mouth but still stared angrily at Severus as the librarian faced Severus and addressed him in Dutch.

"I'm sorry I don't speak your language," Severus said the librarian understood and switched to English.

"I said, that I'm sorry, about Snuffles, he normally doesn't bark at anyone you are the first person he barked at," she said.

"Indeed," Severus sneered. "I'm here to speak with Mr. Clwyd."

"Oh, Wait here," said the librarian as she disappeared into the building and Severus and the dog gave a staring match until Hector and the librarian got out.

Severus turned to look at Hector, with a blank expression on his face.

"Mr. Clwyd, I represent a school, and you are invited to attend this school," Severus said the dog looked at Hector and if Dogs could smile the dog was grinning broadly in the inside.

"What school is that?" Hector asked, his English was getting better, just being with Harry and Sirius for three days.

"Hogwarts," Severus said but before he could continue Harry exited the building looking at his notebook.

"Hector, Let's go somewhere to eat, what do you say my treat?" Harry said then looked up from his notes only to see Severus. "Uncle Sev?"

"Harry?" Severus asked s he looked at Harry his expression brightened. "Harry, Here you are."

"Oh, Uncle Sev," Harry said hugging the Man and Severus hugged back. "How's Angela?"

"She's a bit cranky every morning but we learned to live with it," Severus said.

"So why are you here?" Harry asked. "No offense but I'm just wondering."

"Mr. Clwyd, here is invited to attend Hogwarts," Severus said. "So much for the professional approach."

"Really," Harry said facing Hector. "Well, who wouldn't know, you are one of us… I just graduated from Hogwarts."

"Really," Hector asked. "Are you going to teach Harry,"

"No but I think my girlfriend will be teaching again," Harry said. "She's a good teacher."

"If you finish your quest before September 1, my daughter can teach again," Severus said.

The dog looked at Severus in surprise disbelieving that Severus would ever sire a child and changed into Sirius, Severus saw that and his eyes narrowed and they brandished wands at each other.

"Snivellus," Sirius said.

"Black," Severus said. "How were you able to get out of the veil?"

"Not for you to know," Black growled. "What have you done to Harry?"

"I did nothing to him," Severus said. "I am his permanent guardian as well as His Godfather."

"You are not Harry's Godfather," Sirius said. "I am, James will never pick you."

"Exactly, He didn't," said Severus. "Lily did."

"Uncle Sev's right," Harry said. "I saw my true birth certificate."

"I refuse to believe that," Sirius scoffed.

"But It's true too Albus knows this," Harry said. "Also Angela,"

"Why does she knows this," Sirius asked.

"Because Angela is my daughter and she was the one who found the letters for Albus and I in a hidden room on Godric's Hollow," Severus said.

Sirius kept quiet but still glared but he saw truth coming out of Severus and he lowered his wand and faced Harry.

"So you're in love with this Angela," Sirius said and Harry nodded. "And this Angela is Snivellus' daughter?"

"Yes, she is my daughter, _Black_," Severus spat the word Black. "As I have mention before."

"Harry have you lost your mind," Sirius said. "If James finds out about this he'll turn in his grave for sure."

"He already knows," Harry snapped. "When I got the Avada for Angela I met them and they knew, besides Angela is also a Gryffindor as well as a Slytherin… Now can we cut the fight and let's eat I'm starving and I still have to go back and research for ways to get to the dragon's lair… and Uncle Sev, I already have the Asfarinx."

"You do?" Severus asked as he faced Harry. "Good work, but try to be careful, the Fairies will be even more trickier than the dragon."

"I know," Harry said as he motioned them to follow him and they entered the restaurant and they sat down. "By the way Hector, Happy birthday."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a Chocolate Frog card and gave it to Hector, who accepted it and saw that it was Merlin.

"It's small but I know you like King Arthur and so I got a chocolate frog card," Harry said. "Though that is some kind of new card you can call out or think a name of a famous witch or wizard and they will show you a picture and what they did.

"Thank you Harry," Hector said as he looked at it again and gasped when suddenly he saw on the name of the card _Harry Potter_ instead of Merlin and he saw Harry's picture on it, Hector looked at Harry in awe so he was a famous Wizard and he read the back.

_Known to have defeated the dark wizard of our time you-know-who, Harry has a lightning shape scar on his forehead having received it at the age of one after surviving the Avada Kedavra curse, which somehow bounced back to the dark lord, You-know-who, thus killing him The evil wizard, the evil wizard rose up once again but Harry once again defeated him. Harry's other names are: the-boy-who-lived, the savior of the wizarding world in which he was well named._

_Harry had just graduated from Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and wizardry and is planning on entering an Auror Academy._

"What is the Avada Kedavra and who is this you-know-who?" Hector asked he had finished reading and saw that their drinks have arrived and somewhere drinking ..

Severus was caught in mid-drink and chocked on his drink, Harry patted Severus sharply in the back and took the card and saw why, he chewed his lips, and he flicked his hand and muttered Muflliato.

Then the wizard set off to explain Hector all about the wizarding world and they saw that he was entranced he agreed to go and Severus passed him his Hogwarts letter and he stood up saying he had to talk to his parents and left.

Harry paid for the food and Hector and Sirius headed to the library to research some more.

-0-0-0-0-

Severus portkeyed to Hogwarts and entered the headmaster and sat heavily on the chair and relayed the news of Sirius' amazing return, after that he flooed home using the headmaster's floo and got out to see Rowena and Angela talking and laughing by the fire.

"Where have you been Severus," Rowena asked.

"Wales, and the headmaster's office," Severus asked, and told them everything and told Angela that he already has the Asfarinx.

He entered the potion room and knew that he had to brew some potions and Angela came to help.

"How is Harry?" Angela asked, as she sprinkled a few of the crushed ingredients to a potion.

"He's fine," Severus said. "Hector is with him,"

"The muggleborn wizard?" Angela asked. "Oh, I hope they turn out alright."

"They will," Severus said. "Harry always will turn out alright in the end."

"Oh, I hope so," Angela said them looked at the mirror to fix her hair from her face but then gasped causing Severus to turn and look at what she was looking at and groaned for there once again in a mirror was the Shade.

"Good afternoon, Severus, and Angela out of bed already I see," Helen said. "I know what that golden boy got but he is not going to succeed… just give me the potion and I will give you the potion to cure Angela."

"Never," Angela and Severus said at the same time.

"Why do you always want it the hard way?" Helen asked.

"Because our orders stand," Angela said. "Even if we do give it to you, you would not be at all satisfied, you would want more and more, we are simply killing the temptation by it's roots."

The shade did a horrible shriek in which Angela and Severus covered their ears, potions vials shattered as well as the mirror the shade was in and glass shards rained on them, they covered their heads as they rained and Severus went to his daughter and inspected her.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"Yes, and you?" Angela asked.

"Just fine, "Severus said.

"Is any one alright I heard a frightful noise," said Rowena as she went down the room she looked around and gasped. "What on earthy happened here?"

"A minor accident," Severus said. "We are alright though."

"I will be the judge of that," Rowena said and Followed Them into the kitchen where she started to mutter diagnostic spells on the both of them and relaxed when they turned out all right.

Severus and Angela went back to the potion room and magically fixed the vials but the potions tat held them were spoilt and Rowena strictly forbid them from entering the room after they opened the windows to remove the smell of the mixed potions.

"I'll have to brew all those potions again," Severus said as he thought about it.

"But this time you have help," Angela said Severus headed off to the library to read.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry threw down the last of the books he finished reading he found nothing about dragons then he remembered something, Charlie Weasley was working with the dragons maybe he knows all about Ancient Dragons.

He stood up and Hector followed and Snuffles followed until they reached the forest where Sirius returned to his original form.

"I just remembered that Charlie in Romania takes care of Dragons," Harry said. "I may need a map to apparate there."

"But what will we do here? What will I do here?" Sirius asked.

"Keep watch of Hector, and watch yourself, The shade may know about you guys and may try to kill you both," Harry said.

"Oh, that's good news," Sirius sneered. "What are we going to do have a tea party while we wait?"

Hector looked at Sirius and Harry rolled his eyes as he got ready to apparate.

"I will be back soon," Harry said as he apparated away.

Sirius and Hector looked at each other.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Hector asked.

"I dunno," Sirius said. "Might just as well wait fir Harry in his apartment."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Long authors Notes:

ElegantEighteenGurl


	26. Kenet

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K Rowlings, Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

Sorry it took this long I had a home project my mother assigned for me and I'

M still doing it… but I'll also be typing away the next chapter…

Sigh another Dutch translation… once again the English translations are in Parenthesis (Translation) Below the sentence or paragraph

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Six: Kenet

Harry apparated right behind Charlie who turned around with his wand out only to lower it when he saw Harry who had his hands rose in a surrender.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I wanted to speak to you," Harry asked. "About Ancient Dragons."

"Ancient Dragons, Harry?" Charlie asked. "What do you want to know about them?"

"Everything," Harry asked.

"Well, there is this old dragon keeper from Wales and he kept on telling stories told to his from his great-great grandfather about these Dragons." Charlie said. "He speaks Dutch his name is John Rowlands."

"I would like to meet him," Harry said and Charlie led him to a tent and there sat an old man in his late fifties and he looked up and smiled.

Harry bent down thanking Hector, and the innkeeper for teaching him how to speak Dutch though his Dutch is not that good but the man would understand… so he haltingly spoke his Dutch.

"Hallo, meneer, mijn naam is Harry," Harry introduced himself, the man looked at him and beamed.

(Hello, sir, I'm Harry)

"Hallo, Harry, ik zie dat je nederlands spreekt, ik mis het om in mn eigen taal te spreken, het is fijn om het nu weer te kunnen spreken," John said.

(Hello, Harry, I see you can speak Dutch, I missed speaking my language, it's nice to know that I can speak it now)

"Nou ja, ik spreek maar een beetje Nederlands, maar om met de deur in huis te vallen, ik ben hier om te iets te weten te komen over een draak genaamd Straboo," Harry said.

(Well yes, I only know a little Dutch, but to come to the point I'm here to talk to you about a Dragon named Straboo.)

John's eyes widened, he leaned forward and studied Harry who was unfazed by it/

"Dus je kent de legende?" John asked excitedly.

(So you also know the legend?)

Harry shook his head, John's face lightened up the prospect of telling a story felt good for him.

"niet echt, ik hoopte dat u me er over kon vertellen," Harry said hopefully and beamed when John nodded

(Not really, I was hoping that you could tell me)

"Goed ik zal je helpen, iets meer dan duizend jaar geleden, voor wij waren geboren, terroriseerden draken het land. Ze hadden de intelligentie, de hersens, en konden spreken. Ze verzamelden al het goud en waren erg bezittelijk met hun schatten. De orpelingen lieten maagden achter als offer, de ridders probeerde de draken te doden maar werden levend verbrand. Er was een draak genaamd Straboo die zoveel mogelijk goud wou hebben, maar mijn vele keren grootvader bevocht hem, hij overleefde het maar verloor zijn benen. Er wordt gezegd dat Straboo een lans in zijn zij heeft waarmee mijn vele keren grootvader hem mee heeft geraakt," John said, Harry listened enthralled at the story so the last known knight to try to kill Straboo was the man's many great grandfather.

(Alright I will, more than a thousand years ago, Before any of us were born, Dragons used to terrorize the country size, they used to have intellect, wit and speech, they have hoarded all kinds of gold and they are extremely possesive of their treasures, the villagers whould leave behind an untouched Virgin woman as a sacrifice, the knights would try to kill those dragons but be burned to death, now there was this dragon named Straboo who wanted to hoard as many of the gold as possible but my many times great grandfather fought him, survived but he lost his legs, it is said that Straboo has a lance on his side which my many times great grandfather hit him with.)

Harry paused to think he now knew that this Straboo, was intelligent, wit and they can talk, but how did any one manage to get a tear from them.

"Heeft iemand geprobeerd de traan van de draak te krijgen?" Harry asked then inwardly slapped himself.

(Did anyone try to get the Dragons tear?)

"Ja, twee keer, Merlijn en iemand anders, het was voor een oud medicijn maar ik ken het hele verhaal niet maar Merlijn heeft een overeenkomst gesloten, dat tovenaars de draak zouden doden, en we moeten die nog steeds nakomen," John said after he had to think after Harry asked the question

(Yes, there was two, Merlin and another, it was to make an ancient curative but I don't know the whole story... but Merlin had striked an agreement that wizards will take care of the dragons and we have till this day.)

Then he briefly wondered, when the Dragon had woken up woken up, Harry wondered if he could use a simple Flame Freezing Charm. So he asked it.

"Werkt een simpele vuur afweer bezwering op drakenvuur?" Harry asked hopefully but the man shook his head.

(Does a simple fire repelling charm work on Dragon-fire?)

"Nee, het vuur van deze draken is veel heten dan het vuur van deze draken.Deze draken zijn niks als de oude draken, het zijn maar gigantische hagedissen," John said.

(No, the fire of these ancient dragons are much hotter than the fires of these dragons these dragons now are nothing like the ancient dragons, they are just gigantic lizards.)

"Maar er is toch wel iets. Een medicijn of zoiets?" Harry asked, He could get Hector to help him out searching in the old Parchment in some old church or Library.

(But there must be something a salve or anything?)

John looked at Harry and shook his head, this man was acting like a little boy asking him these questions but then he enjoyed talking to him in Dutch that he didn't mind.

"Ah, Harry, Als iemand zon toverdrank kan maken zou het erg handig zijn," Jhon said as he lead Harry to a Medicinal tent, Harry looked and saw Dragon keepers being treated for burns.

(Ah, Harry, If anyone can invent such potion it will be very useful)

-0-0-0-0-

That night Harry Apparated home but first he had to pass the mountains were Straboo and found that it was easier get to after all by hiking and mountain climbing, his earlier fears had disappeared he smiled, But then he knew that If he woken the Dragon he would probably be Killed by Dragon fire.

He then decided to search the library, if there was a magical one for ingredients for Dragon fire, and try to create a salve to prevent him from ever being burned.

He then remembered that is there was a burning salve then he could somehow enhance it to become a Fire Repelling one.

The next day Harry brought Hector and Sirius to a Sports center to practice on the wall climbing Sirius had a haircut and new, cleaner clothes that Harry lent him.

"Why are we even here?" Sirius asked.

"We have to start practice climbing because I assure you mountain climbing is more Arduous than this Wall climbing thing, Not to mention much more perilous," Said Harry.

"Did you mention Perilous?" Hector asked worriedly.

"You will be using my Broom while Sirius and I attempt the climb," Harry said. "Besides it will be a plus for you if you already know how to use a broom and I don't want you to get hurt if any of us falls."

Hector breathed a sigh of relief he didn't want to fall a thousand feet and be killed, sure he was a Wizard but he didn't know any magic yet, these guys knew Magic and they know how to use them.

Harry paid for one hour for the three of them and placed the shoes used for the wall climbing and went to their stations and they took hold of the rocks above then and started to hoist themselves up, Sirius was having the hardest time because of his heavy weight, Hector was used to this because his dad used to bring him here and Harry's light weight made him easy to distribute his weight easily.

"And people call this exercise," Sirius said as he paused midway huffing from the strain.

"Aw, come on Uncle Siri, You can do better than that," Harry said Teasing his uncle.

"Shut it," Sirius snapped as he started to pull himself up

Harry laughed as he continued climbing and so did Hector.

Harry and Hector reached the top first and looked down to see Sirius still climbing, they saw beads of sweat on his forehead and They cracked up.

"When I am up there, you're dead," Sirius Growled and started top get up there double time.

This caused Harry and Hector to laugh hysterically, Sirius growled and rolled his eyes and accidentally let go and managed to grab wildly into another stone and hit the wall ungracefully.

Harry looked down and raised an eyebrow as Sirius groaned and started to continue.

'Gryffindors never quit… Gryffindors never quit,' was running through Sirius as he looked up to see Harry looking at him.

"Don't raise your eyebrow at me," snapped Sirius. "You act like Snivellus."

"That Snivellus is my uncle too," said Harry. "And I happen to be in love with his daughter."

"I still can't believe Snivellus has a daughter," Sirius said.

"If you want I can show you how beautiful she really is," said Harry as he withdrew a photograph and waved it at Sirius Angela in the picture clung to her frame with a look of shock in her face.

Hector took the picture and looked to see Angela fixing her hair and her Hogwarts teaching uniform.

"Is this your Girlfriend?" Hector asked.

"Yeah, Probably will be teaching you this year," Harry said. "She's one of the best Defense and maybe Potions professor in the school."

"Potions, who teaches potions?" Hector asked.

"The man who gave you your letter," Harry said. "If he's sick Angela substitutes that class or if Angela's sick Uncle Sev substitutes that class it is only the Snape family holding those subjects."

As Harry was explaining Sirius reached the top and took the picture and looked, he got to admit it but Snivellus' daughter was gorgeous, he grudgingly gave Severus credit.

After That Torturous hour for Sirius they went to a restaurant ordered their food after it arrived Sirius started eating hurried The climb made him hungry.

Harry was busy writing into a Notebook, he hadn't touched his food yet he was thinking up Recipes to modify the burn salve or create a new one, he absently took a bite from his food as he started to note down ingredient as he remembered them that would Cure burns and more.

Sirius Looked at the note and rolled his eyes, he knew Harry was bad at potions when he went through the veil and now here he was listing ingredients for an experimentation, like a potions master.

Harry dove to his potion stocks the ones he took from Prince Manor he took out two potions both being burn potions placed one aside, another he placed inside a cauldron and then he started to experiment.

For two weeks or more Harry was bent over his cauldron mixing he thought that he had two successful potions, he smeared one on his hand and placed it on the fire only to remove it in a flash with a gasp and also tried the other one with the same failure.

In that time after the thirtieth failure Harry made a break through he added Crushed beetle eyes the paste went from dull orange to gray he took some and smeared it on his hand and placed it on the fire then blinked he felt nothing, he decided to make it a lot stronger and he had create something that won't burn him or his companions and soon he was ready and Hector was the one who gave it a name after having read the name from a book written by Robin McKinley… it's name is Kenet.

-0-0-0-0-

After buying camping equipments, and provisions, Harry, went to see Hector's parents to tell them that he was planning to show Hector the wizarding world and they agreed…

On the third day, Hector, Harry and Sirius carrying their camping gear, their first night however was to set up camp and to teach Sirius how to use the sword and Daggers for Hector… Through the books Harry bought.

By the time it was dinner, they dropped down and they ate ravenously the fish that Harry brought and bread that hector brought.

They set up guards Harry to0 take the first shift then Sirius and Hector as the last, not knowing what the shade had up her sleeves.

They entered their respective tents that Harry provided for them… He had managed to change Galleons for Muggle money, Angela made sure of that.

As Harry got ready for bed his mind drifted to his girlfriend he wondered how she was coping up as he drifted to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-

In the shade's hiding place Helen was walking around fuming, she was plotting on how Harry will fail on getting the tear.

She then went to the edge of her cave and raised her hand on the sky suddenly the air swirled and the clouds heading to where Angela and Severus were, As she watched Helen smirked then she sent a few evil birds to kill Harry.

"Ah, Severus, let's see if you could defeat weather," Helen said as she turned and entered the cave laughing. "Oh, poor Angela, mourning the death of her beloved."

-0-0-0-0-

Angela was reading a book called 'War and peace' while listening to Felix Mendelssohn- Bartholdy, the whole symphony No. 4, Rowena was again home early and Severus was reading in the library.

Angela stood up as she got out of the room and decided to take a stroll with her father.

She went to her father who looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Dad, I wanted to take a stroll through town with you," Angela said.

Severus closed his book, stood and stretched, and offered his hands to his daughter who accepted and they walked out of the manor and into town.

All around people greeted them and Angela answered back in kind.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Miss Snape," Said one of the passers by.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Peabody," Severus greeted.

"Goof afternoon," Angela said.

They had stopped to talk to her but they knew Mrs. Peabody she was quite the chatterbox, not to mention the first one to know the news all around the town.

"You know, when I was at the shoe makers the other day, the shoe keeper said that Harry Potter was dating someone in this town and I immediately asked who it was and then he mentioned that it was you and I thought that it was good for you to be dating him as you are always stuck on your Manor and then I thought that the poor boy needed someone to be with him after all he was raised by Muggles who obviously must have abused him because Severus here has taken guardian ship of him, how did you get Guardianship of Harry, Severus?" Mrs. Peabody asked.

By the time Mrs. Peabody finished talking Severus was already pinching his nose and his eyes were closed he felt a migraine growing and Angela was stifling her laughter but amidst all of this Mrs. Peabody still kept on talking she kept on talking and one cannot distinguish where were the commases and the periods, and how was she able to pause and breathe in between sentences as her mouth opened she couldn't be stopped talking, if she was stopped she would tell them that it was rude.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time for insignificant Gossip," Severus said. "It is true though that I have guardianship of Mr. Potter and that Mr. Potter is dating my daughter but That is all I will have to tell you, Good day."

"Is Harry Potter going to pop the question soon?" Mrs. Peabody asked.

Angela Froze and Severus raised an eyebrow, when the words sunk in Angela Blushed and Mrs. Peabody's eyes fell on to her right hand but did not see a diamond ring.

"Where is Harry Potter then?" Mrs. Peabody asked.

"Out," Angela said she finished the rest in her mind. 'On a quest, to cure me.'

"Very well then," Mrs. Peabody said. "If Mr. Potter's around I will certainly keep an eye for him."

Angela smiled and Severus had his impassive face on... but before they separated for their own ways suddenly black fireballs hit the ground and materialized to Death eaters and Angela and Severus both pulled out wands.

"Well, well, well, look who's here the traitor, Severus Snape and Angela Anderson, what is she doing here?" the voice said as Bellatrix removed her mask.

"Bellatrix Lestrage," Severus said as his eyes narrowed and readied his wand.

Angela pointed her wand on her father's pocket and muttered "Odrerous Activitus" and activated the Order coin to signal that Severus was in trouble and then [pointed her wand to Bellatrix.

"Didn't I fight you before?" Angela asked.

"If I remember yes you did," Bellatrix said. "But tonight we will victor."

"You are foolish enough to think that," Severus sneered. "And you are quite stupid to set those attacks on the Muggle Villages, of they found out about us once more they'll kill us."

"Unless we kill them first," Bellatrix snapped.

"You will not, "Severus said as he raised his wand. "I am a half-blood after all."

"You are a traitor through and through," Bellatrix said and pointed his wand at him.

"I am Dumbledore's man through and through," Severus said. "Me and my daughter… If we are to die today then we die fighting."

Angela's face was impassive but her eyes burned with Anger, Severus on the other hand.

"Great mercies above," gasped Mrs. Peabody who was paralyzed in fear but managed to regain her mobility to run away only to hide and watch Severus and Angela.

"Avisgloria," Said Angela as Order members started to apparate.

"Morsemorde," Bella shouted and the war started, with Death eaters and Order Members firing curses, soon the Aurors and the Hitwizards apaprated and joined the fight.

Fire soon erupted on the stores and houses and people ran everywhere in panic, Severus threw the Sectumsempra to a death eater who fell down and writhed in extreme pain.

Severus dunked curses as he ran and blocked a curse that was heading to an old witch and successfully blocked a curse, he gave the old witch his emergency portkey and Albus was blinking in surprise as he was looking at an old witch that had portkeyed to his office, he couldn't join the fight because of documents that needed immediate action, they were documents before school and he had heaps of it also papers from the Ministry as he had to go to these hearing for the Death eaters but for now he was looking at the old witch blinking in surprise and in stupefaction.

Soon the Death Eaters were retreating and when all of the were gone they started to fix their surroundings the injured they sent to Prince manor because a healer was there.

Rowena had her hands full, when injured people started to arrive, she firecalled her staff to send equipment to the manor immediately and the manor became an immediate emergency room with healers going around the injured and healing them or covering those that had died.

Severus and Angela finished helping put out the fires and sending the injured to the manor when he turned to see Kingsley Shaclebolt heading their way.

"This is terrible," Kingsley said. "They really know how to attack unexpectedly… if they do then we are useless."

"Not only that but we are in trouble," Severus said looking up, Kingsley followed and looked.

"Aw, that's just a storm brewing," Kingsley said, but Severus shook his head, he could feel the black magic and Angela could also suddenly the lightning hit a building and it again caught fire and the debris started to fall and Severus pushed Kingsley out of the way and Angela jumped to safety.

"Is anyone okay?" Kingsley asked. "What was that thing?"

"A gift from the Shade," Severus said. "Incoming."

They dunked as lightning hit the ground and gravel started flying everywhere the lightning became frequent and wizards and witches screamed in terror.

"Momma, Momma," Cried a three year old standing in the street people didn't mind the child and Severus left his hiding place and rushed to the child just as the building on top of the kid was hit by lightning and debris started falling on them but when they hit the ground, Severus and the child were safe.

They dunked inside a shop that were filled with glass when the lightning rocked the whole place Severus shielded the child and himself from the falling pieces of glassware and they all shattered when it hit the ground.

When the lightning storm finished Severus got out of the store unscathed and alright, he rushed to his daughter who was crawling from a covered part of the street with her was Kingsley.

"We're alright," Kingsley said as if answering Severus' unspoken question. "What happened?"

"Shade," was all Severus said as she stormed into his manor and Angela followed.

When they arrived Rowena went to them in a flash and started to inspect them he pushed it aside and continued on to his room where he was greeted by the shade in his mirror as she started to open her mouth Severus shouted his answer.

"NO,"

The shade's eyebrow went up in confusion then it dawned on her.

"Stupid boy, what I was going to say was if you don't give me the potion you will receive ,ore of what I give you, so you might just as well give me the potion and I will cure your daughter and leave you alone," Helen said.

"I will not give you the potion," Severus said. "It will always be a no for you."

With that he threw a blanket to cover the mirror and stormed off his room and into the potions room for a migraine remover.

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Long author's Note:

1.) Kenet is the Anti-Dragon's fire Salve, Harry invented it but actually I got it from a book entitled the hero and the crown

2.) Yes, Sirius knows that he went trough the veil but I won't tell you how he got out… Not yet anyway…

3.) Orderous Activitus is something I made at the last minute… not one of my best but it got stuck…

ElegantEighteenGurl


	27. Some things are worth climbing for

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K Rowlings, Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

_**NOTE:**_Italics is the dragon and Harry speaking telepathically but the dragon's underlined

I have re read this fanfic and I have decided to rewrite this but after this fanfic… I am already rewriting the whole chapters and repost these after I finish…

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Some things are worth climbing for

Harry woke up at dawn and found that Sirius had slept through his posts as Snuffles, he sighed and poked the dog awake who immediately turned back to Sirius who blinked himself awake and grunted, he was not a morning person.

"Good morning Harry and how was your morning?" Harry asked himself.

"Why thank you Uncle Siri, it was lovely, despite the fact that we have to climb soon," Harry said.

"Aw, never mind Harry, a little excruciating exercise can't hurt us," Harry said in his little monologue.

"Harry," Sirius said looking incredulously at his godson.

"Yes, Uncle Siri?" Harry asked a smile playing in his lips.

"Stuff it," Sirius growled and Harry laughed out loud causing Hector to exit his tent, Stretch, yawn and plumped down between Sirius and Hector.

After their breakfast and after Sirius splashed his face on a nearby lake they took out climbing gear and Harry passed a Cleansweep Comet Two-Sixty, which he borrowed, from Charlie.

"Not one of the best brooms but I didn't bring mine so I borrowed from my bestfriend's big brother, it would just have to make do," Harry said then he showed Hector how to ride a broom and coached him even on proper holding techniques.

Soon Hector was doing loop-a-loops on the broom, and Sirius and Harry dressed up in the Kenet-dripped clothes and applied Kenet on their exposed bodies.

"You know you could have done something about the itch," Sirius said as he scratched his back, Kenet made the clothes itchy and slightly hard and Sirius kept scratching all over luckily for him his underwear was not dipped in Kenet.

They hiked to the hills and they landed their packs and got out their climbing gear and tied it around while Hector got into the broom and kicked off while Sirius looked up enviously scratching his arm.

Harry and Sirius continued their climb as Hector hovered near them, with water bottles for Harry and Sirius they reached the first cliff they have to stop for a while for Sirius to catch his breath.

"Next time we use this Kenet, Harry, you have to not make it so itchy," Sirius said. "Merlin, I wanted to scratch so bad you wouldn't believe it."

"At least both of us are not complaining," Harry said. "I may not be a potions master, Uncle Sev must make the rest."

Hector who was resting was keeping an eye out saw black things heading their way.

"Harry, come look, see," Hector cried and Harry turned to look.

Suddenly the birds were upon them pecking and clawing they raised their hands over their heads and were defenseless until Harry remembered the time his second year with the pixies, he pulled out his wand and shouted the freezing charm and they froze.

"What are we going to do?" Hector asked he was full of scratches and so were Harry and Sirius.

The birds were moving and Harry saw a trail he pushed Hector and Sirius to it and the scrambled up the trail and ran as the birds started to break through.

Harry turned and joined his hands together,

'Ignis,' he thought and made the fireball huge and threw it at the bird that squawked in pain and fell down. 'Thank Merlin for small mercies.'

Sirius pulled Harry and they continued to make it up the trail with the mass of birds that was when with a stroke of luck that Hector found a hole in the wall small enough for one to get through in a line so Hector was the first to enter then Sirius who had a very hard time fitting through the hole that Hector had to pull and Harry to push.

'Of all days to be stuck, why now?' Harry thought as he was pushing Sirius in, he could hear the birds coming and when they were almost on to him Sirius managed to push through and Harry entered but then the hole collapsed and they were stuck in.

"Lumos," Harry said as his wand lit up. "Where are we?"

Harry opened the pack he brought and retrained the Kenet and applied it again but when applying Kenet on the wounds it sure stung bit and they got used to the stinging.

They stepped thought when Harry stopped in his walk and look around for he thought he heard something then did a double take when he found out that it was inside his head.

"_Who's there? Who dares disturb my sleep?"_

"_Harry, and friends, my lord,"_

"_How dare thee defile the sacred sleeping ground of an ancient dragon, I will burn you into a crisp, defilers of the tome you have come to steal my treasure,"_

"_No my lord, I just came for a tear,"_

"_LIAR!"_

Suddenly light at the other end appeared and Harry knew what it is then it was upon them Straboo's fire could be felt even when with Kenet but it didn't burn them but they sure felt the heat and they were thankful that Kenet worked in that kind of heat.

When the fire subsided they sighed in relief, Harry was not that sure that he could stand any longer under that heat and Sirius and Hector wondered what happened that sent dragon fire their way but nonetheless continued walking.

'Merlin,' Harry thought. 'How can I make an ancient dragon trust me?'

-0-0-0-0-

Severus sat down in his sofa after drinking the headache reliever potion and Rowena saw how agitated he was, so she went over and started to knead his tense muscles causing Severus to howler in pain and surprise.

"Sweet Merlin, that hurt," Severus cried.

"All I did was massage, and you are whining like a baby," Rowena said.

"Whining like a baby?" Severus mimicked. "Merlin, Woman, don't sneak up on me like that and do that, I could have killed you."

"Oh, why would I?" Rowena snapped her hands on her hips and Severus eyes twitched as he looked at her. "Why would I surprise you?"

"It's nothing, just forget it," Severus said and sat down and leaned down, Rowena went near him and poked him causing Severus to reach up and grab the offensive finger then Rowena smiled mischievously and reached her other hand and started tickling him.

Severus jumped out of the chair and ran away from Rowena who chased him across the room.

"Rowena, please stop," Severus pleaded as he continued to run around.

"What am I doing? I'm just chasing you," Rowena said at the same time Severus pleaded.

Rowena managed to catch Severus robe and Severus removed it in favor of being free from her grasp, he now had only his stripe polo on and his pants and his leather shoes.

Rowena threw the robe anywhere which unfortunately landed on Angela's head just as she was entering the room, she looked at the commotion and left the room to give her father privacy a tear falling out of her cheek as her thoughts flew to Harry, she missed him terribly.

Rowena managed to grad Severus arm and Rowena lost balance and fell, Severus followed and landed on top of Rowena, they stayed that way for some minutes, Severus looked at Rowena, her blond hair on the sunlight passing through the room made Rowena beautiful and her eyes sparkled like a gem, Severus' heart skipped a bit, Rowena smiled then Severus lowered his head until their lips just inches from each other and Severus kissed Rowena.

Rowena closed her eyes and responded to the kiss rounding her arms around his neck they broke away when they were breathless and Severus was red all over, he just found out he was in love with Rowena when they had their laugh all those days ago but was afraid to tell it to her.

"Well, that was unexpected," said Rowena. "But I'm glad you did it."

Severus reddened again but Rowena smiled and Severus got out of her and helped her up at that moment her assistant entered.

"Miss Snape is in her room and she can't breathe, and she's coughing out blood," screamed the assistant.

Rowena and Severus paled and they both ran to Angela room to see her by her bed post doubled over and coughing her mouth was covered by her hand but they could see blood passing through her fingers.

Severus carried his daughter to her bed and Rowena gave Angela the Stabilizing tea after but she made sure Angela drink it slowly after wards made Angela recline in her bed.

"So how was your play?" she asked weakly, she then at the corner of her eye saw her father blush and Rowena smile she then knew what had happened and said. "Thank Merlin, Dad got a Girlfriend."

"Well, missy, for now on you are to stay in bed and rest," Rowena said as she fixed the blanket and made Angela comfortable, Severus watched from his place at the wall and smiled at Rowena as she passed Angela a Sleeping potion and after Angela was sleeping slowly Rowena motioned Severus out of the room and when they were out Rowena was at Severus' side.

"How would you like to eat out tonight?" Severus asked.

"I would like that very much, "Rowena asked.

"It will be at an Muggle Spanish Restaurant called 'Una Mas'," Severus said and watched as Rowena's face smiled.

"I've never tasted Muggle food before," Rowena said. "I'd like to try it."

"Great," Severus said. "Tonight at eight."

"Yeah, tonight at eight," Rowena said. "I'll have to pick a dress to wear."

"Sure," Severus said and watched as Rowena left for her room and him to his. 'Yes, I've got a date.'

-0-0-0-0-

Harry, Sirius and Hector continued walking until they came to an opening they looked down and their mouths dropped open in shock, Straboo was larger than any Dragon they saw, larger than the dragons Sirius and Harry have seen, the lair was full of treasure.

The dragon felt them and looked at them.

"So thee hast survived my fire," said Straboo enraged. "And now thee are in my lair."

"M…M...My Lord," Harry cried. "We mean thee no harm I am only here to ask a boon from thee."

The dragon stared at him and threw a puff of smoke at Harry and the three stepped back and were coughing.

"Thou art Liar," Straboo said and started to take a deep breath but Harry raised his hand.

"No, my lord I have come to thee to ask for thy tear," Harry said. "I am trying to make the curative."

The dragon looked down and looked into his eyes and saw the truth in his eyes.

"I will give thee my tear," Straboo said. "If thou can remove this lance from my side a century it has been but I can't remove it."

The Dragon turned to his side and saw the lance protruded at his side and Harry rolled up his sleeve and pulled but it did not budge.

"My lord if I pull this it will hurt," Harry said.

"Aye, it shall, but If you do then I will sleep better," Straboo said and Harry started to pull it once more but couldn't pull an inch from it.

"Here, let me help you," Sirius said as he sided along with Harry as they both started to pull.

Hector sat in front of Straboo and they looked at each other.

"How are dragons born?" Hector asked.

The dragon stared at the boy incredulously, here was a boy that was interested in dragon but them Merlin must have kept his promise.

"We dragons come from an egg, one egg from every mother the mother nests for five years then she cares for her young," Straboo said.

"So the young can breathe fire," Hector said.

"No, we learn to breath fire when we are but a century old," Straboo said. "Though fire breathing takes a lot of our energy that is why when we learn to breath fire we have to sleep for centuries to regain our energy."

"I see," Hector said. "I wish I had my notebook with me."

"Notebook?" Straboo asked. "What's a notebook?"

"It's something to write on," Hector said.

"Like these," Straboo asked as he stretched a paw and took a row of parchments and placed them in front of Hector.

Hector took one and unrolled it carefully and his eyes opened wide then he saw the logo of the oldest library in Wales's history that was burned down.

"This, this is from the old Wales library," Hector said. "This is a recipe for an elixir called Eternal Life and Beauty."

Harry who was half listening to the conversation glanced at them and made a beeline at them.

"WHAT, what did you say?" Harry cried then grabbed the parchment and looked at it.

"Thou hast known about the Elixir?" Straboo asked. "Merlin entrusted that to my care."

"My Lord, I am asking for the curative because my beloved was poisoned by the shade who wants this potion desperately," Harry said.

"Why is you beloved involved with Merlin's elixir?" The dragon asked he already suspected that she was a guardian.

"She is a guardian along with her father," Harry said.

"Ah, Morgan Le Fay always hast a penchant for beauty," Straboo said and Hector looked at the dragon in awe. "She was the very first shade, she let her son Mordred control her Whydyn."

"You know I was attacked by a Morfrey the day Hector and I found Avalon," Harry said in a matter of factly.

"And thou hast survived," The dragon said in awe. "Thou must be a good swordsman."

"Harry, a little help here?" Sirius cried and Harry returned to pulling the lance it was moving a little and the dragon felt it but didn't say anything.

-0-0-0-0-

Severus was getting ready for his date when the shade appeared and Severus quickly threw a blanket over the mirror before the shade opened her mouth.

"Now Severus, that was presumptuous and rude," Helen said through the blanket.

"What ever you are going to say will be a big NO," Severus said.

"Ah, but Severus, your daughter 's in her last stage in life, she's coughing blood," Helen said. "Remove the cloth Severus and see the future you are not providing for Angela."

Severus sighed and removed the blanket and immediately The shade showed a scene, They were in the pavilion at the back of the house the place Angela loved most when she was a child, Harry was wearing dress robes and his hair flattened, he was standing inside the pavilion and he was all smiles there were two rows of people he saw his uncle Septimus Snape and his wife with their children and Grandchildren, he saw his father wearing a tux.

Suddenly the wedding march started to play and Severus walked down the aisle in his arms was Angela in a wedding gown, Harry smiled happily and Angela Smiled when they reached the altar Severus surrendered his daughter to Harry and Harry extended his arm and Angela took his arm and faced Arthur who was to perform the wedding rites.

Then it changed to see Angela and Harry together in bed doing… Ehem … Severus closed his eyes and wished that Helen hadn't showed him that scene, he didn't want to know about his daughter's s life.

Then the shade appeared again, and looked at Severus closely to see if Severus had broken but all he had was an unreadable face.

"Give me the elixir Severus and your daughter can have the life I showed you, you will be a grandfather to wonderful children, Severus, give me the elixir and all will not be lost," Helen said.

"You are full of shit," Severus said and once more covered it in a blanket and left the room ignoring the shouts of his name from the shade.

He met Rowena at the hall and they apparated to London and went to the restaurant to eat.

-0-0-0-0-

"Curses," Helen cried. "I thought I could make him bend if he saw his daughter's future."

"Why did you have to add that part, Grandmother?" asked Helen's companion. "You know that parents don't like to see their children in bed even if they are married."

"I guess I went all time low in that part," Helen admitted. "But I just wanted to torture my Nephew a bit."

The woman rolled her eyes and left the cave to see Roland again.

She took another crystal and watched As Harry and Sirius pull the Lance out and smiled they will never get it out but you never know the actual thing that could happen.

-0-0-0-0-

By this time Harry and Sirius' backs were aching but they didn't stop Hector had joined in and Hector and praying to get the lance out soon.

"We can get it out," Harry said. "When I say pull we pull okay."

"Yeah," Hector said.

"One… Two… Three… Pull," Harry cried and they pulled together and the lance moved a little, the counting continued on and on until it was halfway and it became a bit easier to move and half an hour later the lance was pulled free and the dragon smiled.

"Thank thee my friends now I can sleep better," the dragon said after Harry cast a healing spell to the now bleeding wound. "Here is the promised tear."

Out of the dragon's eye fell a tear as pure as water and as sweet as honey but magical in any way, Harry filled a vial and pocketed it and bowed at the dragon who nodded his head and they headed to the exit and Sirius and Harry rested a bit their backs were killing them.

"Where next?" Sirius asked.

"Next, is that we have to get the fairy dust," said Harry.

"Great but first," Sirius said. "I need a bath, this Kenet itches bad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Long author's Note:

Heat only be felt through Kenet if its heat is at it's peak Straboo's heat is hotter than cooking fire, campfire or anything, Straboo's fire is a little more hotter than magma or so…

All about Dragons are made up…

ElegantEighteenGurl


	28. The Lady of the Woods

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K Rowlings; Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

_**Note:**_ I'm going to drastically change Severus' childhood and that it was someone convinced Severus to take the mark so that he could spy on Voldemort…

This is my Christmas gift for all of you dear readers… Mary Christmas and a Harry new year…

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Lady of the Woods

After the dinner date Severus went straight for his daughter's too and was relieved to see her awake.

"So how was your date?" Angela asked her father.

"It went well," Severus said giving Angela her tea in which she took. "By the way how are you."

"Weak, but fine," Angela said.

Severus' mind flew to Angela's future wedding but he shook his head, it was just the shade's trick to give him the potion but he swore that Helen would pay.

"Well, young lady I've got something for you," said Severus and reached into a pocket and took out a little box.

Angela took it and opened it and gasped, inside was a pendant with a gem in the center, Severus took it and placed it around his daughter's neck.

"Dad, I was thinking about a while ago why didn't you make me comfortable, you let Rowena," She said.

"Well, I wanted to see if she was motherly," he said. "I was watching, more like observing. Now since you are coughing up blood that does not sound good, you are not to leave this bed, you are only to leave this bed when you have to use the bathroom I'm sorry if I seemed to lax in my father duties."

"I accept the apology," Angela said

Severus looked at his daughter and Severus leaned backward and they started bringing back memories of the times when Angela was sick.

"Remember the time when you had Chicken pox," Severus said.

"Oh, yes, I hated being in bed," Angela said. "I was everywhere, when I got cured it was your turn to get the Chicken pox, you were so mad at me that you couldn't teach and brew for weeks."

They were both laughing away, Severus went and felt Angela's forehead and frowned there was no fever but this was an ancient potion anyway so he started to make his daughter comfortable.

"I'm not a child anymore," Angela said.

"I know that," Severus said sighing. "I just wish I should have gotten to know you better."

"You do know me, Dad," Angela said. "I'm not dying yet."

Severus gave Angela a weak smile and gave his daughter a kiss in the forehead and removed the lights around the room and left.

Outside he leaned against the wall and slid down, he couldn't do anything for his daughter all the healing potions he had were useless the hope he had was in Harry to finish the quest and come back before it becomes to late.

-0-0-0-0-

For weeks they hiked trough the woods, twice the had gone around in circles and they had to have Sirius change to a dog to smell which trail they haven't tried yet and they were nearing what Harry felt was the center it was nighttime when they camped they were eating when Harry heard something he shushed them and strained his ears.

His hand went to his sword and crouched ready to fight then from above him the Morfrey jumped on him and Harry dropped his sword as he fell.

Harry grasped the hand that was about to plunge a dagger on his neck but it was difficult when the other hand of the assassin was holding his neck, it was also very hard to think.

Then the Morfrey melted on top of Harry into nothing as Sirius stabbed the thing and Harry was helped up.

"What was that thing?" asked Hector. "Didn't that thing already attack you before?"

"The Morfreys is the shade's deadliest assassin," Harry said. "Come we must hurry."

They stopped when they reached into a vast space of mud and they looked around in confusion, the Lady of the woods might just be nearby...

"Where are we?" Sirius asked but Harry was not listening he was staring at he mud.

"My lady of the woods I call thee for help," Harry cried and waited but nothing happened but nit was Hector who noticed it fist

"Look what is that?" Hector cried and pointed to something.

"Merlin," Sirius cried. "What is that thing?"

The thing they were looking was made of mud but it had eyes that were yellow but you could see the muzzle it was just looking no barking or tail wagging just staring.

"What do you suppose it wants?" Sirius asked.

The mud thing just turned around and started to walk away but then stopped and looked back at them.

"I think it wants us to follow him," Harry said.

"Whoa, there," Sirius said. "How do you know if it will not eat us?"

"I don't but it might lead us to the Lady of the Woods," Harry said and started to walk and they followed albeit at a slower pace.

They entered a place that was homey and beautiful, there seated on the seat was a lady she was made of mud and she wore a very fitting dress made out of vine, her hair was long and green she stood up and glided gracefully to them her eyes were like garnets in the light she gave out a distinctive air that she was wild.

"How is it that I can help you gentlemen," she asked.

"I am in need of help my lady," Harry said. "Your sister the lady of the lake sent me to you."

"What is it that my sister asks?" she asked.

"Well, it's acutely because I asked for her hair to make an ancient curative," Harry said. "I ask permission if I can get a twig to show her that IU have done what she had said and I have also come to ask the way for the entrance of the fairy realm."

"I will help but thee need to bring to me a leaf from the gold tree too." She said. "To go there must only be one, which of you is it?"

"I will, my beloved is dying and I will complete this quest," Harry said. "I love her."

"Very well, so be it," The lady of the woods said. "Remember."

"_I am as wild as the fire,_

_I am as tame as the ground,_

_I am as free as the water,_

_I am as strong as the wind,_

_Sun and moon I command,"_

Harry nodded then exited and found himself in a maze high with rocks there was grass on his feet, he blinked, and started to move and until he caught himself in a fork.

"What do I do now?" Harry asked himself looking left and right, he took a coin and flipped it and it turned out heads and he turned to the left and turned left again and again then came to a fork in the road.

"Hadn't I been here before?" he asked, then he tore a piece of rock and wrote "H" on it and turned left once more then turned left again and came facing once again on his "H" 

"Merlin's beard, I was going around in circles," Harry shouted enraged and kicked the wall then turned to right which he turned left, then left then right, and left and came upon a large snake.

"Hello," Said Harry then did a double take he wasn't speaking in Parseltongue when he managed to remove the Horcrux from his body he must have also lost the ability to speak Parseltongue too. 'Oh, boy.'

Harry jumped aside as the snake lunged at him he then drew his sword when he heard the shade's voice.

"A simple gift from me to you Harry," Helen said.

Then he remembered fighting the basilisk in his second year but this time he could see his attacker, and there was not much space to fight.

The snake lunged at him again fangs exposed but Harry was quick he knelt and swung his sword around and it cut through the snakes neck, causing the snake to fall and writher in pain, slowly dying as Harry went past him blood soaked but unscratched to finish this maze once and for all.

The only time he stopped was when he came upon a dead end he started at the wall incredibly and kicked the block.

"Merlin, does this mean I have to start from the beginning?" he asked, then as if he heard something inside him say…

"Remember,"

What was it that he should remember, and then it hit him he straightened up and said in a loud voice…

"_I am as wild as the fire,_

_I am as tame as the ground,_

_I am as free as the water,_

_I am as strong as the wind,_

_Sun and moon I command,_

_I am __**Mother Earth**__"_

-0-0-0-0-

Weeks past and Severus had been in his daughter's room keeping her company, every evening Angela would tell her father to go and have fun with Rowena and her father would give her the stabilizing tea and make her comfortable and kiss his daughter good night and Angela would just smile and close her eyes.

Severus just left Angela's room when his eyes were covered and he stopped.

"Rowena, I know it's you," He said smiling and the hands detached from his eyes and landed on the shoulders and they turned Severus around and they kissed.

"So how's Angela?" asked Rowena after she removed her lips from Severus'.

"Much better," Severus said. "I need a drink."

"I have the thing you need in my room," Rowena said. "I'll just bring it to the living room."

She entered her room and Severus went to the living room and she came by with two wine glasses and a bottle of Tequila.

The fire was blazing and the room was comfortable and Rowena snuggled at Severus side as Severus opened the bottle and poured it on their wine glass.

"Tell me about your childhood," Rowena said.

"My childhood was a happy one except for when I was in school," Severus said. "My mother was Eileen Prince a witch and my father was Tobias Snape a Muggle, so therefore I am a halfblood, my childhood was in fact a happy one, I met one of my best friends in Hogwarts in a playground not far from my home she was a muggleborn witch, she was playing with her sister in the swings I was playing in the seesaw with a muggle friend when I saw to my surprise that that muggle witch jumped from the swings in the air and stayed in the air then land gracefully in the ground from that day on I wanted to bee her friend since she was the only witch child that I knew and I wanted to talk to someone my age about magic… so anyway her sister was horrified at what her sister could do that one day she was magically closing and opening this flower when I just came out and told her that she was a witch."

"I'll bet she didn't like that," Rowena said.

"Lily didn't like to be called a witch," Severus confirmed. "She wouldn't speak to me until the time she magically fixed the vase she broke that she ran to me and asked me more about magic… she was my first bestfriend."

"Wait, Lily as in Lily Potter?" Rowena asked sitting up from reclining from him to look at him.

"Yes, that Lily but she used to be know before as Lily Evans," Severus said impatiently as he pulled Rowena so that she could recline in him again. "Anyway we were both excited when we got our first Hogwarts letter, and there I met Anastacia Anderson, Lily's other bestfriend, Anyway Anastacia and Lily ended up in Gryffindor along with that James Potter and his so called marauder friends, and I ended up in Slytherin."

"Must have been hard for you," Rowena said. "To be separated from your friends."

"It was, James started picking on me because of the Slytherin-Gryffindor house feud," Severus said with bitterness in his voice. "But I still continued to hang out with Anastacia and Lily in the library, we three were the brightest students in Hogwarts, We were all straight a students."

"It was during my sixth year when I started to court Anastacia and after two years of dating I married Anastacia and Lily married James," Severus said. "At that time I have received the dark mark so I could spy for the Order."

With that he showed Rowena his mark it was slowly fading into nothing but it still could be discernable.

"It was the happiest day of my life when Anastacia told me she was pregnant, a year after Lily gave birth to Harry," Severus said. "On that fateful day of October 31, I was summoned by that Evil wizard to see the death of the prophesized one… I could not do anything, I had to duel James potter, My plan was to stun him and send him to the order and replace a dummy in his stead but someone threw a killing curse at him now I know it was Lord Voldemort he was watching the fight, he fell, then as I hurried to the house but I was stopped by Bella, I saw a flash of green and a scream from Lily I froze in horror then in my eyes, I saw another flash of green light and then silence."

Rowena was looking at Severus as a tear fell from his eye, he had witnessed the deaths of Lily and James and could do nothing.

"So what did you do?" He asked.

"We waited, we waited for that Evil man to get out but he never did, It was I that entered the house and I headed straight for the nursery, a sight entered my eyes, I saw Lily on the floor her eyes open unseeing Voldemort on the floor the same way and little Harry unconscious on his crib," Severus said. "I went to the window and I shouted "The Dark Lord is dead" and they all scattered and I went straight to Albus… Anastacia gave birth two months after wards and four years later Anastacia was murdered by Lucius Malfoy's hand, I passed my potions mastery, became a teacher in Hogwarts and I raised my daughter with the help of my father."

Silence reigned for several minutes until Rowena took Severus in her arms and hugged him.

"I should not have asked you to tell your life story if it was painful to remember," Rowena said.

"It's nothing I just didn't have anyone to tell after Anya was murdered," Severus said. "I guess I have you now."

"Yes you do," Rowena said and kissed Severus, Severus answered back with fervor he drew her body much more closely to his and Rowena allowed it and entwined her arms around his neck and Severus' hand rested on her hips and she moaned.

In a darkened corner where Angela was hiding watching everything and she was happy, for Rowena and her father, she listened to their conversation and she was contented, she went back to her room slowly and went to her bed and made herself comfortable and willed herself to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry watched as light seeped through the wall and it formed into a door with the inscription he had said earlier engraved in the door he pushed it open and saw in front of him a golden tree.

"So you made it Kiddo," Sirius said coming up.

"How did you…" Harry started to ask but Sirius raised his hands.

"Little Anfaran here," Sirius said pointing to the little mud creature. "Showed us a shortcut for us to join you and we were waiting for you… the Lady of the Woods wanted to test you but she wasn't expecting that snake."

"Yeah, me too, I can't speak Parseltongue anymore," Harry said.

"I see," Sirius said. "Well get on to it."

Harry went to the tree and saw an inscription in it.

"Beware, take only what you need, but never from greed," Harry read out loud and he reached up and took a twig that had a leaf from it and tore it from the branch and held his breath and let it go when nothing happened.

He quickly made his way to Sirius who patted Harry in the back and they were one step closer to the fairy dust they entered the a secret door and found that Harry was once again in the beautiful court room of the Lady of the woods.

"You have done well," Said the Lady of the lake. "Show the golden leaf to the fairy queen and tell her of your request and she will gladly give it to you."

"My lady, could you start us to the right direction," Harry said.

"My Mudpuppy will show you the way," The lady of the lake said. "But for now you will rest as my guest for tonight."

"Thank you my lady," Harry said bowing while the lady's handmaidens, the dryads, led them to their rooms there they took a bath especially Harry and they changed to fresher clothes that were laid out for them.

Nighttime came and they ate in the presence of the lady, fruits that were laid out for them, and in the center of the Dryads and the satyrs were dancing and then the centaurs entered the castle along with them was Firenze.

"Mr. Potter, the pleasure to see you again," he said going up to them. "I see that you have met the queen of the woods."

"Hello, professor, you of course know Sirius," Harry said.

"Well, Welcome back to the land of the Living," Firenze said extending his hand. "It was of course time for the veil to return a soul that did not deserve death yet and you are one lucky man Mr. Black."

"Couldn't be happier," Sirius said accepting it.

Harry looked at Sirius and Sirius knew he had explaining to do, he didn't look at Harry for the duration of the talk.

"This is Hector," Harry said. "He is a new student for Hogwarts."

"Ah, Mr. Clwyd," Firenze said. "You will have a good future due to your good soul, it is lucky that you have met Mr. Potter, but beware your life at home will be very difficult indeed your only refuge is in Hogwarts."

Hector's face fell and so did Harry's but Harry knew Hector didn't know anything about Centaurs doing Divination, so he kept his mouth shut.

"I'll have to join my herd," Firenze said. "Good evening and have a nice time."

But the rest of the evening Hector and the rest of the group retired early to wake up at dawn and leave early and follow Anfaran to the gate.

-0-0-0-0-

Severus groaned when Rowena moaned, his familiar yet long overdue hormones had kicked in and he was groaning because his pants were too tight for him and Rowena must have known because she stood up and pulled Severus after her and they entered the first bedroom they came across and Rowena pushed Severus to it and went on top of him.

((Scene fades to black please and skip this scene))

"That was a beautiful night," Rowena said as she leaned to Severus who had his arm around her.

Severus nodded, he was happy; he had lost a wife but gained a girlfriend after twelve years of loneliness.

"We have to get dressed," said Rowena. "Angela will be waking up soon and I promised I would bring her breakfast."

"You do that," Severus said and they dressed in their rumpled clothes and made beelines to their rooms and were out after an hour for Rowena's case an hour and a half.

They both met outside Angela's door and they smiled and they entered, to see Angela reading a book, she looked up with a raised eyebrow at them wondering why they were all smiles and Rowena seemed to be glowing with happiness and so was her father.

"Good Morning, how was you night?" Rowena asked.

"Peaceful," Angela said. "What were you both doing last night to be so happy and… and Glowy?"

"It was the happiest day of our lives," Severus said coming near and resting his hand on Rowena's shoulder and Rowena smiled some more.

Angela looked at Severus and at Rowena and understood what they just did and she raised the other eyebrow.

"Is it a little early to be doing that?" she asked. " You both barely know each other."

"Well, I love your father," Rowena said. "And your father loves me… your not the only girl in his life now sweetcakes… got over it."

Angela looked like she was slapped in the face she was gaping for the first time and Severus too was in shock.

Angela raised her nose in the air and took her wand and summoned her clothes and her baggage and placed her clothes in and left the room.

"Where are you going, Angela?" Severus asked.

"To Hogwarts, to my quarters, away from people who are infidels," Angela snapped. "I can make my own stabilizing tea I don't need you two to make it for me, thank you."

She walked away nose in the air, with the door slamming behind her back and Severus felt her floo away a minute later he sank into a chair a migraine forming in his head.

"Why, are you like that Severus," Rowena asked.

"I feel something bad is going to happen and I don't like it I have to convince Angela to come back," Severus said and stood up and walked to the door but then the Severus paternal instinct kicked him to know that Something bad was happening to Angela and he stopped mid walk.

"Severus?" Rowena asked nervously.

"Something has happened to Angela," Severus said in a panic and rushed to the door Migraine forgotten and into the Floo he took some and shouted. "Hogwarts, Angela's quarters."

He stumbled into Angela's quarters and he rushed all over but then he didn't see her anywhere or her baggage or any sign at all, he then rushed to Albus' office in alarm.

-0-0-0-0-

Angela fell into the floor and looked up to find herself not in Hogwarts but in a cave.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in my lair," said a voice and Angela went to get her wand only to let it fly away from her.

"Now, Now, Angela that is not the way to treat your hosts," asked Helen disdainfully.

"Shade Helen," Angela said her face turning white.

Helen pointed Angela's want at her and Angela's closed her eyes expecting death but then she started to cough blood but The shade with a spell stabilized Angela.

"You will be used as ransom," Helen said. "After I get the Elixir of eternal life and beauty, I will cure you and if you die… well see this…"

She brought Angela to a mirror and it turned to see a future with her… she saw Harry in despair turn to dark arts in hopes to revive her, killing witches and wizards in hopes to make a philosophers stone thus become a dark wizard… Severus had once again become his bitter self and had locked himself away from the world oblivious to what was going around him…

Angela didn't want to know anymore and Helen stopped it and faced her…

"That's why we need you alive," Helen said. "I need that elixir."

Angela glared, defiantly, she was angry, at the shade, at her father, at the world, now she was a captured prisoner to the shade

"You are so full of lies," Angela said and the shade backhanded her.

"Whydyn," The shade called and two of her pig like soldiers went to her and bowed. "Please bring our guest into her room and makes sure she never leaves it."

"Yes, your honor," they said and they both took Angela and threw her to a barely furnitured room with no color at all and her clothes also came with her but it hit the back of her head causing her to lose consciousness, she barely saw Helen step closer tapping Angela's wand on her hand causing sparks to fly from it.

"My, dear Niece, you have yet to realize that you are going to stay here until your father gives me that potion, as for your wand I'm sure you don't need it at his moment," Helen said as she snapped Angela's wand into like toothpicks and threw it on the floor beside Angela and Darkness claimed her…

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Long authors Notes:

1.) Please forgive me for my poetry, I am a very bad poet… I prefer writhing stories than rhyme

2.) I got the idea of the maze from the book called "The Silver on the Tree"… it's from the Dark is rising sequence… I like the story… and the Harry potter crossover with TDIR Fanfics are fantastic…

3.) Excuse for my poor taste of liquor, My family and I do not drink we fear, for our liver…you know one thing We do not drink but my mother said that we die the drunkards way with our stomach bloated due to liver failure… yeah, most of my family gets sick because our liver starts to give out when they start to menopause… they die before they reach eighty…

ElegantEighteenGurl


	29. The last two ingredients

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K Rowlings, Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The fairy queen's dust and the lady of the Lake's hair

When Angela came too she saw that that she wasn't in Hogwarts then she remembered what had transpired she sat up rubbing her head and her eyes caught sight of her broken wand.

"Oh, no, my wand," Angela cried and picked up her two pieces and hugged them, he only means to escape was gone, she also had forgotten to pack her sword so she was stuck here, then she saw on her arm a bracelet she tried to remove it but it wouldn't she tried to conjure a fire ball but she couldn't the shade must have nullified her magic through the Bracelet and she knew she was stuck.

"Oh, why did I have to leave my father's home," she said just then the door opened and Angela stood up her Gryffindor bravery shone but what she didn't expect was.

"Crucio," shouted Bellatrix and Angela screamed as she writhed.

"Bellatrix, how did you ever get mixed up in this?" said Angela picking herself from the floor.

"I looked through you memories and found that you hated these Death eaters and they have a grudge against Severus," Helen said. "So I enlisted their help in battle."

"Battle?" Angela asked.

"Of course, my dear," Helen said. "Once Severus finds out he is going to enlist his help and with the Minister of magic in their side they're going to be Hitwizards and Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix members it's going to be another war."

"And this time we'll kill that bloody traitor," Bellatrix said aiming a kick at Angela's stomach causing Angela to fall clearly winded.

"That's enough Bellatrix," said Helen taking the pendant Severus gave Angela. "And let's go we have had our fun and I have a little appointment with my nephew today."

-0-0-0-0-

Severus crashed into Albus office in a panic causing Albus to look up worriedly.

"Headmaster, something terrible has happened my daughter has disappeared," Severus said. "The Shade must have her captive."

"Come and have a seat," Albus said and Severus sat down. "And tell me everything."

Severus told him everything and until his coming here.

"I can't tell you where she is but I can tell you that she didn't floo in the only thing I felt was you flooing in," Albus said.

"If she is in the hands of the shade then she'll demand the elixir in exchange for Angela," Severus said. "And if she does that I'll have to do it."

"Don't worry, Severus," Albus said. "You will have your daughter safe and sound without you having to give up the elixir."

"I truly hope so," said Severus. "I just want her home safe and sound."

"You will," Albus said.

Severus was shown the floo and Rowena was waiting for him and rushed to his arms but Severus pushed her aside.

"What is wrong Severus," Rowena asked.

"What is wrong is that my daughter had disappeared and it is all because of you," Severus said. "Now I would just want to be left alone so that I can think."

"Okay, I have to go to the St. Mungos and check on my patients, and I'm truly sorry for what I have done," Rowena said.

"That's just it," said Severus. "You don't know anything about my daughter, her hot temper and impulsive movements at times… what you just did was way low… how dare you say that to my daughter."

"I don't know in truth it just blurted out," Rowena said. "Please forgive me Severus."

"Let's see," said Severus as he strode from the room.

He slammed the door and cringed as he heard the shade shout his name.

"No," he shouted into the mirror and he heard the mirror sigh.

"Remove the blanket Severus," Helen said. "I have something to show you… where were you that I had to call you for an hour and a half?"

Severus sighed and removed the blanket and his eyes opened as he saw in Helen's hand the pendant he gave his daughter dangling in Helen's hand.

"Where is she?" Severus said quietly.

"She's fine I magically stabilized her," Helen snapped. "But if anyone kills me she dies, the last attack was her last and I halted it."

"What do you want?" Severus snapped.

"The usual," Helen said. "The elixir please, in favor of your daughter in which I'll cure and return to you safe and sound."

Severus looked at the shade he had to make a plan, his daughter was at the brink of death and Harry still has to get the ingredients so he knew what he had to do…

"Fine I'll bring it to you," Severus said, he wanted his daughter back safe and sound what is an elixir compared to the life of his daughter, his only child.

"Fine, I'll be waiting," Helen snapped and got out of the mirror and Severus sank down in relief and went to his bed for his much needed sleep the only problem there was is that he couldn't sleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Harry woke to see Sirius poking him and he sat up from his bed and saw they were dressed hector was still sleepy eyed but nonetheless awake, Harry took his clothes and dressed hurriedly and they were once again in the hall of the Lady of the Woods.

"I thank thee, my lady for the rest," Harry said. "But we have to go now."

"Yes, but I fear after your quest there is more danger with evil, old evil has joined with the new evil and I fear for your loved one," the lady said. "She hangs between life and death but at a thin line, never tarry in your quest and you will see her once more."

"Er, Thank you my lady," Harry said and all three bowed again and Anfaran jumped from the lady's lap and they left the courtroom and they followed the mudpuppy and it lead them to a large tree and then to it's side was a gigantic hole and they saw that it had stairs to go down.

"Who goes there?" said a voice causing Hector to jump in surprise and almost fall in but luckily Sirius held him and helped him balance.

A youthful man got up from the hole and started at them, until his eyes fell on the Mudpuppy.

"Hello Anfaran, I wasn't expecting you," said the fairy and Harry, Sirius and Hector saw the wings through the shadow of the sun they couldn't really see it in him.

"Er, Hello, we are in need of assistance," Harry said coming near.

"Please state your business and we will help you accordingly," said the fairy tonelessly.

"Well, we followed the Mudpuppy, to this place and I need a request," Harry said.

"Wait, did you say, Follow the Mudpuppy?" asked the fairy.

"Yes," Harry asked in confusion.

"Well, then come in, if the Lady of the Woods sent you then you are not an enemy and you said that you wanted to met the queen so it is important for you so come on," said the fairy as he started to descend the stairs and motioned them to follow. "I'm Fliam by the way."

The whole tree was a castle and when they entered they were immediately in the courtroom and there was a door on both rooms that made Harry think they were the sleeping chambers of the fairies.

"Why have you brought Humans, Fliam?" asked a woman in a singsong voice.

"My lady, the lady of the lake has sent them to us they have a request," Fliam asked.

"Let them come closer so I can see them," the queen said and Fliam motioned them nearer and Harry and the others went nearer, when he saw the queen his mouth opened wide the queen sat on the throne and she was elegance and beauty at the same time. She had a powerful air around her, but for now she just smiled at them.

"Welcome, my good visitors to the Fairy realm," the Queen said and stood up as they neared her and they kneeled on front of her and kissed her hand.

"Your most gracious highness," Harry said. "I have come to ask for your fairy dust, to make an ancient curative for my beloved, she was poisoned by the shade and she is as the Lady of the Woods said in between Living and Death."

"Your beloved must be must be a lucky one not all will sacrifice their life on such dangerous journey to save their love ones," The queen said. "What proof do you have for the Lady of the Woods' words?"

Harry removed the golden leaf stood up and laid it in front of the queen and returned to his place.

"Ere, is the proof," The queen said taking the leaf and smiling at them. "You shall have my dust."

The queen then spread her wings and flew around and Harry took a vial of the dust and when she had landed and sat down they bowed some more and she smiled.

"Let not fairies anymore say that Humans are uneducated, here is our example," The fairy queen said. "Today we have made friends with the human world."

The fairies had watched in awe when their queen gave them her dust and they cheered.

"Thank you my lady," Harry said.

"Go and continue your quest," The queen said. "And save your beloved."

"Fare well, your highness," Harry said as they left the castle, once outside, they stopped and looked at each other, one more ingredient to go and Harry had to brew the potion and go back to the manor and give it to Angela.

"What are we going to do?" Hector asked.

"Hector, Think about the lake we saw the Lady of the lake," Harry said as he watched Hector close his eyes and visualize. "You have the lake in your head?"

"Yeah," Hector said then Harry grabbed Sirius and Hector and they apparated to the lake.

-0-0-0-0-

Angela was stuck in her bed she was seated on one side her elbow on her knee clearly bored to death when she felt someone and she turned around but saw nobody then she stood up in a crouch and turned around as she saw a shadow move.

"Helen," she called then turned around. "Helen, I know you're here."

"You called," the shade appeared right beside her causing Angela to fall on her arse.

"Why are you here," Angela asked picking herself from the floor.

"I came to offer you something," Helen said. "Which do you like Cream puffs, brownies, muffins."

"I prefer my freedom thanks," said Angela testily crossing her arms.

"I prefer my freedom thanks," the shade mimicked mockingly. "Ah, yes, lonely people do get testy."

Angela raised her eyebrow and the shade sighed.

"Your father is going to bring the elixir and you'll be free to marry that Potter," Helen said. "But when he arrives my shadow wraiths will be ready for him."

"You will do no such thing," Angela said in shock.

"Watch me," The shade said smirking as she left the food on the table and left the room.

Angela took the tray of food and threw it to the door and the tray landed on the floor with a resounding clang.

"Do you want me to fix her up?" Bellatrix asked.

"No, let her be," Helen said. "Wait until Severus arrives, we'll give him a show he never forgets."

-0-0-0-0-

Severus entered Twelve Grimauld place he had news about his daughter and he relayed it to Albus in the kitchen.

"Ron, have you seen my hair brush?" Ginny shouted to her brother who was in the upper floor.

"No," Ron answered back. "I'm busy,"

"Writing Harry again I'll bet," Ginny said as she opened drawers to look for her brush.

Severus entered the meeting room and a minute later Albus entered and the room became quiet.

"I have terrible news," Albus said. "An Order member that leads a platoon has been kidnapped by the shade."

A whisper drew, and Arthur stood up, with resolution.

"Albus, Who is it," Arthur said.

"We have to evaluate our position first before we can decide our actions, "Albus said.

"I have yet to give the elixir," Severus said. "And if I do, it will be the death of me."

"You will be accompanied by two order members namely Kingsley and Tonks," Albus said. "If there's trouble you just activate your coins."

"Yes, Albus," they said.

"The rest of the people will have to start practicing fighting with swords," Albus said. "The things we are going to be fighting now are impervious to magic."

They stood up and they started sending orders for the goblins for swords causing the goblins to look at each other and shrug and a few of them went back to blacksmithing to do the orders which were a lot.

The backyard of the manor once again became a training ground but this time they were training how to use swords and Severus was the one who thought them how to hold it and the basics and everything all in one day they where eager to learn.

Severus entered the manor he had a towel around his neck and he was wiping his face with it when he saw Rowena standing there.

"What do you want?" asked Severus.

"I have a plan that will make the shade think it's you that will come to them but in actually you will not," Rowena said.

"Let me hear it," said Severus.

After Rowena told the plan Severus shook his head, in denial.

"No, I cannot let this happen," said Severus standing up.

"Why not I want to fix things up with Angela," Rowena said standing.

"It was your fault she ran away," Severus said.

"And that's why I'm doing it," Rowena said. "I can't just wait here and do nothing I will rip my head off if I do."

Severus looked out the window hands behind his back and then turned when he felt Rowena's hand on his shoulder.

"Severus," Rowena pleaded. " I want to do this."

Severus looked into Rowena's eyes and saw that she really wanted to do this.

"You really want to do this don't you?" he asked her softly.

"Yes, Severus, I do," Rowena said.

"So be it," Severus said he had to go to the Basement to get the elixir and clean it after so many years of not being touched. "I have some plans to do."

-0-0-0-0-

Harry, Sirius and Hector landed besides the lake.

"What was that?" Hector asked. "And why hadn't we done that before?"

"It's called Side-along Apparition," Harry said. "And I couldn't do it because I was unfamiliar to where we were heading but then I knew this place so here we are."

They headed to the edge of the lake and Harry was at the edge, and was the closest to the edge too a deep breath and called out very clearly.

"My lady of the lake, I call thee once again for your aid," Harry cried.

The lady them got out of the water and headed to them, and she smiled when she recognized them..

"You have called," She said. "Do you have what I have asked for?"

"Yes, we have the twig," Harry said handing over the golden twin in his outstretched hand and the lady took it and looked at him.

"You have went through this quest in dangerous grounds," The lady said. "And yet you have prevailed… your Bravery and your loyalty are some of your merits."

The lady reached into her hair and took a few of her locks and gave them to Harry.

"To whom, this curative is for must be lucky to have a good friend to risk their life for this dangerous quest," The lady said. "Go and Brew the potion and you have my blessing."

With that she dived down into the lake and they stayed there staring at nothing.

"Well, are we done?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, we are done," Harry answered as he checked for the ingredients and found that they were all there. "Now all we need is to brew the potion and give it to Angela."

Harry immediately apparated them to his apartment and at once raided his stack and took out his cauldron and placed it under a fire and pulled out a copy of the potion recipe he copied from Severus and placed it aside.

Harry crushed the Asfarinx and placed it aside and he placed Water in it and Added the Fairy dust in first into the boiling water and started to peace around and always checking his watch his mind on Angela, Hector and Sirius watched a very anxious Harry walk around the room, they were nervous that it won't work but Harry had faith that it would work… it had too.

After ten extremely long minutes Harry added he added the Dragon's tear in which the potion turned to green and Harry continued to pace around his thoughts still on Angela, he really loved her and would do anything to just keep her safe and this had proved it.

Hector was so bored after watching Harry that he started humming a sailors song in which Sirius was entranced, after a few minutes Sirius was asking Hector about the Muggles while Harry turned to his potion once more, he had added the lady's hair and was now waiting half an hour for it to brew it was now the color of the grass,. But Harry didn't care he wanted it done the best he could, he was not that adequate in potions even though he had a Potions Master to tutor him.

After thirty grueling minutes, Harry added the last ingredient then there was a quick reaction there was a blinding light and the potion seemed to swirl and change color every time you looked at it, it was the purest most beautiful potion Harry had brewed he scooped it and filled a vial of the potion and pocketed it.

Harry saw Hector and he thanked him, and promised that they will see each other again, besides Hector was a Wizard and Angela might be teaching this year, so he had an opportunity to see Hector in his school.

Harry and Snuffles brought Hector home and they apparated to the edge of the ward and Sirius gaped.

"You're kidding me right?" Sirius asked. "Snivellus doesn't live here."

"Welcome to the home of Severus Snape," Harry said and passed through the ward and Sirius followed.

Harry knocked on the door and blinked when he saw a woman open the door.

"I'm sorry but we are in a crisis right now, so you will have to leave," the woman said in a monotone and closed the door before Harry could open his mouth.

"Well, that was a welcome," Sirius snorted.

Then they heard…

"Rowena, who was that?" Severus asked getting up from the basement, on his hands was the elixir.

"Oh, just some passers by," Rowena said.

Harry sighed and pressed the doorbell and this time Severus went to answer it and blinked when he saw Harry.

"Hi, uncle Sev," Harry said.

"Ah, Harry, you're back," Severus said. "So did finish it?"

Harry removed from his pocket the potion and Severus got it in reverence, but then his face fell for Angela was not here.

"Harry, I've got bad news for you," Severus said.

"What is it uncle Sev?" he asked.

"Angela's been kidnapped," Severus said.

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Long author's Note:

ElegantEighteenGurl


	30. Two Severus Snapes

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K Rowlings; Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

**Last chapter notes: **Last chapter I took some scenes from my young Cousin's Barbie Movie called Barbie Fairytopia… so if you guys watched it then you'll know what scene I took it from…

In this chapter you will at last find out how Sirius was able to get out of the veil… and an extremely funny scene…

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirty: Two Severus Snapes

"What! When, how?" Harry asked.

"Rowena, said something entirely stupid and she flipped," Severus said.

"Who's Rowena?" Harry asked.

"I'm Rowena," the woman said guiltily. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"You didn't know who I was," Harry said pushing it aside. "But what did you do to make Angela mad."

"I said something utterly stupid," Rowena said. "I'm sorry for that now."

Sirius was in one corner glaring at Severus and Severus was glaring back, their arms were crossed and they didn't blink, only Rowena and Harry were talking but they stopped and looked at them.

"Why are you in my home, Black," asked Severus hotly. "I do not seem to recall ever extending an invitation for you enter."

"I came with Harry, Snivellus," Sirius said. "So this is where you live? Nice place."

"Why would you care?" snapped Severus.

Severus was about to talk back when Kingsley entered with his rapier.

"Severus, I think we are ready for the next lesson," Kingsley said.

"I will be with you shortly," said Severus as he went to his room and took his rapier and met Harry outside his room with his sword and Sirius' too.

"The whole order members are outside training to use the swords," Severus said. "And it would be now to reintroduce Sirius to them."

"That would be a great idea," Harry said.

Harry led Sirius to the backyard now once again turned training area, and they all at once stopped their spar and faced them and all at once started at the last person behind Harry.

"Um, hi," Sirius said sheepishly. "I'm back."

Then pandemonium struck all the order members started asking questions at the same time and Severus pinched his nose feeling a headache to form.

"**SILENCE**,**"** roared Severus. "Merlin, one at a time, you are giving a headache with your insufferable noise."

"Guys, why don't I tell it to you," Sirius said.

"Finally," Harry said. "I get to hear it."

"Well, it happened month or so ago, I was in line for my judgment, there were a lot before me and when my turn came… well…

_Flashback…_

_Sirius looked around him in awe there was a gate in front of him and it was gold and in front of the gate was a table where people stopped and they entered the gate but Sirius noted that some went back, next thing he knew was that he was face to face with the gatekeeper_

"_Name," said the gatekeeper in front of him was a very large book._

"_Uhh, Sirius Black," answered Sirius._

"_B for Black," said the Gatekeeper and opened it to the B part and scanned for Sirius' name._

"_Mr. Rodolfo Black, Regulus Arcturus_ _Black, Sorry your name's not listed here," The gatekeeper said._

"_What do you mean?" Sirius asked. "My dad and my brother are listed there."_

"_It is not your time to die," the Gatekeeper said._

_Sirius sighed in relief he was going back but how… he looked around to see, then looked to see a huge clock counting down something soon Sirius watched as it counted 3…2…1 and suddenly the gong sounded and a door opened and an old man came out and people flocked together._

"_What's happening?" Sirius asked._

"_Once every millennia, this man, comes out of his place, this means that the veil has opened again and he only returns into the earth people who are not yet in their time to die but have gone through the veil… you are very lucky… you will go back." The gatekeeper said._

_The man unrolled a parchment and started calling out names and Sirius heard…Mrs. Lovegood…and Luna's mother smiled and went pass the man them his name was called and he went passed the man and he looked into the man's eyes and he smiled and nodded and he entered and went through and then stumbled into the ministry and he gasped for air and he stood up with shaky legs and he left the ministry and once in the streets he changed into a dog and ran off…_

The whole order members gawked at him as he finished his tale and when he did they clapped him in the back and welcomed him.

Severus was just in the background scowling at Sirius who was smiling gaily and he coughed and the Order members looked and Severus swung his sword and cleared his throat and the Order members quickly went to their line and this time They had three, one teaching Strategy, and one's teaching Basics and attack modes and the last teaching defense modes, they were Sirius, Harry and Severus.

-0-0-0-0-

Angela sat on her bed, she was so bored, and the shade already had visited her and alerted her of the news and she was pondering what she had heard… her father was going to give up the elixir just for her she was touched.

'How could I be so stupid,' Angela thought. 'I have to get out of here… but how… wait I got an idea.'

With that she got up and went to the opening on the door and saw that a death eater

"Hey you, do you have a set of playing cards with you?" she asked.

"Shut up," the death eater said.

"I was going to play a gambling game," Angela said pretending to sigh bending down and opening her trunk to remove her moneybag and jingling it around to make the coins jingle. "I'm sure that you would want to earn a whole lot of money."

The Death Eaters looked at each other and they opened the door and entered, they wouldn't pass up to earn more money that way.

Angela told them to transfigure the bed into a table and they conjured table and with Angela's memory, conjured a peck of cards.

"Now, sit down and bring out your moneybags," Angela said as she shuffled the cards.

The Death Eaters removed their wand and Angela noticed that they were searching for their money and that one Death Eater beside her left his wand on the corner and when the others weren't looking, Angela got his wand and hid it in her bag that was behind her.

Once all was ready Angela started to distribute the cards while telling them to not show anyone their cards.

"The name of the game is Poker," Angela said after she finished distributing the cards and looking at hers there was not much. "If you think your cards are worthless then fold it but if you think they are a winning combination then you call and add the desired amount into the center here."

And so the game started, the Death Eaters at first didn't understand it but as the game progressed they were deeply engrossed in their game that there were fights about the cards.

"I have a pair of eights," said the one Death Eater.

"And I nothing," said the other.

"Let me see you hand," Angela said and the Death eater placed it down she had folded her cards because it was nonsense.

"You have a flush, you win the pot," Angela said as she pushed the money to the Death Eater and taking the cards and reshuffling them.

The game continued on until Bellatrix and Helen entered carrying food for Angela, they stopped and they blinked in confusion.

"What is going on here?" Helen asked.

"We were just playing Poker," the Death eaters said.

"And watching her at the same time," answered the other.

"And how would you know if this isn't one of her escape plans," The shade said. "She might be wringing information from the both of you, have you forgotten who her father is?"

"Severus Snape," answered one.

"Yes, and he is a Slytherin," the shade said. "A manipulative Slytherin... Go now."

The shade watched as the Death Eaters leave and turned to Angela and smirked.

"Nice try but you are not going to leave this place," The shade said and threw the plate down Angela smiled and she sat down and started to eat and the Shade lifted her eyebrow but turned around and Bellatrix followed her but Bellatrix turned back and started evilly at her and while Angela was eating raised her eyebrow as she was about to feed herself and Bellatrix turned around and slammed the door with a bang.

Angela smirked and took her robe from her bag and took the Butterbeer bottle and wrapped the bottle and stood up, walked to the wall and swung the bottle to the wall with all her strength and the bottle smashed on the wall causing the Butterbeer to spill to the floor and she looked sharply at the wall and unrolled the now torn robe, and took a sharp shard, and careful not to cut herself started to cut the Bracelet and a few grueling minute the Bracelet broke through and fell to the floor and Angela felt her magic rush through her and she smiled, she went and took the Death Eater's wand and pointed it at the door and ready with a club like piece from the table she broke after throwing a "Muffliato" at the door.

"Alohomora," Angela said and the door opened and the Death eaters went for their wand but then took the club in the face and they crumpled into a heap.

She continued on after taking the wands and a robe and continued to move, she was almost to the entrance when she stopped and her heart froze and looked outside, the grounds were crawling with Shadow wraiths she watched as a deer entered the glen and the shadow wraiths headed to it and he could hear the screams of the deer as it was eaten alive Angela went to the corner and vomited the food she had eaten.

She then knew she had to try to escape but then she didn't want to get out but there was an anti-apparating ward and she took a step outside and stayed as far away as possible but then she went back as the Wraiths faced her but they returned to their posts after she entered back into the cave.

"I just knew you were trying to escape," a voice said causing Angela to turn to see Helen with and amused smirk on her face.

"I will die before the elixir falls to your hands," Angela said brandishing her wand and pointed it at Helen. "I could kill you at this moment."

"Go ahead and kill me," Helen dared. "If you do then you will die as well and what happens if those visions I showed you comes true then the Wizarding world is doomed."

"And why should I believe you," Drawled Angela.

"You don't," Helen smirked and nodded to someone behind Angela who turned and tried to shield herself from getting assaulted got hit in the head and crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"What are we going to do about her?" asked Nott.

"Put her back," said Helen. "I will be dealing with her when she wakes up.

"I don't think so, Helen," said a voice causing Helen to turn sharply in surprise…

-0-0-0-0-

"Severus, Are you ready?" asked Harry, as he got ready in his battle suit.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Severus said. "You have the curative?"

Harry patted the pocket with the potion and Severus smiled, then he gave Polyjuice Potion to Rowena who drank it in her room and later emerged as 'Severus' and Severus gave her a vial of water the elixir in his pocket.

"You know the plan," Severus said as he fixed Rowena's armor, that will shift when she turns to her original form.

"Yes, Severus," Rowena said bottling the elixir.

"Harry, give me the curative and go ahead, Black change to your animagus shape," Severus said.

"You are not one to order me around Snivellus," Sirius snapped.

"Alright then" Severus said. "Stay here for all I care but don't break anything… so what will it be?"

"Uhh, I think I'll go," said Sirius as he reluctantly changed.

"Harry, give me the curative," Severus said and pocketed it after Harry gave him.

"Now I will lead you to the shade's lair," Severus said.

"But then there will be two Snapes," Rowena said.

"I did not say that I will be going in human form," Severus said raising an eyebrow.

Snuffles brought his head to its side and looked at Severus curiously.

"Oh, shut it, Black," Severus snapped. "You will find out soon enough."

With that they exit the manor and met up with the order members outside, they shushed each other up and they faced Severus some had uncertainty in their face and all Severus could think was 'why now'.

"I know what some of you think," said Severus after he cast 'Sonorus'. "Is that, 'Why do we have to fight this war when Voldemort is already dead', well, I'll tell you why, the shade if she drinks the elixir, she will start using her power to dominate the earth, she will kill anyone who stands in her way, the elixir gives the person immortality, what do you think she'll do with her immortality… Is for her own benefit only, and that is what Shades are, they only do things for their own benefit… How would you like to fall into a darker era, an era worse than Grindelwald or Voldemort combined. Morgan Le Fay was the first shade, she is the half sister of King Arthur, but she got pregnant with his child because she thought that is she changed her appearance she could marry Arthur but he was already married, she then bewitched Guinevere to commit adultery with Lancelot causing Camelot to fall, would you like it that the shade to destroy our newly found peace? Will we let her prevail or will you bring her down as we did to Voldemort? Are you with me and have your families kept safe to know true peace or see the destruction of your family and fall? Who's with me?"

The Order members nodded to each other and they all raised their hands and Severus smiled.

"To battle stations," Severus shouted and the order members went to their platoons and awaited their platoon leaders to order them.

The leaders met with Severus, for the finalizing of plans among those leaders were Molly and Arthur Weasley who was also in charge with the army of Aurors, Remus and Tonks were in charge of the second, Kingsley and another Member for the third, Albus and Minerva for the forth and last was Severus but later his daughter will be joining them, if she got cured but for now his platoon was under Albus' orders.

Once the finalizing was done they had dropped the old idea in favor of Severus', Severus himself turned to his group and nodded and they went to the edge and Severus closed his eyes and concentrated on the shade's magical signature as he couldn't feel the magical signature of his daughter and apparated away.

They landed in a heap because of the anti-apparating ward and Severus stood up and brushed himself and gave Rowena another Polyjuice Potion in which she drank and Severus looked at the cave in a mountain.

"The grounds probably littered with Shadow wraiths," said Severus. "The only way to get there is by air."

Snuffles changed back to Sirius and looked at Severus as if he was crazy.

"For your information, Snivellus," said Black. "We didn't actually bring Brooms with us."

"Are you really that thick-headed?" Severus sneered. "We can put hover charms on branches… basically that what broom makers do, they use Hover charms to make the brooms fly."

Severus took his wand and did a slicing charm on a sturdy branch and it fell and transfigured it into a broom and cast the Hover charm on it and the others copied it but Harry had need of help so Severus transfigured it for him.

Severus shrunk his and pocketed it, and Sirius studied his broom with an expert eye it was not a firebolt but maybe he could spell it with a charm to make it faster but looked up to see Severus shrink his just in time.

"Afraid to ride a broom, Snivellus?" Black sneered.

"No black, just turning into my Animagus form," Severus said as he changed into a bluebird and landed on Rowena's shoulder and gave her an affectionate peck and took a few of Rowena's hair and started to tug and took to the sky and the rest of the group also took to the air.

Severus in his Animagus form looked down and was relived to see that he didn't choose to travel to the cave by land the wraiths felt something cross the ward but they looked back and forth to look for it but they didn't try to look upwards they had landed when Harry cast the disillusion charm to see Angela get out and look around and get back in and empty her contents into the floor and then get assaulted by a death eater, Harry almost charged but Sirius restrained him then they heard…

"What are we going to do about her?" asked Nott.

"Put her back," said Helen. "I will be dealing with her when she wakes up.

Rowena looked at Severus in the form of the blue jay and the Bird nodded its head and flew stealthily into the shadows to follow his daughter.

"I don't think so, Helen," said Rowena, she smirked when she saw Helen to turn sharply in surprise.

Helen looked at a snarling dog, Harry and Severus, and then at their brooms, she should have known that they were arriving by air.

"Severus, and everyone," Helen greeted then got straight at the point. "Do you have it?"

"Yes, now where is my daughter," Rowena snapped playing the part of Severus very well.

"She's indisposed right now," Helen said. "Give it to me."

"You will not be seeing it until I can see Angela," Rowena said actually growling.

Suddenly she saw a bluebird fly out and on the edge of the entrance change back to Severus and he nodded to Harry who got his wand ready.

"I want to see Angela first before I can give you the elixir, and that is final," Said Rowena brandishing her wand. "Whydyn."

"Yes, my liege," said the pig faced man.

"Bring out our esteemed guest here," ordered Helen.

In a matter of minutes Angela was thrown to the floor and Angela glared at the pig man.

"I see that you are awake, after all," said Helen then turned to Rowena. "Now will you hand over the potion?"

"What, Dad, you can't," Angela pleaded.

"Angela you know I have too, it's for your own good," Rowena said.

"But you will doom us all," Angela cried in worry. "I would rather die than let you be killed."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let that happen," Rowena said then passed the elixir to the shade.

"DAD, NO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE," Angela said but she was answered by the shade's maniacal laugh and Angela watched in horror as the shade drink the elixir.

"Now I am immortal, I cannot die," Helen said.

"Wanna bet, Avada Kedavra,"

To be continued

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Wow suspenseful as ever… sorry it took so long for me to write this… bad case of distraction and writers block of the worst kind just got out of it and been typing this chapter since yesterday.

Long authors Notes:

I had to think up an Animagus form at the last minute so forgive me for using that animal I wanted a panther but it does not fly… and surely the shade will kill it before it hits the cave so it was out of the question.

Questions:

What profession do you think will be perfect for Angela?

Auror

Potions Master

Both

Can anyone guess who threw the killing curse? I'm not telling…. Wait for the next chapter to find out… hmm many suspects but only one will kill the Shade.

ElegantEighteenGurl


	31. War and peace

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K Rowlings, Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

I'm sorry that I didn't post this… You see I'm starting to write my own book for publishing… so far I'm having trouble with my chapter one and two…

I fear that this will be a relatively short chapter because I am having o huge writer's block AGAIN Sigh…

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirty-One: War and peace

"Wanna Bet, Avada Kedavra," shouted Harry and it hit the shade in the chest causing the shade to fall.

Angela ran forward and bent down and blinked to see the shade dead, and Harry, Rowena, Sirius and Severus neared the corpse.

"But how…" asked Severus.

"We traded the elixir for a vial of water," Harry said giving the elixir to Severus who pocketed it and he looked to Angela who ran to his arms and Harry hugged her and he didn't want to let go of her he lifted her chin gently and captured her lips in his.

Angela practically melted into the kiss, and Rowena smiled but Snuffles changed back and whistled causing Severus to roll his eyes.

They broke the kiss to get a breath of air and that was when Angela noticed two fathers.

"Rowena, I-" Angela started to say but she was cut off by Rowena.

"I'm sorry I said that, Angela," Rowena said. "I didn't mean to tell you that… but it is true I love your father very much."

"It's okay," Angela said. "So if Dad wants you, then I have no problem with that."

With that Rowena and Angela hugged and when they have withdrawn they were blocked by Death eaters.

"You will not be getting out of this place alive," Bellatrix said. "I would love to kill every single one of you."

"Leave them, Bellatrix, it's me you want," Severus said.

"Well, Severus, I knew you would cave in," Bellatrix said. "Or would eikle Potty want to save the world again."

"This is the last time you are going to hurt my family, Bellatrix," Severus said angrily.

"Going to kill me, Sevvie?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes," Growled out Severus.

Suddenly all the death eaters met the little group at wand point, Angela and Harry threw up shields for Angela's case wandlessly.

Rowena and Sirius started throwing curses at them Rowena was throwing unforgivables curses did hit the Death eaters and killing a few.

Severus activated the coin and the whole order member's apparated by platoon and they started fighting the Whydyn and Death eaters at the same time alternating their swords and their wands which caused them trouble as some .

Angela and Severus were comfortable with only fighting with their swords, as they were adept with wandless magic, Harry and Sirius were having a little bit trouble using both sword and wand.

The shadow wraiths were having a feast day they would attack, Death eaters, Whydyn and Order members only a few of the order members were taken because they have a shield and they would get out of the way when they were near those wraiths.

Severus and Bellatrix were dueling as hard as they could, bith of them trying to get the upper hand, and not letting the other have it.

"Ohhh, Sevvie's a good fighter," said Bellatrix. "I bet you raised Little Blackie from the dead."

"I would hardly do that Lestrage," Sneered Severus blocking a curse.

"I do remember that I was the one who sent Him into the veil," she said. "And you are going into it to."

"I think, it will be the other way round," Said Severus.

They continued fighting until they were in the never-ending pit and Severus with one more step backwards could fall into the pit he looked down and at Bellatrix sneering at her.

"Well, Who's rather close to a pit," said Bella in a singsong voice. "Why it's double Agent Severus Snape."

"You Wouldn't dare," said Severus.

"Avada Kedavra," Bellatrix said.

Severus had to dunk the curse and toppled into the pit, he managed to grab hold of the edge and he dangled.

"Ohhh, look who's dangling off a pit," said Bellatrix."I guess there is a song I wanted to song for you…"

Goodbye so soon  
And isn't this a crime?  
We know by now that time knows how to fly  
So here's goodbye so soon  
You'll find your separate way  
With time so short I'll say so long  
And go  
So soon  
Goodbye

You followed me, I followed you  
We were like each other's shadows for a while  
Now as you see, this game is through  
So although it hurts, I'll try to smile  
As I say goodbye so soon  
And isn't this a crime  
We know by now the time knows how to fly  
So here's goodbye so soon  
You'll find your separate way  
With time so short I'll say so long  
And go  
So soon  
Goodbye

"Hey Bella," Shouted a voice causing Bella to turn around to see Sirius right behind her.

"This is for making me go through the veil," said Sirius as he punched Bella in the face causing her to go backward and toppling over.

Bellatrix caught hold of Severus causing him to let go due to the weight, Sirius made a grab for Severus but missed him.

"SEVERUS," cried Sirius.

"DAD," Angela cried running up with a look of terror on her face, she was battling her way when she saw her father in danger and now it was too late.

Sirius took Angela into his arms and rubbed circles into her back, he didn't know what to say to console the poor girl but he had to say something

"It's okay, your dad died fighting, he's a hero," Sirius said.

"How very touching," said a voice causing them to turn and there riding in a broom hovering in front of them was Severus Snape with a look of amusement in his voice. "Though I must say I didn't expect that from you, Black."

"Well, Let's, umm, just keep it to ourselves, shall we," Sirius said. "And Truce?"

Sirius extended his arm sheepishly and Smiled at Severus who smiled back.

"Truce," Severus answered accepting the hand. "Well, let's finish this war shall we."

"Yes, lets," Sirius said as he readied his sword and they attacked the Death eaters and evil creatures with such force and Very soon the Order of the Phoenix were getting the upper hand and they killed all the shade's creature and Angela and Severus banished the Shadow Wraiths back into the shadow world where they belonged with their Guardian Magic.

Harry rushed to Angela and Hugged her and Severus went to Rowena, they were together and safe… the order members started to apparate home to tell the good news to the world that all the Death eaters were dead or captured and at last there was peace in the Wizarding World.

"Come on lets all go home," Severus said. "Even you Black."

With that they apparated back to their manor and everything was allright in the world to her, she had Harry ad Severus had Rowena, Severus managed to convince Sirius to stay here and of course Sirus agreed, he didnb't want to return to his dreary house ever again so everything is right in the world.

-0-0-0-0-

"Stop fidgeting Severus you're giving me a headache," snapped Sirius as he fixed his dress robe, it had been a year after the war and they were in Severus' room getting ready, Sirius was cleared of all charges when they found Peter Pettigrew among the captured Death eaters and Sirius was happy to be out in the open and he was nno longer ragged looking.

"You can't help it that, I'm nervous," snapped Severus who was fixing his hair he had trimmed it and it was no longer greasy and he wore a sparkling green robe with si9lver trimmings.

"Why, it's your wedding day, what do you have to be nervous about?" Sirius asked facing him.

"I don't know, maybe I'll trip or…" said Severus he stopped talking when Sirius burst out laughing.

"You, Severus Snape tripping, Oh, I've got to see that," Sirius chortled, he had to lean on the dresser for balance and tried to stop laughing when he saw Severus glare at him.

"I honestly don't know what entered my head to get you to be my best man," Severus said shaking his head.

"Cause you are my friend that's why," Sirius said looking at him in puppy dog eyes.

Suddenly there came a knock on the door and Harry entered wearing, red dress robes with gold trimmings, with him was his fiancée, Potions mistress Angela Marie Snape, she wore a light blue robe and her hair was in a plait they also underway to becoming Aurors.

"You guys look lovely," Angela said.

"So do you," Sirius said. "You look good enough to eat."

"Hey, no hitting on my fiancée, Uncle Siri," Said Harry good-naturedly.

"Well, we just wanted to wish you luck, "Angela said.

"Remember where your seats are," said Severus. "You will be called to acquest to our marriage."

"I remember, "Angela said. "See you soon, Harry and I have to seat the rest of the guests."

Angela and Harry lewft the room and went to the living room to see her grandfather and granduncles.

"Angela," Septimus, Madeline, and Tobias said with them were Angela's cousins.

"Well, then follow me," Angela said and they followed her to the back and they found seats for themselves.

When the time of the wedding arrived and Severus gracefully made his way to the front where Arthur was waiting along with them were his family, along with heavily pregnant Hermione Weasley, along with other Order members also present were Albus, Minerva and the whole Faculty even the divination professor.

Then suddenly the wedding march started to sing and play and Rowena walked up the isle Severus sucked in a breath and glared at Sirius who elbowed him on the ribs and when Rowena was with Severus they knelt down in front of Arthur.

"We have gathered here to witness the joining of this couple right here in marriage," Arthur said. "I, Arthur Wesley, Minister of magic, will be the one to join these two together."

"If anyone here has some objections speak now or forever hold your peace, "Arthur said.

No one spoke or stood up they stood that way for thirty seconds then Arthur continued.

"May the couple join hands," Arthur said and they did it and he placed his wand on top of their hands and the Wedding started.

"Do you, Severus Snape, take Rowena Fairchild to be you Wife, to love and protect her, for richer or for poorer, and in sickness and in health, until death takes you apart?" Arthur asked.

"I do," Severus answered.

Arthur's wand lit up and a ropelike thread winded around Severus and Rowena's hand.

"Do you, Rowena Fairchild, take Severus Snape to be you Husband, to love and protect him, for richer or for poorer, and in sickness and in health, until death takes you apart?" Aldus asked.

" Yes, I do," said Rowena.

Arthur's wand once again lit up and another ropelike thread winded again around Severus and Rowena's hands.

"Rowena Fairchild, I will love you forever with all my heart, I will protect you and I will never leave you," Severus said and another thread erupted and winded around.

"Severus Snape, I will love you forever with all my heart, I will Protect you and I will never leave you," Rowena said d and another thread erupted and winded around their hands.

"May the child of Severus Snape step forward to acquit the wedding," said Arthur.

Angela stood up and placed her wand on the hands of the Couple along with the wand of the minister..

"I, Angela Marie Snape, Do take you Rowena Fair child to be my stepmother and with that I acquit this wedding," Angela said and a thread like substance got out and wrapped around them and glowed brightly and entered their hands

"I now announce to the whole wizarding world that you are now Husband and Wife," Arthur said happily and a lot of the guest cheered.

Severus kissed his wife and his wife kissed back, Angela went up and hugged them.

"This is the happiest day of my life," Severus said.

"Me too," answered Rowena and Angela at the same time.

"I got to go," Angela said. "I have to meet Harry at the reception area."

"Very well, but don't get too drunk," Severus said.

"I won't," said Angela laughing.

Rowena and Severus went to the reception and they had the fun of their lived, the first dance was for the newly weds and the rest of the night was for dancing.

Angela danced with Harry a slow dance she rested her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

Harry looked down and claimed Angela's lips in his, it was a loving kiss, and they did not see Severus and Rowena grin at that, Angela broke the kiss to take a breath of air and saw that they have stopped dancing.

"Well, we might just as well, eat," Harry said.

They headed to the table and Harry poured some of the wine into two glasses and the food popped into their table and they started to eat.

"Here is to a bright future," Harry whispering s he leaned and kissed Angela on the neck.

"Couldn't be brighter," Angela said.

Clicking their glasses together they drank deep and they looked when it was time… the party was a blast and it was past midnight when the party ended and the newly weds and their family entered the manor, the snapes were going to sleep in the manor for they were muggles and Madeline was too drunk to apparate.

Angela went to bed with a smile on her face… in a few years will be her wedding…she couldn't wait… truly all was well in the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Long author's Note:

1.) The song comes from Disney's Basil of Bakerstreet

2.) The guardian magic can only be used sparingly as it takes a lot of their magic to do it… that's why Angela didn't do it when she tried to escape.

3.) Two more chapters… I think the last chapter and an epilogue…

4.)Next chapter will be the wedding of Harry and Angela…

ElegantEighteenGurl


	32. Graduation and a Wedding

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K Rowlings, Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

Hey guys, I hope you also check out "Superhero Love" my new Harry Potter Story, It's an original… as this one is… I think…

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirty-Two: Graduation and Marriage

"Harry, come on or we will be late," shouted Angela as she was fixing her hair into a bun and in the bathroom was Harry.

"I'm coming," shouted Harry and got out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel from waist down his hair was tousled everywhere and his body muscular but it was no time for Angela to stare she stood up and opened the wardrobe and removed one of Harry's best dress robes and threw it at him and he caught it.

"Ouch, stop it," shouted a voice and Angela rolled her eyes.

"I said Stop it, mom, Tarcisius is hitting me again," shouted a little girl.

A little girl and a boy entered Angela's room and the little girl ran to Angela.

"Make him stop," pleaded the little girl.

"Augustus and Tarcisius, what did I say about you hitting your little sister?" Angela asked.

"No," Augustus said.

"Then why do you do it?" Angela asked.

"To pester you sis," Tarcisius said innocently.

"Well, I think it's time for you two to be in the naughty sit then," Angela said grabbing both boys and placing them in the corner where the seats are and they grumbled and leaned on their elbows on their knees.

Angela sighed and was about to enter her room when Severus got out wearing his potion master brooch and Angela was also wearing hers, Severus looked at the two boys in their time out seat and cocked an eyebrow at Angela.

"Teasing on poor Melanie again," Angela answered simply.

"Boys," Severus said.

"Oh, boy," said Augustus to Tarcisius.

"Yes, dad," answered Tarcisius.

"What did I hear from your older sister?" Severus asked.

"We were just playing…" said Augustus.

"Nothing wrong…"

"Isn't It?" finished Augustus

"And I had to have twins," muttered Severus pinching his nose.

Angela smiled and Harry got out dressed in his dress robes, Angela went to Harry as Rowena exited wearing her best dress robes and they were ready, they had scolded the children and they were grounded fro two days.

They arrived at the ministry and Severus and his family found seats, as Harry and Angela had to wait at the entrance with the other graduating Aurors.

Finally the families of the Graduates occupied the whole back seats, the minister Arthur Weasley stepped up and with 'Sonorus Announced the opening of the graduation rites..

"Welcome, parents, teachers and Graduates, today marks a momentous a momentous occation when our fine young Students from the Williamtell Auror Acadmy finally graduates, may I introduce the candidates for graduation."

"Robert Stevenson Araneta"

And a young man started walking down the aisle and his family clapped for him, The name calling continued on until…

"Harrison James Potter"

The whole congregation strained to get to look at him and his scar and whispers were heard around.

"Look he defeated You-know-who, and made it a better place for us,"

"I heard he was going to marry soon,"

"I heard that the woman is a potions mistress,"

"He's so cute,"

"Oh, look the Snape family are clapping for him,"

"How do you know they are Snape?"

"Don't you see the back of their seats are labeled Snape?"

"Why are they clapping for him then?"

The Snape family was clapping for him because they accepted Harry as one of their family, and Harry was flattered at his uncle.

The line continued on and on until it came to S.

"Potions Mistress, Angela Marie Snape"

Angela walked down the aisle in grace, she walked to her seat and stood, Arthur was smiling at them and coughed when the Aida March finished when the last candidates stood, they sang their opening song, they spoke their poems for their family.

"Thank you candidates, now here is Madam Bones for the graduating speech," said an announcer.

Madam Bones stood up and went to the stand, she looked at them and she smiled.

"Congratulations, My dear Candidates, You have worked hard to achieve this goal, The Williamtell Auror Academy were proud to have you, And now Minister Arthur Weasly, I present to you the two hundred fifty six Canditates for graduation," Madam Bones said.

Arthur went to the stand and smiled at them, as the candidates stood and waited for the

"By the power vested in me by the ministry, I pronounce you Graduates, "Arthur said.

A diploma floated to them and landed on their hands and as their hands touched their diploma, fireworks erupted from all around and the graduates hugged one another.

Angela and Harry made their way to the Snape family and Severus hugged his daughter and Rowena Snape hugged Harry.

"Well, Now that you both have graduated that means that both of you can concentrate on marriage," Severus said. "When do you plan to have it?"

"In the middle of September," answered Harry.

"Great," Rowena said.

The whole family walked out of the ministry and into a muggle restaurant after transfiguring their clothes and eating in some fancy restaurant, Severus had changed some galleons into muggle cash and they had fun eating their, they chatted and everything and went shopping.

Angela went to bed happy, Harry was in the room next to her, Severus forbade them to sleep together until of course they were married.

-0-0-0-0-

September arrived and Angela and Harry were nervous and Angela was getting ready for the wedding with Hermione.

"I'm nervous," Angela said.

"You have to be," Hermione said. "This is your wedding day."

"What if I trip or rip my dress," Angela asked.

"Your fine," Hermione said.

Suddenly Tonks entered the room and went to Angela, who looked into the mirror and started to style Angela's hair, while Rowena started to apply the makeup she entered behind Tonks.

In the other room Harry was getting the gitters he was fixing his dress robes and Ron was with him.

"Relax mate, Everything will be fine," Ron said.

Harry tried to swallow the lump on his throat and fixed his tie and failing, then Severus entered and looked at his future Son-in-law and went over and calmly fixed his tie.

"You take care of my baby girl, okay?" Severus told Harry. "She is in your hands now, and I am proud to call you my son, after what you did to her I am sure that she is in safe hands… Plus I'm expecting to see my grandchildren soon…"

Harry reddened at that and Severus hugged Harry who answered it back.

"Hey, no hug for me?" whined Sirius as he entered the room, he gave Harry his sad puppy dog eyes and Harry laughed and hugged him.

"I'm glad you made it," Harry said. "I thought the Auror department kept you busy."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Anyway the minister is also attending and has asked the "Head" Auror to attend," Sirius said winking.

"Of course," Harry said.

"Well, I can say that I'm mighty proud of you," said Sirius.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Well, how do I look?"

"Like a groom," answered both Severus and Sirius.

"Thanks," said Harry. "Well, here goes."

Harry exited the room and met the guests, the Whole DA group were there too and along the Order, the Hogwarts faculty and a few stray News reporters and the Snape relatives.

They headed to the back yard and Harry waited and loosened his tie slightly as it was chocking him and his nervousness disappeared as the wedding march started to play and to Harry the person that got out of the door was the most beautiful being on earth and it was his for the taking.

Angela walked down the aisle in grace and beauty; she smiled when she saw Harry looking at her and beside her was Severus, Severus was calm but you can see it in his face that he was really happy for his daughter, when Harry gave his hand Severus gave his daughter's hand to Harry and stepped down and went to his wife who was having tears in her eyes and their other children watching along andd the wedding started…

(( A/N: I won't expound on the wedding AS I have to Copy, paste and change and It will take long as I am planning to give this story as early as possible and just go back to Bill and fleurs wedding.. just exactly the same thing anyway))

After the wedding the reception was great and the guests had a great time, the first dance was great and Angela and Harry couldn't get out of the dance floor as Harry learned to dance during the wedding rehearsals and they danced well into the night and Severus toasted them and so did Sirius and then Albus and so did Minerva and so did Arthur and then dinner was served and Angela and Harry had the most fun of their lives.

Angela called the girls for the throwing of the bouquet and Angela stood in the chair with the help of her husband turned around and threw the bouquet over her shoulder, the girls jumped for it and it landed on Ginny Weasley who looked at Dean Thomas who blushed and Angela smiled at Ginny and when she was back in the ground Harry tipped Angela over and gave her a kiss.

"No matter what happens, I will always be with you, "Angela said to her husband.

"For better or worst," Harry answered back and kissed her again

_And here ends the story of Angela Marie Snape _

_And the-boy-who-lived._

_Shakespeare's Sonnet # 116 _

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds _

_Admit impediments. Love is not love _

_Which alters when it alteration finds, _

_Or bends with the remover to remove. _

_O, no! it is an ever-fixed mark, _

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken._

_It is the star to every wandering bark,_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken_

_Love's not times fool , through rosy lips and cheeks _

_Within his bending sickle's compass came;_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, _

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom. _

_If this be error, and upon me proved, _

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

Long author's Note:

1.) I don't know anything about graduations in Europe so I used the graduation in my country, Philippines… the introduction thing is what I made up.

2.) next is the epilogue… Don't forget to check out My Second original story "Superhero Love" Sev will meet an old friend he thought dead… will love blossom or disaster follow…

3.)I'm sorry if this chapter is relatively short, I was running out of ideas plus I'll bet you already know how the wedding goes.

ElegantEighteenGurl


	33. Epilogue

Angela Marie Snape and The-Boy-Who-Lived

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related Characters belong to J.K Rowlings; Angela Marie Snape belongs to me however…

Have fun reading this chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue:

"Push, Push I know you can do it," Cried a nervous excited man.

"I'm pushing, I'm pushing," shouted Angela.

"Well, I can't wait to see if it's a little boy or girl," Harry said truthfully.

"You try giving Birth," Angela snapped then gasped as another spasm coursed through her.

"Nope, I'm happy as I am thank you," Harry said.

"This is enough, having three kids is enough," said Angela as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Oh, come on baby, we are rich enough to have more than three," Harry said truthfully.

"Hmph, you make it sound easy," Angela said haughtily.

Harry and Angela's children are with their grandfather outside with Severus' wife and Angela's twin brother and sister, her eldest girl was 5 and her second child was 3, the eldest was named Anastacia Lily Potter and the boy was named Severus Harold Potter.

"That's it my dear one more push," said the Midiwitch and Angela gave one more push and the baby gave the hugest cry.

"You have a beautiful baby boy," the mediwitch said.

The mediwitch cleaned the baby and gave it to Harry who bent to show his wife the baby, and Harry smiled and started to play with the child making funny faces.

"Come on let me see my grandson," Severus said as he entered. Though barely forty he was a doting grandfather to now three wonderful grandchildren.

Harry gave Severus the baby and Severus cooed and bounced the baby.

"So what are you going to name him?" asked Sirius also coming in to look at his grand nephew.

"James," Angela said. "James Artinuis Potter."

"Yes, that's it, "Harry said agreeing.

"Nice name," Sirius said.

"James Potter would be so proud," Severus said.

"If he isn't already," Sirius answered.

The mediwitch ushered Severus and Sirius out of the room and took the baby and walked into the nursery leaving Harry and Agnela alone.

"Angela, I want another baby," Harry said. "When can we make another one?"

Angela looked at the clock and scrunched up her face and looked at Harry.

"Well, come here my hero," Angela said as she pulled Harry beside her and kissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this Chapter… please review

ElegantEighteenGurl


	34. New sequel Announced

Hey guys,

I posted this to let you know there is a sequel to this story, all those interested please go to it, the story is called Between worlds, and tells the adventure of Harry's and Angela's youngest child. Thank you


End file.
